


His Irish Angel PT 3: Mermaid

by DavinaCFox



Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Feels, Fantasy Sex, Forgiveness, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Major Illness, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Restraints, Romance, Sex Talk, Shooting Guns, Strong Marriage, True Love, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wrongful Imprisonment, strong female oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: After the birth of daughter Luna, Oswald and Molly are overjoyed. But River brings Fish out of her coma  - and the first word she says is Mermaid, proving to Molly predictions of a dark future will come to pass. Then Oswald learns he has a rare and deadly condition caused by exposure to high levels of industrial waste dumped in the Gotham river many years before. As he starts experimental treatment, the situation worsens as he is arrested and imprisoned for a murder he did not commit.Molly begins a hard fight to get her husband released from jail, as Oswald asks Julian to take his place as underworld kingpin – a role he will play well – with a little help from Ed Nygma... As Oswald's situation grows desperate, help is offered from Beth Crane, a prison governor, who can make Oswald's stay in jail very comfortable – but in his desperate situation, kind Beth may also prove too great a temptation, putting his marriage in danger.  It seems the only person who can help Molly save her husband in every way is resurrected Fish Mooney, who has seen the other side of death, and is now returned with a mysterious gift...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Part 3 of His Irish Angel.  
> I hope it is enjoyed as much as parts 1 and 2, and I shall add a quick warning that Chapter One opens with scenes of childbirth.

 

Chapter 1

 

It was a warm morning in May.

Victor was in the car and ready to leave for the school run as Cain and April got in the back.

“Can't I stay home today? I want to see my new sister!” Cain said.

April glanced back at the house.

“I'm really fine with going to school instead,” she remarked, “I could hear Molly screaming from the other end of the house. I hope it's going to be okay...I'd also like it to be over by the time school ends!”

Victor glanced back and saw April looked worried.

“It should be over soon,” he said to her, “But childbirth is not my thing – that's River's job. She said Molly went into labour late last night -”

“We know,” April groaned, “I couldn't sleep at all!”

“Neither could I,” said Cain as he gave a yawn.

Victor chuckled as he started the engine.

“Just enjoy your day at school, I bet by the time you come home, the baby will be here!”

Then the car drove away, heading for the open gates.

 

Upstairs in the master bedroom of the mansion, Molly was on her back wearing an old t shirt of Oswald's – she had worn his t shirt when she had given birth to Cain, because, she said, it carried his scent and gave her comfort when she was in pain. She was resting heavy against pillows as her parted legs trembled and now that t shirt was up to her waist and soaked in sweat as she panted and tried to breathe through contractions. Oswald was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned from her lower body as he focussed on her face, looking into her eyes as he bathed the sweat from her brow. She reached for the gas and air and sucked on it again, then Oswald raised her head and reminded her to drink some water.

“Come along, my dear have some water... that stuff will make you throw up if you don't drink,” he reminded her, and she sipped the water and rested back heavily.

Oswald looked almost as tired as Molly, he had been up with her since it had started at just after nine pm the previous night, he was still in the same suit from the day before, now his tie and jacket were off and his shirt was partly open,his spiked hair was turning into a flat mess and there was a shadow on his face because he was in need of a shave. Molly's body tensed as she pushed again, and then she panted once more. River had just examined her.

“Almost there now, Molly,” she said, “Believe me, I'm very sure - I've delivered quite a few babies... she's going to be here very soon.”

Molly's face was flushed and her hair was damp with sweat as she breathed hard as she looked up at River, “Your sister's on the way at last!”  
“I know,” River said fondly, “And you're bringing her into this world...”

River placed a thick folded towel beneath her and then opened up her medical bag, laying out a few instruments in case they were needed. Cain's birth had been easy, but she knew from experience it didn't always mean the next one would be so simple. But so far, all was going to plan.

Molly cried out as she pushed hard, and as she shifted position, Oswald supported her, rubbing her back as he kept his back turned from the actual birth. He had done this before when Cain was born, he wanted to be there and to support his wife, but in his old fashioned gentleman kind of way, he preferred not to see what was going on, as he put it, _at the other end_ .

Molly was panting hard as Oswald bathed away more sweat.

“All will be well, my dear,” he said softly, “She's almost here now.”

Molly pushed harder as she cried out, and Oswald took hold of her hand.

“You hang on to me tightly,” he said, “And please don't break my hand!”

Molly laughed between contractions.

“I nearly did last time!” then she gasped and pushed harder, giving a sharp cry.

“Okay, wait...” River said, “The head's crowning... stop pushing, short breaths now...”

Molly obeyed her, as Oswald kept hold of her hand, looking into her eyes.

“Keep going, my brave girl,” he said, “Almost there...”

As a sharp burning sensation took over and she felt taut skin begin to burn as it stretched, she reached for the gas and air and inhaled hard, then as another wave of pain shot through her body and the urge to bear down came with deep pain in her pelvic bones, she gripped Oswald's hand so tight his fingers turned white and pain registered on his face.

“Push hard,” said River.

Molly pushed and yelled out at the same time, then gasped hard, and pushed again. As River delivered the baby, the child gave a healthy cry, and Molly laughed with relief as Oswald's eyes shone with wonder and he kissed his exhausted wife. 

“Get this off me, I'm soaked in sweat...” Molly said weakly, and Oswald helped her strip off the T shirt, and then after River cut the cord and weighed the baby, she was handed to Molly, who gave a sob of joy as she held the child to her chest, and kissed the top of a small head covered with dark hair.

“Hello beautiful!” she said in a voice hoarse from yelling during labour.

“She's eight pounds three ounces!” River exclaimed, “A very good weight!”

Just then Molly felt a dull ache and looked to Oswald.

“Hold her for me...”

“Of course,” he said, and he took his new born daughter in his arms as Molly gave a weak groan and pushed again, as her body expelled the afterbirth.

“The placenta is intact, and you don't need stitches,” said River, “Another perfect delivery. You've done so well, Molly!”

Oswald had wrapped his daughter in a small yellow blanket, and as he cradled her, he looked down at her face as he smiled, and then his eyes filled with tears.

“ _Oh my precious little girl, I thought this day would never come... and you look like Fish...”_

He gave a sob and as he wept, Molly reached up and gently rubbed his back as he sat there beside her while River finished cleaning her up. River had said, because of the circumstances of his daughter's birth, it was to be expected for her Dad to have a little cry when that child was born. And he was crying, he was sobbing tears of joy that she was finally here, and tears of sorrow as he thought of all the years his unborn child by Fish had spent frozen, this was the baby he had never thought he would hold – and now, thank to Molly, she was here, another child to bless their family. He was smiling through his tears as she looked up at him with eyes like Fish.

“You have the Cobblepot nose!” he said, studying his daughter's face. Unlike River, her eyes were dark brown but she had the same golden brown skin tone of her older sister, and that little Penguin nose...

“You're another little River!” he said as he blinked back tears of joy.

She looked up at him with wide eyes framed by beautifully long eyelashes and smiled.

“Hello my little baby!” he said excitedly, “I'm your Daddy, my little miracle!”

As River got Molly comfortable in bed, Molly spoke weakly.

“Oswald, I need to feed her, love.”

“Of course, my dear!”

He carefully handed his daughter to Molly and then watched with tears of joy glazing his eyes as the baby latched on to her breast and began to feed. Molly smiled down at her daughter and then looked at her husband.

“You can name her,” she said, “I insist.”

His voice softened as he looked to the child in Molly's arms.

“A name that should reflect her biological mother, in her memory. Let's call her Luna.”

“Meaning moon,” Molly said with a smile, “Yes, that's beautiful. Our little Luna,” and as she looked down at her baby as she continued to feed, Molly had a radiant glow about her and Oswald looked on in wonder, feeling sure this kind of happiness was something that would stay with him forever, as precious as the memory of Cain's birth six years before.

“I am truly fortunate,” he said.

“Yes, you are,” River agreed, and before she packed away her equipment, she paused to give her father a hug as she congratulated him on the birth of her sister, a child who had waited more than twenty years to be born.

 

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur for Molly as Cain and April and then Iris and Julian came in to meet the new baby. While this was happening, Oswald had gone off to have a shower and a shave and style his hair into swept up spikes and put on a clean suit. When he returned, he had a radiant smile on his face as he sat with Molly and they held their new daughter for the first family pictures with Luna. 

Later that evening, Molly slept heavily while Oswald cradled Luna, sitting at Molly's beside as he felt a lasting glow of happiness. Their first night with their daughter was a tiring one as Molly woken several times to feed her new baby, as Oswald grabbed sleep when he could, insisting tomorrow, he wanted to take over more of her care, because Molly needed to rest and recover. Later on Victor arrived home after a visit to check the Iceberg Lounge was running okay in Oswald's absence, and he looked in on them as Molly slept and said  _Congratulations, Penguin,_ and Oswald had smiled radiantly.

 

In the days that followed, Oswald stayed home and devoted all of his time to his family as April and River also helped out. Oswald bathed and changed Luna while Molly rested, and when the baby cried, Julian was very gifted at calming her and making her laugh, but when Iris had suggested maybe one day they should think about having kids of their own, Julian had shook his head.

“I heard what Molly went through,” he said, “I'd never want you to hurt like that,” and Iris had given a sigh, guessing there wasn't much she could say to that – Julian had his own way of seeing the world, and since his memories had been replaced, although most of the brain damage was gone, he still had his own way of seeing life around him, and because he had heard Molly in pain, he had decided that would not happen to Iris.

Much had changed since Julian had been brought back, her theory on his little fetish remaining in place had certainly been right – he got very excited at the thought of her being his nurse, and now their love life had vastly improved, that fetish of his was growing. Recently he had asked her to get some restraints so she could hold him down, and then she had wondered if this was some kind of influence from all he had gone through on Shutter Island. She planned to talk to River about that eventually, because while she had said certain things would trigger emotions, she didn't want anything creeping into their bedroom that echoed such a bad time in his life...

 

It was another eight weeks before Molly left the baby with River and Victor and finally had a night out with her husband at the Iceberg Lounge. Molly guessed she still had a little of her post baby shape remaining, but she made no attempt to hide it wearing a knee length purple dress that wrapped about her generous curves. Oswald had kissed her cheek before they went inside and told her she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that he loved her post birth body – the body that had carried his children.

“And I'll love it that little bit more when I can get back to the gym,” Molly reminded him with a smile.

”You're perfect as you are,” Oswald had promised.

They had entered the Lounge hand in hand, and Molly's dress complimented the shade of Oswald's coat. As she glanced at him, remembering that same coat and top hat he was wearing from their first night together at the club, she smiled as her eyes sparkled.

“I think we should take a visit to your office tonight, for old times sake...”

“Are you sure? It's only been eight weeks since the baby!”

Molly laughed.

“I told you, I'm okay now! How much longer are you going to make me wait, Oswald? I have my needs...” to prove a point, she discreetly gave his ass a squeeze and his face flushed as he smiled.

“Yes, I think we should definitely go up to the office later!” he agreed.

Then they mixed with old friends and Oswald talked business with colleagues, and a short while later, Ed Nygma came over and warmly shook his hand.

“I heard the good news!” he exclaimed, “Another daughter, congratulations, Oz!”

“Thanks, Ed,” he said fondly as he smiled at the taller man who stood there in a green suit, “Where's Lee tonight?” 

“She's at home with the kids,” he replied, “She's had a long day, she had to work late.”

Molly smiled. Ed had two children now, four year old Bradley and two year old Alicia. Some times they saw Ed and Lee over the park and their son played with Cain. Oswald spoke with Ed for a while, and it was all about how amazing he felt to be a father again.

“So you have four kids now?” Ed said, and Oswald felt slightly guilty as he looked at the man he had been so close to long ago and told the same lie everyone else outside the family had to believe, “Yes Edward. Julian is my eldest, I was sixteen when he was born.”

Ed regarded him sadly.

“I wish you'd told me you had a kid back then,” he replied, “It must have been so difficult, I mean, the old days were hard enough, but placing yourself in all that danger and knowing you had a son growing up away from the city... you're tougher than me. I could never leave my kids, even if the city was falling apart. It would kill me. But you had to do the right thing for your son,” he smiled, “And now we live in better times and you have four kids!”

Molly smiled too.

“Who knows? Give it a couple of years and maybe, we'll have five!”

Ed chuckled as he looked at Oswald, who was glowing with pride as he thought of his children.

“I can see you having a huge family, Oz!” he said.

“That is a wonderful idea!” Oswald agreed.

Just then Ed's phone rang. He looked down at it.

“Aha! This is Lee with her nine pm _are you coming home yet or are you drunk,_ call!”

He answered the phone, smiling as he heard her voice.

“No, Lee I'm not drunk! I'm talking with Oswald and Molly about their new baby. I'll be home really soon...”

Just then, Oswald felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me...” said a polite voice.

He turned around to see a woman standing behind him. Her dark blonde hair fell in a wavy bob, softening striking features as she smiled warmly and her wide eyes shone with a dark brown sparkle. As she stood there in a black cocktail dress that fitted close to her slender body, the lights caught on the sparkle on her black, low heeled shoes.

“I'm sorry to bother you,” she said, “But aren't you Oswald Cobblepot, the former mayor of Gotham?”

“Yes, I am, I have once been mayor... and you are...?”

“Elsbeth Crane – Beth to my friends. I'm -”

“I know who you are!” Oswald exclaimed, and Molly looked at him in surprise, it was unlike Oswald to talk much to strangers, even in the club...

“You're Beth Crane, the new governor of Blackgate Prison,” he said, “I read about your work in the news... this is my wife Molly.”

As Molly said _Hello,_ Oswald began to explain, “Ms Crane has made some fantastic improvements since taking over as governor,” he said, “She's won awards in recognition for her efforts to improve the lives of prisoners.”

Beth smiled as she briefly looked away, as such praise made her blush.

“This may come as a surprise,” Beth said, “But my father was a criminal. He was a thief. And he was in and out of jail a lot and I used to hear him telling my mother all about the terrible conditions in prison and how people were treated... He never hurt anyone, and he didn't deserve the way he suffered when he served his time. So I decided when I got older, things should change.”

“And now you're making those changes,” Oswald replied.

“Thanks to you,” she said.

Oswald looked at her in surprise.

“Me? What did I do, Ms Crane?”

She looked to Molly, then to Oswald, feeling slightly shy as she made a confession:

“You inspired me, Mr Cobblepot. Back in the days when you were elected mayor, I once shook your hand and asked you about your plans for the city and as I heard you talking about how this place could be so much better, I felt inspired to think one person could do so much. You wouldn't remember me, I was a nineteen year old girl back then...I asked for a picture with you. I still have it at home.”

Oswald had listened politely, and as she mentioned the picture, he smiled too – no, he didn't recall her, back into those days, he had his picture taken with so many people they were all a blur to his memory...

“Anyway, I don't want to keep you from enjoying your evening,” she said, “I just wanted to thank you. I also hear you're still doing good work in this city.”

Oswald laughed.

“You do realise I'm also Penguin, a very prominent underworld figure?”

She smiled warmly.

“Yes, I know that too. And you're committed to keeping the peace and seeing businesses flourish and if only more were like you, what a better place this world would be.”

“Likewise,” Oswald replied, “Please keep up with the prison reforms. I've had personal experience in my youth of how bad the prison system used to be in this city. I fully support its improvement.”

She hesitated, looking from Molly to Oswald again.

“Would it be too much to ask to have another picture with you?”

Oswald chuckled, staying silent about the fact that he didn't recall the first one.

“Of course,” he said, and he stood next to her and smiled as she took a shot on her phone, then she thanked him again for his time.

“It was so nice to meet both of you,” she said, shaking hands with Molly and then with Oswald, and then she turned away and headed for the door, and now her back was turned, she checked that picture, smiling as she thought back to her youth, and as she recalled meeting the handsome and inspirational Mayor Cobblepot for the first time, she felt like a teenager all over again as she gave a sigh.

 

After Beth had left, Molly turned to Oswald and shot him a look of surprise.

“She's certainly a fan of yours!”

“And she's a fan I'm glad to have,” he told her, “She's passionate about making life better for prisoners. I fully support that. Two years ago she was involved in the campaign to ensure fair treatment for inmates in Arkham, she helped set up some new laws to look after their rights.”

Now Molly understood.

“If only someone like her had been around when you were locked away.”

“But that is in the past,” Oswald said as he took her by the hand, “Now, shall we go up to my office, Molly?”

Her eyes sparkled.

“That's a great idea!” she said.

They slipped away out the back, closing the door behind them. Their hands were linked as they went up the stairs. When they reached the top they headed straight for the office and once they were inside, Oswald closed the door and locked it.

“I remember how shy I felt the first time I brought you up here!”

As he said that, he took off his coat and laid it on the floor, then he placed his top hat on his desk, and then he kissed Molly's hand and as she laid back on his coat he stood over her and smiled as he stripped off his jacket, then unbuckled his belt. She pushed up her dress and and took off her underwear, then Oswald leaned on the desk as he knelt on the floor, taking care with his damaged leg. He was hard and ready for her as he took her in his arms, and as he freed his erection the feel of it pressing against her made her ache, but as he took hold of her hand again, he spoke softly.

“I'm going to be gentle, my love. I know you said you're okay, but it's not been long since the baby and I want to take care of you tonight.”

She reached up and pulled at his shirt, opening buttons and then she slid her hand inside, over old scars, then she pressed her hand against the spot where she felt his heart beating.

“ _Make love to me, my warrior,”_ she whispered, as her fingertips stroked at an old bullet wound.

Oswald looked into her eyes as he penetrated her gently, as she gave a soft gasp, he thrust carefully, entering her completely, as his breathing quickened at the feel of her warmth gripping his hardness, so wet and inviting.

“ _It doesn't matter where we make love, once I'm inside you, I'm home!”_ he said.

As he began to thrust gently, Molly wrapped her legs around his hips, softly panting as his rhythm increased and they moved together as he made love to her on the floor of his office while she lay on his coat. The love they made was very different to their first encounter six years ago when he had been shy and lacked confidence, now he kissed her deeply, looked into her eyes and whispered to her as her hand slipped between her legs and she rubbed at the building heat fired up by her own need to come.

“ _That's right, let your wounded hero fuck you, Molly, feel me inside you all the way -”_ he gasped as he thrust harder and she gave a moan of pleasure, _“I'm in you deep, your battle scarred hero...”_

She gave a gasp and he felt her gush warm and her walls throb, squeezing his hardness as he lost control and came hot and fast, closing his eyes as he breathed out heavily, resisting the urge to yell because they were up in the office and the Lounge below was busy that night.

Then they laid together on the floor, in a gentle embrace as he looked into her eyes and spoke softly.

“I could stay here all night!”

“On the floor?” Molly exclaimed, “With your bad leg?”

Oswald smiled.

“I wouldn't care where I have to sleep as long as I wake beside you, my dear.”

She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you so much, Oswald.”

“I love you too, Molly.”

Then he sat up, and as he grabbed at the desk and struggled with his damaged leg, stiff and painful despite the leg brace, Molly was up and helping him right away.

“No, you couldn't sleep on the floor!” she said firmly, and then she kissed him again and looked about the office.

“Where's me knickers? Oh... found 'em!

Oswald laughed as she picked up her underwear, put it back on and then smoothed down her dress. He had bucked his belt and buttoned his shirt and reached for his jacket. Molly watched as he put it on, then grabbed his top hat.

“Not so fast...”

“What's wrong?”

“Tie,” she said, and she straightened his tie, and as their eyes met, for a moment neither said a word as a look of deepest love passed between them.

“We should go downstairs now,” Molly reminded him, and Oswald took her hand, went over to the door, unlocked it, and they left the office together.

 

Back at the house, it was growing late. River was in her bedroom working on her computer and Luna was sleeping in a Moses basket beside her. Now and then she checked on her, looking down at her baby sister and smiling as love shone in her gaze. Luna was sleeping deeply. Victor came into the room quietly, glanced down at the sleeping child and put an arm around River and kissed her cheek.

“Penguin's kid is so cute, it's almost enough to make me want to have another...”

River looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”

Victor laughed and shook his head.

“ _Almost,_ River! I've done the marriage and family thing, that was years ago... What are you working on?”

“A theory I want to test out on a patient,” she said, “Watch this...”

And Victor watched as the program ran, as computerised images of tissue filled with fluid that clouded then altered tissue as something blue sparked through it.

“What am I looking at?”

“The human brain.”

“Forgive me for sounding dumb,” Victor pulled up a chair and sat beside her as he watched the screen, “But I don't see brains like this, in my line of work brains are usually spattered up the wall and they look a real mess!”

“Well this is my theoretical method for reviving dead tissue that's already been revived and met with death for a second time,” she said, “I'm using an undiluted agent and combining it with a regenerative formula. Add some reviving agent to stimulate the cocktail and _zap_!”

“Zap?” Victor repeated.

“Neurons fire up.”

“And this would be so potent it could bring someone back when they've already lived more than once?”

“I think so.”

Victor fell silent for a moment, then he spoke cautiously.

“This patient, is it your mother?”

“My birth mother, yes. I prefer to call her Fish Mooney. If I can apply what I used to repair Julian's damage to the higher strength cocktail I'm planning to use on Fish, I think there's a chance she could wake. There's no other damage, her injuries were repaired years ago, she's been in a coma since. And due to the previous work Strange did, she hasn't aged a single day. It will certainly be interesting to meet her and speak with her. Especially as it will enable me to learn more and go further with my work. These kind of discoveries could do a lot of good in the world one day.”

She turned off the program and looked at Victor and smiled.

“Okay, my work is over for the night and Luna is sleeping. Let's cuddle up, I've missed you so much today!”

Victor pulled her closer and they shared a kiss.

Then as the sound of a car outside broke the moment, Victor glanced to the window.

“Penguin's back.”

River picked up the Moses basket.

“You stay here and wait for me,” she said, “I'll give my little sis back to Molly and Dad and by the time I return, I expect you to be naked on that bed and waiting for me!”

He smiled as he saw the playful look in her eyes.

“Sounds good to me, Baby Fish!” he said keenly as he went over to the bed and began to strip. River's gaze lingered on him for a moment, then she left the room and closed the door behind her.

 

On the other side of the upper hallway, behind the door of the room Julian shared with Iris, the TV was on low volume as Iris sat on the bed checking her phone. She put it aside as Julian came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and as he joined her on the bed he rested against comfortable pillows and turned off the TV.

“Let's make some plans!”

She saw a sparkle in his eyes and smiled.

“For that room over there?” she asked playfully, looking to the doorway that led to another room, from there doors opened to the balcony, but those glass panelled doors were covered with thick white drapes now, to hide a secret... Since he had been brought back and his memories had been altered, his little _thing_ for liking the fantasy of Iris as his nurse had kind of grown...

Now that room was white and had an examination couch. Julian's fantasies had been simple enough at first, asking her to make him come whilst pretending to examine him, but now, she wasn't sure if his fetish was either a harmless addiction, or turning into something else entirely. River had said, his memories of his old past were gone, but certain triggers would provoke a reaction or an emotion without explanation. At the time, rewriting how they met and having him believe she was his hot nurse had seemed fine. But now, she was starting to worry that he was getting too deep, going towards something that would spark recollections of his torture on Shutter Island...

“Yes, the plans for our play room. Your treatment room.”

She smiled and reached up, fondly stroking a lock of his fair hair, “What have you come up with now, Julian?”

“I definitely want some restraints in there,” he said, and he shifted on the bed as he felt the stirrings of an erection, “White leather straps for my wrists and ankles. Nothing that will hurt me, just soft ones to make me struggle a bit,” he started to smile, “I want to feel scared, like maybe you'll hurt me – the thought of it makes me _so_ hot!” there was a look in his eyes that was somewhere between innocence and heading into rapid arousal, “It's so much fun when I call you and ask for my appointment!” he added, then he glanced at the time and suddenly felt impatient.

“Can we play tonight?”

“Oh Julian, no! Wait for it, you like it more when I make you wait.”

“I don't think I can...” he blushed as he smiled and looked away.

“Why is that?” she asked playfully.

“Cock's hard!” he said urgently, losing all eloquence as feeling a moment of shyness mixed with arousal got in the way of his flow of speech.

He reached down and pulled the towel away.

“ _Oh shit, I'm so hard!”_

She reached for him and pulled him closer. Even though he had no memory of the struggles he had suffered after Shutter Island, it still thrilled him greatly to be able to enjoy full arousal, and now he was breathless as he looked into her eyes.

“ _Tie me down...”_ he whispered.

“Another time!”

She rolled him on his back and slid down on to his cock, making him catch his breath as she started to move slowly. He closed his eyes and breathed hard, thrusting up against her, reaching for her and resting his hands on her hips as he looked up into her eyes.

“ _Say it, say it... magic words!”_

Since his memories had been altered, she was glad they could share physical love, but this f _etish thing_... she didn't know if she should accept it or worry as she wondered what else might be dragged up from the thoughts that could suddenly trigger in his mind.

“ _You need to see Nurse Iris?”_

“ _Yes, I do!”_

“ _So I can touch you... down there?”_

“ _Yes!”_

“ _You want me to tie you down?”_

“ _Yes, yes!”_ he moved harder against her.

“ _You want Nurse Iris to restrain you naked in that examination room?”_

“ _Oh, fuck yes!”_

He thrust against her harder, impatiently as his face flushed, _“I want to be your prisoner! Hurt me!”_ he gasped, and then he couldn't speak as orgasm took over and he gave a moan and breathed hard, and as she separated from him, he grabbed her, pulling her tightly into his arms.

“That was _so_ amazing!”

“It was good for me too, sweetheart,” she promised him, then she kissed him and as she lay beside him, his arm was around her, holding her tightly. “I love you so much,” he said, “You're the most precious person in the whole world. You're my Iris.”

“And you're my Julian, and I love you too,” she replied tenderly, then as he cuddled up to her, she stroked his hair until he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder, and while he slept, she stayed awake as her worries crowded in :

He had mentioned being hurt, he had said something about being a prisoner... _She needed to speak to River in the morning, because she was really worried now – were Julian's memories of his torture on Shutter Island coming back?_

 

As Oswald and Molly went into the bedroom, River turned on the light and then lay Luna in her crib.

“She was no trouble at all, she's such a contented little girl,” she said softly, “Did you both have a nice evening?”

Molly exchanged a glance with Oswald as her eyes sparkled playfully as she recalled their fun in the office.

“Yes, we did,” Oswald replied, “And thanks for looking after Luna.”

Then River said goodnight to them both and left the room. As she closed the door, Oswald's face flushed.

“A nice evening? We had more fun upstairs than we did in the Lounge!”

Then he sat down on the bed and gave a gasp of pain as his damaged knee throbbed and the pain shot bone deep.

“ _What the fuck...”_ his face paled as he grasped at his knee, then as he tried to shift his leg, he gave a cry of pain.

“Oswald?” Molly said in alarm.

Luna started to cry and Molly lifted her from her crib to comfort her. Oswald was breathing hard as he clutched at his leg.

The door opened and River returned.

“I heard you shout! What's wrong, Dad?”

“Nothing!”

Oswald's hands shook as he took off his leg brace, he was pale and breaking into a cold sweat as Molly looked on in alarm with the baby in her arms.

“It doesn't look like nothing to me,” River said as concern crept into her voice.

Oswald rubbed at his leg then as he straightened up, he winced as another ache shot down his back and he put his hand on it, trying to stretch away the pain.

“I guess I'm just getting older...”

“Do you want me to take some blood and make sure everything is okay?” River asked.

He looked sharply to his daughter.

“I'm fine! And you know I hate needles.”

His cold sweat was wearing off now the stiffness and pain had faded out. He stretched his back cautiously and then rubbed again at his leg.

“I'm okay, River,” he reminded her.

“Well if you're not, I need to know about it,” River reminded him, “I'm going to bed now – I have a lot to do tomorrow....” then she decided to mention something she knew would mean a lot to him, “By the way Dad, I think I have a solution that could help Fish.”

He looked at her in surprise, his sudden pain forgotten.

“You can wake her?”

“I won't know until I try. I'm planning to try out my theory very soon.”

“That's wonderful news!”

“It isn't yet, Dad – for now it's just a theory. And it's getting late. I'm off to bed, goodnight and sleep well – and if you get that horrendous pain again, I need to know about it!”

“I'll tell you if he won't!” Molly added, and Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“I'm fine!” he insisted again.

“But if you're not, I'm here to help,” River reminded him, and then she left the room.

Now Molly was on the bed feeding Luna, and she stayed silent, watching as Oswald undressed stiffly, his leg was still giving him pain, his back was still slightly sore. She had never seen his leg hurt like that before, not a pain that deep...

After Luna had been fed, she had cradled her for a while and then laid her back in her crib, and as she undressed, she looked over at her husband, Oswald was in bed now, on his back resting and he was still pale. She felt a flicker of worry as she recalled that dream about Fish and the frightening predictions she had made. And now it looked as if she might wake soon... if she said _mermaid_ , confirming that had been no dream... it was too frightening to think about. And Fish had said, _your sick husband..._ Molly recalled the vision of Oswald stiffly bending to hug their son as if every bone in his body pained him...

“Oswald, are you okay?” she asked as she got into bed.

“Yes, for the last time, please believe me, I'm fine!” he insisted.

“Maybe you should let River check you over.”

“That is not necessary,” he said as a look of annoyance came to his eyes, “All I need is a good nights sleep!”

Molly turned out the light and he put his arm around her, and was soon sleeping deeply. But Molly stayed awake, listening to the soft breathing of Luna and feeling the warm and steady breath of her husband as he rested with his head turned close to her cheek. Suddenly Molly felt afraid for the future. Fear was something Molly rarely experienced, but this was different. As she lay there in the dark, she recalled every image from those frightening visions as she silently prayed it would not come to pass. But Fish would be waking soon. As long as she didn't prove that dream was real, as long as she didn't say _mermaid_ , everything would be fine... _But what if she did say it, what then?_ Molly got little sleep that night as worries crowded her mind, as she feared for the future and what it may hold... 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Luna had woken two hours before sunrise, Molly had fed her and she had settled back down to sleep. Now it was early morning and as she turned on her side and smiled at her sleeping husband, he gave a sigh and slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Molly,” Oswald said softly.

“Morning, my love,” she said in reply, then as her hand stopped toying with the soft black spikes of his hair, she stroked his cheek, then trailed her fingertips down his throat as he closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

“This is a nice way to wake up.”

“And I haven't stopped yet....” her hand slid beneath the covers that were up to his shoulders, and he laughed softly as they stroked gently at the centre of his chest.

“I think I'll take the favourite route this morning,” Molly said, “I know your body so well...”

And as her hand moved beneath the covers, he turned his head, looking into her eyes as he started to smile.

“ _First we go here...”_ she slid her fingertips to faded the bullet wound on his shoulder, _“Now down the knife scar on your chest....cross over to the stab wound to your side and then travel all the way up and over that generous belly...”_ he laughed as she gave a small roll of fat around his middle a soft squeeze, _“And then we go further down, pausing to stroke gently at the bullet wound to your stomach...and then... slowly caress the old stab wound near your hip and finally, I take a sharp left turn and head all the way down....”_

Oswald gave a gasp as she wrapped her hand around his erection.

“ _I have arrived at my destination!”_ Molly said as amusement danced in her eyes, and then as he turned on his side, they kissed as she moved her hand firmly but gently, keeping up a gentle rhythm that only increased as he broke off from their kiss to softly moan.  
_“Is my tough,scarred war hero going to come for me?”_

“ _Yes Molly...”_

“ _Good boy, Oswald, let it happen...”_

Watching him come, seeing his eyes close and his expression change as he shuddered and gasped and pumped warm and wet over her thigh, was truly erotic. Then as he relaxed again, she brushed his damp hair off his face and kissed him again.

“You stay in bed,” she whispered softly, “I'll get up now, Luna will need her next feed soon.”

“Okay,” Oswald whispered, and he slipped back into a deep and contented asleep.

 

Downstairs, River was already up and having breakfast and then coffee before she made a very early start to her working day. Victor had the luxury of sleeping in for a couple more hours as he wouldn't need to to be up until Oswald was up, in case he needed to send him out on business. River had the kitchen all to herself as the radio played softly by the window, and morning sunlight shone in as she drank her coffee at the table. Then Iris entered the room. Unlike River, who was in a pinstripe suit and ready for work, Iris looked sleepy and was wrapped in a long silk dressing gown in a shade of peach as she headed over to the counter to grab some coffee.

“Is Julian still in bed?”

“Yes, that's why I'm up early,” Iris replied as she poured the coffee, “I was hoping to catch you before you left for work. We need to talk.”

“What's this about?”

Iris set her coffee down then sat at the table and looked across it at River as she kept her voice low.

“I'm worried about Julian.”

“Why?”

“Because he's started saying things that concern me. When he gets turned on he starts mentioning stuff about being tied down when we play his little games. He said he wanted soft restraints for his wrists, he said he wanted to be my prisoner, Baby Fish! What if he's remembering Shutter Island?”

River shook her head.

“No, Iris. It's not possible. His memories of past events were completely wiped out. His past is gone. Do you remember when I told you that some thoughts or situations or images might provoke an emotion without a memory?”

She nodded.

“That's what this is,” River assured her, “He likes the idea we implanted that you met him when he was in the hospital and you were his nurse. That kicked off his fantasies, a reaction to the things he used to fantasise about when he was in the asylum. The feeling and thoughts it provokes echo back to those days – but he doesn't recall that life. He thinks he's just got one hell of a kinky imagination!”

“So I don't have to worry about this?”

“No,” River told her, “As long as you enjoy it and he enjoys it, there's nothing to worry about. At least he has his physical function back now, that's something positive that has come out of this for him. Just let him indulge but be gentle - and don't be alarmed if he says things that sound a little odd or violent. It's just his mind making sense of the feelings his fetish provokes.”

As the steam rose from her coffee, Iris still looked worried.

“Suppose he sees something on TV about Ashecliffe? Or he reads something in the news about patients being mistreated there - or in any institution. What's that going to do to him?”

River sipped her coffee.

“Knowing Julian as the kind and sensitive guy he is, I would imagine he will be very upset. If he ever gets a reaction like that, just hug him and remind him it's okay to cry, remind him he's a caring person. He won't question that.”

“I'm taking him out shopping today,” Iris added.

“For restraints?” River said with a giggle.

“No, because he wants to buy Luna something nice for the nursery!”

“See? I told you he's a caring person. Just don't worry when he says things that sound a bit odd. Remember, his memories are all building from what was put in from the memory editing. The human brain is a very clever organ. It can rebuild in all kinds of ways, make new pathways, relearn, even now, he's still improving and that's very good news. All he has left of what was once terrible damage is a few tiny scars.”

“Twenty percent brain damage,” Iris replied.

“More like fifteen,” River added, “Last time I took a scan, I could see more evidence of visible healing. And all the new tissue is functioning well. This is why I'm applying some of what I learned with his case to Fish Mooney. I think I may be able to revive her.”

Iris looked at her in surprise.

“Your mother?”

“My patient, Fish Mooney. She's _not_ my mother, Iris. She gave me up the day I was born. I'm doing this to further my research. Some day I may be able to come up with a treatment that completely reverses brain damage. Think what a difference that would make to the world.”

Iris fell silent as she drank her coffee. While she admired River's dedication and hoped she would succeed, it still bothered her that she refused to feel anything for her own mother.

“I'm not prying,” she added, “But I do think when you meet Fish, you might feel something for her.”

As River looked at her, she adjusted her monocle.

“She gave me up as a baby, she met me once when I was a child and there was no relationship there. Now Luna's here at last, I'm glad she never got to keep my sister. Think what a life that child would have had back in those days, gang wars, violence, Fish dragging her from one safe house to another, my little sister growing up watching her disrespect and abuse every man who had the misfortune to fall in love with her... Oh my goodness, if my Dad had stayed with her, she would have crushed the last shred of his self esteem! I'm glad it worked out the way it did. I had great adoptive parents, they set me on the road to my career in medicine and little Luna will grow up with our Dad, who loves her – and Molly, who is a loving mother! I'm happy for the way it turned out for me and Luna.”

“But you didn't answer my question,” Iris said cautiously, “Don't you feel anything for Fish?”

“No, I do not,” River replied, “Nor am I obliged to.”

Then Victor entered the room and they exchanged a smile and he leaned in and kissed River and said good morning, and Iris said no more about River and her refusal to face facts. Fish was her mother, whether she liked it or not – and surely, if she was going to be the one treating her, when she woke up and looked into her eyes, wouldn't she feel something? She very much doubted River had no feelings for her at all, even if she didn't realise it yet...

 

Molly was up first that morning, she bathed and changed Luna then fed her again, and then as she settled her down for another nap, Cain ran into the room.

“ _Good morning!”_ he yelled.

“Shh!” Molly reminded him, indicating the the sleeping baby.

“Morning Luna!” he whispered as she looked into her crib.

Then April called him from the doorway.

“Cain,” she said, “Breakfast and then school! Hurry up!”

As she walked off, Cain ran over to the bed and grabbed his father's arm and shook it.

“Daddy, wake up, I'm going to school soon!”

Oswald slowly opened his eyes.

“Okay, son, have a good day, let Daddy sleep,” he replied, sounding weary.

As he closed his eyes again, Molly felt another flicker of worry. Oswald was usual up by now, and today he seemed very, very tired.

“Go and have breakfast, Cain,” Molly said, and as he left the room, she sat on the bed and ran her hand over her husband's hair.

“Oswald.. wake up, love!”

He gave a sigh and turned stiffly in bed and looked up at her.

“I ache all over,” he said, “I think it's flu...”

Molly put a hand on his brow.

“You don't have a fever,” she said, “I'll ask River to check you over.”

“I don't need to inconvenience my daughter!”

“I'm fetching her,” Molly replied and then as she left the room, Oswald shifted with difficulty and sat up in bed. Now that pain wasn't just in his damaged leg, it was flickering through his body, making his joints ache. He tried to get up and pain throbbed, and then started to fade out.

“What the hell is this?” he murmured, knowing it wasn't flu. He ached to his bones and the pain came and went, and now when it flickered, it was all over his body.

As River entered the room, Molly stood away from the bed, watching as Oswald reluctantly allowed his daughter to briefly check him for symptoms of flu.

“Well that's strange,” she remarked, “No fever. No cough or shivers?”

“No!” Oswald responded, already sick of the questions.

“Have you felt weak or dizzy recently?”

“I've been tired,” Oswald admitted, “But we have a new baby and I'm also running the underworld, it is to be expected.”

River noticed he seemed rather pale.

“I'm going to take some blood just to be sure it's nothing serious.”

Oswald stiffened at the sight of the needle and Molly went over and joined them, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It's only a needle, Oswald.”

“This really isn't necessary!” his voice had a trace of panic creeping in.

“I'm going to send this off to the lab,” she said as she prepared to inject him, and then I might pay a visit to Fish. I have the combination of drugs ready and I want to try and wake her.”

Oswald looked at her in surprise.

“ _Today?”_ he felt a sharp sting and River carried on talking.

“Yes, Dad, today. I've given it much thought and I have decided there's no reason to wait any longer. I can only test the theory so many times and come up with the same result. It's time to try it out. And you will rest and stay in bed while you're feeling like this. I'll call you later and let you know how it went... that's it, all done.”

She carefully drew out the needle and dressed the puncture wound, “It could be a couple of days before I get the results back. But I'm going to mark it as urgent so I can get it sooner and that's peace of mind for you, hopefully. If nothing shows up and you feel better by then, it's just a virus. But if you're still in pain by then I'm referring you to Gotham General because it could be arthritis.”

“There is nothing wrong with me, just a few aches and pains!” he insisted.

“Dad, you're getting older. You have joint pain. You need to get it checked.”

As River left the room Oswald laid back down, giving a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

“I'll fetch you some tea,” Molly told him.

“Thank you,” he replied quietly.

The pain was wearing off now, but it lingered in his hips and in his damaged leg. He hoped it would be gone by the time he had taken his morning tea, because he hated being laid up in bed doing nothing all day. The pain flickered dull, this time up his spine. Oswald closed his eyes, hoping more sleep would banish it.

 

By mid day, River was out of Gotham and taking a country lane where trees lined the road side, as she headed out to the place where Fish Mooney had been kept alive in secret for many years. She parked the car outside a small house set in the middle of a private area of woodland, then introduced herself to the armed guard on the door and was let in.

The place was old but well decorated, the walls were pale and no sound could be heard but the ticking clock at the end of the hall, its sound seemed to fill the air as she was met by a nurse who led her up the stairs and to a bedroom that was small but comfortable, with velvet drapes at the windows and a grandly embroidered cover draped over the bed, the threads within it swirled in gold and silver. There was something regal about this room, and she didn't doubt her father had furnished it intentionally this way, from the antique furniture to the old paintings on the wall, in the hope that if Fish Mooney ever woke, while she was not the queen of Gotham and the old days were long past, she would certainly still feel like royalty...

“You can leave us now, please,” River said as she set her bag down on a table and opened it up.

The nurse lingered, speaking about the patient's condition as River resisted the urge to take anything out of her medical bag. Obviously, the nurse knew something big was possibly about to happen, and River didn't want anyone to share in this success – or failure. Today was worth a shot, it was an experiment on a patient who had nothing to lose. Fish was starting to deteriorate. She couldn't live on life support forever. The attempt to revive her was the next step in working further into her research, this was not the ultimate goal. River's dreams were not to achieve greatness for herself, but to improve the lives of others. She thought of this as her life's work, and each experiment was either a triumph or a lesson...

River waited until the nurse had left the room and closed the door behind her, then she prepared the injection that had taken months to

create, it swirled in the syringe as white mixed with grey and almost looked alive. _Maybe that is what it truly is - life.._. River thought, and then she stood closer to the bed, looking down at the woman who lay there with her eyes closed. Fish was breathing without help, but that was all she could do going by the mass of equipment around her bed. And she did look as young as the pictures in her father's study. River could only guess that was down to the left over effects from when Strange had brought her back the first time.

As she turned her patient's head, she paused to reflect on how simple this would be – injecting a long needle that would deliver the formula in seconds. Then, it was a matter of waiting. It wasn't a dangerous procedure – it would either wake her, or it simply wouldn't work. There could be no damage caused by a failure, if the formula failed to activate already shut down brain matter...

River's hand was still resting on her head, touching short dark hair as she studied the back of her neck. Her skin felt warm beneath her touch and River felt an odd stirring in her heart:

_I came from you? Your flesh made my flesh... Parent. Mother... No._

She drew in a slow breath.

“You're a patient, no more than that,” she said quietly, and carefully injected the formula.

As she drew the needle away, she watched her closely, seeing no sign of movement, then she cleaned the injection site and turned her head once more, leaving her to rest as she breathed slowly and her eyes stayed closed. Then River pulled up a chair and sat there in silence, watching her as she waited, wondering if this would be a success – or not.

Crazy thoughts suddenly ran through her head as she looked at Fish. What was she supposed to say to her if she suddenly opened her eyes and recognised her? What could she say to her after all these years:

_Thanks for not aborting me?_

_Hi, I'm River, the one you gave away?_

River shook her head as she gave a heavy sigh. Something was starting to dawn on her, something that Victor had hinted at, and Iris had plainly stated. Now she couldn't get away from it: _This was her mother._ She was sitting here looking at the parent who had given her up as a baby, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, there was something stirring inside her, some kind of emotion that was new and emerging from somewhere so deep she didn't want to give it too much room to grow.

“I really don't think we could ever be friends,” River said quietly, and then she fell silent again, watching and waiting for a sign that her experiment had worked.

 

The house was silent while Luna slept and the kids were at school. Iris and Julian had gone shopping and Molly waited anxiously upstairs, watching as Oswald slept. It wasn't like him to be so tired, or to toss and turn in his sleep as pain registered on his face. Eventually he woke just before one pm and sat up stiffly.

“How do you feel?” Molly asked quietly.

Oswald blinked away sleep and sat up.

“Much better, Molly!” he told her with a smile, and then he got out of bed and limped off to the shower. As the water started to run, she felt a sense of relief – at last Oswald seemed back to his usual self. But it was still on her mind that River was going to try and revive Fish. She thought of that dream, Fish by the Mermaid Inn, dressed in black and pointing a gloved finger at the pub sign as she promised she would prove to her that all she said would come to pass, she would prove it with one word... Molly gave a shiver. Then she straightened the covers on the bed and picked up the tea tray and took it downstairs and busied herself in the kitchen. But at the back of her mind, that worry was still there as she waited for the phone to ring...

 

Out of the city, hidden away in the woods, that quiet lonely house was still quiet save for the ticking of the hallway clock, and then it chimed the hour and the sound carried up the stairs. River sat patiently, watching as Fish remained unresponsive. Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe she had to go back to the start and work through her theory again, perhaps she had missed something... River was quite prepared to accept failure if it meant working harder and finding the solution, progress in medicine was not made easily, she fully accepted that and she had her sights set on many years of research and effort to achieve her goal. Perhaps today was a lesson learned that the months she had spent researching had not been enough...

Then Fish gave a sigh and her breathing changed, quickening and then slowing back to a normal rhythm. River got up and stood over her bed.

“Fish?” she said in a hushed voice.

She breathed again, then her manicured fingertips scratched lightly at the embroidered cover on the bed. River stared at her.

“ _Can you hear me?”_ she said.

Then Fish gave a short gasp and her eyes snapped open. There was no slow coming back, she was tense, her eyes were wide open and she was looking up at her.

“It's me, River - _your daughter_.”

As River made that statement, she was shocked at how easily those words had come out. She saw Fish raise her fingertips and she took hold of her hand. Fish held it in a grip that was far from weak, looking up at her with one brown eye and one clouded blue one as her lips moved and she tried to speak.

“I'm listening,” River said as she was hit by a wave of unexpected emotion.

As she leaned over her, she put her ear close to her mother's lips. And Fish whispered to her:

_She said one word, just one..._

Then she gave a gasp as her veins began to turn dark blue and snake visible up her arm.

“Oh shit!” River exclaimed, and let go of her hand and dashed over to her bag, her hands shook as she plunged a needle into a bottle of fluid and drew up a shot of antidote to kill off the reaction.

“The levels of the undiluted agent were slightly too high, this should fix it, I'm so sorry!” she said quickly as she pushed the needle into her arm and injected the contents.

At once the discolouration began to vanish. Fish breathed a sigh and looked up at River, instantly recognising her. She tried to speak as she recalled her as a child and that one visit she had once made... but now speech was too difficult, her throat felt dry and weak.

“I'm going to fetch the nurse,” River said, “And she is going to look after you for a while. Mother, you've been gone a very long time. A lot of things have changed. But you are back with us now. And I will visit you again very soon. I'm a doctor now – and a research scientist. And I... I also have other patients to see. You rest now.”

Then River closed up her medical bag and left the room, to give the news to the nurse that Fish was now awake. It was only after she left and got back into her car that it hit her that not only had her experiment been a success, but she had just called her _Mother_. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, or the fact that she would have to visit her again soon to help her recovery...

River was about to start the engine, then she changed her mind, instead taking out her phone to make a call home and break the good news. She tried her father's phone but got no reply, so she tried calling Molly instead, and as the phone rang, River was smiling. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her mother being back in her life – after seeing her wake like that, she had felt the need to leave as soon as she could – but now a glow of success was setting in, this was a big advancement in her research and she wanted her father to hear the good news...

 

Back at the Van Dahl mansion, Oswald was in the bathroom, in front of the mirror blasting his hair dryer on to damp hair coated with gel as he styled it up into swept up spikes, his _Disco Vampire_ look. He felt so much better for a hot shower, he could almost ignore the flickering pain in his shoulder and his lower back. His hip was aching more than usual, but it was nothing compared to how bad it had felt earlier, and he was thankful for that. He turned his head and teased up another spike and blasted his hair with the dryer again, feeling sure that when he came out of the bathroom, Molly would be smiling to see him looking so good once more.

Molly was back upstairs, Luna had cried and she had heard her on one of the many baby monitors scattered around the house, and while the hair dryer blasted in the bathroom, Molly smiled as she cradled her freshly changed and fed baby.

“Can you hear Daddy doing his hair? He's always fussing over it!” Molly said with a smile, “Daddy has lovely hair... and he's got more styling products than Mummy!”

Luna smiled up at her, then as she closed her eyes and began to get sleepy, Molly carefully laid her down in her crib. Just as she had drifted off to sleep on her back with her little arms flung out at her sides and the trace of a smile on her face, Molly's attention was distracted. Her phone was ringing. She left Luna to sleep and went over to the bedside table and picked it up. Seeing the call was from River, she felt her guts twist as she thought about the experimental procedure, and wondered if it had been a success.

“Hello?” she said quietly.

“Molly, it worked!” River said excitedly, “My theory was right – she woke up! She's very weak and it's going to take her a while to make a recovery, and I can't say how long she will survive because twenty years in a coma that deep... I just don't know. But she's revived! I felt rather emotional, which was a shock. I left as soon as I could, I needed some space... it's kind of strange to think my biological mother is back... and I have to open my clinic this afternoon. But I'll be monitoring her progress. Where's Dad?”

Molly turned her head, heard the sound of hairspray, and then another blast from the hair dryer.

“He's in the bathroom drying his hair.”

River laughed.

“He's going to be some time! Just go in there and tell him the good news!”

“I'll do that,” Molly said, and then she hesitated. Now she felt like her guts were in knots.

“River, this might sound weird, but did she say anything when she woke up?”

“Yes, she did,” River replied, “It made no sense, but you can't expect a person to make much sense when they've been in a deep coma for so long.”

“What did she say?” Molly asked again.

And that was when she felt like the world had shattered.

“She said one word - _Mermaid_...”

Molly sucked in a shocked breath as she dropped the phone and it landed with a soft thump on the carpet. In that moment she felt like the world had stopped turning suddenly and she was about to be thrown off... She was shaking as she retrieved the dropped phone and she clutched it tightly as River carried on, oblivious to her shock:

“The concentrate of the formula that I used was a little too high, it started to react with her skin and I managed to stop it just in time, she's okay but there's one mark that might be permanent – it's on her cheek, like a dark spider vein, in the shape of a lightning bolt.”

Molly gave a gasp as she recalled the dream where Fish had lifted her lace veil to reveal that same marking on her face...

“Are you there?” River asked, “Put Dad on! I can't wait to tell him the good news!”

“Okay, I'll fetch him,” Molly said.

As she stood in the doorway and looked into the bathroom, she looked pale and shocked and Oswald turned off the hair dryer and turned too sharply, instantly regretting it as his back ached.

“River's on the phone,” Molly said in a hushed voice, “She said it worked. Fish is awake.”

Oswald's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

“ _Fish is really back with us?”_

Molly nodded and handed him the phone. Then she stood there with her back turned to blink away tears as Oswald sounded emotional as he congratulated his daughter on her success, then asked how Fish was doing. He listened some more, and then said she would have to keep him updated on her progress, and as soon as she was well enough, he wanted to visit her to explain how much had changed since she had been away...

When the call ended, Oswald put the phone down and left the bathroom and started to get dressed as he spoke again of how wonderful it was that Fish was back at last.

“Molly?” he had paused as he turned from the mirror, partly dressed with his shirt open, noticing the look on her face at last, “Molly, this is _good_ news!”

As he limped over to her, Molly looked to the crib where Luna was sleeping and as Oswald placed a gentle hand on her arm, as she looked back at him, her eyes were filled with tears.

“What if she recovers and then says she wants her daughter back?”

“Molly, that won't happen! She's been in a coma for many years, she's weak – River said even if she does recover, she doesn't know how long she will live under the circumstances. Luna is _my_ daughter, you carried her and you are my wife. Fish won't try and take her – if she did, I would stop her – legally! I plan to be very reasonable, I'm going to bring her up to speed on all the changes that's happened in this city since the war and the impact the peace treaty has made between the authorities and the underworld, she needs to understand the days of gang warfare are over. And I will allow her to see her daughter – _if_ she wants to see her! Remember, she gave up River, I know she was three months pregnant with Luna but it doesn't mean she would have kept her, she probably would have sent her away from the city, focused on keeping her position in the underworld, and been little more than a stranger in her life! I know Fish, she won't try and take her now.”

“I won't let her do that anyway,” Molly vowed, “I carried that child, I brought her into this world – your baby!”

The look in Oswald's eyes softened.

“She will not try and take Luna. Please believe me.”

Molly thought back to the dream where Fish had said she had no plans to take her husband. She had also said she owed her for saving her daughter... it didn't sound like the words of an enemy. And the proof was there that it had happened for real – the painted pub sign, Fish saying _Mermaid_ , and now, that lightning bolt scar on her face...

“I hope you're right,” she said as worry reflected in her gaze and her heart ached at the thought of Luna being taken from her arms. For the first time in her life, Molly felt as if all her fears were crowding in at once, the predictions made by Fish, then her husband's sudden unexplained pain – and now this, the worry that Fish might want her daughter back...

“She is no threat to us,” Oswald assured her as he stroked a lock of her dark hair and looked into her eyes, “Let's just be glad she's finally awake. She will take time to recover. She may never fully get over what she's been through. At least if she sees Luna, it will give her a reason to carry on. I can't imagine how she felt when she woke up to see River at her bedside, a grown woman... last time she saw her she was a child. She also has a changed world to adjust to, she really is no threat to us.”

Molly nodded, hoping if all she had seen in the dream was right, then maybe Oswald was right too – but that also meant those terrifying visions of the future were also real... Oswald rubbed at his stiff shoulder and for a moment, seemed in brief discomfort.

“I love you so much,” Molly said quietly, and she drew him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

 

The rest of the day passed uneasily for Molly. River phoned home twice to assure her Dad that Fish was stable and doing well. He asked when he could see her, and River said to give it a couple of weeks – Fish was weak and spent most of her time sleeping and was likely to stay that way for a while.

Then Oswald received a call from an underworld associate that threw more dark storm clouds over their lives – it had just been revealed that the post war pact between the authorities and the underworld was under scrutiny, with the new mayor of Gotham questioning if the underworld should have any say in the running of the city, even though Gotham considered itself an independent island state, and had done since the war, he was claiming that times needed to change and had even said that there was no need for the law abiding side of the city to have a handshake agreement with criminals, or that they should give any acknowledgement to a system that was run by Penguin, a crime lord with his hands dirty from blood of the past...

And the Mayor's name was Blake Galavan. A cousin of Tabby. _Great, that's all we need,_ Molly had thought, _Another bloody Galavan to stir up shit..._

Oswald had spent several hours in his study making calls to the GCPD and the Gotham city council as they reassured him that so far, nothing had been done to put the pact in jeopardy. But Oswald was gravely concerned – all these years of a unified Gotham could wrecked if that pact was torn up...It could put the underworld back into a murky corner and divide the cops and the gangs forever, putting unity and a common bond of peace back more than twenty years, which could be disastrous for the city...

Molly had asked if he would meet with Galavan. Oswald's gaze had darkened as he said _Only if I have to_ , and then he had poured himself a large brandy and sat in quiet reflection for more than an hour.

When he finally got up from his chair, aches flickered deeply in his hip and his leg as pain nagged in his lower back. He had started using his cane again because he needed to lean on it and the leg brace just wasn't enough. He was in more pain than he cared to admit, but he just wanted to ignore it and hope it would go away, that seemed like the best plan when Molly worried about him so much...

 

Later that day, River came home with a smile on her face. Oswald hugged her and congratulated her on her success, and then after dinner that evening, Cain excitedly led his father up the stairs to the nursery and turned on a night light projector lamp that played a lullaby as it shone stars on to the ceiling.

“Julian got it for Luna!” he said excitedly.

“Where is Julian, I must thank him,” Oswald replied, leaning harder on his cane as aches went deep and hurt more than he dared to show in front of his young son.

“I'm not sure – he said he was tired and was going to have an early night. Then Iris said she was tired too.”

Oswald chuckled.

“Then I think we should leave them to go to sleep,” Oswald replied, and he turned stiffly and left the room.

Cain hurried after him, running to a stop in front of him as he looked up with worry in his young eyes.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

“Yes, son, I'm fine,” Oswald assured him with a smile, “It's just my bad leg again, it's nothing to worry about.”

“You should ask River to make it better. My sister makes everyone better!”

Oswald thought of Fish and looked fondly at his son.

“I think you're right about that!”

As Cain ran off towards his room, Oswald turned back towards the stairs, and suddenly the thought of making that climb was too much.

“Molly,” he called as he limped to the balcony and looked over it, “I'm going to lie down, I'm still not feeling right.”

“Okay, I'm downstairs with Luna!” she called back, and then Oswald paused for a moment, steadying himself as another ache flickered deep in his bones, then he walked stiffly back towards the master bedroom.

 

River was outside in the garden, watching the sun set as she enjoyed a celebratory drink on the patio with Victor.

“Here's to the most brilliant doctor I've ever met and all her future achievements,” he said with a smile as he raised his glass.

River smiled back at him, then her expression faded to quiet worry as she thought about her mother.

“It does feel very odd to think my Mother is alive and out of that coma. I tried not to think of her as my parent but it just happened, like this natural feeling kicked in. In some ways it would be easier if I could hate her, but I can't.”

“You can't hate anyone, Baby Fish,” Victor said, “You're just not made that way. You want to help people. And I think you'll go far with it.”

Just then her phone rang. She set down her drink and answered the call. Then all light disappeared from her eyes, replaced by a look of absolute shock.

“No, no that can't be right... tell me again and explain how you came to this conclusion... read me the breakdown of the results...” She adjusted her monocle, then she took a sharp breath and her eyes filled with tears.

“ _No, there's been a mistake -”_

She listened. Victor was looking on in concern. Clearly, River had just had some devastating news. He hoped it wasn't Fish – as much as the thought of Fish Mooney returning could possibly cause trouble, especially as Penguin and Molly were raising Luna together, she was River's mother and if she had slipped back into a coma, or worse, it would hit her very hard...

_But it wasn't about Fish._

“Are you sure about the toxin levels?” River's voice shook as she spoke into the phone, “Because that would be consistent with level six poisoning...”

She listened, and as Victor sat there watching her on the phone, he was shocked to see a tear run down her face.

“I want a full report on the analysis sent over to me today,” she said, “And I'll take the rest from here. I have to go...”

Her voice had broken up tearfully as she ended the call.

“What's wrong?” Victor asked..

“ _Don't ask... I can't speak...”_ she said as she stifled a sob and shook her head.

River got up from the table, turned away and began to walk back towards the house, Victor got up and hurried after her, catching up with her just before she reached the open doors that led back inside.

“What happened?” he demanded as he placed his hands on her arms and held her steady as she trembled and blinked away more tears.

“It's Dad's blood results,” River said tearfully, then as she sobbed, her voice edged towards panic as she tried to explain, _“It's about as bad as it can get...How the fuck did this happen, it's an industrial disease! My Dad's spent his life running the underworld and owning bars, he's never been exposed to toxic chemicals! No... wait... Oh god no... he's been in the water twice, second time with a gun shot wound, both times the water would have been heavily polluted...It's a level six... It can't get any worse than this!”_

Victor glanced back at the house. Thankfully no one else was around to hear her tearful words.

“Calm down,” he said, “Take a deep breath and we will figure this out, okay? I'm sure there's some kind of antidote -”

“You don't understand!” River's eyes reflected despair, “It's Cromine – also known as Ocqavyl-6. Almost twenty five years ago, when it was banned, the companies using it dumped it in the river to avoid huge fines... Cromine poisoning is so deadly that even in a city like Gotham, back in the old days, it was banned! And around the time my Dad almost drowned in the river for the first time, the water would have been full of it! Symptoms start off very mildly within hours of exposure and then they disappear - it can sleep in the body for decades before it turns deadly!”

Victor stared at her in disbelief.

“Penguin's been exposed to this stuff?”

“He's got level six cromine poisoning...” she gave another sob, “There's no cure, it causes chronic pain and no one at level six can expect to live longer than six to eight months without treatment and even then the outlook is not good. _I don't want my Dad to die, Victor!_ ”

River was trembling and he had never seen such fear and heartbreak in her eyes before.

“I don't want him to die either,” Victor assured her, “And you've got to calm down before we go back inside, and then you need to talk to Penguin about this – I'm sure there's a solution. I bet Hugo Strange can help.”

River shook her head as more tears streaked her face.

“He came up with an experimental drug a couple of years back – it can sometimes buy more time but it's got side effects and it's not a cure. And if I lose my Dad, he can't bring him back because that stuff is impossible to completely remove from the body, it sinks right into the bones!”

Victor hoped the flash of alarm he felt hadn't reflected in his face as he spoke again.

“Listen to me, Baby Fish - Strange will be able to come up with something, you said that was a few years back. I bet he has another solution now. But you do need to tell Penguin, the sooner he comes to terms with it, the better he can deal with it.”

“I need you to come with me,” River said as her voice trembled, “My heart is broken...I don't want to tell him such bad news... he's so happy and Molly's just had the baby... _Why is life so unfair, why does it have to be like this?_ ”

Victor drew her into his arms and held her tightly as she pressed her face against his shoulder and sobbed.

“Just get it out now, cry all over me and then calm down so we can go inside and talk to Penguin.”

“ _I'm trying, Victor... I can't stop crying!”_

As he held her and she wept, he gave a heavy sigh as he looked to the house. This was not going not be easy to handle, this was terrible news and the whole family would be shattered by it...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

While River tried to calm down as she prepared to tell her father the bad news, upstairs on the other side of the upper floor, Iris and Julian were making the most of their early night together, oblivious to what was about to unfold beyond the confines of their playroom and the bolted door that guarded their most private secrets.

“Are you comfortable, Julian?” asked Iris.

The sight of her in that nurses uniform was driving him wild – and the fact that he was naked and tied down by the restraints she had surprised him with was making thought difficult and speech almost impossible as he lay there, tugging at the leather straps that bound his wrists to the table as she ran her hands gently down his parted thighs.

“Touch me again...” he said breathlessly, then as she snapped on latex gloves he gave a shiver and closed his eyes.

“ _Oh fuck yes...”_ he whispered.

“I may have to be a little rough with you this time,” Iris said softly, as her gloved hand stroked his thigh again.

She knew he was far too excited to cope with any kind of contact with his erection, his legs were shaking and he had been struggling in those restraints for twenty minutes, getting harder and more worked up. She watched him carefully, mindful of all River had said, still feeling cautious about any memories from his old life that might suddenly return. River had said it wasn't possible, but Iris wanted to be sure. Julian opened his eyes and looked up at her, and as she saw a spark of fear in his gaze, she wanted to pull him free of those restraints and hold him and protect him from his own demons, but she didn't end the game, because she knew how much he wanted this - even if he couldn't figure out why it turned him on and terrified him at the same time.

“Are you going to hurt me?” he said nervously as his body began to shine with a light sweat.

“Maybe,” Iris replied as she gently fondled his balls, “I might have to hurt you a _lot_ to make you better, Julian...”

His breathing started to come in short bursts and she drew her hand back.

“ _Fucking hurt me!”_ he gasped, _“I want to come!”_

“No, you're not allowed to do that yet, I'm the one who says when you can feel better,” she replied.

Then she put some lube into her gloved hand, and as he watched her coat her fingers, he felt an unbearable ache as the need to come drove him almost to the edge.

“I think you can take more than two this time,” she told him, and as she slid a finger into his ass, his body tensed and he gave a gasp.

She worked her finger gently in and out, then slid in a second, as he gave a whine and his legs trembled. She leaned over him, shifting closer as she felt his breath hot and fast on her face. As their eyes met he looked somewhere between terror and ecstasy as she worked her fingers in and out in a gentle rhythm, then as she pushed in a third, he gave a sharp cry and struggled to free his wrists as the soft leather straps kept his hands pinned at his sides.

“It's okay,” she said, “I know you can take this... let's go in deeper, _slowly._..”  
His expression was one of mild pain blurring with exquisite pleasure as she pushed her fingers slowly deeper. He screwed his hands into tight fists and struggled again, trying to break free of the leather restraints. Now he was so close to orgasm that speech was a struggle.

“ _Help me.... it's hurting...”_

“What is?” she teased, gently moving her fingers a fraction out, then in deep again, making him moan.

“ _My cock! Please, do it!”_

“Okay sweetheart,” Iris said gently, “I think you're ready now...”

Sweat ran down his face as his damp hair clung to his brow and he looked down, breathing hard as she pushed her fingers deep again, making him catch his breath as the only word that escaped his lips was _fuck,_ then she used her other hand to grip his erection and she began to jerk him hard, watching as his face flushed and he shook all over and as he struggled against the restraints, he thrust his hips upwards, giving a sharp cry as he came hard. She gently withdrew her fingers as the last of his come ran down her gloved hand, then she took off the gloves and used a wet wipe to clean him up as he slumped back, panting hard.

“ _That was so nice...”_

He still got tearful and found orgasm powerfully overwhelming, and as she quickly released the restraints, she saw some faint red marks on his wrists from all that struggling, but if he felt bruising he didn't care as he reached for her and hugged her tightly.

“I love you so much, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so dirty...”

“Don't be sorry for anything, I love you!” she told him softly, then she kissed away his tears and gave him a tight hug.

It took him a minute to get up because he was still shaky from the climax, then she took him by the hand, unlocked the door and led him through to the bedroom, where she took off her costume and folded back the covers and drew him down beside her, then she held him in her arms as he snuggled up close and looked into her eyes.

“You just blew my mind!” he exclaimed in amazement, and Iris smiled.

“And when you've had a rest, we can make love here in bed,” she told him, feeling not for the first time that since the damage to his mind had been repaired, it often felt like she was simply teaching him how to live and love and feel again, one step at a time, and he was relearning in his own way. But it was a small price to pay for the love they shared.

“What do you think about when we play those games?” she asked cautiously, “Does any kind of memory run through your head?”

He answered her with honest, wide eyes.

“No, I just think how kinky it is to be tied down with your fingers in my ass!”

Iris giggled. Then as she asked the next question, she wondered if she would regret it, if perhaps it would open up a terrible Pandora's box... But there was only one way to find out if his old memories really were gone forever.

“Do you ever imagine you're tied down because you're in some kind of psychiatric hospital?” she asked quietly.

He met her question with a blank expression.

“No...” then his eyes lit up as a sudden idea came to mind, “But maybe you could put me in a strait jacket and give me a blow job!”

She smiled as she shook her head, fondly amused at the fact that he had no stop button that held him back on anything he wanted to say. It would always be a flaw he was stuck with, but she had learned to love it.

“No, I really don't want to tie you up that severely! So you don't think about much when we're playing our games?”

“I just think about what you're doing to me.”

“You don't think about anything else?”

“No,” Julian replied honestly, “There is nothing else.”

As she held him close, she felt hugely relieved to hear that answer. Clearly River was right – he didn't have any memories left of his torture on Shutter Island. Now she was sure, she felt much happier as they lay together, wrapped tightly in a close embrace, as Julian fell asleep first and then, listening to the slow and steady sound of his breathing against her shoulder, Iris closed her eyes and joined him.

 

On the other side of the house, River had just gone up the stairs with Victor. She had taken a while to calm down and now she wasn't crying any more. As they headed for the main bedroom, the door was open.  Oswald was sitting on the be with a glass of brandy in his hand as he relaxed wrapped in a bathrobe. He had just taken his second hot shower that day and it had done little to ease the pain from his aching body, but as he sipped his drink and watched TV, he felt relaxed.

Then River entered the room and Victor hung back in the doorway as he quietly said to her, _“Stay calm, just talk to him...”_

Oswald switched off the TV and set the drink down, looking with concern to his daughter, who seemed tearful.

“River, what's wrong?” he asked.

She walked over to the bed and stood there, then glanced back at Victor, who said nothing, looking on as he wished he could lend her the strength that she needed.

“Dad,” said River, “I got your blood results back. It's not good news. You have level six cromine poisoning.”

Oswald looked at her blankly.

“What's that?”

River drew in a slow breath.

“Well,” she hesitated as she removed her monocle and wiped her eyes and then put it back again, “It's a substance that was banned from industrial use more than twenty five years ago....”

“What's this?” Molly had just entered the room. She laid sleeping Luna in her crib and stood there, looking intently to River as she felt a rising sense of dread... _when Fish had said her husband would be sick, she had not imagined it would be something like this, not poisoning..._

“Cromine was banned years ago because it was a highly toxic substance and a lot of it was dumped into the river – you were in that water twice around the time the levels of pollution would have been very high, Dad...”

Oswald was still confused.

“I recall after the first time I felt very sick for a while, I was deathly pale, my skin was very dry and flaky - but it cleared up okay.”

“That's the first level, that's the only warning sign of contamination,” River said in despair, “And it can stay dormant in the body for years and suddenly attack. The test results tie in with the joint pain – it causes chronic pain. And level six is the final stage.”

Oswald smiled as he shrugged it off and picked up his brandy.

“Oh well, at least it's not arthritis! I'm sure I can live with a few aches and pains, River!”

As Oswald's daughter shook her head and stifled a sob, Molly felt the world crashing down around her as River tearfully spelled out the facts.

“ _Dad,”_ she said as her eyes filled up with tears, _“It's incurable. And it's terminal.”_

Oswald felt a cold, sudden shock as he stared at his daughter.

“That's ridiculous! Look at me, I'm okay! There must have been a mistake with my test results.”

River couldn't speak for a moment.

“ _No,”_ she said in a hushed voice, _“No, Dad.”_

Oswald drank the rest of his brandy fast and his hand shook as he set down the glass and forced a smile.

“I'm sure Hugo Strange can find something to clear it up.”

“He's got a drug that can possibly slow the process but it's not a cure. Dad, this thing will kill you!”

Now shock was setting in as he looked at River, then to Molly and as she sat down beside him and gripped his shaking hand, his voice trembled as he spoke in a hushed tone.

“No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be a way to fix this!”

Molly blinked as tears filled her eyes. Inside, it felt as if her heart was already broken. _She couldn't lose her Oswald, not after all they had been through, they had just started on a happy, settled life with no trouble looming, Luna had just been born..._

“There has to be something we can do,” Molly said as she fought back tears, “What can Strange do to help him, River? Tell me about this drug, I know you said it's not a cure, but what does it do?”

“It can buy some time,” she replied quietly as she wiped her eyes.

Oswald's face had paled as he spoke again.

“How long do I have left, River? Be honest with me.”

“A few months,” she said, and then as she cried again, Victor joined her in the room and wrapped his arms around her as she wept hard against his shoulder. Oswald looked stunned as he turned his head and met his wife's gaze and panic set in.

  
_“Molly...I...I can't die... Cain, he needs me... I won't see him grow up... and Luna won't even remember me!”_

He dragged in a breath and as he gave a sob, Molly held him in her arms as he clung to her, shaking and weeping, then suddenly River was on the other side of the bed, reaching for her Dad and all Victor could do was stand there, watching Penguin weep as his wife and daughter held him and they shed tears together.

 

Molly found the next few hours tough to handle as Oswald got up and insisted on being the one who put Cain to bed that night, and while he tucked him in, he told his son that Daddy was very sick and he didn't know if he was going to get better – but he said he would try. April had been told the blunt truth, and she had cried as she hugged her Uncle Oswald. Then he had thought of Julian, who still struggled with heavy emotions and his heart ached for the young man he loved as his own son.

“Iris and Julian went off to bed early,” he said, “I'll talk to him in the morning – alone. Julian needs me to explain so he can handle this news.”

Then they had sat together until the hour grew late, and finally, Oswald had told River to get some sleep, and that they would figure something out, it was going to be okay, it had to be... But he still heard her sob as Victor put his arm around her and led her out of the room and closed the door.

“Molly,” Oswald said as his voice trembled, “We have to do something, there has to be something someone can do! I can't die, not now, I have too much to live for!”

His hand trembled as he reached for her, and she held him tightly as she held back her own tears, now over the shock and knowing she had to be strong for her husband. If she was going to cry it would be when everyone was asleep, or when the kids were at school – she couldn't let Oswald see her break down again, because then he would realise how helpless she felt, and that would be the very last thing he needed...

 

Molly waited until it was gone midnight and Oswald was sleeping, then she got out of bed and reached for her phone and quietly made her way downstairs, in the dark, and when she reached the front room, she closed the door, switched on a lamp and then slid to the floor, sitting in her night gown on the soft rug as she leaned back against the sofa. She pushed her hair off her face and stifled a sob, then took a deep breath and made a phone call home to Ireland, a place that suddenly seemed so very, very far from Gotham City – she just wanted to hear her father's voice again.

“Molly!” said Kane as he answered, “How are you, love? How's Oswald and the kids, and what's been going on that fair city of his lately? I heard something on the news about Gotham's unification pact being questioned?”

For a moment, Molly couldn't say it. That heartbreak was deep and getting deeper by the minute. _Oswald was dying. Her Oswald..._ She drew in a breath and found her composure as she held back her tears and the truth for just a while, just so she could have a short time without weeping.

“Well, the new mayor is questioning the peace treaty that was drawn up after the war – it looks like he wants to persuade the authorities to tear up the agreement. If that happens, it's going to destroy the understanding between the law and the underworld – and puts the city back to a them and us situation, cops and robbers instead of cops and cooperation and assistance in keeping the peace...”

“Oh shit,” Kane said, “That's worrying. Molly, you and the kids could be in danger if this kicks off.”

“No Dad, we'll be okay.”

“Until trouble starts and the city goes to war and the government wades in – then everyone's fighting to get outsiders back out and there's still a war going on in the city between the underworld and the law! Molly, this could turn nasty.”

“No, it won't be like the days of the war...”

“Not until the troops and the bloody tanks roll in! If there's even a chance it could turn bad, don't wait to get out, Molly - take the kids and get on a plane and come home.”

“No, I can't, Dad,” she said as she started to cry, “I can't do that, Oswald is sick... he needs a certain drug and he can only get it here in the city...”

Kane sounded shocked as he heard her tearful words.

“What's wrong with him? I spoke to him on the phone last week, he sounded fine.”

“He's not. He's got something called cromine poisoning. He got it from that time he was dumped in the river years ago, it was gangland trouble... the water was contaminated. He didn't know it at the time. _Dad, he's dying!_ ” she gave a hard sob as tears streaked her face, _“I can't lose my Oswald! I love him too much, I can't let him die! Please help me, Dad, I can't lose him, I am so bloody scared!”_

Kane drew in a slow breath.

“Oh my god, Oh Molly, this can't be happening... Are you sure he's dying? I mean, he's not in bad shape for his age - apart from liking his pies and his cakes too much! He's got to be strong enough to fight this.”

“ _It's incurable. It's not fair, I lost Liam and now I'm losing Oswald!”_

She wept again.

“Molly,” Kane said, “Listen to me... Are you listening?”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Yes, Dad...”

“No matter how hopeless it seems, I'm sure there is hope. He's a tough bloke, your Oswald! If anyone can get through this, it's him.”

“There's a drug he can take but it won't cure him, it can buy him some time...”

“That's a start,” Kane replied, “And there has to be more, you just don't know about it yet. You mustn't give up hope. He's going to need you to be strong for him. This could be harder than anything he's ever had to handle in his whole life. You can do this, Molly. Just be strong for him, even if your heart is broken, you have to support him. And he should leave the underworld business and the city troubles to others while he's sick and focus on getting well again, or at least staying well enough to be around for you and the kids. Right now, that's all that matters.”

“I just can't lose him,” Molly said as she wiped her eyes again, “I really thought after I carried Luna for him that this would be the start of a new chapter in our lives. Days filled with babies and kids and school and family stuff. I wasn't expecting _this_ to happen!”

Kane paused for thought.

“You know Oswald tells me everything,” he said, “And I know Julian is a Sweeney – even if he can't recall that any more than he can recall being a Lambrick. I also know you carried little Luna because Fish was unable to do so. You and Oswald have coped with so much over the years and you've come through it all and made your family bigger along the way – it takes a strong marriage to be as generous as you are with your love and your time, both of you – not to mention the hell your husband went through six years ago when Velaska almost killed him! You've gone through so much, you can come through this, too.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I do,” he promised her, “You just have to stay strong. And I was saying to your mother only yesterday, I haven't been over to meet Luna yet. I think I'd better get a flight booked and come over to see you all. I think you could do with the support at this time.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Please do that, Dad!”

“I'll try and get out to you next week,” he said, “I have business to handle here until Friday. I can book a flight after the weekend. Maybe by then you'll have some good news, there might be more treatment options than you realise. Now go back to bed, it's the middle of the night where you are! Oswald's had a terrible shock, don't let him wake up on his own, he needs you, Molly.”

“Okay Dad, I'll see you soon.”

“Yes, you will. And I'll keep Oswald in my prayers. Goodnight, Molly, remember we love you.”

“I love you too, Dad. Goodnight,” she said, and then she ended the call and took a deep breath as wiped the tears from her face. By the time she went back upstairs and quietly entered the bedroom, the cloudy night skies had cleared and now moonlight shone into the bedroom, casting Oswald in a silver light as he slept deeply. She got back into bed and watched him sleeping, then she kissed his cheek and lay beside him with her arm around him, as she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to wake in the morning and find this had all been nothing more than a bad dream. But she knew that wouldn't happen. This was real, and in the morning, she would still be facing the same fears and the same heartbreak...

 

When morning came, Molly had a few blissful minutes between sleeping and waking when all seemed fine with the world as she lay warm beside her husband. Then it all came rushing back to her and she put her arm around him, pressing her face against his shoulder as she fought back tears and felt thankful he was still sleeping, because this pain in her heart was too much to bear and she couldn't let him see her weaken again, she had to stay strong now...

Molly was up early to tend to Luna, then Oswald got up too and as he got out of bed, it seemed the pain had eased up as he kissed her and smiled and said _good morning_ with the usual sparkle in his eyes, then he went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

While Molly was busy with Luna, Oswald locked the door behind him, then he turned on the shower and took a brief minute to look at his reflection in the mirror as he wondered how something so deadly could have lain dormant in his body for so many years, and make itself known with such vague symptoms. Once he was under the hot water, he took his time, as the aches and pains eased a little thanks to the heat. By the time he was out of the shower, he had also finished having a private weep. His focus was now on getting through each day, and cherishing the time he had left with his family... Apart from the matter of Mayor Galavan, who clearly, had potential to wreck everything that had been built up in peaceful, post war Gotham... If there was one more thing he would do while he was still on this earth, he decided, it would be to persuade the mayor to drop this campaign to sever the bond between the law and the underworld... Soon, he would have to arrange a meeting, no matter how unwell he felt.

Once Oswald was dressed and looking his usual well groomed self, he told Molly to break the news to Iris, because he needed to talk to Julian alone. Then he left the room, thankful that he had his cane for support, and then he heard Julian call to Cain from downstairs:

“I beat you to the breakfast table, leprechaun - I'm getting there first, I'm already downstairs!”

Cain laughed.

“You win this morning, Julian!” he called back.

Oswald quickened his pace, hurrying down the stairs as fast as his aching leg and back would allow, and called to Julian as he headed towards the kitchen. He turned back.

“Morning, Dad!” he said brightly.

Oswald gave a sigh. Right now, Molly was upstairs speaking with Iris and breaking the bad news. Julian was the only happy person left in this house, and that was about to change...

“I need to speak with you in private,” he said, and gestured towards the direction of his study.

 

Julian's expression changed to one of worry as he followed him into the study. Oswald closed the door and paused for thought, wondering exactly how Julian's damaged mind would process this information. He had made a good recovery, but nothing was perfect... Julian nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans and then looked at him.

“If this is about my credit card -”

“I'm fully aware of the purchases you made for your.... _pleasure room_ or whatever you choose to call it,” Oswald said, “because I pay for everything you buy! And no, this isn't about your private life.”

He was instantly relieved.

“Oh good, because I didn't know what you might think about some of the stuff I ordered ...” his face flushed, “Especially the vibrator and the examination couch...”

Oswald briefly smiled as he looked into his eyes.

“I'm not judging your private... _interests_ , “ he assured him, “What you do in with Iris is none of my business,” then worry reflected in his gaze, “It's not easy to tell you this, but I must explain. I've had some bad news, I'm very sick. I have a condition called cromine poisoning, I was exposed to a dangerous chemical many years ago.”

Julian looked back at him and shrugged.

“So just take an antidote. There's nothing wrong with you, Dad, it can't be serious, you look okay.”

Oswald felt an ache in his heart. Sometimes Julian's mind seemed razor sharp, other times it was slow to process information and right now, he had a feeling that what ever response came next, it would not be a good one.

“There is no antidote. I can take a drug that will slow my condition, to help delay the inevitable. But there's a very strong possibility I may not have much longer to live.”

Julian's eyes filled with tears.

“No.”

“Yes, I'm sorry, but I may die within a few months.”

“ _No!”_ he yelled as he gave a sob, _“No, that's bullshit, you're not dying, I won't let you!”_

Oswald reached for him and hugged him tightly as the thought occurred to him that six year old Cain had understood and taken the news better than Julian, who was shaking and crying in his arms. Cain had said _I want you to get better, Daddy,_ and he had hugged him and become tearful, and Oswald had promised him that he would try as hard as he could, but he was very sick and might not be able to get better. With Julian it was different, it was raw emotion and grief and anger all mixed together as he said _No_ again, and _I love you, Dad!_

“I love you too, son,” Oswald promised as he held him, “I love you very much, you will never know how proud I am of you - but I can't help it if I can't survive this. I am much sicker than I look.”

He let go of him and Julian sobbed again as tears of frustration filled his eyes.

“ _But it's not fair!”_

“I know,” Oswald agreed soothingly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “But life is never fair. We just have to find the strength to get through it as best we can. You know what would really help me?”

Julian wiped his eyes.

“What?”

“If you could try and be strong for me and cope with this,” Oswald said as he managed a smile, “You're my eldest son, and I have an important role for you. But you can't do it if you don't pull yourself together and be brave about this. And I really want you to do this, it would make me very happy.”

His words had coaxed him out of his crying. Now Julian blinked tearful eyes and looked at him intently... _He could do something to make his Dad feel better?_

“What is this important role?”

Now Julian's tears had stopped, Oswald's eyes shone with warmth as he recalled how Julian had been surprisingly helpful when Valeska had abducted River.

“There was a time in my life when I had much going against me,” Oswald told him, “No one ever would have thought a short, weak man with a limp could have conquered the underworld and become king of Gotham. But I succeeded. And I really don't think the damage you still suffer should hold you back, either. I have a few important things to do before I step away from business to focus on my health, but when I do, I want you to take my place.”

Julian stared at him.

“I can't do your job, I can't be Penguin!”

Oswald laughed.

“No son, you don't have to be me. Just be yourself and run everything for me. You won't be alone. I'm going to ask a friend of mine to help you... he was once a colleague of mine back in the old days. His name is Edward Nygma, and he understands the underworld as much as he is blessed with a great deal of showmanship. He can teach you how to do my job.”

Julian smiled as his eyes shone with excitement.

“Really? I can really do this, Dad?”

“Yes, you can. When River was missing, you came up with the idea of using the drones. You also cracked Velaska's code to stop the bombs. I know there is so much potential in you, it's just going to take some work to bring that out. I think you're going to make a great job of this.”

“How long do I get to do your job?” Julian asked.

“Until I get better or... if I don't get better, by then you will be established as in control and no one will challenge that. You can take over and run the underworld until Cain is old enough to join you. All you need is Ed to teach you a few things, I'm going to have him work as your advisor. You won't have to worry about making mistakes - he will tell you exactly what you need to do.”

Julian was still smiling as he hugged him again.

“And if you don't have to worry about work, maybe it will help you to get better.”

As Julian let go of him and Oswald saw such childlike optimism in his eyes, he could only smile and cautiously agree.

“Well, having no worries will certainly help my stress levels, you're right about that. But it might not be enough to help me get better – I may not be that lucky. Just remember that.”

“It's going to be okay, Dad,” Julian said, “I'm going to do everything I can to help you. When can I meet Ed?”

Oswald felt a flicker of heartbreak as he thought of Ed Nygma, and their long and complicated history, a history that had once seen them as lovers many years ago.... that had been doomed to failure, like all his other relationships – apart from his marriage to Molly – and despite everything, he and Ed had always stayed friends. Ed didn't know the truth about Julian's past, like everyone else in Gotham outside of the family, he believed the lie that Julian was Oswald's son, conceived from a teenage romance that had ended tragically. But they were still close, he and Ed had a bond of friendship that would never break, and when he contacted him, he would have to tell him about his illness. Oswald knew Ed would be devastated...

“Soon,” he told Julian, “Not yet, I'll do it when I'm ready to step down from my role. I know you will make me very proud!”

As Oswald smiled, so did Julian.

“I will make you proud, Dad!”

Oswald opened the study door.

“Now, let's go and have breakfast. And no more crying, understand?”

“Okay, no more crying,” he agreed, and as they walked down the hallway together, seeing Julian in a much happier mood lifted his own sorrow a little as Oswald thought about the future:

_Whether he lived to see it or not, he was determined he would continue to have a say in the running of the Gotham underworld, even from beyond the grave - if that was the way it had to end, he would make damned sure a Cobblepot still had control after his death..._

 

The breakfast table was quiet that morning. As Oswald sat down beside Molly, she glanced at him and indicated to her open laptop.

“I was looking into possible treatments – there's a new drug being developed called Amprophetadrol, it should be ready in a couple of months... It's being made by a research team at a hospital just outside of Gotham. Look, Oswald - it says it can freeze the progress of Cromine... but they don't know how long for, they're looking for people with levels five and six poisoning to try it out -”

“I'll do it, I have nothing to lose,” Oswald said, and as she saw a spark of hope in his eyes, Molly gave his hand a squeeze.

Then the laptop was lifted away from her by River.

“Let me look into this and if it's as hopeful as it seems, I'll see to it that you get this treatment, Dad. But I still want you to start on the drug Strange developed – it could knock the toxins right back and if it works, this new drug could reduce the toxin levels even further – if we can get you down to a level three that would be perfect, you'd hardly notice the discomfort and if it stayed that way and the levels didn't climb again....”

“I could live with it!” Oswald said as he started to smile. Now Molly was smiling too as she thought of her father's words of advice.

“I spoke to my Dad last night. He said there were probably more options out there than we realised. He was right, and he's coming to visit soon.”

The thought of Kane MacQueen returning made Oswald's eyes sparkle as his despair lifted a little more.

“That's perfect. I could use some advice from Kane. He's just what we need at this time, Molly.”

As Julian had sat down beside Iris, he had noticed she looked unhappy, and he had kissed her cheek.

“Dad will be okay,” he told her.

Now he was looking across the table at Cain, who was half listening to the grown ups and half lost in his own worries for his father as he turned the spoon in his bowl of cereal and stayed unusually quiet.

“Hey, my little leprechaun brother,” Julian said softly, and Cain looked up at him, “Please don't be sad, it's going to be okay,” he said reassuringly, and he smiled, and Cain managed a smile back.

“And eat your breakfast,” Julian added, “You've got to leave for school soon.”

Victor came into the room and glanced to the table.

“Cain, hurry up. April's almost ready to leave...” he glanced at Oswald, “Are you okay, Penguin?”

Oswald had a new spark of hope in his eyes as he gave his reply.

“I remain optimistic, Victor. It seems I have more than one treatment option.”

“And I'm looking into that today, Dad,” River reminded him, “And I'll need to take some more blood before I leave. I'm going to run it through my own diagnostic procedures just to be sure of what we're dealing with. I'm not expecting the result to be any different, but I do want my own record of the result for future reference. I'm going to oversee as much of your treatment as I can to be sure you get every chance to fight this.”

Oswald got up from the table and reached for his cane.

“Thank you, River. But I was hoping I wouldn't have to endure another needle for a while!”

As he left the room Molly stayed silent, looking down at the table as she thought about all she had read about the experimental drug that was in development – Oswald would have to endure many more of those needles he hated if he wanted to get through this...

“Mommy,” said Cain, “Are you worried about Daddy?”

She looked up at him and blinked to banish the threat of tears as she forced a smile.

“Yes I am, but it might just be okay. We don't know. We just have to hope for the best.”

Cain finished breakfast and paused to kiss her cheek and then said goodbye and ran out of the kitchen as Victor called out, reminding him it was time to leave for school.

“You're right, Molly, it might be okay,” Iris said hopefully.

“It has to be okay,” Julian added, “I'm not losing my Dad!”

Molly drew in a deep breath and as she stood up, she realised that her new found skill of holding her tears back was improving.

“And I have no intention of losing my husband,” she said, “If we all try and stay strong for him, I think we can help Oswald much more than we realise. We can give him strength.” Then she left the room and went off in search of the man she loved, who hated needles and was about to endure the pain of another one as River took more blood.

 

An hour later, after Oswald had gone through the painful procedure of having more blood taken and the sting of the needle in his flesh had made him dizzy, he was resting on the sofa in the front room while Molly brought him tea. Then she left the room and went off to tend to Luna, and as he lay on the sofa feeling weak as his arm ached deeply and flickers of pain travelled deep into his spine, Oswald's thoughts shifted back to business and the matter of Mayor Galavan... _It had to be another Galavan causing this kind of potential threat..._

“ _And I have very little to lose now...”_ Oswald murmured, as he thought of the agreement between the city authorities and the underworld, something that had ensured lasting peace since the Gotham War. _Nothing could put that agreement in danger, not now, not after all these years...He wouldn't allow that to happen._ Oswald got up from the sofa and limped slowly out of the room, taking each step with caution, but then as the pain in his spine eased up, he felt his strength flowing back and wondered how long it would last.

“Molly?” he called, looking up towards the stairs, “I'm in my study for a while, I have business calls to make.”

“Okay,” she called back, “Don't you dare work too hard!”

Oswald's eyes reflected bitterness at his own situation as he shook his head.

“ _Or what, my love? I'll drop down dead?”_ he muttered, _“It's a bit late to worry about that now...”_ And then he limped off to his study, and closed the door behind him and locked it firmly.

 

It was early in the day for a drink, but Oswald poured a glass of brandy anyway and took a sip and it instantly steadied his shredded nerves as he tried to settle his worried mind and push aside thoughts of facing something that couldn't be shot, stabbed or destroyed with a rocket launcher – he was sick and he knew it, and his only hope left was experimental drugs that held no guarantees. His heart ached for Molly and his children and the thought of leaving this life he had grown to love so dearly. And underneath it all, anger was simmering.

He hoped to put that anger to constructive use as he called the mayor's office and asked to speak with Blake Galavan. The name _Penguin_ certainly assured he got through, Galavan accepted his call at once.

“What can I do for you, Mr Penguin?” said Blake, “You must forgive me for being somewhat surprised at your phone call – you see, I don't do business with criminals.”

There was a definite hint of disgust in his voice. Blake was younger than his dead cousins, and sounded just as arrogant as he looked in pictures Oswald had seen in the media of the new mayor who had vowed to clean up filthy Gotham and wipe away its dirty, crime ridden past.

“Mr Galavan,” Oswald replied, “Do I need to remind you that both your cousins were murderers?”

“And who murdered _them_ , Penguin?” he asked coldly.

Oswald took a deep breath and clutched tightly at the phone as he sat there at his desk, remembering the reason he was making this call: _He was trying to intervene and protect the pact, in the long term interests of the city – a city that would go on and thrive long after he was gone..._

“Mr Galavan,” he said, forcing a smile as he faked a warmer tone of voice, “I can assure you that looking forward to the future is my main concern. The city agreement between the underworld and the authorities is a second layer of protection to ensure that people like Jeremiah Velaska or Bane never try and take over again. Without the support of the underworld working for the common interests of the city and its long term goals, we would see the criminal world as we now know it fall apart. New gangs would rise, new threats would emerge and even Batman would have a hard time keeping order over that level of anarchy! Your cops would struggle, the system would collapse. You need us.”

“I am not the only person who feels as I do,” Blake added, “And when there's not enough votes in agreement to turn the tide, money can be _very_ persuasive. The underworld should _never_ have had a say in this city! There never should have been an agreement between people like you and the decent citizens who try and make Gotham a place to be proud of! The idea of a city unified with the highest level of underworld authority is disgusting! And _never_ compare me to the Galavans you encountered – I am a decent upstanding man with -”

“His head up his ass,”Oswald cut in, “Who doesn't seem to appreciate that the underworld has used its authority for mutual benefit of both sides since the end of the war! You don't agree with a unified Gotham? Could this be due to the fact that you grew up on the outside, away from this city? Clearly, like most outsiders, you have _no_ understanding of the way this city is run, or its history or the complicated reasons the unity pact was formed in the first place!”

There was a pause.

“Outsider?” said Galavan, “Oh, I see. Spoken like a true criminal... the old style type, the kind who reigned terror over the streets until the war came and they could pick up weapons and form armies and call themselves defenders of Gotham, heroes and freedom fighters. You're just an opportunistic street villain with blood on your hands, and you're getting old, Penguin! Your ways belong in the past. The whole system needs sweeping away. The underworld needs to be dismantled!”

Rage burned in Oswald's eyes. The pain was back, sinking deep in his bones, but it only served to fire up his fury even more as he lowered his voice, speaking with murder in his tone as he gave his reply:

“ _In the old days, people like you didn't last long in this town.”_

“Are you threatening me, Penguin?” Galavan sounded amused.

“Not at all, why so paranoid, Blake? I would like to schedule a meeting with you - I'm sure you would find me and my old fashioned ways highly amusing. Shall we say, next week?”

“Yes, why not?” Blake replied, sounding bemused, “Next Friday, my office, ten am. And leave the shotgun at home, _old man_!”

Oswald laughed as cold anger burned in his eyes.

“Oh Blake, you really are clueless. If someone like me... _not_ me, but someone like _me_ – for example – wanted to kill – for example – someone like _you_ , they wouldn't turn up with a shotgun. _They would make it look like an accident and no one would ever suspect otherwise._ And now I must go because I'm a busy man. But I look forward to our meeting next week. I'm a firm believer in talking things out in a civilised manner. It's so much better than any alternative you can think of – I've found in my _many_ years of experience that go back long before you were even born, that negotiation is the key to a satisfactory conclusion.”

“This conversation has been fascinating,” Blake replied in a mocking tone, “Goodbye, Mr Penguin.”

The call ended. Oswald glared down at the phone then slammed it on to the desk. At that moment, building rage and the need to protect all that the underworld had built up in trust and power with the city felt much stronger than the pain deep in his bones that reminded him his days could be numbered. He took another drink and it went down like liquid fire, numbing out his discomfort as he focused on his goal:

_Maybe it would be the last thing he ever did for this city. But he knew he had nothing to lose now – but the city stood to lose much if the agreement fell apart. No matter how bad this pain got, or how weak he felt, nothing would stop him - he was going to meet with Galavan, and he would end his plans, one way or another..._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Molly had left Luna to sleep and gone back downstairs to find her husband halfway through a bottle of brandy as he sat at his desk in his study with a glazed look in his eyes.

“I'll be fine,” he told her, “I made my calls. I have a meeting with the new mayor next week, and I just spoke to Hugo Strange and he said to come over and visit with River tomorrow and he will give her my medication and explain how it works. My plan for the rest of today is to get drunk.”

He smiled at her apologetically. Molly kissed his cheek.

“Oswald,” she said softly as she looked into his eyes, “Please stop the fucking drinking! It won't make you feel better.”

“Right now I feel nothing at all,” he replied, “So for today, my love, I think a few more drinks won't hurt. I won't be able to drink once I'm on the meds. I'm making the most of this.”

Molly looked at the bottle, then back at her husband. She didn't blame him for needing to lose himself to alcohol for one day, he was going through hell. At least he wasn't in a rage or inconsolably weeping, he was starting to get used to the idea of fighting back and he knew it would be hard – and first, he needed a drink.

“Just make sure you're sleeping it off by the time the kids get home from school!” she told him, then she kissed him and got a heavy breath of alcohol in her face as he leaned in for another one. Molly drew back.

“Have your drink, then let me know when you need to go upstairs. I'll help you, I don't want you having a nasty fall.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

Those words had been said from his heart.

“Of course I am, Oswald – I'm your wife!” she smiled fondly and he smiled back as he raised the glass to drink again,and Molly left the study.

 

Molly was heading for the kitchen, deciding coffee certainly wouldn't help like Oswald's brandy, but she had the kids to think of and coffee it would have to be, and then lights flashed on a baby monitor in the front room. She heard Luna softly cry and was about to turned back and head for the stairs when she heard another sound come through on the monitor:

“ _Shh...hush now....”_

Molly froze, feeling goosebumps prickle up her arms: The kids were at school. River was at work. Victor had gone out to over see some business for Oswald, Iris had gone into town to go shopping. Julian had gone upstairs after breakfast, after the news about Oswald, he had been very quiet and said he needed to lie down. _And that wasn't Julian's voice she had just heard on the monitor..._

“You're hearing things, Molly!” she whispered, thinking of the stress of worrying for her husband, it was enough to send anyone a little crazy, that had to be why she had just heard a voice that sounded just like Fish Mooney on the baby monitor... Fish was recovering from a coma, River had said it would be a long while before she regained her strength. She didn't even know how well or how long that recovery would last. _There was no way Fish could be upstairs, with Luna..._

Molly went into the front room and stood by the monitor and listened. Now Luna was making gurgling and cooing noises, little happy baby sounds... Molly gave a shiver as she waited listening carefully, questioning her own sanity.

 

River was working in her lab at the clinic, it was closed to patients until later in the day and she had spent several hours looking into the experimental drug that was in development, and then she had contacted the medical team and used her influence and her father's name and reputation to get him accepted for treatment when the drug became available. Then she had worked on his latest blood test, and she had called him with the result saying of course, it was definitely cromine poisoning, but she had been expecting the result to tell her that. Now they knew for sure, and she had a record of his current state of health. Her Dad thanked her, and said he was spending the day relaxing with a bottle of brandy. She reminded him he had to be at least twelve hours off the booze to take the first shot of Strange's treatment tomorrow.

“At this moment in time, I do not care about tomorrow, but thank you, I love you, Baby Fish,” Oswald had said, and he sounded drunk.

River had ended the call and put the phone down and then, it rang and she realised while she had been talking to her Dad, she had several missed calls, all from the number linked to the safe house where Fish Mooney was recovering.

“Doctor Mooney speaking,” said River, “Is there a problem?”

The voice on the other end sounded shocked.

“Fish is gone,” said the nurse.

River felt a swirl of confusing emotions.. _Gone? Back into a coma, or dead?_ _Her mother was dead, a mother she barely knew and her heart was starting to ache for... what, someone who was no more than a stranger?_  
“Oh my goodness that is a shock. I was expecting her to recover at least partially -”

“No, Doctor Mooney,” the nurse said, “I don't mean she's dead. _She's gone_. She got up this morning and got dressed and walked out. I tried to stop her. I think she took my car, my car is missing...”

“What about the guy who guards the place?”

“He asked her to stop but she pushed him aside and said she was fine and walked away, like nothing had ever happened to her, like the coma had never happened.... I'm so sorry, please tell Penguin we tried to stop her.”

“I'm sure he won't blame you,” River replied, “And I shall handle this. I'm pretty sure if she's made a rapid recovery she will be heading back into Gotham City... I just need to find her. Thank you for telling me, and please don't worry, I can take it from here.”

She ended the call as worry reflected in her eyes. _Fish had just got up and left? Where the hell would she go, twenty years later, in a changed city that had moved on without her?_

 

Molly had heard no more on the baby monitor, and had climbed the stairs slowly and quietly as she felt rising dread and wondered if she really ought to be doing this unarmed – but did she really need a loaded gun to walk into the bedroom and find the voice on the monitor was no more than a product of her over active, worried mind playing tricks on her?

But she knew that dream where she met with Fish by the Mermaid Inn was no imaginary encounter. Neither had all the times she had spoken to Liam from beyond the grave. She could see ghosts, she could speak with the dead, and in the case of Fish, she could speak to those between worlds... and she didn't want to think about that, because her life was very much here, in the living world, with the living...

As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped as an icy chill ran through her: The door to the nursery was open, and she could see the glow from the projector as moons and stars slowly turned on the walls and ceiling. The lullaby was playing and as she crept closer, she caught her breath, reaching the doorway and seeing Luna in the arms of a woman dressed in a long, flowing black coat. Her short dark hair was partially covered by a delicate black lace veil that she had folded away from her face, and she stood with her back to her, cradling the child in her arms.

Molly stepped into the room and the woman in black paused, sensing her presence then reached out with a gloved hand, turning off the lullaby and the projector. She turned around and met her gaze and Molly could only stare in disbelief as she saw the lighting bolt scar on her cheek:

_It was Fish Mooney, and she was no ghost..._

“Yes, I am very much alive,” Fish stated, and then she went over to the crib and smiled down at Luna, before placing her in and pausing for a moment to watch has her daughter grew sleepy. Then she turned back to face Molly, who had joined her, with a look of fierce protectiveness burning in her eyes.

“I know you conceived her, but someone else had to carry her – I carried her, me and Oswald are raising her!”

Fish had listened calmly, then she briefly raised a gloved hand as she shook her her head.

“I'm not here to take her, Molly. And you should know the rest, because we've met before.”

Molly felt that icy chill again and Fish smiled knowingly.

“I was between worlds. And I have seen _so_ much more than you can imagine! I said I would owe you when you saved my daughter. Now I am in your debt. I did not return to _take_ anything....” her smile faded as she stepped away from the crib and looked intently at Molly as she lowered her voice, “I came back for two reasons... one is to witness the making of history! Dark times are coming, I warned you of this before my return and I didn't just mean dark times for your family! The city is heading into panic and division... Changing times are coming, Molly. It is a time of rebirth. _But a saviour is coming._..” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “He is no ordinary man. He already walks among us and some will call him a prince of peace, a messiah... others will think of him as a devil, a spawn of evil bearing a mark that some will detest and others will believe in… But even the dark light that shines from all that is born of corruption and crawled up from the bloodshed and the underside of this city, can still use power for the purpose of good. He will make history. _And he can heal the sick_.”

Molly's face paled.

“So what is he, some kind of fallen angel? An Antichrist?”

Fish started to laugh, and her laughter was mocking and chilled Molly to the bone as amusement danced in her eyes and she shook her head.

“Oh no, nothing so fanciful! I'm afraid if you're hoping for some kind of biblical sign, you'll be waiting forever in a city like this one!” her smile faded, “The roots of his creation go all the way back to the work done to create monsters in Gotham. But he is _not_ a creation of Hugo Strange, more like.. _a consequence._..”

“I don't understand! Who is he, where can I find him? You said he can heal the sick! Can he help Oswald?”

“Even one with his great ability could not draw out that much cromine – absorbing it would kill him. And he will know that. But yes, one day, perhaps when you get your miracle, he will give him _something_. But his purpose is far higher than saving Penguin – his purpose far greater. ”

“I'll get a miracle but he can't save him? Fish, I don't understand! I need to find this man!” Molly demanded, “If he's some kind of saviour, if he's what some would think of as evil, he must be involved with the criminal side of this city, he must know who Penguin is, surely -”

“There will be a prophecy before his arrival. He will be found in the Narrows. But he can not absorb a toxin like cromine,” Fish said again, “It would kill him.”

“So why are you telling me this? And what's your other reason for coming back now, dressed like you're about to go to funeral?”

“Because I am... I will be, in time.” Fish replied.

Molly's eyes blazed with anger as she forced herself not to yell because Luna was sleeping.

“ _I will not let Oswald die!”_

Fish regarded her calmly, with the slightest flicker of a smile about her lips.

“He must have that treatment no matter what happens. Timing is very important... Perhaps that cure you seek is not quite ready yet... And perhaps later this year, you and Oswald should go to Ireland. Make it a second honeymoon, after you renew your marriage vows.”

Molly looked at her in confusion.

“Fish, he's dying! He's desperately ill, he won't be able to go anywhere!”

“Don't give up on him, Molly.” she said, “You must fight for him when he can no longer fight, no matter how you feel you must not give up!”

Molly stared at her.

“I would _never_ give up on my Oswald!”

Fish turned away and left the nursery and Molly hurried after her.

“I would like to see him before I leave.”

They had reached the stairway and as Fish made her way down, Molly went with her, shooting her a look of anger.

“He's sick, he doesn't need the shock of waking up to see you standing there! He thinks you're still recovering!”

As Fish made her way towards the study, she paused and turned back, meeting Molly's anxious gaze.

“I sense that he is sleeping off a large amount of booze. I won't wake him.”

Fish went not the study. Molly stared after her: _She had known that, just by feeling it? What ever kind of otherworldly ability Fish had gained when trapped between life and death seemed to have been brought back with her into the living world..._

 

Molly watched from the open doorway as Fish went in quietly. Oswald was resting on a sofa, his head cushioned by the padding of the armrest as he laid across it, his damaged leg at an awkward angle as he slept heavily, his back against the seating and his jacket creased and his tie loosened. Fish stood there looking down at him as more memories hit her than she cared to share with Molly, his wife whose love for him was deep and undeniable – she would do anything for Oswald, that depth of love was like a power all of its own, and the last thing she wanted to do was lead her to believe she was planning to come between them. _That wasn't why she had come back. Molly would understand that, she would know the truth, eventually. But not yet..._

Fish glanced back at Molly, then leaned over Oswald and it took all of her strength not allow too much emotion to slip from her voice, or to form tears in her eyes as she thought about the past and a time she could never return to where her choices, if given a second chance, would have been very different.

“Oswald,” she whispered, “Don't give up. It won't be easy but you will come through this. You've come too far from umbrella boy to king of Gotham to lose it all now.”

Then she lightly stroked a lock of his dark hair with her gloved hand before stepping back and walking out of the study. Molly noticed something right away: Fish had become emotional. She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes as if an icy breeze had just passed through her body, it lasted for seconds and the moment was gone. Then she saw the questioning look in Molly's eyes.

“I have been far away,” she said, “You know that because your eyes see _so_ much more than the ordinary world. You _know_ there is more!”

Molly shook her head.

“It doesn't mean I understand it. My only concern is my husband, my sick husband.”

“My time caught between this world and the next has changed me,” Fish stated, and there it was again, beneath her steel gaze was a flicker of something that for a moment, reflected deepest emotion.

“He is so tired,” Fish said as her voice trembled, “And I just felt his pain!” she shook her head, took in a deep breath and then all trace of that emotional moment was gone.

“Remember I owe you for saving my daughter,” she added, “And that debt will be repaid. You will see me again, but not until the time is right.”

She walked off towards the door.

“Where will you go?” Molly asked.

“I'm Fish Mooney, I still have friends in this town,” she replied, then she lowered the lace veil to conceal the scar on her face, opened the front door and went outside. As it closed behind her, Molly stood there for a moment in confusion as she wondered where Fish would stay after all these years, then her phone rang and she answered it.

“ _Fish has vanished. She just got up and left the safe house!”_ River exclaimed.

“I know,” Molly replied, “She was here....” as she spoke she went to the door and opened it, looking out down the driveway towards the road, where trees lined the entrance. There was no sign of her.

“And now she's gone,” she added, “She came in here quietly, I think she must have got in around the back because she didn't knock. I found her upstairs holding Luna. She said she doesn't want to take her, she was very clear on that. She asked to see your Dad, he was crashed out drunk on the sofa and she didn't wake him – she just wished him well and then she left.”

“Did she say where she was going?”

“No, but she did say she still has plenty of friends in this city.”

River gave a heavy sigh.

“Are you sure she's okay? Did she say anything else?”

Molly paused for thought. All that talk of some kind of dark messiah arriving and all she had mentioned about the conversation they had shared between worlds was _not_ something that would make any sense to River, or anyone else...

“She seemed fine,” Molly replied, “And she didn't say anything else. Try not to worry, River. At least you know she made a rapid recovery.”

As she ended the call, Molly closed the front door. Fish had certainly seemed fine, considering what she had come back from... but she was still thinking on all that she had told her. If this mysterious saviour had the power to heal, she needed to find him – even if Fish had insisted he could not save Oswald, there was nothing to lose by tracking him down...

 

Next morning, Oswald was still feeling mildly hungover, and in a way he was thankful for it – that booze was still lingering, maybe his condition had made the effects last longer than usual, but at least his nerves didn't feel too badly shredded by fear when he got in the car with Molly and River and took a drive to the house of Hugo Strange. On the way, he spoke about Fish, saying he was glad she had made such a fine recovery, and that he hoped she would visit again soon, or at least get in touch. He had already put word out to his people to let him know if she was spotted in the city. He had sent Victor out that morning to personally search, too.

Molly doubted Fish would be open about her location. She had broken into the house to see Luna – hardly the actions of someone who wanted to make their presence known... Molly silently wondered exactly what game Fish was really playing. She had once been a powerful gang leader in the city, power and control had been her entire life. _Could death really change a person that much?_

When they arrived at their destination, Strange invited them into his office and Molly took a seat beside Oswald as River went into the next room to pick up the medication and the instructions for its use.

“Do I have to take this stuff now?” Oswald asked, “It's just that I was drinking yesterday and I thought maybe I could start on it tomorrow, or even the next day?” he gave him a tight, nervous smile as reluctance reflected in his pale blue eyes.

Strange gave a heavy sigh.

“Oswald, I can't emphasise this enough - _no_ drinking!” he scolded, “You have to keep off the booze to start on this drug! It's safe to administer twelve hours after your last drink but I'd prefer you to wait a little longer.”

“That's good,” said Oswald as he smiled again, feeling as if he had just managed a daring escape.

“River can give you the first dose around six pm tonight,” Strange added, and Oswald's smile vanished instantly as he briefly slipped into a sulk.

“I still have business to attend to,” he added, “I can't take too much time out yet.”

Strange leaned forward as he looked across his desk, meeting Oswald's reluctant gaze.

“This medication is a single injected dose that is given on a daily basis. In time, if it works well for you, the side effects will ease but for the first six weeks it's going to be tough, you need to understand that.”

“I do understand, Hugo. It's just that I have a lot to do and -”

“You're taking it, Oswald,” Molly cut in, reaching for his hand and holding it in a firm grip, “No excuses. I know you're scared, but you have to do this.”

“I am _not_ scared!” Oswald laughed nervously as he tried to hide his fears.

“It's a very powerful drug,” Strange added, “You will need to rest – it can cause severe exhaustion which will come and go.”

“I'm sure I'll cope with a few extra hours in bed.”

“And you may have trouble regulating your body temperature. You could go from freezing cold to a high fever very sharply.”

“That sounds manageable,” Oswald replied.

“And you may have trouble with nausea – not severe enough to cause vomiting, but you will find food hard to contemplate. Expect some weight loss.”

Oswald hid his fear with another shrug.

“It's not exactly a secret that it wouldn't hurt me to lose a few pounds!”

“And the drug is very painful when first administered. It causes intense pain.”

Oswald looked back at him and this time he had no answer to brush off his concerns.

“Every time?” he said as he swallowed hard.

“Some of the symptoms will fade away after six weeks.”

“So just six weeks of hell, then?” Oswald asked nervously.

“The treatment is dehydrating, you will need to drink water frequently. And you should consider cutting your hair much shorter, it will lose condition and become brittle and break easily.”

“I'm sure I can find a remedy for that... I hope!” Oswald replied, feeling his worries increase further at the thought of losing his swept up spikes.

Then Molly spoke up, hoping for some better news.

“Do you know much about this new drug that's being developed? River's got Oswald on the list to test it.”

Strange paused.

“I was offered a place on the research team but I had my own work to focus on at the time. It's a single dose procedure and a highly volatile treatment. It's high risk, fighting a toxin with another toxin to block its progress. I can't advise on how effective it would be...” he looked to Oswald, “But if it works, it could make the condition something you could live with instead of something that will ultimately kill you. The best we can hope for is this medication will slow the progress of the toxin sufficiently for the new drug to halt its progression entirely. But as the situation currently stands, it's all speculation. I wish I could offer you more hope.”

Oswald thanked him for his time and assured him the help he had given was more than enough, and as River returned with the medication, they left together as River reminded him he took his first dose that evening and Molly said nothing, her heart silently aching for all her husband was about to face.

 

The drive home began in silence – until River turned on the radio to hear an interview with the mayor of Gotham, who was speaking about his views on the city authorities and their relationship with the underworld.

“Not Galavan again!” Oswald said angrily as all other worries evaporated and his eyes turned cold with rage.

“River, just change the bloody channel!” Molly exclaimed, “And you shouldn't be worried about that prick, Oswald! You need to rest and relax, you're having your first shot tonight.”

“Don't change it!” Oswald said sharply to his daughter, “I want to hear what Galavan has to say.”

River gave a sigh and focused on the road as in the back of the car, Oswald listened and silently seethed with anger as Molly sat beside him, shaking her head, knowing her sick husband didn't need to be getting so worked up, not when he was so unwell.

“It's an absolute disgrace,” said Blake Galavan, “The city should not have any kind of agreement with criminals. It's actually _worse_ than mere criminals... _The underworld is led by Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin – many years ago he was a member of_ _The Legion of_ _ _Horribles__ _\- a terrorist organization involving notorious names such as Jerome Valeska, Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. Penguin is a terrorist! During the Gotham war he had the monopoly on ammunition manufacture and his workers put up with appalling conditions...He's also a murderer, but these facts seem to get lost on modern times and recalling the past as if he was a hero simply because he and his men fought for this city in a time of need.._.”

Oswald's face twisted into rage as he ripped his phone from his pocket.

“I know this show.. they take calls from listeners...I think I need to add to this debate!”

He searched for the number and called it.

“Oswald, leave it!” Molly exclaimed as River tried to watch the road and not listen to her father fuming in the back of the car, “If Galavan wants to act like a prick, let him be a prick! You've got bigger things to worry about!”

“No,” Oswald said as the phone began to ring, “He's influential. He could destroy everything the underworld had built up with the authorities...”

The call was answered.

“It's Oswald Cobblepot,” he said, “Put me through to the mayor and make sure this stays on air!”

Molly gave a deep sigh as Oswald was put through to the show and then asked what he wanted to say in response to the mayor's accusations.

“Firstly,” Oswald said, “Conditions in times of conflict were hard for everyone! I did my best in a hard situation! And as for calling me a terrorist, I _never_ supported the use of Fear Gas – I opposed it and I averted a large scale Fear Gas attack! Mayor Galavan, you didn't grow up in this city. You have no understanding of what life was like back in those days! It was always about choosing a side and trying to beat a worse monster to become the lesser monster and actually do some good for this city – at least, it was that way for me! If you want to share your twisted views I can't stop you but please, educate yourself before you put incorrect information out there! I could sue you for this! But I won't, because I'm a reasonable man - and I'm hoping when we meet next week and speak face to face, you will be open to the possibility of seeing a different perspective on the unified Gotham pact.”

There was a short silence.

“Nothing to say?” Oswald snarled as he gripped the phone tightly.

“I have already made my views clear, Mr Penguin,” Galavan replied, “And I will meet with you next week – but my views will not change...”

As the interviewer thanked Oswald for this time, then thanked the mayor and hurriedly ended the show, Oswald cut off the call and rested heavily against the seat as the gates of the mansion came into sight. Pain was flickering through his back and now his head was throbbing, but the headache had more to do with the hangover and the sudden spike in his anger as Galavan had triggered it.

“ _I want him killed!”_ he said darkly.

“And I want you to go upstairs and lie down!” Molly told him firmly, “And I won't have talk of killing anyone! You're not well, Oswald. You don't need this stress. And what if you had him killed and then you got caught? What then, what do me and the kids do, just sit at home and worry while you're locked away fighting a murder charge and having painful treatment?”

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

“I suppose killing him would be a bad idea...”

He briefly closed his eyes. Molly's heart suddenly raced as she felt a chill and recalled the prediction Fish had made about her sick husband, locked away in prison...

“It is a bad idea,” Molly said quietly, “Don't even _think_ about something so desperate!”

 

The mood in the house was sombre that evening as the hour grew closer for Oswald to take his first treatment. He had been resting upstairs all day, sleeping for some of the time, and Molly had kept busy with Luna and Cain and later she spoken privately to Victor, telling him Oswald was talking about having Galavan killed, adding, _“If he mentions it to you, just change the subject, he's too sick to handle this situation. If that's how it's got to be handled, let someone else in the underworld do it. Our priority is taking care of my husband. Right now, nothing else matters.”_

A short while later Molly went into the kitchen to make some tea for Oswald, and while she was setting out the tray, River entered the room.

“I just told Dad I'll give him his shot in around ten minutes,” she said, and worry reflected in her eyes.

“Okay,” Molly said quietly, and in that moment, she saw such sadness in River's eyes that she felt sure they were both ready to break down and cry. But then Julian came into the kitchen with Iris.

“Thanks for looking after Luna today,” Molly said.

“She's no trouble at all,” Iris replied, “We both enjoyed looking after her. You might need us to look after the kids sometimes while Oswald's sick,” she added, “We're more than happy to help. Has he had his first shot yet?”

“No, he's having it in a minute when we go upstairs,” Molly replied.

“And I'm really not looking forward to this,” River added as she blinked away tears, “I know it's helping him but I know it's going to hurt him and I don't want see my Dad suffer.”

“But it is helping him,” Molly reminded her, “Just remember that.”

Then the mood briefly lifted as Julian finished drinking from a container in the fridge.

“This is really nice!” he exclaimed, “What is it?”

And Molly looked at him in disbelief as her jaw briefly dropped.

“For fuck's sake!” she exclaimed.

Even River had started to smile as she shook her head.

“Oh my god...” she said.

“What did I do?” Julian asked in confusion.

Iris giggled as she took the container from him and pointed to the others.

“What did I tell you about this stuff?”

He looked at her blankly.

“I don't remember.”

“I love you, but you have the attention span of a goldfish, Julian. I told you, I said, _pay attention, Julian... don't touch it, that's not for you. That's Luna's!_ ”

“What is it?” he said in confusion.

Now even Molly had managed a brief smile.

“That's my breast milk!” she said.

“I'm really sorry!” Julian exclaimed, “I forgot about that.”

“You forget everything all the time!” Iris said fondly.

“It's okay,” Molly told him, smiling again as she shook her head, “Just don't do it again!”

“I won't!” he promised.

Molly and River left the room still smiling as they exchanged a glance and thought about Julian's mistake. But their mood soon changed as they reached the upper floor and River took in a deep breath.

“This is going to be hell for my Dad,” she said in a hushed voice.

 

Oswald was in bed, trying not to look nervous as River prepared the injection.

“I'm sorry if this hurts,” she said.

He was watching as the needle made contact with his arm, then he looked away, speaking in reply to distract from the pain and reassure his daughter at the same time.

“It's okay, this is helping me. It could save my life.”

He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply as pain stung at his arm.

“Thank you, River,” he said, and then as something that felt like liquid fire hit his veins, he didn't feel the needle come out again as the burning sensation spread up his arm and sent him into a hot sweat.

“It's okay, Oswald,” he heard Molly say as she placed a hand on his shoulder, but as the pain intensified, he turned on his side and then gave a sharp cry as the pain increased, making him feel somewhere between wanting pass out or throw up.

“Oh no, I can't do this every day....” he said as he breathed hard and his face flushed and he began to sweat and shiver, then he looked up at Molly and his daughter as he blinked away tears, _“No, sorry. Change of plan. No more of this. I can't deal with this torture!”_

 

Julian had been standing outside the open door, and he had seen his father in agony, then heard him say he was not prepared to do this again. He turned to Iris, who grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away.

“No, don't go in there, he's sick, he needs to rest!”

“I just heard what he said, he's giving up! If he does that, he's going to die!”

As he wiped his eyes, Iris struggled to find any words that would ease his pain. It was a situation where there was no answer that could make this situation any better.

“He's in pain,” she reminded him, “But he might feel differently about it tomorrow if he starts to feel better.”

Julian shook his head and pulled away from her grasp.

“I need to get out for a while.”

He started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Iris called to him as he reached the stairway.

“Out, leave me alone, I need space.”

He hurried down the stairs and moments later she heard the front door close heavily.

 

Molly sat with Oswald as he shivered and broke into a heavy sweat that lasted more than two hours. When it finally wore off, he turned on to his back and breathed a deep sigh.

“Please don't stop this treatment,” Molly said as she sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of his hand.

“I can't do this every day,” Oswald said weakly, “It's made me feel worse, not better!”

“And if you stop this drug, you wont improve and you might not be strong enough to try the new one in two month's time. What then?”

Oswald stroked the back of her hand as he ached all over and felt vague flickers of pain returning.

“At least I'll have time with you and the kids without being laid up in bed all the time.”

“But you are already, Oswald! At least the medication is something that could help!”

“I don't want to think about it,” he said, feeling another rising heat spread through his body. He sat up and reached for a glass of water and drank it down quickly to stop his raging thirst, then he rested against his pillows and as tiredness swept over him, he fought against the sudden fog in his mind as he started to speak, as memories of the past hit him and he knew it was the drug making him ramble as a pain throbbed deep in his damaged knee, but he spoke his thoughts aloud anyway:

“I don't blame Jim Gordon for this. He had to push me in the river. He faked my shooting to save my life...”

“I know, you told me this before,” Molly said, stroking his hair as he struggled to focus on her.

“But my leg...” he drew in a sharp breath as another pain cut deeply through the old bullet wound in his damaged knee, “You remember I told you I was shot in the knee in wartime, it was a dispute over supplies?”

“Oh yeah, I remember you told me that,” Molly replied, “What sort of person shoots a man in his crippled leg? If I ever found out who did that to you I'd fucking kill 'em!”

The pain bit deeply again and Oswald sucked in a breath.

“ _It was Jim...”_ his voice was slurred as the medication started to kick in, causing tiredness, making him say the kind of stuff he would have usually kept back. _Fuck it. Let her know. It doesn't matter now,_ he thought as he spoke again, _“All those years … all those favours... and one desperate situation and he shot me in the leg...”_

“Don't think about that now, try and get some rest,” Molly said softly, and then as he began to slip into an exhausted sleep, rage burned in her eyes. It wasn't enough that Jim had pushed him into contaminated water that had done _this_ to him years later... _He had been the bastard who had put a bullet in his crippled leg in wartime?_ Molly's mind was made up:

_She would see Gordon tomorrow about this, and it would be a meeting he would never forget..._

 

Julian had received several missed calls from Iris before he answered. She sounded worried and he felt bad about that, so he told her he was okay, and that he was just going for a walk until the sun set and then he would return.

Now dusk was creeping in and he had sat watching the sun lower and fade as the clearing behind the grounds of the mansion took on an almost unearthly hue as the skies were streaked with orange and gold and the lilac glow of the coming twilight.

While he sat there on a slope looking over the fields towards the place where the trees grew dark and close together, in the fading light it all felt peaceful, but this thoughts were still with his Dad. Then he heard footsteps as someone came out of the woodland behind him and he got up and turned sharply.

She stood there in a long black coat and she lifted a veil from her face as she regarded him carefully, feeling his confusion, his struggle, the damage to a mind that had been torn apart by horrific experiments, then put back together like broken pieces held together with glue. River had done a good job considering the extent of the damage, Fish thought as she felt a glow of pride in her daughter's achievement.

“Hello Julian,” she said, “My name is Fish Mooney.”

He brushed dry, yellowing grass from his clothing as stared at her.

“How did you know my name?”

There was a flicker of a smile about her face as she stepped closer, taking a good look at him.

“You look like a Cobblepot,” she remarked, “Which is an amazing coincidence considering you're actually a Sweeney.”

His gaze reflected confusion.

“No, Oswald is my Dad. I'm a Cobblepot.”

There was a ghost of a smile about her face as she spoke again.

“River did a good job fixing you,” she told him, “And in this life, Oswald certainly is your father. He gave you life the second time. He's the one who asked River to bring you back to life after you died from all that terrible damage the scientists did to you on Shutter Island.”

Julian laughed nervously as he took a step away from her.

“I think you're crazy,” he said, “And I think I know who you are … River's mother, you came out of a coma recently. Maybe that's why you're confused... I have to go now, Iris is waiting for me.”

“ _You need my help. I have a gift for you.”_

He had turned leave, but on hearing those words, he turned back.

“No thank you. I don't know you. I don't need any help.”

Fish stepped closer to him, bridging the gap once more.

“I can feel your pain,” she said in a low voice, “Your confusion, your frustration when you can't find the right words, or your mind clouds over. It makes everything a struggle. You're afraid you won't be able to take on Oswald's role in the underworld because of it. You think people will laugh at you and make fun of you. And you think you will let your father down...” her eyes sparked with intensity as she leaned closer, “You will not let him down! You have no idea how capable you can be, but first you need to read the book that explains every detail of every article in the post war pact.”

Julian laughed again as he shook his head.

“You're speaking to the wrong person. I can't get into books. Iris says I have the attention span of a goldfish! Maybe you should read it instead?”

Fish paused, closing her eyes as she sensed the swirl of power within her, carried forward from two lifetimes of resurrection and all the agents used by Strange and River combined that had led to this, creating something that wasn't quite ready for her ultimate goal, but was certainly strong enough to mend Julian's damaged mind...

“When I was in the coma I was between worlds,” she said, “And now I can see and feel like never before! I know the future!”

Julian stepped back.

“I think you're a bit crazy,” he said.

Fish stepped closer again, taking off her leather gloves. Then she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, and opened them up again as a glowing crackle of power sparked like electricity and then vanished.

“What the fuck is that?” Julian said in alarm.

“A gift,” Fish replied, and she reached for him, placing her fingertips on his temples as he froze, trapped in the sensation of something flowing from her fingertips, carving into his mind as she slowly traced a path downward, her head tilted as she tuned into a map of the damage inside his head.

“You just need some fine tuning... Remember some of your past... not all...some things don't need to be remembered... But I have to give you something or Ed will have nothing to work with when he advises you... I can turn you into an underworld man...” she said, then she smiled, “I can fix most of this damage and not use too much energy... maybe you still won't have a stop button when you say too much at the wrong time, but that should make life interesting... but yes, I can fix _most_ of it.”

As pain shot through his head, he gave a gasp and stepped back, swaying as something hot and powerful cut into his mind.

“ _Get away from me!”_ he yelled as he struggled to keep his balance, but now she had grasped his hand, pulling him close as more energy flowed and flashes of another life ran through his head as she whispered in his ear and it sounded like a thousand voices all at once. Fish let go of his hands and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Then as the energy in her hands faded out, she screwed them into tight fists to push back the sharp pain of the transfer. Her energy had dipped and she turned away, made it to the woodland and leaned against the bark of a tree as she took some slow breaths, knowing her power would have to build up before it could be used again. But it wasn't ready yet, not for the purpose she needed, there wasn't enough... _It would take time._ That thought made her eyes burn with frustration as she lowered her veil and began to walk away...

“ _Time,”_ she murmured bitterly and her eyes briefly glowed unearthly behind the veil, _“There is no time! How much longer must I wait?”_

And with her mind still focused on her ultimate plan, she took the path that led away from the woodland.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Molly woke early and feeling tired the next morning, Luna was still sleeping and as she recalled her reason for lack of sleep – apart from worry for her husband and a demanding baby crying three times in the night – she recalled her sleep being broken right after she had gone to bed next to her exhausted husband, when she had heard a quarrel outside in the hallway as Iris demanded to know where Julian had been for hours, and he had said something about falling asleep in the grounds at the back of the house. She had asked him something else and Molly had caught, _I don't know, I don't remember,_ and then Iris had asked him what he was doing with one of his father's books and when he had said _I'm going to read it,_ she had yelled back at him, _But you never read! And it's eleven thirty at night!_ Then April had shouted _Please shut up!_ Finally, Molly had got out of bed, opened up the door and looked out.

“Can both of you keep the noise down, Oswald's sick!” she reminded them, then as they both apologised, she had closed the door again and gone back to bed. Despite all the raised voices, Oswald had not woken. Now as she lay beside him, she recalled what he had told her the night before. She gave a weary sigh, then Luna had cried and she had got out of bed to feed her as she tried not to think about the day coming when she would wake alone in this bed, because her husband would be gone... Oswald had to stay on that medication, he couldn't give up...

 

Later that morning, while Cain played in the garden, Molly watched him as she stood in the sunshine, Luna was on the patio in the shade as Iris held her, and as River joined them, she walked over to Molly and stood at the edge of the lawn, as Cain played on a swing.

“Is Dad up yet?” she asked.

“No,” Molly replied, “I left him to sleep, he's absolutely exhausted. That first dose hit him hard. We need to talk to him, he can't give up. I will lose him if he gives up, Baby Fish!”

Just then she heard the tap of Oswald's cane and they both turned in surprise to see he had joined them, and he was looking his usual immaculate self, he had even styled his hair and wore his usual expensive cologne.

“Good morning, Molly,” he said with a smile, and kissed her cheek.

“Are you feeling okay?” Molly asked.

“Yes, I feel wonderful!” Oswald said, and then he looked to his six year old son and then to Luna and as he lowered his voice, he turned to face Molly and River.

“I feel much better this morning. I'm rather stiff and tired, but I seem to have less pain already. Perhaps I should reconsider my decision.”

“Of course you should!” Molly told him, “If you give up now, there's no hope left. You have to stay on those meds, please, promise me!”

Just then Cain jumped off the swing and ran up to Oswald, who paused to stiffly hug him. When he turned back to Molly, it was like a replay of what she had seen in that terrible dream: He looked at Molly with determination in his eyes. _“I'm going to fight this,”_ he said, _“I have so much to live for!”_

And her relief was mixed with a sense of dread. She had also seen something else that followed this: _Oswald in handcuffs, then in jail and saying he didn't want to die there..._

As River told him she would give him the next shot right away, Molly looked to her husband and returned his smile, hiding her fears. Oswald was using every ounce of courage and strength he had left to face this, and she couldn't tell him about those terrible visions, not now, at a time like this...

 

Oswald had his second injection twenty minutes later, in his study on the couch with his jacket off and his shirt sleeve rolled up. He had needed to sit back and let the impact of the volatile drug do its worst as he tried to quietly fight the pain as he broke into a sweat and then shivered, but he had insisted he would not be going back to bed, and that all he needed was some rest, some tea, and then, he wanted Victor to drive him into the city for a meeting with other gang leaders.

“But you need to rest!” Molly had said as she exchanged a worried look with River.

“I can't, Molly,” he replied as he loosened his tie and took a shaky sip of his tea, “I have to learn to live with this. And I must attend that meeting today. I got a call this morning, there was a riot last night – it seems Galavan's hate speech has stirred up trouble. The cops contained it this time, but I'm pretty sure he's hiring people to go out there and start fights with those who favour the unified pact. We're not planning to start a war, we just want to talk about ways to defuse this situation before it gets worse...” he shivered and wiped sweat from his brow and indicated to the tea, “I think iced water would be better for me, Molly...”

“I'll get it for you, Dad,” said River as she left the study.

Molly's eyes reflected concern as she thought about the situation.

“Oswald, they can do this without you. It's just a few anti pact demonstrators getting fired up and kicking off, the cops handled it.”

“But what about next time?” he asked, “Don't you see what could happen here? The city could become divided, there could be a full scale war.”

She thought about what Fish had said and a chill ran down her spine.

“You're in no fit state to deal with underworld business right now.”

“I have no choice,” Oswald replied, “And it's nothing to worry about, my dear. I have handled much worse than this over the years -”

“But you wasn't seriously ill back then!”

“And I'm coping just fine now,” Oswald insisted as he sat up and adjusted his tie and rolled down his shirt sleeve, “I have to learn to cope with this, Molly. Yesterday, the first time, it was very hard. It was much easier today.”

As she looked at him, she felt sure he was only saying that to stop her worry – he was pale and perspiring and still shaking, there was a trace of shadows under his eyes. He looked like he should go back to bed, a gang meeting was the last place he needed to be. But she smiled and agreed with him, and then added that when Victor took him into town, she would be going too, because she had some shopping to do. Her real plan was something he would have been furious about – but that rage was still building inside her. Molly had two reasons for going into the city that afternoon: _She was going to see Jim Gordon and tell him what she thought of him, and it was going to get ugly. Then, she was off to the Narrows to look for the man who Fish claimed could heal the sick..._

 

Later that afternoon, while Iris and River looked after the kids and Julian stayed upstairs, insisting he was reading – something that made Iris shake her head doubtfully – Molly took a ride into the city, Victor stopped the car near a shopping mall and Molly kissed Oswald goodbye and said she would call later when she needed a ride home, then she got out of the car and watched as it drove away, swallowed up into busy traffic as they headed for the gang meeting. Then Molly turned around and walked quickly along the street, striding with purpose as she felt her emotions swirl into anger. She didn't go to the GCPD, instead she went to a nearby bar, took a seat and ordered a whiskey.

The first one went down well and gave her much needed focus. The second was finished off much faster and by the third, she was thinking about her Oswald and how sick he was and how Liam had died and how she knew what it felt like to lose a lover.

_This time, she was losing a husband. The father of her children... and Jim fucking Gordon had not only been the one who poisoned him, but he had shot him in war time, too, shot him in his damaged knee..._

“Bastard,” she muttered as she finished her drink, then she walked out of the bar and feeling even more riled up thanks to the booze, she headed straight for the GCPD.

 

As she reached the entrance, she stood there and flipped her dark hair off her shoulder, looking towards the doorway. Anger blazed in her eyes as she entered the building, and as a cop asked her if she needed help, she barely glanced at him as she passed him by.

“I'm here to see Jim,” was all she said.

Jim Gordon was in his office when the door opened, then closed and all he saw was a blur of raven black hair and a female form in jeans and a leather jacket, then an iron fist connected with his jaw and as the chair clattered back and he fell, she was standing over him, glaring down as her dark hair shaded her face and ice blue eyes blazed.

“ _You bastard! Feckin' pig copper, whose side were you on? My husband was already crippled and you tried to blow his kneecap off? You utter piece of shite! And now he's sick because of you, it's all your fault, Jim!”_

Jim blinked and reached for the desk and pulled himself to his feet as he rubbed at his jaw. He was still feeling stunned. _He knew that voice. Irish woman. Molly MacQueen...no, Cobblepot, she was married to Oswald. Penguin's wife had just punched him and yelled about him shooting her husband in the war...and said something about him being sick now..._

Jim straightened up and looked at the furious woman who was breathing hard and carried a trace of alcohol as she stood there, fired up to hit him again.

“There's no dispute between me and your husband. We shook hands long ago. But yes, I did shoot him. It was a difficult situation. We both know where we stood at the time. Don't hit me again, I don't want to arrest you, Molly...” he took a step closer, “You said he's sick? What's the matter with him?”

Then something happened that Jim had not expected as tough Molly Cobblepot ran her fingers through her hair and gave a sob.

“ _My Oswald is dying!”_ she said tearfully, and she fell to her knees in his office and wept.

Just then the door opened and a cop came in and said _Sir, is there a problem?_ And Jim had quickly replied, _No, please get out, this is a private matter..._ Then he had helped her up from the floor and led her over to a seat, he had sat beside her and talked to her, as between sobs she told him all about the cromine poisoning. By the time he had worked out when the water had been contaminated, he understood the rest and he felt a painful tug at his heart. If Molly thought he hated Oswald, she was wrong. They had not always agreed or been on the same side, but their association was long, it went back years, and there were no bad feelings between him and Penguin now...

“....So this is something I really can't handle,” Molly said as she wiped her eyes, “I've dealt with a lot over the years, nothing scares me... nothing but this! I can't ever imagine Oswald dying. I can't lose him... you should see him, Jim, the pain he goes through is horrible...He's trying to be so brave and he's suffering so much! I'd change places with him if I could, anything to save him from this!”

Molly's tears had dried now, but it had come as a shock to Jim to see someone as tough as Molly like this, she was falling apart at the thought of losing her husband. He fetched her coffee. He talked about the war. Then he talked about the reasons why he had pushed Oswald into the river on that day so long ago. Then he had asked about his treatment and Molly had mentioned he was going to try a new drug in a few weeks time, and that it was his only real hope of survival. Jim had hugged her and reminded her that Oswald was tougher than he looked, and that maybe this treatment would work. Then he had smiled kindly and said he wouldn't tell anyone she had punched him in the face, because that would do Oswald no good at all, as he was sure to get worked up over it. Then he told her he was always here if she or her husband needed his help.

Molly spent two hours in Jim's office, drinking coffee, sobering up and talking about everything. He hugged her again before she left and told her he hoped Oswald recovered soon, and that he would keep him in his prayers. Molly had thanked him and apologised for punching him. By the time she left, she had sobered up and felt better for the crying and the talking and concluded that no matter what had happened in the war, Jim Gordon was a good bloke. Then she had hailed a cab, and told the driver to take her to the Narrows.

 

Molly had no fear of wandering into the rougher side of town, she had left the house unarmed but with all the worries on her shoulders, she felt sure if a fight happened, dealing out a few hard punches would only do her good to get the frustration and anger out of her system.

“I'm looking for the messiah,” she said to everyone who would stop and talk, “He's some kind of miracle worker, he can heal the sick. My husband is sick and I desperately need his help...”

Everywhere she went from alleyways to doorways of shabby apartment blocks, her question was answered with blank expressions and people who shook their heads or simply said, _No, never heard of him.._. Three hours later, Molly got a call from Victor to ask when she needed a ride home. She left the Narrows and went back towards the heart of the city, waited by the mall and called back, saying she was ready to go home.

 

When she arrived home, Luna was in the nursery sleeping, Cain was having dinner in front of the TV and as she left the room and saw River come down the stairs with her medical bag, she felt a flicker of worry.

“Is Oswald okay?”

“Yes, he's fine,” River replied, “I just checked him over and he's not showing any signs of reacting to the medication – apart from feeling very tired. He's been upstairs since he came back from his meeting. He couldn't face dinner but he's not feeling so sick now. He just asked me when you were coming home...Have you been drinking, Molly?”

Molly gave a sigh.

“I had a couple while I was out. I didn't get drunk.”

“I'm sure you felt the need for it but remember you're breastfeeding.”

“I expressed plenty of milk. It's in the fridge.”

“I wasn't criticising you,” River added.

Molly's expression softened.

“I know that, River. I just want to go upstairs now, I've missed Oswald as much as he's missed me.”

Then Molly went upstairs, her heart aching as much as her arms ached to hold the man she loved. She had been gone just a few hours but it felt like a few too many at a time like this.

 

When she entered the bedroom, Oswald was resting on the bed, on top of the covers, still in his suit, leaning back against pillows as he started to slide into another light sleep, but on hearing the door open, he raised his head and blinked tired eyes and then his face lit up with a smile.

“Molly, you've been gone for hours!” he said, “I've missed you, my dear!”

Oswald looked a little better. He was less pale and the sweating had stopped. His jacket was off and his shirt was partly open and as he rested there, in that moment, he didn't look sick.

“I've missed you too,” Molly said, then she pushed the door shut and slid the lock into place and climbed on to the bed as his gaze met hers and his smile got brighter.

“I may be feeling strong enough for some gentle attention from my beautiful wife,” he said warmly, and as he took her in his arms, he looked into her eyes.

“I do believe I smell whiskey on your breath, Mrs Cobblepot.”

She rolled on to her back as the weight of him on top of her felt reassuringly familiar and normal, at this moment, there was no reminder about him that he was so sick, and she could only hope that it stayed that way.

“I had a few drinks while I was out,” Molly replied, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, “It was your turn yesterday, mine today. I worry too,” then she tugged at the buttons on his shirt and slid her hands up his chest all the way to his shoulders, pushing the fabric away from his body.

“Take it off. Take everything off, I just want to look at you.”

Oswald rolled off her and on to his back, as he sat up, their eyes met as she helped him take of his shirt. He reached for his belt, then tugged impatiently at his zip and laid back as she stripped off the rest of his clothing, then as he lay there watching, she undressed on the bed sitting between his open legs and as he grew harder at the sight of her body, it came as a relief to know the medication wasn't affecting his sex life, at least not yet. He didn't doubt when the tiredness came over him heavily, all he would want to do was sleep, but for now, he was making the most of the moment.

“You wanted to look at me,” he said softly, “here I am – naked, overweight, covered in scars...How you can find me attractive shall always be one of life's greatest mysteries, but I am thankful for it!”

Molly ran her hands over the old wounds that scarred his pale flesh and smiled.

“My beautiful hero,” she whispered, and leaned closer, as her hair trailed across his erection with a touch as soft as a feather he gasped and shivered and this time the shiver was all pleasure, and nothing to do with the harsh medication that for now, was not making him ill. She placed a kiss on a bullet scar just above his stomach, then she kissed downward over his thick waistline and kissed him again on the sensitive flesh above his public hair. He shifted position, spreading his legs wider as he laid back, giving a sigh. His hand reached for hers as the other slid through her hair and gently toyed with its silky length that felt so good tangled beneath his touch.

“In time,” he said as he raised his head and she looked up at him, her mouth a fraction from his hardness, “We will laugh about these dark days, Molly. One day I'm sure you will enjoy hearing reminders of the time when I beat the cromine poisoning, I can tell you I'm your tough husband who cheated death...”

“No, stop...” Molly sat up sharply, blinking as tears stung her eyes, “Oh no, don;t talk about _that_ , not now...”

He reached for her and pulled her close, and he did that she saw the needle marks on his arms, the painful bruising and the puncture wounds and she kissed him deeply, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair and then slid a hand over his chest, feeling old knife and bullet scars instead. Oswald broke off from their kiss.

“But I've had you up against a wall in the Iceberg Lounge, coming over my old head wound from the hammer injury!” he exclaimed, “You loved it, you had a _very_ intense climax!”

Molly managed a smile, then she laughed softly.

“Oh Oswald, just _don't_ bring the cromine stuff into it, ever! Not this, never this...”

“Maybe one day you will enjoy it,” Oswald replied, “You like all my old wounds. This is no different. Any one of those bullets or stab wounds could have killed me...” a playful tone came to his voice as his eyes darkened with desire, “But they didn't,” he added as he pulled her closer, “Because I'm your tough warrior...”

As he smiled and his eyes sparkled, Molly smiled too, as his words warmed her heart and made her ache for him, then as he rolled her on to her back and she welcomed him into her body, sliding deep into such warmth and wetness as she moved with him, made him feel like the events of the past few days had been nothing more than a nightmare. He thrust gently against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and as he came, her hand was between her legs, and her own climax sent his final throbs of pleasure into deep intensity as he closed his eyes and panted softly and gave a quiet gasp. Then as they separated he turned on his back and breathed out heavily.

“Now I really do feel exhausted!” he said with a smile, and slipped into a deep sleep almost right away, a sure sign that the treatment had stolen most of his energy, but as he fell asleep he had a smile on his face, and that brought Molly some comfort as she lay beside him, watching the sun set through the window as she thought of her plans : She was yet to find this man with healing powers who Fish had told her about, but she wasn't ready to give up the search. She would try again tomorrow...

 

On the other side of the house, Julian was sitting on a comfortable sofa by the window, turning pages of a book about the post war peace pact. Iris stood there watching him, feeling curious. It had worried her at first when he had told her his Dad wanted him to take his place in the underworld while he was sick, but sometimes Julian could have moments of clarity when his mind wasn't a fogged up mess, and this had to be one of those moments, because he was sitting there turning those pages like he was speed reading. Which seemed impossible, because Julian couldn't get through the first page of a book without getting distracted, and then forgetting his place on the page.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she walked over to him.

He was still looking down at the book.

“I'm trying to read about the post war pact. It's got a lot of rules, if I can learn them it will help a lot when I take over from Dad.”

“But Ed will be helping you,” she reminded him as she sat beside him, “And your Dad will also tell you what you need to do. You don't have to try and read this. Remember, you struggle with concentration.”

He closed the book and put it aside as he smiled.

“I guess you just distracted me, but I don't mind.”

Iris got the oddest feeling as she looked at him, there was something different about him, something about his eyes, more focus, sharper, he seemed to have so much more clarity.

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked.

“Yes, I'm fine,” he replied, “I haven't felt this good since... I can't remember a lot of my life - but I'm sure I've never felt as good as I do now. I love you so much, Iris.”

That statement had been said with such tenderness. She blinked, then looked at him in surprise, thinking how she was used to his basic words of arousal and the way he grabbed at her and begged impatiently for release. He just wasn't like that today, and this was unusual. Then she looked at the fingerless leather gloves he was wearing.

“Why are you wearing those gloves?”

“They were my Dad's. He used to wear them during the war years.”

She smiled.

“You really want to make him proud, don't you.”

“Yes, I do,” he replied. Then he paused, looking intently at her, “I might stay up late tonight. I want to read as much as I can! Reading is easier for me now.”

“Okay,” she said, “I have to help with Cain tonight because Molly is spending extra time with your Dad – then I said I'd go with River and help out at the clinic, I'll be gone for a few hours. She's working late every night to try and balance patient records, her own research and she's still looking into new treatments for your Dad, so she needs the help.”

“Yes you should help my sister, she's a kind person,” Julian replied, “I'd help her, but I don't think she would ask me.”

Iris smiled fondly as she ran her hand over his fair hair and looked into his eyes with deepest love.

“You wouldn't be able to understand the computer system, sweetheart,” she told him, “But you'll be okay here, reading your book. And don't forget to take those gloves off before you go to bed.”

“I don't want to take them off, I want to keep them on all the time, they're my Dad's gloves,” Julian said, “They inspire me!”

Iris laughed softly.

“Well if they inspire you, I'm sure that's a good thing.”

She leaned in and kissed him and as she waited for him to pull her close and respond with a harder, passionate kiss, he didn't. Instead he picked up that book again, opened it and turned a few pages. She didn't know if he had found the place where he had left off or if he was pretending to try and impress her, but he told her to have a nice evening with River, and then started reading again. Iris left the room feeling mildly confused. If Julian's condition was still improving, maybe he really was reading that book – but she doubted he could understand it, because the subject of political matters seemed a little complicated for someone with his level of damage, but she was going to mention this to River as she felt sure it was time she scanned him again. Maybe that damage to his mind was less than fifteen percent now, River had said he was still improving - and that would explain a lot if he was still healing.

 

As night fell and Molly lay beside Oswald with her arm around him, watching him sleep as he breathed slow and even and she anxiously watched over him, fearing the side effects would return, her thoughts turned again to the elusive messiah who could heal the sick. Fish had said he would be found in the Narrows, yet she had gone there and every person she had spoken to had not heard of him. Surely someone with that kind of gift would be known by everyone? They would at least have heard of him. She wondered too about the mark he bore that some would respect and others detest. She remembered what she had said about an Antichrist and the way Fish had laughed on hearing those words. Then she shifted closer to Oswald and held him tightly, reassured by the sound of his breathing as he slept on, and closed her eyes and joined him in deep slumber.

_And while she slept, across town, a fire broke out in the Narrows..._

 

In a grimy street, the flames were still glowing from the blaze in a shabby apartment block that had long since fallen into disrepair. The thick smoke curled and billowed heavy down the road, casting a fog over the glow of the blaze as those who had escaped it were treated by paramedics and more waited, some gravely injured, as in the distance, more emergency vehicles headed towards the disaster and firefighters fought to control the flames.

And as he walked towards it, the man who set his sights on the scene of devastation didn't look out of place for an area like the Narrows. He was dressed in black, his face hidden by the hood of his sweat shirt. Two pistols were holstered at his sides, again, nothing out of the ordinary for this rough area. As he walked towards the scene of the fire where a crowd was gathering as they watched the blaze rage, he slowly turned his head, drawn to a woman whose face and clothing were marked by the heavy smoke. She had collapsed on the street weeping as she held a motionless baby in her arms. Her hands were blistered from her dash from the fire, her child's lips were turning blue, dragging in last breaths as the smoke inhalation claimed its victim. As she sobbed and clutched at her dying child, she was aware a man was standing over her.

“Give me the baby,” he said, “I can help.”

She looked up at him in confusion, this man was not a paramedic and he carried guns. His face was in shadow, concealed by his hood as he reached for the baby and she looked up at him tearfully.

“I can help her,” he said again, “I can heal your daughter, trust me.”

He lifted the child from her arms, cradling her as he placed a hand on the child's cheek. And the life flooded back to the baby's face as she coughed and gave a healthy yell. As her mother sobbed tears of joy, he handed the baby back to her, and as she held her and wept with relief, he stroked the back of her hands, and the burns were instantly gone.

“Tell them about me,” he said, “Tell them I have arrived.”

He turned to leave and the woman grabbed at his left hand, turned it over and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you so much, you saved my daughter!” she sobbed, and as she looked down at his hand, she saw it was marked with a tattoo, a symbol she recognised, but could not quite identify. Later, she would recall it, but now, she was too overwhelmed with emotion as she looked up into the shadow that hid the face of the man who had performed a miracle. He had saved her daughter and healed her burns by the touch of his hand. There was only one thing she could think to say, words that would spark news that would be the start of the rise of a new kind of hero in Gotham City:

“ _Thank you, messiah,”_ she said.

 

Next morning, as Molly awoke, she heard the sound of the shower and turned over and smiled, Oswald was up before her and that had to be a good sign. Maybe he was over the side effects of the drug faster than Strange had predicted – after last night and the way they had made love, Molly felt as if Oswald could do anything. She joined him in the shower, kissing him under the running water, and then Luna cried and Molly left him to dry and style his hair as he turned off the shower and got out. By the time she had fed and then bathed and changed Luna and got her dressed, Oswald was already dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast, saying he was starving.

“I think Daddy's getting better!” Molly said as she smiled down at Luna.

Breakfast that Sunday morning had a feel of normality to it, everyone had noticed Oswald seemed so much better and the mood that had hung over the family had instantly lifted. Iris and Julian were last at the table and as Julian sat down, he looked across the table at his Dad and smiled.

“You look a lot better!” he exclaimed.

Oswald smiled back at him, then saw the hopeful look in Cain's eyes and didn't dare to give either of them too much hope.

“Thank you, Julian,” he replied, “I feel okay today. I think the medication is working, but we won't know until I've been taking it for a few weeks.”

“You definitely look a lot better,” Iris agreed.

“Yay! Daddy's getting better!” Cain said joyfully.

“Dad, I need to give you another shot after breakfast,” River reminded him.

“Yes, I know that, I'll be in the front room,” Oswald replied as he left the table and took his morning tea with him.

 

A short while later, Molly sat beside Oswald as he switched on the TV and started to watch the morning news. River came in and he rolled up his sleeve and she looked at her father with an expression of apology in her eyes as he prepared to inject him.

“Baby Fish,” he said, “Don't feel bad about this. I'm grateful.”

“I know,” she said sadly, and Oswald tensed and closed his eyes as she injected the dose into his arm.

“All done, Dad,” she added, pausing to clean and dress the puncture wound.

Then as she drew back he reached for Molly's arm and grabbed it in panic as his face flushed and he broke into a sweat.

“Oh no this hurts... _not again_...”

He leaned forward, panting hard as Molly put her arm around him and stroked his hair as pain registered on his face.

“It's okay, lie down, Dad,” River said, as she and Molly helped him to lie on the sofa and Oswald grabbed at Molly's hand as fear reflected in his eyes.

“It's so bad today... “ he pressed his face against the sofa to muffle a low cry of pain, and as he turned his head a tear ran down his face as he started to tremble. River had left the room and returned with a blanket.

“Are you cold, Dad?”

Oswald nodded and shivered again.

Molly took the blanket and draped it up to his shoulders, pausing to loosen his tie and open up a couple of buttons on his shirt.

“It's okay, my love,” she said as she knelt beside the sofa, “Good days and bad days, that's what this is... Just rest, try and relax.”

His hand shook as he reached up and touched her cheek.

“Stay with me.”

“Of course I will.”

“Where's Daddy?” Cain asked loudly from the hallway.

Molly looked sharply at River.

“Keep him out while your Dad's like this,” she said quietly.

“Yes, of course. I'll ask Iris and Julian to watch Luna. You stay with my Dad.”

Molly nodded and River left the room.

Oswald's breathing had eased to a slower pace now, as he gave a heavy sigh.

“I feel terrible.”

“I know,” Molly said gently as she sat on the floor and leaned against the sofa with his hand still in her grip.

“Don't leave me. Stay with me.”

Oswald sounded scared.

“I'm staying right here,” Molly replied, “Don't worry, my darling.”

“I need water.”

“River!” Molly called out, “Your Dad needs iced water again.”

“Okay!” River called back.

The pain was easing off, but he was still sweating and trembling, and as she sat with him, she watched him carefully as his symptoms began to subside. River came back with iced water and Molly raised his head and helped him to drink, then River put a pillow behind his head and he gave a sigh as finally, the worst of the pain and discomfort subsided. Then as River left the room and a news report switched to an incident in the Narrows, Molly looked to the TV screen. The headline said, _Miracle in the Narrows._ She watched as the report began: “Last night a fire broke out in an apartment block in the Narrows in Gotham City. Faulty wiring is said to be to blame for the blaze in a run down area where poor living conditions are said to be sliding into scandalous proportions. The fire claimed three lives and injured dozens of others – and in the midst of this tragedy, came a miracle.' The camera switched from a smoking ruin to a young woman who held a baby in her arms. The child was smiling at the camera as the woman began to speak, her voice filled with emotion.

_“He was just an ordinary person...at least, he seemed to be. I was holding my daughter and she was dying in my arms, my hands were burned and I'd collapsed in the street and he came up to me and said he could help me, he said he could save her. He took her from me and laid his hand on her and she just came back to life! She's fine, she's okay now – and so am I. He touched me and my burns disappeared. He told me to tell everyone he has arrived. He's amazing, he can do miracles. I called him messiah, I didn't know what else to say.”_

“And what does this hero look like?”asked the reporter.

The woman blinked back tears of joy as she briefly looked to her child, then she looked into the camera again.

“I don't know. I didn't see his face. _But I saw his mark_.”

Molly felt a chill run through her body as the woman spoke again.

_“He has a tattoo on the back of his left hand, it's the symbol of the C.U.E - I didn't know what it was until I asked my father and he recognised it. He said he hasn't seen that symbol for many years...”_

“And you think think this man is some kind of messiah?” asked the reporter.

“I know he is!” the woman exclaimed, “It was foretold! _Hours before he showed up, a woman was here in the Narrows, asking for Messiah. It was like a prophecy._ ”

As the report ended, Molly stared in alarm at the TV. Fish had said, his arrival would be foretold...

“ _I was the one who foretold it, that was me... why me?”_ Molly whispered. Then she turned to Oswald as she recalled the mark was a tattoo. If it was something old, some kind of insignia, maybe Oswald would know what it meant.

“Oswald, what's the C.U.E.?” she asked, then she fell silent, as she watched him sleeping deeply as the last of his fever turned to a light sweat. She kissed his cheek and stroked his damp hair.

“Never mind,” she murmured, “Tell me when you wake...”

Then she stayed beside him, filled with new hope that she might be able to track down the Messiah – he had a tattoo. It meant something significant. She felt her hopes begin to rise. This was a lead to follow - and that lead might take her to the man who could save her husband...

 

Oswald slept for more than an hour and when he woke, Molly was still beside him. He insisted on sitting up without help and then he rubbed at the deep ache in his arm, sure he could still feel the pain of that needle. Molly noticed he looked pale and unsteady as he reached for his iced water, and she decided her hunt for the Messiah would have to begin another day, on one of Oswald's good days, because today he was struggling and would need her at his side. Just then Julian hurried into the room as Iris followed.

“Julian, your Dad needs to rest!” Iris exclaimed as Julian stood over him and Molly with the open book in his hand.

“Dad, I have a surprise for you,” he said, “I can read books now, I can understand everything!”

Molly was still on the floor leaning against the couch as she sat beside Oswald.

“I don't think you can, Julian,” Iris said kindly, “But you can try.”

Julian looked to Molly and Oswald.

“I'm smart now. I had to be smart so I can do your job when I take up my role in the underworld. Most of my damage is fixed.”

Oswald stared at him.

“But that's not possible.”

Julian smiled.

“ _Something amazing happened! Fish Mooney touched me in the woods!”_

Iris gave a gasp.

“She took advantage of you?” she said as her anger began to rise.

For a split second Oswald had wondered that too – he could clearly recall Fish in the old days, and her liking for her young umbrella boys... But surely, she would have known Julian was slightly vulnerable, she wouldn't have come on to him... At least he hoped not... And then Julian cleared up the confusion as he put a finger to his temple.

“She touched me here and I passed out. When I woke up, I felt a lot better. My mind is clear now. She said I needed that gift so that I could take your place and help you out properly. That's why I'm reading this book about the unity pact - I need to understand it.”

Oswald was feeling utterly stunned.

“ _She healed you?”_

“She said it's mostly perfect. River needs to scan me. There will still be a scar, but just the one now. And I can live with that.”

Iris was also stunned at this revelation.

“I thought there was something different about you!”

“I wanted to tell you before,” he said as he glanced back at her, then he looked to Oswald and smiled, “But I was waiting to tell my Dad first. You see, Dad, I know some other stuff too. I know my real name is Sweeney and the story about your teenage romance and my mother's death was a lie - but we have to keep it that way so people believe I'm a Cobblepot. And I know bad things happened in my life but I don't recall them and it's for the best that I don't. But I know I had terrible brain damage and I died from it. And you were the one who told River to bring me back - so you _are_ my Dad, Oswald. You gave me this second life, that makes you my father. And I love you very much.”

Julian leaned over the sofa and hugged Oswald tightly, and as he let go again he looked into his eyes and smiled.

“She gave me the ability to be an underworld man. Now I just need a bit of help from Ed and I can do this job and make you proud, Dad.”

Oswald's expression was one of amazement.

“Fish did this for you? That makes me so happy!”

Iris felt a flicker of worry.

“Julian... do you recall how we met?”

He glanced at her as his gaze radiated deepest love.

“You were my nurse,” he replied,”How could I forget that.”

Molly said nothing as she sat there in silence, taking in the second shock of the day:

 _So Fish had fixed Julian's damaged mind, to enable him to handle his role when he took over from Oswald? She had been careful too, ensuring he didn't regain any harmful memories. And she had done it by touch?_ As she thought of the mysterious man they called Messiah who performed a miracle in the Narrows, she felt that icy chill again as she thought of the kind of person Fish used to be. She claimed to have changed, but what if she had not changed at all? _What if this was all some kind of plan to steal power from Oswald when he stepped down as underworld kingpin?_

As Oswald and Julian talked about their plans, Oswald said he would call Ed Nygma tomorrow because it was time the two of them met, so that Ed could get to know him and start teaching him how to take on his role. Molly stayed silent, her thoughts on Fish and how she had improved Julian's damaged mind with a single touch as she thought again of the mysterious healer in the Narrows and wondered :

_Who else have you touched, Fish?_

_Who else is a part of your plan?_

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The next few days passed by in a blur of pain and needles and side effects as Oswald went from bad days to good and back again. He had called Ed and broken the news, and Ed had cried on the phone. Oswald had made it clear he knew when he was exposed to the cromine – and it had not been on the day when he had shot him all those years before. Knowing that did little to ease Ed's sadness. He had heard of cromine, he knew it was deadly, but hearing Oswald explain had broken his heart. In the background Oswald had heard Lee talking quietly, saying, _Don't get upset like this, not in front of him!_ And Oswald had felt worse for causing his friend such sorrow. But Ed had soon calmed down and listened to his plans, then he had said he would wrap up his own business interests over the next week, and put everything on hold to devote all of his time to helping Julian learn his role in the underworld. He said it was the least he could do to help. He had also said, _Keep fighting this, I love you, Oz,_ and when Oswald had put down the phone, memories of the past and the relationship they had once shared came rushing back at him along with old heartaches.

Then he had pushed away thoughts of the past as he made his plans for a future he was not looking forward to – by now he had made some calls and told his associates that he would be stepping back from business for a while due to illness, and that his son would be taking over while he was away. He had not told any of those linked to the underworld exactly what or how serious his condition was, leaving time for Julian to take his place and become accepted while he was still alive, in case the worst happened and the treatment failed.

Oswald focused now on taking the shots every day and spending time with his family, but as the week went on, he was still determined to have that meeting with Galavan, hoping his last act as head of the underworld would make a positive difference to a potentially volatile situation.

Julian's claim that Fish had healed him was certainly starting to show. Now he had sat with Oswald and spent hours discussing many of the articles that made up the pact agreement. He had full understanding of what he was reading, and Oswald was impressed by that, proud of his son and felt deeply grateful to Fish, and he would have told her that – if Victor or any of his other men out there in the city could find her. Where ever she was staying, she was determined not to be found...

The day before he was due to meet with Galavan, Oswald made a phone call to his office to check the meeting was still going ahead. His secretary said he was busy right now and couldn't come to the phone, but confirmed he was still scheduled to meet with him on Friday.

Then an unexpected visitor turned up at the house, and when the doorbell rang, Molly was surprised to see Jim Gordon standing on the doorstep.

“What can I do for you, Jim?” Molly said.

Jim had a fading bruise on his jaw but there was no trace of resentment in his eyes as he gave his reply.

“As the news has now reached the underworld - and beyond - that Oswald is sick, I thought I'd pay a visit and say Hi,” he replied, “If that's okay with you.”

Molly invited him in, recalling his hug and his kind words.

“You're most welcome, Jim,” she said.

As she entered the house and she closed the door behind him, Jim kept his voice low as he lingered in the hallway.

“How is he doing?”

Molly felt much stronger than the last time they had met as she managed a smile.

“He's having good days and bad. On the good ones, you wouldn't believe he was so ill. We're hoping that's a sign the medication is working. He's in the front room, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.”

She led him down the hallway and into the front room.

“Oswald,” she said softly, “Jim's here to see you.”

He had been resting and had just closed his eyes to slip into a light sleep, but her words revived him sharply as he sat up and blinked away sleep.

“Hello old friend!” he said warmly.

Jim entered the room, swallowing down a lump in his throat at the sight of Oswald sitting on the sofa, he was wearing a suit and his jacket was off, his tie was loosened and his shirt sleeve was rolled up. His arm was full of needle marks and he had shadows starting to form under his eyes. He looked pale and Jim was certain he had lost a small amount of weight, too. He looked tired as he gave a slight shiver and pulled up a blanket that covered his lower body.

“Please forgive my appearance – I wasn't expecting guests,” Oswald said.

“I heard you were sick. I guessed it must be serious for you to hand over control to your son in the near future.”

“I have level six cromine poisoning,” Oswald said, “No one knows outside the family – apart from you and Edward Nygma. It will most likely be terminal. But I have a small chance of survival, I'm on medication to slow it down, in a few weeks time I will be trying another treatment that may stop its progress completely. I still have hope.”

“I'm glad there's hope, you've got keep hold of that,” Jim agreed, then Oswald invited him to sit down, and he sat on the sofa beside him.

Molly fetched more iced water for Oswald, then made coffee for Jim and left the two men to talk.

Jim stayed for the afternoon. It wasn't a sad or depressing meeting. They talked about old times, then they laughed about the old days, and when Molly returned to bring more coffee for Jim, she paused in the doorway, as Jim said something she didn't catch and Oswald laughed, briefly resting his head on his shoulder as Jim got his phone out and took a picture of the two of them. Jim had one more coffee as Oswald stayed on iced water. Jim's visit had certainly brightened his day, and when he checked the time and said he needed to go, he paused to hug Oswald tightly. Molly walked with him to the door and thanked him for stopping by, and Jim had glanced back towards the front room and said, _Maybe I should stop by more often._ Molly agreed that was an excellent idea, and then Jim left and she closed the door.

 

“You look so much better for seeing an old friend!” Molly exclaimed as she returned to the front room to sit beside her husband.

Oswald smiled warmly as rested on the sofa, sipped more iced water and then gave a sigh.

“Yes, I'd forgotten how good it was to have a friend come to visit. I'm hoping to see more of Jim. We never should have lost touch, we drifted apart over the years. That's one good thing to come out of this mess, an old friend is close to me once more.”

Molly shifted closer to her husband as she got comfortable on the sofa, then she thought back to the report on the news.

“Oswald,” she asked, “I heard something today about some kind of miracle worker in the Narrows...some guy with a tattoo on the back of his hand?”

“Miracles? In this City?” Oswald said as he laughed off her remark, “I'm sure it's just an exaggerated rumour, my dear.”

“A witness said his tattoo was a C.U.E. Symbol. She had to ask her father what it was, she didn't know at first sight. What is the C.U.E. Symbol, what does it stand for, do you know?”

“I most certainly do know, my dear... I'm fifty - two years old and I was there when the symbol was created...” he sucked in a sharp breath as discomfort registered on his face, “Wait, Molly... it's my back again...”

A vague pain flickered up his spine and he shifted slightly and then grabbed a discarded pillow and placed it behind his lower back.

“That's better,” he said with a sigh, then he thought about her question. As his ice blue eyes met her gaze for a moment, he seemed far off in the mists of time, and then he recalled it all and began to explain.

“That's something I haven't heard mentioned for years, Molly. It's a post war symbol that should have meant something - but it never came to pass. CUE stands for City Unification Extension. And a lot of people supported it, but it was an idea that the authorities blocked right at the start.”

“So what is it, exactly?”

Oswald put his arm around her and pulled her closer, as a sparkle came to his eyes.

“As you like to think of me as your war hero, you will love this, Molly! It was the insignia of the Gotham liberty fighters – those who defended the city and led the attack – including myself. It was created after the war ended, a silver GCPD badge with two pistols crossed in the centre set in rising flames. The badge represents law and order and the flames and the pistols represent the underworld – two opposing forces combined to become one.”

Molly was listening intently as she looked into his eyes.

“There was a symbol to honour brave men like you? That's amazing.”

Oswald smiled and his face flushed.

“Before you get aroused, Molly – there is more. It wasn't just to remember the deeds of bravery on the front line – it was intended to be a political symbol - the symbol of the City Unification Extension Party – the extension is an article set out in the pact. The party was to be made up of underworld leaders and law enforcement officials who support the pact. The intention was to have powerful Unified Gotham representatives on the city council. Maybe one day to have a Unified Gotham mayor, too. This way, it would have kept both sides working together at all times – then the city would have to keep their side of the bargain as much as we keep ours. The city would have to take responsibility and act when tell them to, instead of ignoring our advice on social issues, like renovating areas like the Narrows. We've been asking for that for years but the housing is the city's responsibility and if we touched it, we could be prosecuted because we don't get a fair say, they still look on us as common criminals. Yet they are happy of our protection and assistance to clean up the streets when the cops can't cope. That's what Article Two is all about.”

Molly's expression changed to one of surprise.

“So this agreement could have been so much more but they denied your people the right to do it?”

Oswald nodded.

“Thanks to the past and people having long memories - people like Blake Galavan - they refer back to a time when this city was very different to how it is now and they talk about people like me as if we're scum. I am the last of the Legion of Horribles who still holds a visible role of significance in Gotham, Molly. The fact that I walked away from the Horribles - and averted a terrorist attack - means nothing, I will always be Penguin the criminal - a Gotham monster - in the eyes of some, even though the underworld as I run it today works well alongside the authorities. This is why no one has seen the C.U.E. insignia for a very long time and who ever had it tattooed must have been on the front line with me or they wouldn't know what it means...But a lot of those I fought with were killed or have since died in gang disputes or for other reasons... I really can't think who this man would be. But he must be older, he must be at least fifty.”

“So we're looking for a guy around your age who fought alongside you who now has the power to heal with a touch of his hand?”

Oswald looked at her in surprise.

“Why would we be looking for him?”

“He might be able to help you. He's a healer.”

Oswald hugged her, then spoke gently as he looked into her eyes.

“He's probably just an ordinary guy who happened to help a distraught mother who believed her child was dying... maybe the kid had just passed out and he revived her! Or maybe he gave her CPR. I'm sure there's a logical explanation.”

“No, Oswald. She was _very_ sure.”

He placed his hand on her cheek as he leaned closer.

“Molly, there are no miracles! I have to put my faith in medicine and science and new developments to fight this thing. Please don't waste time and energy on false hope.” Then he drew her closer again and kissed her deeply, a firm reminder that he was still strong enough to handle this, and was not desperate enough to go chasing after something he saw as no more than the desperate hope for a miracle that did not exist.

 

Next morning, Oswald was up early to shower and get ready for his meeting with Galavan. The week had passed by quickly, he was getting used to the daily shots of medication that gave him good and bad days, but he could feel the pain in his bones decreasing and that was all the encouragement he needed to carry on with the treatment. He was planning to have his shot as soon as River was up, to give him a few hours to get over it before the meeting. He blasted his hair with the hair dryer as he styled his swept up spikes, then as he ran his fingers through his spikes again and something snapped off, he turned off the dryer and looked at the broken lock of hair in alarm.  
“Oh no...” he said as he felt a flicker of alarm, then he turned his head to the side and realised it was just a small amount of hair and it wouldn't notice at all, and he reached for the hairspray and sprayed his spikes heavily, before giving a final blast with hair dryer. He looked just fine, but his hair breaking so suddenly had been a shock. He hadn't expected that to start happening so soon.

“Maybe it won't happen again,” he said aloud, and just to be sure, he reached for the hairspray and used it again, then he left the bathroom and put on a back suit and a tie patterned with purple and silver swirls. After he had finished getting dressed, Luna woke up and he smiled as he limped over to her crib and lifted her into his arms.

“I think we should let Mommy sleep,” he said as he cradled her in his arms, “Daddy feels very well today and it's my turn to take care of you this morning.”

Luna smiled up at her father and he looked into her eyes and felt a bittersweet mix of joy and sorrow. These days with his baby daughter were so precious – but he knew his time could be running out.

By the time Molly was wake, Oswald was not in the bedroom and neither was Luna. She saw coffee had been left for her next to the bed, alongside it was a single red rose cut from the bushes in the garden. Oswald had left her a note, _Good morning, beautiful! Did you enjoy your beauty sleep? Luna is downstairs with me. All my love, your Oz._ Molly got up with a smile on her face. For the first time since he had fallen ill, Oswald was improving so much that even the pain wasn't stopping him from getting on with life now.

 

A short while later, Molly went downstairs to find River and Victor in the kitchen having breakfast together. River was leaning in as she spoke softly to him, and Victor kissed her tenderly and as they drew back, their gaze was locked in a look of deepest love. Molly didn't want to break the moment, but they heard her come in and River glanced to the open door.

“Dad's out in the garden with the kids,” she said.

Molly went outside and smiled at the sight of Oswald at the table on the patio, feeding Luna a bottle of milk as Cain played nearby on the swing. She went over to Oswald and kissed his cheek.

“Giving me roses this early in the day will get you dragged back up those stairs to the bedroom,” Molly whispered in his ear, and he looked up at her and smiled as his eyes sparkled. He didn't even look pale today, and what he said next surprised her.

“I'm fortunate. It's a good day. River gave me my shot half an hour ago and there was very little pain. I'm not even breaking a sweat.”

“Which is perfect, because you have that meeting with Galavan,” she reminded him, “Please don't lose your temper, Oswald. I know the bloke's a prick but try and be polite. He will still see sense if he's willing to listen, it doesn't have to be a raging quarrel.”

“I doubt I have the strength to quarrel,” Oswald replied, “But I am determined that today will be the day I put a stop to his nonsense once and for all.”

Just then Victor joined them outside.

“Boss, I'm about to leave, school run then work...I've got everything listed, checking the stock in the warehouse, then I have to go to the lounge...Do you need me to do anything else today?”

Oswald looked up from the baby in his arms and smiled.

“No, that will be all, thank you, Victor.”

Victor nodded and left, and as he went back into the house, River called out, “Wait for me, I need a ride to the clinic!”

“Okay,” Victor called back “But I've got take the kids to school first.”

“I'm ready to go!” April called from inside the house as she hurried down the stairs.

“Cain,” Molly said, “Time for school!”

He jumped off the swing and ran up to the table, hugged his mother, kissed the baby and then gave Oswald a tight hug.

“An extra big hug for you, Daddy, to make you get better!” said Cain.

“Thank you son, I'm sure it will help,” Oswald replied, “Have a good day at school.”

Then Cain raced off to join April. Moments later, Molly heard the car leave the driveway. Now they were alone in the garden with Luna and Molly sat beside Oswald at the table, watching as he fed their daughter.

“You're so good with kids, you're such a great Dad,” Molly told him, “When this is over...” she felt an ache in her heart because the future seemed so uncertain now, “I mean, assuming it goes well and you get better, I think we should have another baby, do it before this one is much older.”

Oswald's eyes misted up at the thought of a future he didn't dare dream about.

“That would be a lovely idea,” he agreed, “If life works out that way. If not -”

“No, don't talk like that -”

“If not,” Oswald repeated, “You have Cain and Luna. And River is my daughter and I love Julian as a son. You have all of my children to comfort you.”

Molly blinked to hold back tears.

“No, I will have you still around _and_ recovered!” she said firmly, “Don't talk like that, Oswald. You're _not_ going to die.”

Suddenly the faint sound of Julian's voice drifted from the open window of the room he shared with Iris.

“ _Oh Iris, oh fuck, yes!”_ he cried.

Molly and Oswald looked at each other and couldn't help but smile as Oswald briefly closed his eyes and shook his head.

“What ever Fish did to fix his damage, she certainly didn't fix his lack of inhibitions!” he exclaimed, “I must have a quiet word with him and remind him to keep the window closed during his... _private_ time with Iris.”

Molly giggled.

“He sounded just like you when you're coming!”

Oswald blushed.

“I'm not denying deep passion can sometimes bring out extremely bad language!”

“And there's nothing wrong with that,” Molly murmured as she leaned closer to his ear, “You're having a good day. We should make the most of that later on.”

“An excellent idea!” Oswald agreed, “But first, I must get this meeting with Galavan out of the way. And I can only hope it will be a success.”

And they sat together in the garden as Oswald fed his daughter and Molly sat beside him and they enjoyed the bright summer morning as Oswald made the most of his time before having to turn his thoughts to that meeting and its great importance.

 

_But that meeting was not destined to happen._

At nine thirty am, Mayor Blake Galavan left his house, got into his car and prepared to drive to his office in the city. And as he turned the key in the ignition, the car exploded into a ball of flame. The blast was so powerful it shattered windows of nearby houses and sent debris scattered burning across several of the well kept lawns of nearby houses. The flames raged high, the smoke billowed up into the air, darkening the skies above the shocked and wealthy neighbourhood. Twenty minutes later it made the news:  
_Mayor Galavan was dead, killed by a car bomb..._

 

A short while later, Oswald and Molly had watched the news report as Oswald looked at the screen with a shocked expression.

“A bomb?” he exclaimed, “That sounds like the work of Valeska!”

“Well, he's missing, only presumed dead,” Molly reminded him as they stood together in the front room.

As pain flickered through his lower back, Oswald sat down stiffly and grabbed the pillow he always kept near his seat in case of deep pain and shoved it behind his lower back as he breathed hard and tried to lean against the support behind him. Molly felt useless at that moment as she stood there with Luna in her arms.

“I feel like my spine is breaking!” he took a couple more deep breaths, then focused on the report and then as it ended, he shook his head.

“This is _not_ the work of the underworld. We had a meeting discussing ways to settle this and none of them involved violence. Galavan was too volatile politically to be provoked without causing more trouble on the streets! Perhaps the matter was personal – or a political rival. It's certainly nothing to do with my people!”

“And Velaska was never found,” Molly reminded him, “This could be his work. The last time we saw Valeska he was shot in both legs and crawling towards a closed door, right before we got out of the factory and the bomb went off! If he did get out, it could be him.”

Oswald was still fighting a sudden onset of deep pain in his spine as he leaned back against the chair as pain registered on his face.

“It would certainly make sense for an enemy to do this to harm the relationship between the city and the underworld,” Oswald agreed, “None of my associates would do something so destructive and dangerous as a bomb...”

Molly stood there looking at him for a moment.

“And to kill him in this way would be the perfect cover for someone who doesn't typically use this method,” Molly remarked, _“I'm your wife, you can tell me, Oswald. Was it you?”_

“Do you really have to ask me that? As if -” sudden pain cut off his speech as he pressed tight against the chair, tears had filled his eyes along with a spark of fear as he looked up at her.

“ _Call River... call her!”_ he gasped.

“Is it your back?”

He closed his eyes as he nodded and fought off another wave of deep pain. Molly was still holding Luna as she reached for her phone. She was suddenly aware that help was far away as Oswald breathed hard, then gave a faint whimper as he tried to cope with the terrible pain in his spine.

“It's okay, Oswald,” she said “Hold on, it's going to be fine.”

River answered the call quickly.

“Molly, is Dad okay?”

“No, he's not,” Molly replied, “He's got terrible pain in his back – it's worse than I've ever seen it before, he can't deal with this.”

“Lower spinal pain is common with cromine poisoning,” River replied, “I can give him some pain medication to ease it for now but he needs to consider spinal injections. I'll talk to him about that later.”

“Just hurry home!”

“I'm heading for my car right now, see you soon, Molly.”

Molly was still cradling Luna as she reached for Oswald's hand, holding it tightly as he fought off another wave of pain.

“It's okay,” she assured him, “River's on her way, she can help.”

Oswald couldn't speak as he clung to her hand, feeling pain that sliced like a hot knife through every bone in his lower back.

 

River returned home quickly and gave her father pills that swiftly got the pain under control, then as Iris and Julian entered the front room, they saw River trying to help Oswald from his seat as he leaned hard on his cane and Molly stood there with Luna in her arms as she looked on, clearly distraught.

“I'll take Luna,” Iris said, and Molly handed her the baby, then Julian looked anxiously to River.

“Why is he in pain, why can't he walk?”

“The cromine is causing heavy pain in his lower spine,” River said, “I've given him some pain relief but he's having trouble standing up.”

“I just need my bed!” Oswald insisted, “I'll be fine!”

“I'll help you, Dad,” Julian said, and as he and River helped Oswald from the room, Molly looked back at Iris who was still holding Luna.  
“It's okay,” Iris promised her, “You go and take care of Oswald, I'll look after Luna.”

“Thank you, Iris,” Molly said gratefully, then she hurried from the room and headed for the stairs, where Oswald was making slow and difficult progress to the top.

 

After a slow and hard struggle, Oswald was finally on top of the covers of the bed, with pillows piled behind him as he sat there feeling devastated. Julian had assured him he would be okay, he just needed to rest, and Oswald had not wanted to tell him he was wrong as he thanked him for his help, but as he left the room and River closed the door, he looked from his daughter to his wife and gave a quiet sob.

“I _never_ want to feel pain like that again!”

River glanced at Molly, then as she stood at his bedside, his daughter spoke to him softly.

“Dad,” she said gently, “It is going to be rough. This kind of pain is common with your condition and pain pills can handle it short term but eventually you might need to consider spinal injections.”

Oswald's eyes widened in alarm.

“No, absolutely not, I am _not_ going to suffer needles in my spine, it's hard enough taking it in my arm every day!”

“But it will help,” River added, “And this problem you have right now won't be permanent – it will come and go and I can't predict when it will happen. When you do have the chronic back pain, you won't be able to walk, so you will have to use a wheelchair sometimes.”

“I do _not_ need a wheelchair!” Oswald insisted.

“Listen to River, she's trying to help you,” Molly said as she stood at his bedside, “You have to look after yourself if you want to get through this, Oswald. Right now you can't walk until the pain eases up. It's not like you have to use a chair forever.”

He wiped a tear from his face and looked up at Molly and River in defiance.

“No spinal injections and no wheelchair!” he said firmly, “I have my cane, as soon as I'm strong enough, I _will_ be walking again!”

“And if you don't rest, the pain will recur sooner rather than later,” River added.

“Thank you, Baby Fish but my decision is final.”

River reminded him again that he needed to rest for several hours even if the pain wore off completely, and he thanked her politely, but that look was still in his eyes as she left the room – he was shattered by what had just happened.

Molly sat beside him and wiped a tear from his cheek.

“This will come and go, but it won't last,” she reminded him.

Oswald had turned his head to look to the window, but as she spoke he looked sharply back at her, meeting her gaze with tears in his eyes.

“ _I can't take much more of this!”_ he sobbed, and Molly put her arms around him, holding him tightly as her husband buried his face against her shoulder and wept inconsolably.

 

By the time the evening came around, Oswald had vastly improved – so much that he had, with the help of his cane, managed to get up and go downstairs and sit in the front room, cautiously resting his back against a pillow. So far River's medication was working well, and he had said again in the same defiant tone that he would definitely not be using a wheelchair.

“You should be in bed,” Molly reminded him as she sat beside him.

Oswald smiled.

“Never under estimate me, my dear. I'm stronger than you think.”

“But you still need to rest,” Molly said again.

“I'll spend some time with the kids then perhaps we could both have an early night,” he suggested.

Molly felt an ache in her heart. If Oswald was saying that to try and prove his point, she didn't want to be making love with him while he hid his pain for the sake of seeming indestructible in her eyes.

“And I'll make sure you get plenty of sleep, you look shattered!” she told him.

River briefly looked in, then said she would be back later as she had to put in extra hours at the clinic. Iris left with her and as Luna gave a cry on the baby monitor, April called out from upstairs, “It's okay, I'll take care of her, Molly!”

“Thanks, April!” Molly called back, then as she looked to her husband, who had leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes as he gave an exhausted sigh, she suddenly felt a wave of sadness for the loss of how she had hoped Luna's first days would have been. It was wonderful that the rest of the family helped out with the kids, but she had wanted Luna's early days to be mostly her and Oswald caring for her - instead, she was caring for her husband, in a situation she never would have imagine possible just a few short weeks before. Now he was deeply relaxed and drowsy from the pain relief as exhaustion swept over him again.

“Molly, I need some more water,” he said quietly.

“Can I have some too?” Cain asked as he sat on the rug watching TV, “I want the same as Daddy!”

Molly smiled.

“Okay, I'll get some for both of you,” she said, then she got up from the chair and left the room.

Then there came the sound of heavy knocking on the front door, and it changed everything – life was about to get _much_ worse...

 

Molly went to the door and as she opened it, she saw Jim on the doorstep. Then she saw armed cops behind him and she looked at him in disbelief.

“What's this about?”

Jim showed his badge as he looked at her with an expression of deep sadness in his eyes.

“I'm sorry, but I need to speak to your husband.”

“He's sick,” Molly said as she felt her anger rising, “What the hell are you doing this for, Jim?”

“I have to speak to him right now, this is serious,” Jim replied.

Molly stepped back and Jim entered the house and as the cops followed, she turned away and walked quickly through to the front room.

“Oswald...”  
Her voice had sounded urgent, and it shook him from his tired rest with a jolt.

“What's wrong, Molly?”

He blinked away sleep and sat up stiffly.  
“The cops are here!” she said in a hushed tone, and Cain got up and turned around in time to see Jim Gordon and uniformed officers come into the room. His mother was deeply worried and his father looked pale and shocked as he stood up and stared at Jim.

“What are you doing?” Oswald demanded, “Why the uniform back up, Jim?”

Jim paused for a moment, looking from Molly to Oswald.

“I'm sorry Oswald, this brings me no pleasure at all and I'm hoping we can get this sorted out quickly so you can return home to your family.”

Oswald's eyes reflected alarm as he saw Jim draw handcuffs out.

“No, please don't do this in front of my son!”

“ _Jim, no!”_

Molly stepped forward and made a grab for his arm and as a uniformed cop pulled her back she heard her son yell _Let my Mommy go!_ and at once forced her temper to retreat. It wouldn't do Cain any good for both his parents to get arrested. She glanced at the cop and he let go of her arm.

“Molly, it's okay, this is just a ridiculous misunderstanding...” Oswald was still visibly shocked as he started to tremble and pain cut through his back, “Jim, I need regular shots of my medication, River is treating me. My life depends on it, _don't_ let me miss a shot, I'll answer all your questions, there's no need to arrest me. I'll come with you, I'll co operate.”

“You know what this is about?” Jim asked.

Oswald ran a shaking hand through his hair and then nodded.

“I believe I do – and I am completely innocent of any involvement!”

“ _He hasn't done anything!”_ Molly said sharply.

“Let's get this over with,” Jim said, “Oswald Cobblepot I'm arresting you for the murder of Blake Galavan -”

Molly gave a gasp as Jim read him his rights.

“ _He's innocent!”_ she shouted, and as Oswald struggled and yelled _Don't cuff me,_ Cain started to cry.

“ _No, no let my Daddy go!”_ he wailed.

Oswald took in a sharp breath as the cuffs were secured.

“Jim, I have chronic pain, you need to contact River urgently!”

“I'll do that,” Jim replied, “And I'm trying to help you, Oswald... please co operate with me.”

“Don't you take him away from us, he's dying!” Molly wept.

Jim couldn't bear to look at her or Cain as he led Oswald from the room. As he reached the door, Oswald glanced back.

“This is a misunderstanding, I am innocent and I will be home soon, I promise!”

Then as he was led out of the house and Molly ran to the door to see him being placed in a car, Oswald cried out as pain cut through his back and his eyes blazed with rage as he looked up at Jim.

“ _You will pay for this, Jim! I am innocent, I didn't kill him!”_ he yelled.

As the cars left the driveway Molly stood there at the open door, feeling powerless and terrified as the cops took her husband away. Her sick husband, who could die in jail of she didn't do something about it... Cain was clinging to her sobbing for his Daddy, April had heard the commotion and seen her Uncle Oz taken away and now she was crying, too.

Molly's hand was shaking as she drew her phone from her pocket, recalling the details of Fish Mooney's prediction. Then she called the only number she thought could make a difference. As the call was answered her voice was choked with tears.

“Victor...”

“I'm at the Lounge tonight, Penguin asked me to keep an eye on the club -”

“Get your arse back here now!” Molly said sharply, then she stifled a sob, _“We have to do something, Oswald's been arrested for murder!”_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

As the cell door opened and Jim Gordon stepped inside, he paused and waited for the door to be locked behind him, then he walked over to Oswald, who sat there on a hard, uncomfortable bench as he took another sip of water and then put the cup down and glared murderously at him.

“ _How could you do this to me?”_ Oswald said in a low voice as anger burned in his eyes, _“I'm a sick man, you know that! All I wanted was to spend the time I had left with my family!”_

Jim stepped closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. Oswald brushed it away sharply.

“ _Keep away from me!”_ he fumed, _“I did nothing, Jim! I'm innocent!”_ tears of anger and frustration burned in his eyes as he felt another wave of pain and drew in a sharp breath, “I am far too sick to be carrying out gangland killings! And since when did I make a habit of blowing up cars? You _know_ this isn't my work!”

“And that's why I'm speaking to you off the record,” he said as he lowered his voice, “There's a recording of your call to the mayor's office. You mentioned how people like him were dealt with in the old days. It sounds like a threat. That's all they needed, a flimsy excuse to call evidence. It wasn't my decision to put you in the frame for the bombing.”

Oswald stared at him in surprise as all his rage faded away: _Jim wanted to help?_

“What's going on?” he demanded.

“This goes higher than me,” Jim said, “As soon as the bomb went off and they checked his office, the first name they pinned on the murder was yours. I've already been told they want to go for first degree murder and the death penalty and no matter what your lawyer does when he arrives, you won't get bail. You're going to be interviewed, charged and then sent to Blackgate to await trial. The only good news is, the trial date will be a long way off – mostly likely much longer than you have left, so you won't face execution. But they want you to die in jail.”

“Who are _they?_ ” Oswald said darkly, not caring that murder was now shining plain in his gaze.

“Powerful people with very extreme views on how this city should be run – they have zero tolerance to crime of any description and they detest the underworld and want to see it destroyed. Galavan was just one – there are others, in law enforcement, the court system, even two members of the city council and one of them is a top ranking legal official called Laura Swanley. She has been pressured to take your case when the time comes and do her worst. She has the power to drop this case against you if she can be persuaded – but she won't, because they got to her and she's scared. ”

“How do you know all this?” Oswald said in alarm.

“Because as soon as your name was dropped into the frame, I knew it had to be wrong and I started talking like I agreed with the detectives handling the case. Then they said, they had been told to put Penguin in the frame, because this would get rid of the last of the old ways and help to take apart the underworld. Remember, supporting a unified Gotham isn't a popular opinion for a cop to hold – at least not to voice aloud. I _am_ on your side, Oswald! You should be home with your family and I'm going to do everything I can to try and help you to get released.”

“Thank you,” Oswald said quietly.

“But all I can do today, Jim added, “is make sure the prison know about your condition and speak to River about your meds. Blackgate has changed a lot – the new governor has won awards for improving conditions in institutions. I'm sure she will be very considerate regarding the care you will need. I'm going to call the governor now, to be sure they have your medical file. And please trust me, Oswald – if there's anything I can do to get you out of this mess, I'll do it,” Jim promised, and then he knocked on the cell door, it was opened up and he stepped out and the cell was locked heavily again, leaving Oswald sitting alone as pain cut into his spine and he thought of home and Molly and his children, then of how hopeless his situation seemed, and he gave a sob, feeling sure life couldn't get any worse. But then he recalled something:

The governor of the prison was Beth Crane. He had met her at the Iceberg Lounge before he was sick. She had made no secret of the fact that as a teenager, she had been a huge fan of Mayor Cobblepot. Remembering this gave him a spark of hope. Maybe Beth could help.

 

Back at the house, Cain had finally stopped crying as Molly pulled together her shattered nerves and comforted her son, then reminded April she needed her to look after him while she took charge of the situation. For now, taking charge of the situation for Molly was going to her husband's study and searching his desk as she opened and closed drawers, rifling through each one as she muttered, _“Where did you hide 'em, Oswald...”_ Finally, she found a packet of cigarettes and a lighter and took it out and sparked one up. She inhaled deeply and blew out the smoke.

“ _Thank fuck, I needed that...”_ she muttered, _“Six whole years without a smoke and I know you're in here sometimes sneaking a sly one ...”_

Then she took a seat at his desk, reach for his brandy glass and sniffed it, smiling through the ache in her heart as she smelled a trace left of his last drink.

“And now I'm having a brandy, too, your finest, I bloody need it!” she exclaimed, pouring herself a glass.

She sipped the drink and drew hard on the cigarette as the tip glowed orange, the paper crackled as it burned and the nicotine shook her shattered mind awake just as the alcohol kicked in.

Then Victor entered the study and stood there, saying nothing.

“I know,” Molly said to him as she cradled Oswald's favourite glass in her hand, “I've left the kids with April and I'm sitting here smoking and drinking in my husband's study while he's in jail for murder and fighting an illness that could kill him. I guess that makes me seem pretty useless, but you know what? _This has broken me. This is killing me._ I want him home, I want to look after him and spend every moment with him until the cromine either kills him, or a miracle happens. I can't see much room for a miracle right now.”

“I'm not judging you,” Victor said as he stepped closer to the desk, “I just think you should remember if this had been some other problem, you would have handled it. You'd rather be up against crazy people like Valeska than handle this.”

“Six years ago we saved my husband together.”

A brief moment of emotion flashed in Victor's eyes as he thought back to that day he would never forget – a day he wished he _could_ forget.

“I may not have showed it, but that was something I could barely get through!”

She smoked the cigarette, put it out and raised the brandy glass to her lips as she cast him a look of surprise.

“You were a great support that day. We saved Oswald together.”

As she drank from the glass, Victor placed his hands on the table and leaned closer, looking at her intently as she set the glass down and then raised her head and met his gaze.

“What's with the look?” she demanded.

“I was just thinking, that day when you saved Penguin – and you _did_ save him, Molly - _and_ you kicked Valeska's ass - you handled it. But I didn't, not when I saw him lying there on the ground beaten half to death. When I carried him to the car I thought he was dead. I wish I could forget that moment, but I can't. Of all the shit he's ever been caught up in, that was one of the worst moments. This, on the other hand, is _not_. Or maybe it is to you, it's down to -”

“How deep does the shit need to be?”

“ _Perspective_ ,” Victor continued, “This is something you can't fight with guns, and you can't use your fists to kick its ass. But here is what is _actually_ happening: Penguin is very sick. But he has medication and he might recover. He's also been arrested for murder. If he can't use his money and his lawyer to get out of it, we can bust him out of jail and you and him can take the kids and stay in a safe house. And that is the last resort. This mess has solutions. You need to try and get that through your head, Molly.”

He stepped away from the desk and stood there watching as she drank from the glass again, she then gave a heavy sigh.

“You are right,” she agreed, “But I have no greater fear than losing Oswald.”

“Then fight for him!”

She carefully placed the glass next to the bottle and left it there exactly as she had found it and leaned back against the chair.

“Going in guns blazing won't save him from the cromine poisoning and there's no way we can just walk into the GCPD -”

“I don't mean like that,” he replied, “We have to be smart about this. The cops have no evidence against him except for him quarrelling with Galavan on the phone. They probably won't give him bail, he's Penguin - they'll want to lock him up and set a trial date. But we have our people and you're forgetting how powerful Penguin is. How powerful his _name_ is in this city.”

Something had just clicked to into place in Molly's shattered mind.

“We don't have to bust him out of jail. We can put pressure on the system, get them to drop the charges!”

Victor had the ghost of a smile about his lips as he nodded. Finally, Molly was seeing sense.

“I know this is your worst nightmare,” he added, “But you have to stay strong for this. I'm calling Ed Nygma, I'll tell him the situation and have him meet with Julian tomorrow. But first I'm taking Penguin's painkillers over to the GCPD in case he needs them. And I'm also offering to help the cops with their enquiries. They won't hold me, because they have nothing on me. Baby Fish is sending over all his medical files and speaking with the cops about his condition, so they can take proper care of him while he's in custody. Don't get drunk tonight. Just try and stay calm and think about getting Penguin out of jail and off the hook. We can do this.”

Molly nodded.

“Maybe we can.”

“We definitely can,” Victor replied, and then he walked away.

Molly reached over to the framed photo on the desk, her and Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge in happier times. She ran her finger down his image as she spoke quietly.

“I'll do something, sweetheart,” she murmured, “I don't know what, but I'll find a way to get you home...”

 

In down town Gotham, a road was blocked by two crashed cars. The man the media called Messiah had just taken a ride on his gleaming black motor bike, along the half empty highway as the sun had set, and then he had headed towards the shabby side of town and now he slowed the bike to a halt, parked up and climbed off, took off his crash helmet and pulled up his hood, concealing his face as he walked towards the scene of the crash. A woman had been flung from the wreckage. She was bleeding out amid shattered glass that littered the road, her fair hair fanned out around her pale features as the life drained from her body. The driver of the other car was a shorter, youthful looking brunette who was screaming as she stood bleeding on the pavement and a street gang crowded in on her, she looked barely old enough to drive and as her purse was snatched, another guy pushed her up against the wall. Those cars had collided in the kind of area where no one would have stopped by choice...

Messiah pulled a gun and fired off two shots, hitting the girl's attacker in the shoulder and clipping the arm of a guy who held a knife, who dropped her stolen purse. As the gang ran off, one turned back and pulled his own gun. Messiah aimed like a marksman, firing a shot that slammed into his leg as he screamed. He stood there with the gun still raised, and the wounded man limped off into the shadows. In the distance, a wail of sirens cut through the air. The gang had left behind nothing but bloodstains. As he approached her, the woman who was still up against the wall looked in terror at the man who approached her.

“Please don't kill me!”

He holstered his gun and then took off his glove, revealing a tattooed hand.

“I don't kill anyone unless I have to. Keep still, you're bleeding,” he said, “Let me help you,” and he placed his fingertips over a deep gash to her arm. As he stepped back, she looked down in disbelief at flesh that was no longer broken. Then he retrieved her purse, pausing to pick up her fallen driver's license as he looked at it.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I like to know who I saved,” he replied.

She could only stand and watch, too stunned to speak as he went over to the dying woman who lay in the road, placing his tattooed hand against her side. She coughed and gasped and sat up in alarm.

“What happened to the car...”

“You had an accident. But you're okay now.”

He helped her to stand up, then led her over to the pavement, before running back over to the car, and he reached inside the shattered window and grabbed a bag that was open and contained a phone and other personal effects. As he walked back across the street to join her, he stuck his hand in her bag then took out her drivers license and glanced at it, then he put it back and handed her the bag.

“Why did you go through my stuff?” she asked.

He kept his face in shadow as he glanced from the blonde to the brunette, both were spattered with blood but neither were wounded, at least, not any more.

“You should drive more carefully,” he said, “I may not be around to heal you next time.”

The two women watched as he walked away. Then the blonde who brushed glass shards from her clothing turned in anger to the smaller, dark haired woman.

“That was your fault, idiot! You were going too fast!” then her expression changed, “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you were almost dead in the road,” she whispered, “I saw him bring you back... That's him, that's Messiah!”

He heard them call out to him and broke into a run, climbing on to his bike and putting on his crash helmet. He fired up the bike and drove away, leaving nothing to chance - Messiah had to remain anonymous.

On the way back through the dim streets, as night fell, he was heading for home when he saw a street fight between two guys. The younger guy was stabbed in the stomach as his attacker ran off. Messiah stopped the bike again, placed his hand on the wound and healed him. He had barely realised what had just happened as Messiah asked his name, took note of it and before the guy could ask why, he drove away.

_After the near fatal car accident, the two women both got home late. So did the stab victim who had almost died, who was still getting over the shock of the attack - and none of them would bother to check their social media accounts until the next day. When they did, they would all have the same notification:_

_Sarah Smith wants to be your friend..._

 

In the heart of the city, Victor's night had not gone well as he had sat for two hours waiting to speak to the cops. Finally, a very tired Jim Gordon had met with him and interviewed him, and Victor had assured him all of his alibis would check out – he knew where he had been on the morning of the explosion. He had asked to see Penguin, and Jim had told him Oswald was already being transferred to Blackgate prison. He had been charged and refused bail. Now they had him, the legal system was determined to hang on to him. Jim had thanked Victor for his time, then told him he would be stopping by the house to speak to the rest of the family very soon. It seemed the cops didn't care too much for possible accomplices in the crime – all they wanted was to see Penguin's downfall, though he doubted Jim was part of it. He had seen the look in his eyes. Jim had told him for now Oswald would remain in prison, and he was sorry about that, and he had looked visibly distressed.

Victor had left and got in his car and headed back home, and as he drove through the darkened streets, he thought of River and Molly and the rest of the family. He was glad he had warned Molly that Oswald would probably be locked up, but telling her that news would not be easy. She was barely holding herself together and he hoped this didn't break her...

 

Hearing the news that Oswald would be staying in jail had upset the whole family. Julian was tearful, April was being comforted by an equally upset River, and Molly was weeping as she sat in the front room with her head in her hands as she wondered how to break this news to Cain, who had gone off to bed crying for his Daddy because he wanted him to come home. But tomorrow, they would start to make their plans. Ed was coming over and he had told Victor he was going to help in any way that he could. Molly clung to the hope that Oswald's former partner in every sense of the word could think of something fast, because Oswald was too unwell to be locked away in a prison, he needed his family and he needed love and care that only she and those who loved him could give.

That night Molly slept alone in her bed, with her arms wrapped around one of Oswald's suit jackets that he had worn recently, it still carried his scent and when she woke, just for a moment, it would give her the illusion that he was beside her. That was the hardest night, the first night she slept alone, knowing she would wake without him at her side.

 

For Oswald, being charged with murder, denied bail and then driven through the night to Blackgate prison was a shattering experience. He sat in silence looking down at his cuffed hands as he tried not to shed tears. He was too weak for prison, too sick, he wanted to go home... He was dreading the slamming of the cell door, knowing he would never leave the place. He was afraid of dying behind bars, or being killed because there would be someone who wanted to pick a fight with one of Gotham's monsters. He doubted he would last long in this place...

Then the vehicle stopped and he was led out to a doorway. His bones ached and he thought about that shot that he would miss in the morning. They wouldn't allow experimental drugs in here, he felt sure of it. He was going to be locked in a cell, alone with his pain, cut off from his family...

And then his cuffs were unlocked and taken off and as a guard told him to sit down, and despite all he had said about never giving in to the pain in his back, he was glad to be sitting in a wheelchair, because he was so upset he felt as if his legs were about to give way even if the back pain had not been present.

Then his chair was wheeled through the entrance and as he looked around, he realised this was not a prison. There were no bars, no cell doors. For a moment he felt disoriented and confused and then as a familiar voice spoke, he blinked away tears and looked up to see a woman standing in front of him. Her slender body was wrapped in a light blue suit, her pencil skirt hugged her hips and she smiled as kindness reflected in her eyes. She looked different now to when he had seen her at the Lounge, her blonde hair was tied back and her shoes lacked sparkle, but he instantly recognised Beth Crane.

“I'm putting you on the top floor,” she said, speaking calmly and clearly as she noticed his distressed state, “In the morning you can call your family but right now it's late and I want you in that suite and getting some rest. Don't worry about your medication, it's already been sent over and you will have your injection in the morning as usual. I'm aware you need your pain managed and we're on top of that too....Oswald, did you understand everything I just said?”

He looked up at her.

“ _You have to get me out of here! I'm innocent, I just want to go home, I'm too sick to be in jail, I won't last five minutes here!”_

Beth placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

“I know, you're upset,” she said kindly, “But you're not in jail, Oswald. You are far too unwell to be in a cell with the general prison population. This is the infirmary, and it's recently been renovated...” she glanced to the guards, “It's okay, I can take him from here, then she handed him a bag, “Here's your stuff back – your wallet, your wedding ring and your phone.”

“Thank you,” he said as the worst of his fears began to fade out, and he reached into the bag and put his wedding ring back on, then he put his phone and his wallet in his pocket. They were heading for the elevator.

“I'm going to fill out your paperwork once you're settled in,” she said, “You will see a huge difference here to anything you recall from the old days and what jail was like back then. As you're a patient with a serious condition, I've put you in a suite that's very comfortable. I'm aware you need contact with your family, too. I'll arrange a visit schedule so you can see your wife and your children. And you don't have to wear prison uniform, you're not convicted of anything yet.”

The doors opened and they entered the elevator, then she pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors closed and the elevator rose, Oswald glanced up at Beth.

“Are you this good to all your prisoners?”

She smiled down at him.

“Well, I must admit, I am bending a few rules... your medication is experimental but you're taking it at your own request and you don't have many choices for treatment. Also your doctor is your daughter but I don't have to mention that. On paper, Oswald Cobblepot's doctor is River Mooney. That's good enough, I don't have to add that you're related. And I will make sure she sees you at least once a week to discuss your treatment, so you'll be getting extra visiting hours with your daughter at the same time.”

Oswald smiled as he looked up at her.

“Thank you so much, Beth.”

She smiled back at him and he was surprised to see a brief flush to her cheeks. Then he recalled the Lounge and how she had been like a teenager with a crush.

“I know you're innocent,” she said as she patted his shoulder, “It's crazy they charged you with that murder. You're unwell, you belong at home with your family.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She pushed his chair towards a locked door, swiped it with her card and a heavy locking mechanism sounded and she opened up the door and they went inside.

“Although it looks nothing like a cell, the door is always locked,” she reminded him, “And of course we have cameras everywhere and armed guards too. But when you require privacy, during visits from your wife, for example, I will make sure the cameras are turned off. If you need the medical staff just press the call button. There's a bathroom through that door over there and you have a TV and I can give you a laptop tomorrow, so you can stay in touch with home and have face to face chats with your legal people... I hope this is a calm and reassuring environment for you.”

She stopped the chair next to his bed, even the bed looked comfortable and as he looked around the room at the pale yellow walls and the TV and the white bathroom that was visible through an open door, he noticed only the monitors and other medical equipment that was switched off and near his bed was a reminder that this was anything other than a hotel room. She had provided iced water. His next dose of pain relief was beside it, ready to take if he needed it in the night. As he got up stiffly and managed to stand, he turned to her and smiled warmly as gratitude shone in his eyes.

“Thank you so much for this, Beth! It makes such a difference, I really can't thank you enough...”

As he grasped her hand and relief shone in his gaze, her face flushed and she briefly looked down at her hand as he held it in his grip, and then she looked into his eyes as she wondered if he knew her heart was pounding or if that flush to her face was noticeable. She felt nineteen again...

“I'm glad you can be comfortable here,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze as the flush to her face deepened, “And I know you're facing a lot right now but I really do think you'll get out of here soon, and you'll recover, too! I'll never forget the man I met on that cold day in the city who looked so dashing in his suit as he spoke about making Gotham a safe place once more...You haven't lost that fire in your eyes, brave Mayor Cobblepot!”

Oswald felt deep gratitude and wanted to hug her, but instead he grasped her hand for a moment longer and then let go, remembering this was a terrible situation and he was away from those who loved him – and it was clear Beth Crane had never forgotten her crush on him...

“Thank you for flattering me. I'm sure it's not deserved!” he replied with a smile, “And now I really should retire for the night.”

“When you call home in the morning,” said Beth, “You can have a family member bring you some clothing and any other personal possessions you need. I'm afraid I can't authorise a visit tomorrow but they can leave your belongings downstairs and someone will bring it up to you. Obviously no weapons are allowed and everything will be checked before you receive it, _Mr Penguin_.”

She smiled as she said that and he did too, as he silently concluded the Mayor Cobblepot crush had obviously extended to a Mr Penguin, king of Gotham attraction, too. In a strange kind of way, he was feeling almost as surprised as he had on the night he had first realised Molly was attracted to him. _Yes, Beth Crane was crazy about him._ He couldn't imagine why, but in a situation like this one, her feelings were certainly fortuitous for him. His stay in jail would be much more comfortable than he had ever imagined. It gave him hope that maybe the rest of this situation would turn out okay, too... He wished he hadn't noticed how she blinked her long eyelashes so shyly and was in the habit of looking away if their eye contact lingered. Her voice was soft and there was something about her that brought to mind Marilyn Monroe. He felt mildly guilty for even acknowledging that she was attractive, but lately life had been tough and he had been at rock bottom on that ride to jail until she had stepped in. He switched his thoughts to Molly and the kids, not wanting to linger on Beth – although the thought of allowing his thoughts to stray to her was alluring. He resisted it, thanking her again for her kindness.

She said goodnight and left him to rest and only when the door closed behind her and he heard the heavy lock slide into place, did he even remember that he was a prisoner. He sat down on the comfortable bed and looked around the room again, feeling immensely grateful to Beth for such kindness. He felt sure when he contacted Molly in the morning, she would feel somewhat relieved too, knowing he was safe and well cared for. His heart ached for home as he undressed and got into bed, but despite the distressing day he had been through, he felt much better about the situation now, and slipped into a deep and much needed sleep that would remain unbroken until morning.

And while he slept, Beth Crane left the building and got into her car and drove across town to the luxury house in the better part of the city where she had lived alone since her divorce three years before. That night, before she went to bed, she opened up a box of old photographs and took out a picture of a memory she cherished:

In the photo, she was nineteen years old and smiling brightly for the camera as she stood beside handsome Mayor Cobblepot. Beth drifted into a deep and dreamy sleep that night, her last thoughts that night took her back to the day she had first met him and asked for a picture, as her older, more experienced thoughts mixed into it and she dared to relive that imagined first kiss, and then sliding her hands over the fabric of his suit before sliding off his tie opening up the buttons on his shirt and kissing his chest. Then her mouth covered his as she slid her fingers through his soft black hair... The rest faded out because she fell asleep with a smile on her face, reliving a teenage dream that made her feel nineteen years old again.

 

Next morning Molly was up early, feeding the baby, getting her changed and dressed and going through the whole routine she did every morning. _Except for waking next to Oswald, kissing him and looking into his eyes. Making love with him. Holding him for that first precious hour before the house came alive and their son invaded the bedroom with his bright and loud good morning. She missed him, and it hurt like no other pain she could imagine._

When Oswald phoned just after breakfast that morning, Molly was stunned to learn the circumstances he had been placed in – it was certainly far better than she had expected. He told her he was actually grateful to the cromine poisoning for helping him to avoid staying in the jail. Cain had grabbed the phone and yelled _Daddy, are you coming home?_ And when Molly took the phone back, Oswald sounded emotional.

“I'm fine,” he promised, “And I can call you tonight, we can do a video call. I had my shot this morning and I was okay. They're looking after me really well in here. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Molly said, as her heart ached and the separation from the man she loved was almost too much to bear. But knowing he was in such comfortable surroundings was a huge relief.

“Listen Molly,” Oswald said, “I have access to video calls any time I want to make them. _I was thinking maybe after midnight.._.”

Molly smiled as she heard those words.

“Oh yes, definitely!” then she laughed, and as the rest of the family sat around the table, the mood lifted somewhat – to hear he was okay had made a difference to everyone.

“And I'm meeting with my lawyer tomorrow,” Oswald added, “It probably won't be any use because the authorities seem determined to keep me in here, but I'm going to try.”

“And so are we,” Molly told him, “Ed's coming over this morning. He's going to help us get a plan together. We're starting a campaign to get you freed!”

“That's a wonderful idea!” Oswald said, and as she heard a tremble in his voice, she blinked away tears.

“You'll be home soon,” she promised, “We're going to make sure of that!”

“Molly, I need you to put Victor on the phone. I need him to bring some of my clothing over to the infirmary. I won't be allowed visitors today but he can leave my belongings with the staff and I'll receive it later.”

“Okay, I'll speak to you tonight. Love you.”

“I love you too, Molly.”

She handed the phone to Victor as he got up from the table.

“You want me to do what, boss?” he said, and then he left the room.

“I'll take the kids to school today,” River said as she got up too, “April, Cain, hurry up – I have a clinic to open.”

Molly glanced at River.

“Are you sure they have all his medical files?”

“Yes, Molly – I've already handled that! Stop worrying.”

Molly felt stronger now as she thought of their plans to free her husband.

“I'm not worried,” she said, “Just anxious to get him home. I know we can do it, if we work together.”

 

Half an hour later, River had taken the kids to school and Victor had taken a careful selection of Oswald's clothing to the car - clothing that his boss had been very specific about - and started on the drive to the prison infirmary. The house was quiet with River at work and Luna sleeping and Iris and Julian sitting out in the garden talking in low voices, probably about how much he missed his Dad, but they were keeping quiet because it seemed no one wanted to trigger another of Molly's crying fits. But she had it under control now, she felt sure of it. Clinging to the hope that they could campaign for his release made her feel so much stronger.

Then the doorbell rang and as Molly answered it, she smiled at the sight of Ed Nygma standing there on the doorstep. He was in a dark green suit and had such a worried look in his eyes that she wanted to hug him. Instead she invited him in and then closed the door behind them.

“Oh dear, so much upsetting news lately,” he said as he entered the house, “First Oswald fell ill and now this...” he stood there by the closed front door as deep concern reflected in his gaze.

“I heard from Oswald today,” Molly replied, “He's in the prison infirmary and the governor's put him in a brand new suite, Oswald said it's like a hotel room. He's getting on okay with his treatment, too. But we have to get him out of there, Ed. He needs to come home.”

“Well I think getting him home is priority, we can figure out how to handle the murder charge later,” Ed replied, “They don't have any solid evidence on him, that goes in his favour...” then he paused, glancing down the hallway and then back to Molly, “So, I hear Oswald wants Julian to take his place?”

“That's right.”

He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

“But I thought Julian had brain damage. How bad is it? Will he be capable of handling this?”

Molly lowered her voice.

“He's vastly improved lately. He can get a bit worked up sometimes, extremes of emotion can affect his speech. Sometimes he's very sharp other times his thinking is slower. But he's capable of doing this, he's smarter than you think.”

Ed paused again, looking around the hallway of the mansion as memories of the past hit him hard.

“Oswald and I have a long history together,” he said, “And our friendship will always be important to me. I just wish I'd taken more time to stay in touch. Once he's out of jail, I'm going to make sure that changes. It shouldn't have taken something like this for me to realise that I'd not made enough time for a close friend. Life is too short to waste time.”

“It is,” Molly agreed.

“Okay, I'm ready to get started. Where's Oswald's son?”

“He's out in the garden with his girlfriend. This way...”

As Molly led the way, Ed laughed.

“I do recall the layout of the house since I was last here – and I used to live here many years ago, Molly!”

“I know you did,” Molly replied with a smile, “I'm so forgetful today. It's been so hard lately. And it's so good to have you on our side.”

"You can count on me. I'll get him out of there."

As she looked at him, she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that she had never seen before: _Something smart but dark, and deeply determined. He was going to fight for Oswald's release and he wouldn't give up. She knew that look, it was the look of an underworld man who was determined to save one of his own..._ Noticing that look had been surprising – on the rare occasions he had come over to the house, or she and Oswald had seen him in the club, Ed was always laughing and fooling around, getting slightly drunk, hugging Lee and whispering in her ear or kissing her as they fooled around in the Lounge. When he had come over to the house for a barbecue last summer, he had been drinking beer and entertaining everyone with his riddles.

Apparently Oswald's game show host friend had once been a dangerous, hardened criminal back in the old days. Molly had never been able to imagine him like that - until now. Whenever he had come over to the house, she had said to her son, _Cain, your silly Uncle Ed's here!_ But now she had spotted something in his eyes, and it was all too clear that she was seeing a very different side of Ed Nygma today – not so silly after all. He was certainly a good choice to help Julian learn how to handle underworld business, and she knew in a heartbeat Ed was the right man to help fight to get her husband out of jail. And maybe with Ed's help they might just succeed, she felt sure of it now...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Ed and Julian were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Iris and Molly had left them alone to talk, and as Ed looked across the table at Oswald's son, he began to explain his plans.

“Some of this might be difficult for you,” he began, “But I will help you with everything.”

Julian looked down at the closed book on the table and nodded.

“I was thinking, maybe we should get you out there in front of the media before you meet your underworld associates. Show the whole of Gotham who Penguin's son is, let them see you fighting to free your father.”

“I've made a speech. I would like to read it out for the press,” Julian replied, “Can you tell me more about the underworld, Ed?”

“You look worried. What are you worried about?”

“Screwing this up,” Julian replied, “I'm not so good with words sometimes. But I've written my own speech. Just get everything arranged for me.”

Then he opened up the book. It was Oswald's book, guidelines on the underworld-city pact. It seemed like heavy reading for someone like Julian. Ed smiled kindly.

“I don't think you should be trying to read such heavy literature. We can keep this simple.”

He reached for the book and Julian slammed his hand on it, pulling it back towards him protectively. Ed noticed he was wearing a pair of Oswald's old gloves. And one of his old jackets, too.

“Okay, you can keep the book. I think maybe we can work some of your Dad's wardrobe into your image too, you're going to need an image. Maybe something that reminds everyone of Penguin, that would be a good move. Now, this book you're trying to read, would you like me to explain what the pact is, so that you fully understand? It would save you the trouble of struggling with all that text.”

Julian paused before speaking as he briefly closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, then he looked hard at Ed as he lowered his voice.

_“It's not the way you think it is! I'm not damaged like I used to be. I just haven't got around to explaining that properly yet... Fish Mooney is alive, she was recently revived by River. She has some kind of gift, she fixed ninety five percent of my head injury.”_

Ed stared at him... _Fish was alive and she had a gift of healing?_

“Has she tried to fix anyone else?” he asked, “Because there's some guy down town who has some sort healing powers... Is this linked?”

Julian shrugged.

“I don't know and I don't care. I just know I want my Dad out of jail and back home. He's really sick, Ed. He needs us.”

Ed blinked and then carried on looking at Julian Cobblepot, who had just spoken in a very different tone of voice, with flowing, intelligent speech.

“Julian, I'm glad Fish did this for you, but we have to think about who else she might have... _fixed_. Clearly she did this to help you because you're Oswald's son, but if she's got some kind of plan we don't know about, if she's been fixing other people too... she could be building an army!”

“That's doubtful given the current political and social climate,” Julian replied, “Law and order extremists are trying to wreck the post war agreement, we've already had an incident of rioting and it won't be the last. Galavan did his worst, stirring up anti peace agreement sentiment by reminding the city of my Father's past association with the Legion of Horribles. This is a conspiracy that's been building for a while – I'm guessing,” he opened up the book and turned pages to find his place, “It's down to an abuse of _this_ article: _Subsection three of article nineteen that states, if the head of the underworld is found guilty of a crime against a significant serving member of the city's legal hierarchy, the organised crime system can be declared a threat to the city, making the whole of the agreement invalid_.”

Ed stared at him. It took him a moment to process all he had said.

“I can hardly keep up with you!” he exclaimed, “Yes, you're right... But they would have to prove Oswald planted that bomb. They don't have proof. Did he do it?”

Julian shook his head.

“I don't know. He was genuinely shocked when the cops busted him. We both know Penguin had a lot of blood on his hands on his climb to power but these past years, since the war, the focus had been on working with the city and keeping to the agreement – we handle our business, they handle theirs and we meet somewhere in the middle to ensure crime is controlled in more ways than one. Their system and ours -” Julian smiled, “The roots of that side of the treaty were inspired by the Pax Penguina. So you see, Ed, I can write my own speeches and I know what I want to say about my Father's imprisonment. But I think we should consider other options too.”  
Ed was still feeling stunned to see this secret, smart side of Julian.

“What options?”

“That we publicly lay it down on the line, release my Dad and shake up the system at the same time. The pact is supposed to be a power sharing agreement and the underworld don't get the respect or the fair share they are entitled to. That has to change.”

Ed took a deep breath and thought about his suggestion.

“We can do that - but we need to be careful.”

“No,” Julian said as he shook his head, “We don't have to be careful. We have to mend this once and for all. Otherwise my Dad goes down and the whole of the agreement goes down with him. If he did kill Galavan, he did it to try and stop the damage he was causing. And he used a bomb because that's not his style and therefore, he thought he would be above suspicion and get away with it. And he would have got away it – but he didn't know about this conspiracy to put him in the frame for the first suitable murder that came up. That's my theory, I might be wrong.”

Ed was still adjusting to Julian's sudden switch to bright and articulate.

“Have you told the rest of the family just how well you are now? Doesn't anyone know?”

“They know I'm reading. They know my speech has improved. They don't know the rest....” he paused, and as his eyes filled with tears and his words stopped flowing and frustration came to his eyes, Ed spotted that last five percent of damage.

“ _I can't do it... can't tell Iris... I try and I screw it up every time...”_

He drew in a breath and wiped his eyes.

“What do you need to say to her?” Ed asked gently.

“All the things she wishes I could say, the things I never could before....I love her _so_ much...”

“And every time you try, you get emotional and it stops you?”

He nodded.

“Extremes of emotion put me right back to where I used to be. I struggle to come back from that.”

“Well, you're doing just great,” Ed assured him, “And I'm sure the rest of the family will be very happy to see this side of you. Maybe you could write down how you feel, put it in a letter, she might like that. But I'm not so sure we should have you out there in the public eye coming across as almost flawless. It's common knowledge that Penguin's oldest son has some kind of brain damage. And we need the stuff about Fish to be kept very quiet too...” Ed paused for thought as a devious gleam came to his eyes, then he snapped his fingers.

“I've got it! I know what we can do. We need an image for you, but we need something that will remind the public of your father and something that says, this is Penguin's son. His brave and determined son, who is fighting to free his father...”

Ed got up and leaned on the table, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

“I see you're wearing his gloves, and his jacket. I like that! And maybe a t shirt, not a shirt and tie... and use one of his canes too... You don't have to limp like him. Just lean on it a little bit. Don't use his favourite one, you don't need a weapon. I know he's got quite a collection upstairs...maybe the silver one.”

A flicker of apprehension reflected in Julian's eyes.

“Remember I'm only ninety-five percent fixed, Ed.”

A sparkle came to his eyes.

“And I'm your other five percent when you struggle,” Ed told him, “Between the two of us, we can get Oswald out of jail. And maybe along the way, we can force the city to honour more of the pact.”

“All of the pact,” Julian replied.

“Your Dad gets freed first.”

Julian smiled.

“Absolutely,” he replied, and the two men shook hands, cementing their agreement.

 

By the time it was gone mid day, Oswald was getting through his first day well. He missed home, he worried for the future – he didn't even know if he had much time to look forward to a future – but for now, he was comfortable. He had been woken early by the medical staff to take his shot and then after recovering from it, he had breakfast, called Molly and then slept for a few hours. Then his clothing and everything else he had asked for had been brought up to him. Oswald felt closer to home now he could hang up a few of his suits and put his hair dryer and styling products in the bathroom. He felt oddly guilty for asking Victor to dig out one of his old suit jackets, a very old one that he had not worn since he had been mayor of Gotham... but maybe if Beth saw him in that dark pinstripe jacket with purple velvet on the collar, she would think of him as mayor and it would stir up more memories. He wasn't doing it to make a move on her, he had reminded himself that several times – but she liked him, and she was very kind. It didn't hurt so do something in return to make her smile, or make her face flush a little harder.

He loved the way she blushed. It was rare for a woman to be in such awe of him, and maybe it was his health worries, or the fact that he was locked away, he wasn't sure which – maybe, it was both reasons – but he was getting thoughts he wouldn't have had under other circumstances:

_Beth shaking in his arms, and she would shake, because she was crazy about him...The look in her eyes when her hand strayed over the fabric of his suit and she realised this little guy with a limp was certainly not little where it mattered most... Beth giving a gasp as he thrust into her, taking his cock for the first time, every solid inch of it as pleasure and pain registered on her face. Her whispering breathlessly, Make love to me, Mayor Cobblepot...Then she would come as he pounded against her, an orgasm from deep inside, maybe she had never taken a big cock before but he would hold her in his arms, saying, I've got you, Beth, as she throbbed inside and her walls squeezed at his hardness until he came hot inside her, thrusting brutally and triggering her second orgasm as his own filled her up inside and she clung to him tightly..._

That last thought blew his mind, and as Oswald stood under the shower, he jerked his cock harder and closed his eyes as he leaned against the tiled wall and spurts of come throbbed out and ran down his hand.

Oswald took a moment to recover his breath, then watched as the semen washed away along with a trace of shampoo and shower gel. _That's where it belongs,_ he thought to himself, _down the drain, into the sewer... just like your filthy mind, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot! Leave Beth alone. You're a married man and you love your wife! You're just feeling lonely and scared. You have a family to go home to, this is not a permanent situation, Beth is NOT your last chance to know what it feels like to have a mistress before the toxin kills you!_

Then he wondered where that last thought had come from... a mistress? He had a wife he adored. He didn't need a mistress, and he wanted to be faithful.

“ _I'm going crazy in here...”_ he murmured, then he got out of the shower, grabbed a towel.

Moments later he was wrapped in a padded silken dressing gown and enjoying the familiar routine of home as he planned to blast his hair with the hair dryer and style his swept up spikes. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and as brittle ends broke away he looked down in alarm at it.

“No, no!” he said in panic, and as he cautiously towel dried his hair, then raked through it gently with his fingers, he decided he would have to find a way to solve this problem. He loved his spikes. He had lost his peace of mind and his freedom, he wasn't losing his hair, too. He wondered if the treatment was working. His pain levels had been easily manageable today, and the injection that morning had given him few side effects apart from tiredness and the need to sleep the morning away. Maybe the reactions would stop soon. Strange had said it would last for six weeks. He hoped he was wrong.

Oswald left the bathroom, limped across his room and got back into bed. Then he looked to the window and suddenly appreciated the fact that this window had no bars. He could see the sky and the sunlight and in the distance, far away, was a glimpse of the city. And beyond that was home. There was Molly and Cain and Luna and in that moment, he wanted his youngest children in his arms so he could hug them and tell them he was home. But he wasn't home, he was here and that sudden thought made his heart ache sharply as he blinked away tears. He wondered if he ought to tell Molly that his hair was breaking off. He had lost count of the times she had run her fingers through it, toyed with it while they made love, kissed him deeply and then inhaled the scent of it as she whispered in his ear and told him she loved him. Now his insecurity was kicking in heavily. _What if it got worse and he had no choice but to have it all cut off? What if Molly didn't find him attractive any more?_ He shook his head at that last thought – she loved him, and he knew better than to doubt it no matter how down he felt. He ran his fingers through his hair again, checked his hand for broken strands and found more of them. Then he wondered why he was sitting there looking at a few broken strands of hair with tears in his eyes.

Then the door unlocked and Beth walked in. Oswald looked away from her, back to that view of the window, and it felt like punishment as his heart ached for home and he fought back tears and blushed furiously at the same time, trying not think about how he had jerked off in the shower to try and get the prison governor out of his thoughts once and for all. _It hadn't worked._

“I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing,” she said, then as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed, she noticed he was tearful.

“Oh no, what's the matter?” she asked softly, “You have to try and stay positive, Oswald. The case against you is very shaky and they can't hold you in here forever. You're a powerful man, you can win this.”

He turned his head and looked at her, wiping a tear from his face as he thought again how pretty she was. How kind. How much he needed someone's arms around him, and here she was, with that wide eyed expression and that pretty mouth and that bottle blonde hair and perfect figure that brought to mind Marilyn Monroe... Beth was also a brilliant force for good when it came to reform in institutions. So smart and kind and pretty. He wished she wasn't pretty. He also wished she hadn't seen him in tears, the only reason he could think of was, he wanted her to think of him as invincible, just like she believed. He _wanted_ her to find him attractive? He wished he could push that thought away, too. Now he was thinking again about that jacket he had worn when he was mayor, briefly wondering how she would react if he wore it for her... then he pushed those thoughts aside as he gave his reply.

“I wasn't upset over that. I know that matter will be handled one way or another. I feel rather foolish, I was upset because of something rather insignificant.”

“You were crying,” she said, “That's _not_ insignificant. What's the matter?”

Oswald gave a sigh, guessing Beth would think he was being ridiculous. But maybe she needed to see how ridiculous he could be, perhaps that would kill her crush and his fantasies and that could only be a good thing...

“Actually I was upset because the meds are making my hair brittle, it's started breaking off. I know, it's stupid -”

“No, it's not,” she said, and as she reached out and gently ran her fingertips down a lock of his dark hair, he tensed, feeling too aware of her closeness.

“I remember years ago you always styled your hair so nicely,” and then she smiled, “Those dark spikes looked so striking.”

He returned her smile, feeling his tension slide away as he tried to hide his sadness.

“Not for much longer. I think it will have to go very short soon. Probably a razor cut. No more disco vampire.”

“Disco what?” she asked.

“Disco vampire. It's just something someone called my style years back and it stuck with me. I'll miss it, but there's more at stake than my appearance.”

Beth looked at him intently.

“Let me take another look.”

“Okay, but I don't think there's a solution.”

Beth ran her fingers carefully through his hair. Her touch was gentle and cautious as she leaned closer and he caught the scent of her perfume. It was something expensive but classic. He couldn't name it, but he could only think of it as _Beth_.

“I think I can help,” she said, “I bleach my hair and I use an oil treatment to keep it in condition. I think that's what you need – if we used it a couple of times a week it might stop your hair breaking... what do you usually use when you style it?”

Oswald paused for thought.

“Hair gel, hairspray, a lot of blasts from the hair dryer on the hottest setting.”

She gave a gasp and then laughed.

“I'm surprised you haven't wrecked it before! No Oswald, no more hair dryer, no more harsh products!”

He realised his face was heating up as her eyes sparkled and she laughed again.

“I guess I should have treated it better a long time ago.”

“Yes you should have! Poor Disco Vampire!” she giggled, and now her face was flushing too.

“Well I guess I stand corrected, Governor Crane. I had no idea I was doing wrong. I had no intention of breaking rules in here!”

“It's possibly your worst crime, Mr Penguin,” she said playfully, “And I will have to do something about this. I'll bring you a treatment tomorrow. I can help you with it.”

“Thank you,” he said, and briefly looked downward, avoiding her gaze as he instantly knew he ought to have said he could handle it himself. But as Beth placed her hand on his arm, he turned his head and met her gaze.

“It's going to be okay,” she assured him, and now her tone was quite serious, “I'll help you with it after my shift, I finish early tomorrow.”

“You... you don't have to, if you don't want to, it's a lot to ask,” Oswald added nervously.

She brushed his remark aside.

“It's not a lot to ask,” she assured him, “You're going through a lot. How you feel about yourself matters. You've always looked your best, you don't need more emotional upset, you're going through a tough time. Little things like this matter, _you_ matter. _You're not just a prisoner. You're Oswald, and you have needs and feelings_.”

How he wished she had not said that. He felt sure that remark would creep into his fantasies later... He couldn't unthink it.

She got up from the chair and briefly placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I'll see you tomorrow. It will be after four pm.”

“I look forward to it. Thank you for your help,” he replied warmly.

Then Beth's phone rang.

“Oh damn it, what now?” she muttered and then she took the call.

“Beth Crane...” she listened for a moment and her expression changed to one of dismay.

“I said he should have been transferred yesterday! Who hasn't done their job here? He's vulnerable, I have a place waiting for him in Arkham, he needs psychiatric care! Someone is getting fired over this. I don't tolerate mistakes when it comes to human life!”

She ended the call and looked apologetically at Oswald.

“I'm sorry, I must dash – there's a vulnerable prisoner over at the jail who just tried to self harm. I thought he had been transferred. Someone's losing their job over this, I won't allow this kind of disregard for prisoners, not on my watch.... See you tomorrow, Oswald.”

“Yes, tomorrow,” he replied, watching as she hurried off and left the room. He felt a little in awe of Beth - clearly, ensuring the fair treatment of her prisoners was her life's mission, and he wished she had been running Arkham when he had been detained there, what a difference she would have made, but Beth would have been far too young. She had been too young for him when he was mayor, too – or he would have remembered her. If she had been older, maybe the two of them might have... No, he cancelled that thought. In those days, he had been crazy about Ed.

Just then the door unlocked and a nurse came in. She looked a little confused as she glanced around the room and then went into the bathroom. Oswald watched as she came out again, clutching his hair dryer and his styling products. The nurse was still confused as she gave him a message:

“Ms Crane says I have to confiscate your hair dryer and your hair products because you... assaulted Disco Vampire.”

As she left the room and the door locked again, Oswald laughed. It seemed even when serious matters were at hand, she still had time to sneak in some humour to brighten what had been a depressing situation. Oswald rested against his pillow and turned on the TV. It would be a long afternoon while he waited to speak to Molly, but first, he wanted to put Beth out of his mind for a while, because he had not forgotten he was a married man and he wanted to keep his wife firmly in his thoughts - even though missing her made his heart ache deeply for home.

 

Ed had spent a few hours working with Julian, they had spent a great deal of time talking and then gone upstairs to work on his image for public appearances, taking clothing from his own room and then from the bedroom Oswald shared with Molly. Eventually, Ed had walked into the front room and flashed a smile at Molly as she sat on the sofa with Luna in her arms.

“I present Mr Julian Cobblepot, son of Penguin!” he announced.

Julian came into the room lightly leaning on a silver cane. He wore a black suit, but a t shirt instead of a shirt and tie. His fair hair was spiked up a little, and as he stood in the centre of the room, he looked at Molly.

_“My name is Julian Cobblepot. I'm Penguin's son. Thank you so much for attending this press conference today. The purpose of this meeting is to demand justice for my Father. Oswald Cobblepot is also father to my sister River, who is a doctor, and to six year old Cain and his baby sister Luna. He has four children who want to be with their father, and his wife Molly, who desperately wants her husband home. Oswald is currently very sick and to refuse him bail at this time is inhumane. We don't know if my father will recover. But we do know all he was doing on the day of the bombing was feeding his baby daughter, he was spending precious time with his family. Time he may not have for much longer -”_

“Okay, that's fine,” Ed said, “bravo, you look great and your speech is fantastic!”

Molly stared him.

“Julian, you're brilliant!”

He smiled.

“There's a lot more I want to say. I've memorised the whole speech. I wrote it yesterday. I think I'll make Dad proud.”

“Yesterday? When did you get so well?” Molly exclaimed, “Come here, give me a hug.”

As she cradled the baby she got up and held Luna close with one arm as she hugged Julian then Ed and thanked them both. Ed was looking rather pleased with himself as he glanced to Julian.

“Do you want to tell her the rest?”

Julian leaned elegantly on the cane, now it clear it was a mere fashion accessory and in that moment, he reminded Molly of Oswald.

“We have been making awesome plans! Ed's called all the gang leaders to let them know I'm taking over while Dad's away. They're going to spread the word about the press conference which will be held the day after tomorrow at mid day – on the steps of the courthouse. That was my idea, let's demand justice for the underworld at the heart of the city where the real corruption sits. We will have a big crowd. There's also a petition to get my Dad out of jail. It's asking that he's granted bail, allowed home and treated fairly. The actual court case – if it comes to that – is a long way off. We have to prioritise. We're arranging for people to go out and get signatures on paper, there's also going to be a chance to sign it on the day of the press conference, and there's an online version too. I set that up this afternoon.”

Molly's eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked at Julian.

“You're a bloody genius!” she exclaimed.

Julian laughed.

“No, I'm just trying to help my Dad, Molly.”

“With a little help from me,” Ed added.

Just then the front door opened and Iris came in with April and Cain.

“School runs done!” she called out.

“Thanks, Iris!” Molly called back.

Cain ran into the front room, following the sound of his mother's voice. As he ran in, the first thing he saw was his father's suit and cane and he ran at him, colliding with his legs as he hugged him.

“Daddy, you're home!” he cried joyfully, and then he looked up and realised the person he was hugging was slimmer than his dad, and as he let go and looked all the way up, he realised this wasn't Daddy and sadness reflected in his eyes.

“Julian, I thought you was Daddy,” he said.

“No, I'm just borrowing one of his old suits, sorry, Leprechaun. But Daddy will be home soon. I'm working with Uncle Ed to get him out of jail.”

“Hi Cain!” Ed said brightly, and Cain glanced at him and didn't return his smile.

“Hi, Uncle Ed,” he replied, sounding disappointed.

Molly carried Luna towards the door.

“She's sleeping, I'll put her in the nursery and then I'll go and talk to Cain,” she said.

Just then there was the sound of a car on the driveway, and April ran in with a look of panic on her face as Iris followed.

“I think Jim Gordon's car just pulled up!”

Molly gave a heavy sigh.

“Oh fu -” she remembered Cain was present, “Oh feck, it's the cops!” she said angrily, and she handed Luna to Iris and left the room as her son hurried after her.

 

As Molly opened the door, Jim stood there looking apologetic.

“I know this is a bad time, but I do need to speak to everyone regarding the morning of the bombing.”

“Come in, then,” Molly said, and Jim went inside and she closed the front door.

River's not here,” Molly added.

“I know, I stopped by the clinic to speak to her, she was quite upset. Victor was with her while she worked in the lab. I'm satisfied with her statement and with his, he gave an interview earlier.”

“Make this quick,” Molly added.

“I won't need to stay long,” Jim replied.

Molly was already walking towards the front room. Then Jim felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head like lasers. He turned around to see six year old Cain Cobblepot standing there, his hands balled into fists as he glared at him, looking like a miniature Penguin in a murderous mood.

“Oh feck it's the cops!” he said darkly, then he ran off, darting past Jim and heading for the kitchen.

“Don't run!” Molly called, then she looked back at Jim.

“We're all in the front room, I do hope you will make this quick,” she said, and Jim followed her in.

April was on the sofa. She was shaking as she took unsteady breaths and blinked away tears. Ed Nygma was there, he was sitting beside her and telling her to breathe slowly, and then he glanced up at Jim as his voice turned icy.

“Oh hi, Jim! I'm just trying to talk River's sixteen year old adopted child out of an anxiety attack. She saw you coming in here and remembered you taking her Uncle Oz away!”

“I'll make this brief,” Jim said, and turned away from April and looked to Molly and Julian. Just then Iris came into the room after settling Luna in the nursery.

“What do you want now?” she said to Jim.

“I just need to know where you all were on the morning of the explosion,” Jim replied.

“I was here, at home,” Iris told him, then she looked away.

He turned to Molly. She looked at him coldly, recalling how he had arrested her husband, even though it was clear he had taken no pleasure in doing so, it didn't make her feel any warmer towards him.

“I was at home, with my Oswald, after the kids went to school we were planning to have a day together because he was having a good day at that time. You see, he gets good days and bad ones. We wanted to be together with the baby and make the most of him being free from pain, while he could enjoy having good days. And now he's locked up for something he didn't do. I've got nothing else to say to you, Jim. You know he's sick, you know he should be at home with his family!”

“And I'm doing all I can to try and help get him out,” Jim replied, “I heard there's a petition to get him released. I'll sign it.”

Molly raised a dark eyebrow cynically.

“A cop with the balls to openly say he supports the underworld agreement? I'll believe it when I see it!”

“I am going to sign it,” Jim repeated.

Then he turned to Julian, and it came as a surprise that Oswald's oldest son looked strikingly similar to his father today – he was wearing his gloves and an old suit he felt sure had been Oswald's in his younger years. He was even leaning on a cane that looked like one of Penguin's. Jim paused, choosing his words carefully as he recalled Oswald's son from his tragic teenage romance had disability.

“Listen Julian, I just need to ask you about the day of the explosion. Can you tell me about that?”

Julian drew in a deep breath as he blinked away tears. Seeing Jim walk in had reminded him that this was the cop who had arrested his Dad. He could feel his emotions rising as he started to speak.

“Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!”

“I'm not, I'm just trying to help.”

Julian leaned hard on his father's cane as he tried to stay in control of that last trace of damage that was threatening to kill the flow of his speech and steal away half his vocabulary.

“As of today I am acting king of Gotham in my father's absence. I also recognise that good relationships start with mutual respect...”

He held out his gloved hand. Jim accepted it and Julian stiffly shook hands with him and then let go again as a look of sudden and unexpected fire burned in his eyes.

“If only everyone could meet in the middle like this... what...what a different... city we would live in,” he stated, then he drew in a shaky breath, “Your side and mine. Respecting each other. Cops not treating us like shit. The pact is supposed to be equal on both sides.”

Jim nodded. Julian's words had come out with slight difficulty as he struggled to focus on the flow of his speech, but it took nothing away from what he had said.

“I agree,” Jim said, “And I think your father's made a good choice. I think you will make a fine leader.”

Julian took in another breath as he briefly closed his eyes, trying to fight off the wave of emotion and the reminder that his father was locked away in jail.

“You say that. But do you mean it... or is it bullshit, Jim?”

Jim looked him in the eye.

“I have always thought the power sharing and responsibilities in this city would work well between the underworld and the authorities. And I also agree the city should do more to honour its side of the bargain.”

Julian felt a creeping fog clouding his tired mind as he tried to fight off the urge to yell at Jim for arresting his father.

“I need to rest... I can't do this now.”

“Can you tell me where you were on the morning of the explosion?”

“ _Not now...”_

“Just answer the question for me.”

Julian felt his temper snap along with his organised thoughts.

“ _I was upstairs fucking my girlfriend!”_

“Julian, calm down,” Molly said.

“ _I want him to go!”_

“You were in bed with your girlfriend, okay, that's fine,” Jim said as he tried to speak calmly, hoping it would cool off Julian's temper. While he clearly had his difficulties, Penguin's son also had one hell of a temper...

“No,” Julian snapped, leaning in closer as he glared at him, “I wasn't in bed, we have a pleasure room, I'm a kinky bastard! What _else_ would you like to know?”

From the other side of the room, Ed looked away as he laughed out loud. Iris placed her hand on Julian's back and gently rubbed.

“Calm down,” she said softly.

“I can't. He's the one who took my Dad!”

“And I mean what I say, I'm on your side. I will help in any way I can.”

Julian took a couple of deep breaths and managed to finally contain his rage.

“I'll believe it when I see it,” he replied, “Understand we are devastated as a family. We want my Dad home!”

“So do I,” Jim reminded him.

“I'll see you out,” Molly added, and Jim followed her out of the room.

Now Jim was gone, Ed got up from the seat and laughed as he clapped his hands.

“Bravo again, Julian! That was a _great_ performance!”

Julian glared at him.

“That,” he stated as he jabbed at his own temple, “Was _real!_ I was upset, my messed up five percent took over!”

“ _Oh.”_ Ed's smile faded, “I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I didn't realise. But with fire inside you like that, you'll go far!”

Julian's eyes blazed with cold anger for a fleeting moment, and in that moment, as he spoke again, Ed kept silent about the fond sense of deja vu he got as Julian sounded just like an angry Penguin.

“Thanks for mocking me, Ed!” he snapped.

 

As they reached the front door, Molly paused. This was very hard, but something had to be said, and while Julian was turning out to be quite the great underworld man his father wanted him to be, the emotion of the moment had got to his weakness. Molly knew what needed to be said now had to come from her.

“Jim,” she said as she opened the front door, “I know you're thinking, Oswald's wife can't bear to look at you and his kids hate you - and you're right – for now. But it's only because you arrested him. If it wasn't you, someone else might have done the job and they might not have handed it like you did. I don't want you to think what you just witnessed is our people hating yours.”

Jim nodded.

“I understand, Molly. I know that's not how it is. You just want Oswald home, his kids want their Dad back. When you get the chance, talk to Oswald about the conversation I had with him while he was being held in the cell. Just talk to him, I explained everything I knew.”

“I'll do that tonight.”

“ _YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE!”_ yelled a small voice.

Molly turned around to see Cain standing behind her, he stepped forward and set his sights on Jim, who had just reached the porch and looked back in confusion. Cain's eyes blazed. His face was twisted with anger.

“ _Return my Dad or I will kill you!”_ he raged.

_Oh no,_ Molly thought, _He's having a Penguin moment... in front of Jim. What a bloody time to have one, thanks a lot, son..._

Jim stared at the small boy as he glared back at him murderously.

“I don't think you want to kill anyone, Cain,” he said.

“I'm really sorry about Cain, he's upset,” Molly added as her face flushed and she wished the ground would swallow her up. _Oh, Cain, what a time to go full on angry psycho Oswald mode...Like father, like son..._

Cain hadn't finished.

“ _I demand you free my father!”_ he yelled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something large and yellow, _“Or I will throw CHEESE at you!”_

Molly looked right away, away from her son and away from Jim as she bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

“Sorry about Cain and his deadly cheese,” she said, and Jim forced a smile.

“That's fine. I hope I'll have some good news next time I get in touch.”

“I hope so too.”

Molly closed the door just as a heavy block of cheddar bounced off it. She picked up the cheese and glared at her six year old son.

“Cheese? That's the worst weapon in the world, is it?”

“Yes!” Cain said defiantly.

“Go to your room,” Molly said sharply, pointing to the stairs, “We _don't_ throw cheese at Jim. He's only doing his job. He wants Daddy out of jail too. Now go please, before I get _really_ cross with you!”

Cain ran off up the stairs. Molly looked down at the lump of cheese in her hand as she shook her head. Then she smiled as she walked away, feeling thankful her son wasn't a couple of years older and capable of unlocking the dagger from his Dad's favourite cane...

 

When she returned to the front room, she held up the block of cheese.

“Cain threw cheese at Jim. Forget bullets or bombs or rocket launchers... Apparently it's the world's deadliest weapon, fuckin' cheese!”

Ed laughed, and so did Julian.

“Did he apologise?” asked Iris.

“No,” Molly said, and then she started to smile, too. Times were hard, but at least her six year old son had given them something to smile about on such a difficult day. Then she looked to April, who had just got up from the sofa.

“Thanks for helping me,” she said as she glanced at Ed.

“No problem,” Ed replied, “I get anxiety attacks too. You should talk to River about ways to handle it.”

Molly felt a spike of anger rising.

“She didn't get them till the cops came and took Oswald!”

Ed checked the time.

“I should be going now, Lee likes me home on time.”

Molly looked at him in surprise.

“She's always checking up on you!”

Ed felt awkward now.

“Long story,” he replied, “I'll come over tomorrow. Say hi to Oswald for me.”

As he left the room, Molly went with him to the door and as he left the house, she smiled.

“All these plans we're making have to come to something,” she said, “I can't thank you enough for your help.”

“Don't worry,” Ed replied, “Oswald will be home soon.”

As she closed the front door, she felt optimistic. Now so much was happening that Oswald did stand a very good chance of coming home soon. And it was only a few hours to wait until midnight, when she could take that private call and finally have some time alone with her husband. Even though it was only on web cam, at least it would be better than nothing, and she was sure Oswald missed their togetherness as much as she did...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Early in the evening, Oswald made a call home. He had not often used the web to talk to anyone and seeing his family on the screen was a strange experience, his heart ached for home as he spoke to Cain and then everyone else, he had worried that he might cry and he didn't want to do that in front of them – but instead, all he could think was, this was just like when Molly stayed in touch with her parents back home in Ireland. He was told about Ed and Julian's plans. Then Cain interrupted. He kept speaking up, trying to take over all of the conversation because he wanted time with his Daddy. Two hours later he had said goodnight and reminded Molly he would be back online at midnight.

Then he turned off the camera and the room felt too silent. He sat there in bed and looked up at the security camera in the corner of the room. He had already figured out what to do – turn away from it and face the window, then he would have enough privacy to be intimate... _if_ he could enjoy the idea of intimacy online. The idea was new and strange to him. He missed physical contact, he needed her warm beside him, her arms around him. He wasn't even sure _how_ to be intimate under these circumstances...

 

Molly had felt rather tense as she sent Cain off to bed then waited as the hours had passed by. She had gone to bed after locking the door, silently hoping her son wouldn't wake later and ask to come in, because Cain had heard her say she would speak to him again after midnight and had asked, “Can I speak to Daddy too?”, and Molly had quickly said, “Not tonight, you have to go to bed soon, Cain...”

Now she was sitting there waiting for his call silently thinking, _Please don't wake up tonight Cain, I need time with your Dad...He needs this time too!_ She had planned so carefully for this late night call. Luna was sleeping, Cain had gone off to bed three hours before. Now she was on the bed with the soft lamp on wearing a black lace bra and matching panties, she had already adjusted the camera and checked her image on screen, Oswald would certainly like what he saw...

She smiled as she recalled way back, when she had been engaged to Liam and he had gone away on business for her father, and she had used the internet to stay close to him and keep him company at night. She knew how to do it. She wasn't sure Oswald would know – he was probably new to this. The only time he had ever spoken on a web cam was when he said Hi to her parents when she kept in touch online. She knew he would probably find this experience difficult, too. Anything involving intimacy with Oswald meant closeness and togetherness behind a locked door, with no chance of anyone else hearing them. She also knew there were cameras in his room. Next week she could visit. Then they could have privacy. Until then, this would have to do and she hoped he could get used to that...

Then the call came through. Molly smiled as she accepted it.

“Hi Oswald,” she said softly as she smiled, “I miss you so much!”

Oswald was on his side, on his bed wearing his dressing gown and as he saw her on camera in black lace underwear, his jaw dropped.

“Oh my... Oh, Molly!” he laughed as he blushed, “I wasn't expecting such a surprise!”

“We need to make the most of this, every time you call at night,” she told him as she ran her fingers through her hair and tossed it off her shoulder.

Oswald was still looking at her in surprise, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he took in the sight of his wife on camera, looking so desirable.

“Listen, Molly...I'm going to say something but I need to type it. Don't repeat it. There are cameras in here.”

“Okay,” she said, looking down past the screen. Oswald started to type:

_Jim told me something. It's a conspiracy. They want to convict me so they can finish me and tear down the system and destroy the city-underworld agreement. Galavan was just one of many, there are others, in law enforcement, the court system, and two members of the city council. One of them is a top ranking legal official called Laura Swanley. She was pressured to push through my prosecution. She has the power to drop the case but she's afraid of them. Have you got all this, Molly?_

Molly looked into the camera.

“Yes, love. Remember to delete that message. I have it my end, it's okay.”

Oswald nodded, then looked down from the screen and after a brief moment, he looked back at her.

“It's done. Now just take that information and use it.”

“Of course I will,” and she smiled, knowing this new info would be very useful indeed...

Then Oswald relaxed as he got comfortable, pausing to adjust a pillow that cushioned his back as he lay on his side, resting against plenty of support to cancel out any chance of the pain relief letting him down.

“I wish I could hold you,” he said as his gaze softened and he took in the sight of her body wrapped in that black lace underwear, then he smiled, looking downward as he felt slightly awkward in this new situation, “You look ravishing tonight,” he added, meeting her gaze though the lens as he blushed.

Molly reached for the clasp and unhooked her bra, as she took it off her breasts fell free and she paused to give them a squeeze.

“I can't wait for your hands to be all over me,” she said softly, “I'm hurting to hold you, kiss you, make love to you...”

Oswald's jaw had dropped again.

“Oh Molly... you just _fondled_ yourself!”

She laughed as love reflected in her eyes.

“Forget where you are. Pretend you're on business, you're in a hotel room. You miss me. You want some time with me...”

Oswald's hand shifted out of view, going downward. She caught the look on his face and guessed he was getting aroused.

“Move the camera a little bit... so I can see more of you.”

The camera shifted, then he adjusted it, and now she could see him lying there on his side, the lighting was good and as her gaze wandered over his body, she realised he needed some help with this.

“Untie your dressing gown and open it.”

Oswald's face was still flushing. He glanced back at the camera, to be sure he was only exposed to Molly, and then untied his robe and carefully folded it back. His cock was hard and he briefly glanced down at it.

“This does feel... _different._.. I'm not sure I can do much on this camera, Molly... I'm not used to this kind of thing...”

As he looked into the camera, she saw the same awkward shyness she had seen reflected in his gaze on that first night they had made love, upstairs in his office at the Lounge, back in the days when his confidence had been at rock bottom. She paused to admire the sight of him lying there on his side, his dressing gown open, his body exposed.

“I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too, my dear.”

She smiled as she leaned closer to the camera.

“You look gorgeous naked, my chubby Penguin!”

He laughed as his tension eased off.

“Touch yourself for me,” Molly whispered.

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he finally reached down and closed his hand around his hardness, stroking it gently as he looked into the camera.

“Do you miss... _it?_ ”

“Yes, I miss that big cock of yours... I wish it was in my mouth, I'd suck you dry.”

He breathed harder.

“Oh Molly! I believe the key to enjoying this is to be _graphic?_ ”

“Yes, Oswald. I can't touch you so its just words and camera, it's different now...”

She paused to slide off her underwear. He took in the sight of her naked and stroked his cock harder, she was touching herself now, her hand between her legs as he watched the rhythm of her fingers. _Her wet fingers..._

“You're _so_ aroused!”

“So are you...”

He was still stroking his cock, jerking it firmly, but orgasm felt far away in this new situation.

“Let's talk dirty...” he said, feeling bolder as he looked into the camera and switched his gaze to her face.

Molly was breathing a little harder now.

“When I get my first visit with you I'm going to sit down on your cock and that's it, you're home, you're deep inside me...”

“I'll be hard before you arrive... I'll take it out and pull you down on my lap and fuck you _so_ hard!”

Molly stopped rubbing and slid two fingers inside, and he watched as she worked them in and out, as he jerked his cock, trying to force an orgasm that was still beyond his reach.

“You look so fucking good, Oswald. I want to kiss every inch of you! Every fucking perfect inch, all your scars too... I _love_ your scars...”

He watched as she started to stimulate herself again. At least Molly had no problem reaching orgasm, even having sex through a camera.

“ _Take a good look at your battle scarred hero,”_ he whispered, _“I want to see you come, my love!”_

He ran his hand over old scars that marked his shoulder and chest.

“ _Think of how many times I've cheated death. I'm invincible!”_

She gave a gasp and then a low moan and he watched as her wet fingers pressed down hard between her legs. Her thighs were shining with wetness and he ached to be inside her. She was flushed and breathless as she switched position and looked into the lens.

“ _Your turn, Oswald. Come for me...”_

He was trying. He was jerking his cock hard, but the lack of physical closeness was making it difficult.

“ _I think I need more... help me out, Molly....”_

She understood. It was time to be very graphic.

“ _If I was there now, I'd get my fingers...”_ she paused to dip them between her legs and then she brought them up to her mouth and sucked on them, _“And I'd put them deep inside you. Right up your arse as I sucked you off, you'd come like a fucking rocket!”_

Oswald's mouth had dropped open as he panted and jerked harder.

“I...do believe I would... Oh god, that _thing_ you just did!”

“ _Tasting my own juice?”_

“ _Oh Molly, yes!”_

“ _When you get home I'll do it again, then I'll kiss you...”_

He was close now. He knew and so did she as she gave more words of encouragement.

“ _That's right, good boy, Oswald... come for me. Let it happen, let go and come hard, just do it...”_

He breathed harder as he closed his eyes, breathless and impatient for release.

“ _Good boy,”_ she said again, and Oswald gave a gasp as hot cum pumped from his cock and over his hand, spilling on to the bed. For a moment he was out of view and all she could hear was him gasping for breath. Then he shifted the camera and his face was still flushed as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

“Well, that was a new experience!” he looked down at the bed, “Oh no... I messed up the sheets. I can't believe I left evidence of my own self pleasure!”

“Oswald, you're in prison, I'm sure every guy in there has come on his sheets once in a while!” then her expression changed as she felt an ache in her heart, “You look like you need a cuddle.”

“Yes, I do, more than you know,” he replied, “I ache to hold you.”

Then he felt a flicker of pain as he paused to reach around and rub his back.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes Molly, don't worry. The back pain is under control. They do take good care of me in here.”

In that moment, Oswald looked tired. It only served to remind her how unwell he really was and she wished she could reach in there and pull him out to safety, the safety of her arms.

“You should get some rest now,” she reminded him, “You have to take it easy, Oswald.”

He smiled as love reflected in his gaze.

“I shall take your advice. I'm sure I'll sleep well tonight! Goodnight Molly, I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love and miss you.”

“I love and miss you too.”

He ended the call. Molly felt an ache in her heart as she got into bed and reached for his jacket and embraced it, inhaling his scent as she pictured him beside her as she closed her eyes.

And far away in his locked room, Oswald turned out the light and briefly altered the arrangement of his pillows as his back flickered with pain, then he rested in the dark as he blinked away tears, his arms aching to hold her as much as his heart ached for her closeness as he felt so alone without Molly beside him.

 

Next morning, as soon as Ed arrived, Molly called a meeting in the study as they were joined by Julian and Victor. She explained all Oswald had told her about truth behind his arrest. Now, they could make some _real_ plans...

Then there was a knock on the door. As they sat there in the study they exchanged a glance.

“If that's Jim,” Molly said, “I owe him a big apology. That info he gave Oswald might just get him out.”

Then she left the study and walked down the hallway, feeling weary to her bones as she thought of all they faced in their fight to free her husband. It wouldn't be easy. They had to do this legally, because the illegal route was too risky and would mean Oswald going on the run and he was in no shape to do that...

She opened up the door.

“Oh Molly, you look like you've been through hell!” said the man who stood on the doorstep wearing a dark suit and polished shoes. As he smiled his eyes sparkled. His dark hair was streaked with grey, but to Molly, he never got any older, and the scent of his cologne reminded her of home and every Christmas she could recall since she had been a child. And now he was here, she felt that little bit safer as she started to smile.

“But I'm here at last,” added Kane MacQueen as he held out his arms and Molly stepped into the warmth and safety of a tight hug that felt like a fortress was wrapped around her.

“I've missed you Dad!” Molly said, smiling as she let go, feeling sure life had just got even better – first the information about the truth behind Oswald's imprisonment, and now her Dad was here. Life was looking up at last.

“Come with me,” Molly said, “We're in the middle of a meeting. You've got a lot to catch up on!”

“You sound much better, you must have a plan,” he remarked as she closed the door and they walked off towards the study.

Molly gave him a radiant smile.

“Oh yes, we have one now!” she said.

 

As the hours had passed by, Oswald's day had been difficult. First his medication shot had made him feel lousy, then he had to endure lingering side effects as he had a meeting with his lawyer. The news was not good – he was unlikely to get bail because every attempt made was being blocked. After the meeting he had struggled through a late lunch, leaving most of it because the side effects had hit hard. Then the afternoon grew late and still there was no sign of Beth. As the time went on and she was over an hour late, Oswald sat in a chair by the window and looked out to the view of the far off city with an ache in his heart.

As the door unlocked, he felt relieved to see Beth at last.

“I'm sorry I'm late, I never break promises,” she said, “But I was late starting work today because of yesterday and -”

“What happened yesterday?” Oswald asked as concern crept into his voice. Beth a had a small dressing on her cheek and the surrounding skin was bruising deeply. She saw he had noticed it and dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, it was nothing. That prisoner who needed to be transferred got violent. I tried to help him and he lashed out. He's okay now, he's in a psychiatric unit which is much better for him than a prison. I personally supervised the transfer, right after I got two stitches!”

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked.

“I'll live,” she replied, “What's the point of doing this job if I can't take an active role in helping those who need it the most. I had a couple of staff say to me yesterday I shouldn't have gone in there, but I was trying to avoid him being forcibly sedated. He was a very vulnerable person. I'm not pressing charges, you see enough in this line of work to know when a soul is lost and hopeless.”

As he looked at her, he felt his admiration grow. Beth certainly was exceptionally kind...

“Shall we see if Disco Vampire can be saved?” she said.

“I'm certainly willing to try!” Oswald replied.

What happened next was unexpectedly arousing. He tried not to think of it that way, but she prepared some hot oil and slowly and gently massaged it through his hair, working it in patiently and her touch made him forget all about the pain in his back that kept coming and going. He knew he needed his pain pills but he didn't want to break the moment as she took him to the bathroom, insisting he used the wheelchair because his back was painful, then she asked him to tilt his head back over the bath and she shampooed his hair so very gently, and while she was doing it, she said, _It feels so good already, Oswald..._

“Yes, it does...” he said quietly, closing his eyes as he worked her fingers gently through his hair.

For Beth, this was so much more than simply washing his hair. To be able to help him, and to tend to his needs so intimately, felt like a dream come true. She was certain if this had been back then and he was still mayor and she had washed his hair for him, she would have been a shaking wreck. She tried not to think about how kissable his mouth looked as he leaned back and she gently worked the shampoo through his fragile hair, as he mentioned how much he missed his family, then asked if she was married or had any kids.

“I was married,” she replied, “But we broke up and I'm divorced now. I blame my working hours mostly. I was barely at home. I don't have kids, either. My job has always come first. It's so hard to find the time to build the stuff that really matters when there's something else that matters just as much that keeps driving us on, don't you think?”

“Yes, I agree. I spent many years building my empire. I married nearly seven years ago, I'd never had the time for the other things that matter, not earlier in life.”

“But commitment to something that demands dedication is just as rewarding,” she said, “I love my work. I don't do it for the attention or the praise, I do it to make a difference to people's lives.”

“And that is admirable,” he said.

He looked up at her and she smiled down at him.

“Close your eyes again, I'm going to rinse now.”

He obeyed her, then as she carefully used the shower head to rinse away the shampoo, again, she took her time.

“I think it's worked!” she said, “It's a lot more soft and silky now...you have lovely hair, Oswald.”

His eyes were still closed as he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said, feeling a glow of pride to hear such flattery. For all the insecurities he used to have, his hair had not been one of them, that had always been a source of pride.

Once the rinse was complete, she gently and carefully towel dried his hair, she did it slowly and patiently as he sat there, wondering if it had worked.

“How much am I losing?”

“Some tiny little breaks, but nothing like before. I think if we do this twice a week, you hair will stay in great condition. It looks good already.”

“I'm very grateful for your help. It means a lot to me.”

“I just wish I could do more,” Beth said, as she continued to dry his hair, “I've been doing some research on your condition, looking into alternative remedies -”

“Thank you, Beth, but I really don't think anything alternative could help me. I have cromine poisoning, it's a man made toxin, it used to be an industrial chemical until it was banned.”

She put the towel aside and ran her fingers through his hair. He gave a gasp as she looked into his eyes.

“It's okay,” she said softly, “I'll be careful, this is a lot easier on your hair than using a comb while it's still damp...”

He forced a smile.

“Yes, of course,” he replied, feeling relieved she had not realised the true reason he had caught his breath like that. She was still looking into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair again, repeating the movement as she carefully toyed with his almost dry hair.

“You might be wrong, Oswald. There could be another solution. The medication River gives you contains a substance called psybdaene - all of the current treatments available to treat your condition contain it, along with other drugs, but those are mostly to stop inflammation and to speed up delivery of the active ingredient to its target – the toxin. They all mimic a plant extract called hexazigate which in tests have been proven to neutralise and harmlessly dissolve cromine deposits.”

Oswald stared at her. She was styling his hair now, but her touch had briefly been put far from his mind as he looked at her in surprise.

“How do you know all this?”

She looked back at him wide eyed, then blinked.

“I have a degree in chemistry. I also wanted to see what I could do to help you when I found out what was wrong. I figured there has to be something out there somewhere that's useful.”

“I am astonished you have such knowledge!” he said as hope shone in his eyes.

She laughed softly as she continued to style his hair.

“I also have an IQ of 168,” she said with a smile, “There's more to me than meets the eye, Oswald!”

“And what meets the eye is equally astonishing,” he said as he flashed a nervous smile, “Now, tell me more about this remedy.”

“In a minute...”

She had finished styling his hair. As she set a jar aside on the shelf, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

“Let's get something else settled first : You never, _ever_ use anything to style your hair except styling wax. It will lock in the moisture. Now, tell me what you think.”

She turned his chair around. Oswald looked into the mirror and as he took in the sight of his glossy black spikes all swept up and perfectly styled and looking restored, he caught his breath as an unexpected wave of emotion hit him. As she stood behind him, her hands were on his shoulders again and he reached up and grasped her fingers gently as he struggled to hold back tears.

“I think Disco Vampire will get through this just fine!” she said.

Oswald gave her hand a squeeze.

“Thank you...” his voice was breaking up, he was becoming tearful, and he felt stupid for getting so worked up over his hair. But as she gave his hand a squeeze, then pulled it from his grip and turned his chair around again, her hand was on his cheek to brush away a tear and her touch was soft as silk.

“Don't cry,” she said, “Everything will be okay.”

Then she reached into her pocket and drew out a photograph.

“Do you remember this?”

Oswald looked at the picture. In the image he was younger, it was taken during his time as Mayor of Gotham, and he stood next to nineteen year old Beth, who leaned close to him with a radiant smile. Now he recalled her, a young woman who had grabbed his arm just after he had spoken to the press about the need to make Gotham a safer city, and she asked for a picture and told him she thought he was amazing... Clearly, she had meant that, too. All these years later, she still looked at him like she was in awe, even though he was older, had gained weight, was now a sick man and facing a murder charge... It was clear Beth had admired him and he had inspired her.

“I do recall this very well,” he said, and now he was being entirely honest.

Then as he looked at the image of his younger self and then took a look in the mirror, sadness came over him as he thought back to his youth. He had never realised how attractive he had been, not back then, and he didn't know how lucky he was in those days to have his strength and his health and a future to look forward to. He handed the picture back to her as he avoided her gaze as he fought the urge to weep, but as she said his name, his voice was tearful.

“ _I didn't know how lucky I was to be alive back then... I didn't know I'd end up like this some day!”_

As he met her gaze he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“I apologise for my emotional state, Beth. But I need to be honest about my situation – I know my condition is serious and there's not much hope either of the drugs will cure me. I'm dying. It's just very hard to accept. There's so much more I want to do!”

Beth looked to the room beyond and recalled the cameras were on and guessed a private talk like this was better done here, in the bathroom, where they had privacy. She knelt down on the floor in front of him and took hold of his hands.

“Tell me what you want to do, Oswald. I want to hear about all the things you think you've missed out on.”

As he sat there, he looked into her eyes, aware that she was holding his hands and this position was very intimate – or could be... He pushed that thought aside: _Of course she wasn't going to suck his cock..._

“Well, it's too late now, but I've always wanted to get my own private jet. It would have been so nice to have been able to take Molly and the kids to the airport and have our own private plane, fly where ever we wanted to go... probably to Ireland to see her family. And I wish I'd spent less time working. An empire takes a lot of commitment but if I could have another chance at life, I'd leave half the work to my son and spend more time just being a husband and a father.”

She looked into his eyes.

“Once you get out of here, you can do those things. And there's still hope you might recover. You have to hold on to your dreams, Oswald.”

He drew in a breath, thinking about the other thoughts he dared not voice aloud. Suddenly, with nothing to lose and the clock ticking as his life headed closer to the end, he could say those things.

“Being so sick has made me think. Knowing I most likely don't have many tomorrows makes me regret all kinds of things. I still want to do so much before I die. I'm a happily married man but it's even crossed my mind that I don't know what it feels like to have a mistress!” he laughed, hoping his remark wouldn't go too deep, “How ridiculous is that!”

“It's not,” she replied, “You're a powerful man. Your wife is a very lucky person, too. It's understandable that you'd reflect on other options at a time like this. I would imagine if there was a vacancy in your life for a lover it wouldn't take long to be filled.”

And she laughed and so did he, then his face flushed, but his thoughts had turned back to more serious matters.

“This plant extract... could it be safely used to destroy cromine poisoning?”

“In theory,” she replied, “I don't know if it would wipe it out, but it would certainly reduce the levels to something manageable. It's never been used because it's very hard to obtain and process, that's why new treatments use an alternative. I could get you some and give it to your daughter, she might be able to do something with it.”

As she let go of his hands and got up, he looked up at her in surprise.

“Where would you get that from?”

She smiled.

“I know a supplier who brings in rare plants and their extracts for a woman named Ivy Pepper. I heard she uses her potions for all manner of things... usually the illegal kind.”

His eyes widened in surprise.

“You've heard of Ivy?”

“Only by name. I asked around about rare plant extracts, specifically hexazigate. Then someone on the forum suggested the contact I have at the docks.”

“How did you manage to do that online?” Oswald exclaimed.

“I used the dark web,” she replied, “It's easy when you know how.”

He was still stunned, wondering what else Beth was capable of doing.

“How long before you can receive it?”

“I pick it up tonight....” she hesitated, feeling awkward as she made her confession:

“Actually, Oswald, I asked for the extract almost a week a go. When you told underworld associates that you had cromine poisoning, word got out. This is a prison - visitors who talk to prisoners with underworld links share news. I overheard a conversation and I asked about it, and that was when I found out word had got around that Penguin doesn't have long to live. That was when I looked into a possible cure. This was before you turned up at my prison. I was planning to post it anonymously to your daughter Doctor Mooney along with a note explaining everything. I just wanted to help.”

Oswald's eyes filled with tears again.

“You were willing to do that for me?You hadn't seen me for all those years and you did that?”

“Yes,” she replied honestly, “I can't imagine what this city would be like without you. And I couldn't bear to think of you losing your life, Oswald.”

He couldn't hold back his emotions as he gave a sob.

“Thank you so much, Beth!”

He held his arms out to her and as she embraced him, she hoped he didn't feel her trembling as she blinked away tears. Her heart was pounding as she drew back and wiped another tear from his face.

“There's always hope,” she reminded him.

“Thank you for giving me hope when I had very little left!”

She was leaning over him as he sat there, and their faces were a fraction apart. Suddenly they both knew they were too close, as they fell silent, their gaze locked.

“Beth...” Oswald said softly, leaning a fraction closer.

She was shaking as she parted her lips and closed her eyes. _Shaking, like he had imagined she would..._ He felt so overcome by desire and emotion, but he suddenly pulled back.

“No, stop... we mustn't do this...”

As she drew back, he felt as disappointed as she looked, and then he nervously smiled, “If we were ever to do something so reckless as share a kiss I certainly wouldn't want it to happen while I'm dressed for bed and sitting in this damned wheelchair!” he laughed to cover how tense he really felt, “Perhaps you could wait around for a couple more hours... return around seven pm? My plan is of course to have dinner with you. _Just dinner._ As a married man my intentions are perfectly honourable, Beth. But I feel I must thank you somehow for finding the hexazigate and for all your kindness and support, and for saving Disco Vampire! I was thinking maybe with your permission I could order something in that isn't on the menu here, like steak, perhaps? I could call out to a restaurant and have a fine dinner arranged. I have my wallet and my credit cards and I can certainly afford this. It's the only way I can thank you for your help.”

She smiled.

“That sounds wonderful. I would love to spend the evening with you! I have to leave for the docks soon. I won't be gone long. We certainly have time for dinner. We can eat in here – I'll make sure the cameras are turned off, I'll say you need a private chat with your legal people. I can also lock the door from the inside... just to be sure our conversation is private.”

She wheeled his chair out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

“I shall see you in a little while,” she added with a smile, and then she left the room and the door locked behind her.

Oswald felt a flicker of guilt, then he firmly reminded himself that his friendship with Beth was platonic. There was nothing else, there could be nothing else because he was married. Then his gaze shifted to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, as he thought about the suits that hung up inside it. Tonight, he was definitely wearing that jacket with the purple velvet trim, the same one he wore years ago, back in the days when he had smiled for a picture with Beth, who had been so thrilled to meet the man she referred to as brave Mayor Cobblepot...

 

As the sun sank low, back home, the rest of the family were making their plans for the press conference the next day. It had taken up most of the day and they were still busy, planning every last detail, then Ed and Victor took on the task of calling the other gang leaders to be sure they were organised too. This would be impressive. It would be emotional. And most importantly, not without a little foul play along the way that would direct the finger of blame straight back at the authorities... Kane had listened to the plan and nodded in agreement when Ed threw in the idea he called the ace up his sleeve. _And what an ace it would be...._

 

While Oswald called up a fine restaurant and arranged for food to be brought over to be delivered to Governor Crane, Beth had taken a drive down to the docks. As the sun dipped low the water looked almost pretty – it could on a bright day, making its once deadly contents decidedly absent from sight. To think that water had been the source of Oswald's poisoning made her heart ache as Beth walked along the path close to the water's edge, passing warehouses and piers as she headed for her destination. In the distance, boats were heading seaward in the dimming light. She walked alone, her low heels hitting the ground in a quick pace as she made her way towards the meeting point, where a boat was docked. She saw her contact waiting on board, and she stood by the edge of the pier. He regarded her with a smile as he ran his gaze over her shapely body covered by a black dress. She had noticed where this rough, unwashed man's glean had wandered, but she didn't rise to the bait and start a quarrel, because this was business...

“You have the hexazigate?”

“You mean this?” he drew a small glass vial from his pocket. It contained green liquid and something dark swirled within.

“I need to test it.”

He disembarked and walked over to her, as she remembered if the worst happened, she had a prison issue stun gun in her purse. She drew a piece of card from her pocket.

“This is coated with a trace of cromine. If it's genuine, one drop will spread and melt away the pale yellow set on the surface.”

He handed her the bottle as he patted his gun.

“And then I want my cash.”

“Of course...” she opened the vial and took care as she tilted it as the smallest drop hit the card. It fell as a droplet that spread flat, covering the card I every direction, melting away the cromine trace.

She put the top back on the vial and slipped it into her purse, then she stepped closer and drew out a wad of cash.

“Ten thousand, like was agreed?”

The man snatched the money and stuffed it in his coat.

“ _And the rest.”_

She stared at him.

“We agreed ten grand!”

He stepped closer.

“I've heard a whisper that Penguin needs this stuff. He's a millionaire. So the price just went up.”

“I don't have any more money!” she insisted, “And it's not for Penguin!”

“Maybe we can come to some other arrangement,” he said, and to her horror, he pushed her up against a concrete pillar. As her head smacked against it her purse fell to the ground, along with the vial and her stun gun. She kicked out and he lashed back at her, as his fist connected with her face and she fell, she gave a cry as the dressing from earlier came off and stitches split with a bloody burst. She made a grab for her bag, then for the gun, but he was on top of her now, forcing her legs apart as she screamed again. And the roar of a bike cut through the air as the rider drove past, aiming three shots, one hit the attacker in the head, as he rolled, two more hit him square in the face as his skull exploded and the body jerked backwards, falling heavy near the edge of the pier.

The bike circled again, then stopped in a shaded corner near some crates. She watched nervously as the rider turned his back, took off the crash helmet and then pulled up his hood. He walked towards her dressed in black, his face concealed. She felt dizzy as she struggled to focus. There was a pain slicing though her mind as her vision dimmed.

“Let me help,” he said, and he placed his tattooed had on the back of her head. Instantly the pain and dizziness lifted as her vision was restored. He then briefly touched her cheek where the stitches had burst.

“There might be a small scar,” he told her, “But you're healed now.”

As she watched him, he went over to the attacker and reached in his pocket, took out the money, then he gave the body a kick and it sunk into the river with a splash.

“Here,” he said, and handed back her ten grand.

Now she knew who he was. _Oh my god, Messiah was real..._

“Thank you!” Beth said as she looked at the man whose face was in shadow, “ I can't thank you enough... Oh my god, is it still intact?”

She grabbed her bag, rifled through it, then drew out the unharmed vial and breathed a relieved sigh.

“This will save someone's life,” she exclaimed, “I guess you're not the only one around here who goes on mercy missions.”

“ _And you are doing it for love,”_ he stated.

She looked to his concealed face.

“How can you know that?”

“I just know,” he replied.

The sudden shock of what had almost happened had hit her as she started to tremble.

“He almost assaulted me... or worse!”

“That's why I shot him in the face,” Messiah replied, “Certain types of scum don't deserve the chance to run from me. You had a skull fracture but I healed it. You will be okay. Now tell me your name.”

She stared at him. She had just got her purse up off the floor and checked the contents, and now, she was ready to go back and have that dinner with Oswald and show him that vial that could be his best hope. Everything else could wait, even the shock of the attack... but he waited there for her answer.

“Why do you want my name?”

“I like to remember the names of the people I saved.”

“Beth Crane,” she replied.

“Thank you Beth,” he replied, and started to head back to his bike.

The messiah had saved her. It was just sinking in as she realised maybe he could help Oswald too.

“ _Hey!”_ she yelled, _“Messiah, wait! I know someone who needs your help -”_ It was too late. He had put on his crash helmet, fired up the bike and driven off at speed, heading in the direction of the Gotham Bridge, as Beth closed her bag, keeping that vial safe a she hurried back to her car.

 

Messiah drove on to the main bridge out of Gotham, pulling over at the side of the road to pause and look at the photographs and letters that had been tied to it. All requests from the desperate, asking Messiah to heal them. He could not heal them all not in one day, or even in one week. A few people a night was the best he could manage, because his power was not inexhaustible. He took off a letter with a picture attached, just a random letter, and put it in his jacket, this was someone he would heal tomorrow... Then he walked the length of the section where the letters were tied, then went back again and got on his bike, starting it up and ready to head back towards the place he called home. Then as something hit hard giving him a jolt, he tipped his head back, then shook it as inside the crash helmet, he gave a yell. Something was crawling through his mind, perhaps the price of this gift from a stranger who asked him to trust her... He had not known her well enough to let her do this to him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called her.

“I need to speak to you tonight, Fish Mooney,” he stated darkly, “Something's going _very_ wrong – and you're going to tell me what the hell it is!” Then he drove away at speed.

 

The drive through the city was a nightmare for Messiah as the view of the road through his visor kept changing, switching, like camera flashes. He turned a corner near the meeting place and saw there was no way through. A truck was overturned, a car was partly crushed beneath it and bodies littered the ground. Clearly the vehicles had crashed and one had slid towards the side walk. And a shocked Jim Gordon had just made his way through the smoke after the burning engine of the truck had been put out, emergency vehicles were still arriving, the injured who could walk had reached them first, and more were trying on the other side to tend to those who had been crushed.

Jim coughed in the smoke, saw his car had just missed the carnage and was about to go over to it and get in and drive away, but then he saw a man dressed in black, who left his motorbike away from the scene, then he walked through the smoke and he touched the dying and the wounded as one by one, they instantly recovered and sat up and looked around at the chaos. The man's face was concealed as he paused by each one he had saved to ask a question, and then when he had his answer, he went on to the next. When there were no more he could save, he turned away and went past the bike and took to the fire escape of a nearby building, where he climbed to the top and stood there silhouetted in his black attire against the glow of the smoky night sky as below, more emergency vehicles turned up and he stood near the edge of the rooftop looking down, trying to spot more survivors.

 _This was Messiah!_ Jim ran across the blocked street, weaving in and out of the way of confused and shocked people who had either witnessed the accident or been involved. Then he reached the fire escape and started to climb.

When he reached the top, he was on the roof level and he stood there, on the other side of the roof, keeping a distance as the lean, athletically built man stood there in his heavy boots and his black clothing, watching the street below. Jim took a few steps closer and did it quietly with all the training of a cop, yet somehow he sensed him, and then he stepped back from the edge and turned around, his hood still hiding his face as he watched him silently. Jim saw two guns at his sides and guessed they were for protection. They were low velocity hand guns, not the kind of weapon a killer would use, more for his own protection when he was out there doing... _Miracles? Was he some kind of miracle worker?_ Jim knew what he had just seen on the ground below. There was no other word to cover it...

“Messiah,” said Jim, stepping a little closer, “I saw what you did down there. Thank you, it was miraculous.”

Messiah stood there with his hands at his side, but he was not reaching for either of his guns.

“No, it's not,” he replied, “This is not divine power. I'm not a saint or an angel and I'm not Christ either. I'm the consequence of a clash of two technologies, partly the work of Hugo Strange. But I'm not his work. I'm a consequence of it and I'm just another Gotham monster.”

“Yet you do good.” Jim took another step closer.

Amusement sounded in Messiah's voice.

“Not all monsters are evil. I have gift and I'm gong to use it to heal the sick and give back life. I know from my own experience that life is precious. So you see, I'm a monster but not a bad one. And I won't get in the way of the police or The Batman or anyone else in this town. I would like to meet eventually with The Batman, I'd like to ask him if we both share common ground. Obviously I'm no threat to him,” Messiah laughed again, “I'm just an ordinary man but I want to know if others might need the use of my talents while they're out there doing their work in this dark and sometimes hopeless city.”

Jim walked closer, now there was a short distance between them, but Messiah's face was still hidden.

“Thank you for the good work you do,” he said, “I've seen the messages on the bridge.”

“So have I,” said Messiah, “One miracle at a time. I'm not inexhaustible. I can heal disease and injuries, repair the victim and all I've drawn out is melted away, like I'm a filter that turns the pain to dust.”

Jim drew in a deep breath.

“I have a friend, he's dying. His name is Oswald Cobblepot – he's also known as Penguin. If I took you to him, would you heal him for me?”

He shook his head.

“Cromine is a man made toxin. I can't filter those. No one like me can filter toxins. It would leave his body and enter mine and I would die instantly.”

“There are more like you?”

“Perhaps,” he said quietly, “My power was a gift from a resurrected monster of Gotham – so many clashes of agents and formulas in her, it made her carry a brand new gift. She's waiting for it to get stronger. But she can share it with others. What we do with it, is up to us.”

“Who is she?”

Messiah said nothing.

“At least show me your face.”

“Show me yours,” Messiah replied.

Jim stood there looking towards him as he gestured to his own face.

“I'm not hiding my features. This is my face.”

“But which one?” Messiah made a fist and turned it around, displaying the tattoo.

“I support the union between the underworld and the city,” Jim stated, “I always have since the war ended. There are a lot of cops who feel the same. I'm a police detective and I just want to see the pact upheld. I believe in Penguin's leadership and handling of the underworld side of the pact. I was the one who had to take him into police custody recently. I have evidence that he was framed. I told him all I know. I hope he uses it well.”

“Your loyalty to the pact and to Penguin is appreciated,” Messiah added.

Jim took another step closer as he cautiously held out his hand.

“I'm Jim Gordon,” he said.

“I know you are,” the hooded man replied, “I just hope you can keep a secret. Not even my closest family knows I'm Messiah.”

“Believe me, I would not betray a person with such a wonderful gift. Your secret is safe with me,” promised Jim.

Messiah shook hands with him, then he swept back his hood. Jim stared at him in surprise. _It couldn't be him.._. _But it was._

As Messiah stood there, the wind on the rooftop ruffled his fair hair as he smiled warmly.

“ _Let me introduce myself properly, Jim. I am Messiah – but only by night. I'm also Penguin's son. I'm the new King of Gotham,”_ said Julian Cobblepot.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

They talked for while on the rooftop, as Julian spoke of his fears for his father and Jim listened. Down below the accident was getting cleared away and as Jim looked down at the place where the bodies had been scattered, he thought again that if not for Julian's gift, the body count would have been much higher.

“You can do all this, you can save people's lives – but there's no way you can save Oswald?”

Julian looked at him in silence for a moment.

“The gift of healing was given to me by the same person who fixed my own damage. Her purpose was to make sure I could do my father's job in his absence and always take care of the family.”

Jim had to ask, even if he wouldn't reveal the answer.

“Who is she, you said, _she_ was a Gotham monster?” 

“I can't talk about that,” he turned his head, looking down at the scene below as he slipped into his own thoughts, far from this conversation as his gaze became distant.

“Is she dangerous?”

Julian turned his head.

“No.”

“It must be hard for you,” Jim added, stepping closer, “Having this ability and knowing you can't do a thing to help your Dad.”

“My father's toxin levels would kill me....” then he started to smile, “But he won't die. There's a plan. And I must keep to my part in it. Life is never easy, Jim - but I understand that pain and sacrifice are sometimes needed. I can't control the actions of another. _Penguin will survive. We will rule the underworld together_.”

Julian had sounded so certain about it. Jim smiled as he indicated to his lack of a cane.

“I see you can walk, run and even ride a motorcycle so I'm guessing that cane you use in the daytime is a prop.”

“That was Ed's idea. He's helping to shape my image for the public. I have faith in him.”

“Just remember we're all doing what we can to help your Dad,” Jim replied, “And if anything goes wrong, it's because there are some things in life we can't control.”

“Like the arthritis in your wrist?” asked Julian, and he closed his hand about Jim's wrist and heat flooded through an old facture as the ache melted away. Julian smiled.

“I don't need to ask your name because I already know it.”

He took his phone from his pocket and as he began to access something, Jim was rubbing at his wrist... _Julian had just sensed he had trouble with his wrist, and he had fixed it?_

“Thank you,” Jim said, and Julian laughed softly as Jim's phone buzzed a message alert. He checked his phone: _Sarah Smith wants to be your friend._

“I suggest you accept,” Julian said.

Jim looked at the friend request.

“Is that a picture of Iris with her back turned looking over the balcony on to the gardens at your family home?”

“Yes,” Julian confirmed, “It's my fake ID. Every time I save someone, I link up with them on social media. I helped them, some of them even have their lives because I intervened. I like to know how they're doing.”

Jim laughed as he shook his head.

“You _keep_ the people you save... wow, that's a new one, I'm pretty sure even Batman doesn't do that!”

“I'm a quirky guy,” Julian replied with a shrug.

_You sure are,_ Jim thought as he accepted the request.

“I should get going now,” Jim added, “Be careful out here, it can get rough.”

“I can handle myself,” Julian replied.

“And good luck with the press conference tomorrow. I hope it goes well for your Dad.”

“Thanks, Jim,”he replied, and then Jim left the rooftop and took the stairway back down. He was still surprised that Messiah was Julian. He was even more surprised that for the first time in five years, the pain and stiffness in his wrist was gone.

“Thanks, Messiah,” he murmured as he reached the ground level and headed for his car.

On the rooftop, Julian stepped far from the edge as another flash cut through his mind. Seeing Beth Crane being attacked had set off something in his head that had felt like an old grave opening up and dead memories trying to claw their way out. Just for a moment, the breath had been stolen from his body as he saw through the eyes of another person or another life... _and he was struggling, a woman was on the floor and he was hitting her and he was on top of her and he was going to...._ Julian dragged in a breath as the rooftop span around him in panic and he dropped to his knees. It happened again.  _His fist, slamming into her. Then he was trying to rape her and she stabbed him..._

“ _No!”_ he said as his eyes reflected panic and his hand closed over the place on his leg where he had a scar but could not recall why... _He had done that? There was no way he would have done such a terrible thing, why was he seeing this?_ He had never seen it until _she_ had tampered with his mind... His eyes blazed with rage.

“ _FISH!”_ he yelled angrily, and then he ran for the stairway and hurried down, then dashed across the street, threw on his crash helmet and started up his bike, the engine fired up then he weaved around the debris to cut through it, then the bike roared off as he headed away from the crash site, taking the road that would lead him to a meeting with Fish Mooney, who had a lot of explaining to do...

 

As dusk fell, Oswald felt more than a little nervous as he went into the bathroom and checked his reflection. He was wearing _that_ jacket, the one from his days as mayor, and as he straightened his tie, he felt guilty for feeling nervous. _This was just dinner._ He had paid for the food and it had been sent over under instruction that it was for Ms Crane, and thanks to a message she had left for her staff, it had been brought up here, and now he had laid the table out for a dinner for two and taken the seat from his bedside and placed it on the other side of the table, they had a view of a window without bars and the twilight sky and soon, the lights of the city would be visible as the skies darkened further.

And as he sat there, with his hair groomed and his suit immaculate, he looked across at the empty seat and shifted cautiously in his own chair, just to be sure the pain relief was working.  _His back wouldn't be an issue tonight. Not that he was planning to do anything to put a strain on his back._ But while she was absent, he was still getting that crazy thought of him and her and what could be... He felt sure it was just the desperation of his situation that was leading him to this behaviour, but he was alone and the lights on the cameras had gone off, they were all dark now, which meant she had instructed the staff to turn them off already. He could do this, it wouldn't hurt. It might even stop him thinking these kind of thoughts when she had arrived – he hoped...

“Good evening Beth,” he said looking to the empty seat, “You look stunning tonight. And I'm sure you've noticed this jacket of mine... the same one I wore in our picture so long ago... I wanted to do this for you. You wanted Mayor Cobblepot, here I am,” he laughed nervously, “Life is too short for regrets, Beth. I know the odds are against me surviving for much longer. I want to make the most of every moment! _Come to bed!_ ”

His eyes shone with desire for a brief moment, then he looked to the empty chair and sat up straight in his seat, taking a deep breath as he glanced at the time. She was ten minutes late. It didn't mean she had forgotten or changed her mind.  _Or maybe she had._ .. Now he was starting to worry. This was a bad idea, it was all bad, a desperate idea to kill his loneliness and chase away his fears of dying... He had Molly and the kids at home, and he would get out of here. The positive thoughts stopped at that possibility.

“ _I doubt I shall do much but go home to die,”_ he murmured bitterly, and then he fixed his gaze at the empty seat across the table again.

“ _Live for the moment, Oswald!”_ he whispered as defiance burned in his gaze, _“You may not have many moments left!”_

Just then the door unlocked and Beth entered the room. She closed the door behind her then locked it on the inside.

“Cameras are off,” she announced, “And we have privacy!”

Her hips swayed in her black dress as she walked over to him, then she sat down at the table, smiled as she took in the sight of dinner, and she placed something on the table. It was a vial of strange liquid.

“I'm going to give it to your daughter River tomorrow,” she said, “This could be real hope, Oswald.”

As he looked at the vial, he felt his own fragile hopes dare to rise as he looked across the table at her.

“Thank you so much.”

She paused.

“I was attacked tonight. That creepy lowlife I did the deal with worked out the hexazigate was for you and he tried to demand more money. When I refused...” she was shivering as she reached for his hand, and it came as a shock to see something had shaken her up badly.

“What happened?” he asked.

“He fought with me, he tried to assault me.. maybe it would have been rape if someone had not intervened.”

Anger burned in Oswald's eyes as he gripped her hand tightly.

“When I get out of here, I will find that bastard and have him killed!” he said darkly.

“No need,” she said, as she gave a sigh of relief, “You'll never guess who turned up and saved me!”

Oswald grabbed his water and took a sip. There was wine on the table, but only for Beth.

“Batman.”

She smiled as she shook her head.

“Oh no, not the bat! It was Messiah! He's real, Oswald!”

He looked at her in surprise.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! He shot my attacker three times, then he took my ten grand from his coat -”

“You paid _ten grand_ to get me an untested cure?”

She lowered her gaze as her hand stayed connected with his.

“I can afford it, Oswald.”

“You would have paid that much money for me?” he felt humbled.

“Of course!” she said, “Anyway, I was standing there, my head was throbbing because the guy who attacked me had smashed it it against a concrete post and then he'd punched me and bust open my stitches on my cheek... so Messiah comes up to me...” she smiled. All the shock of what had happened had been softened by the miracle that happened next, “He put his hand on the back of my head and fixed my skull fracture, then he touched my cheek and healed the wound. I have a tiny scar, a small price to pay for what I went through. And then I remembered he might be able to help you and I called to him, but he went off on his motor bike.”

Oswald was staring at her.

“I wish I'd got his autograph!” she added, “I'm sure I'll see him around sometime...if not, I'll leave a wish on the Gotham Bridge.”

“A wish?” said Oswald.

She was still holding his hand as she used the other to sip her wine.

“People are tying photos and letters on the bridge, asking Messiah to heal their loved ones. _I thought I'd make a wish for you_.”

Oswald's eyes stung as he blinked rapidly, determined not to shed more tears today. _She had almost got herself killed for him tonight? And now she was talking about placing a wish on the bridge for Messiah to heal him?_

“You are truly amazing,” he said as his voice trembled, “You went through all that just to get me a cure that may or may not work?”

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Of course, like I said, you matter, Oswald.”

Then she let go of his hand and looked down at the food.

“Oh what a lovely dinner! I adore steak! We should eat before this gets cold.”

Oswald forced a smile and said no more as they started dinner. He felt sure in that moment there was nothing more she could say or do to impress him because she had already left him speechless. She had made such a sacrifice tonight, and if not for Messiah, would not be here to tell the tale...

Over dinner, she talked about her plans to give the hexazigate to River, and asked Oswald about his daughter's career, remarking that she must be very gifted. He proudly told her of River's achievements explaining she trained under Hugo Strange and had already made a great deal of advances in her own research. By the time they had finished dinner, they were still at the table. Now Beth was talking about her failed marriage.

“He was a brilliant man,” she said, “A scientist,” she paused to take a sip from her wine – the same drink she had before dinner, she had said she had to be careful and have just the one because she was driving.

“He was a scientist?” said Oswald.

“Yes, he used to work on space projects, he could find new stars and asteroid belts and even black holes. _He could find anything the galaxy. But do you think he could bother to find my clitoris in eight years of marriage? No, he could not!_ ”

Oswald coughed as he set down his iced water.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

His face had turned scarlet as he looked at her, and then he laughed.

“Oh Beth, I wasn't expecting to hear that! But having shared a bed with my wife for seven years I can assure you I know the female anatomy very well!”

Then he froze, hoping he didn't look nervous.

“I see you're wearing that familiar jacket tonight,” she added.

Finally, she had noticed. Oswald smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“After all you've done for me, the least I can do for you is offer you dinner with Mayor Cobblepot.”

“And you haven't changed.”

He laughed again.

“I think I have! I'm older now!”

“And still as handsome,” she said, and that had been stated sincerely, “And every bit as brave,” she assured him.

Oswald felt a flicker of arousal as their eyes met.

“Beth...” he paused, reaching over the table and closing his hand over hers, “I am so very grateful for all that you've done for me...I can't put it into adequate words. _Thank you_.”

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. As their gaze locked, he felt her hand tremble in his grip.

“Would you like to sit somewhere more comfortable?” he asked.

She looked to his bed.

“Yes...” she said, and her voice trembled as much as her hand that still rested in his.

“It's just that my back isn't hurting tonight and I want it to stay that way,” he said as he covered his nervousness with a smile.

“Yes, your back, of course!” she replied, and she got up from the table and as he stood up, she almost collided with him, clumsy, nervous, shaking in her low heeled shoes as she looked into his eyes. She brushed a lock of platinum hair from her face and smiled nervously.

“Allow me to escort you, Mayor Cobblepot.”

“Thank you very much, Ms Crane,” he replied, and they smiled at each other, as their gaze locked and for a moment nothing was said as a wordless glance spoke for them. She put her arm around him as they walked over to the bed, then she arranged his pillows and he sat down and she sat beside him, both on the edge, neither daring to make a move to climb on and lie back.

“How is Disco Vampire feeling tonight?” she asked with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

“I think my hair has forgiven me,” Oswald laughed, “It didn't break when I combed my spikes before you arrived.”

Suddenly he glanced at his phone.

“I have to call my wife later. I love my wife. When I get out of here -”

“I know,” she said, “You're going straight home to your family. And that's what I want for you, Oswald. You don't belong in here. I want you to know I will do everything I can to help the campaign to get you released!” then her eyes sparkled as an idea came to mind, “I got the ten grand back! I could put that into the campaign to release you! I'm sure your family at home and your underworld family can make use of the money, maybe they can do an advertising campaign to highlight your cause... It's not illegal in Gotham to post literature on matters of importance that bring the community together, and there's nothing stopping the underworld from using city billboards to highlight your case!”

Oswald looked at her in surprise.

“You're right! But that's a lot of cash and I have my own money to fund it -”

“I insist!” she said, “I have a friend who designs posters. I'll get on to her tomorrow, let's see what we can come up with – she can send the designs through to your son and let's see what he approves?”

“Yes, Ed would have to be in on that, and he and Julian would have to meet with the gang leaders to discuss it too, but it's a brilliant idea, Beth!”

He was smiling again.

“Thank you so much!”

He had leaned closer. She had been looking into his eyes, now she was looking up to his hair, and as she ran her fingertips over his spikes, he closed his eyes and gave a sigh, making no secret of how her touch affected him.

“Disco Vampire deserves a kiss,” she said, and she leaned closer, pressing her lips into his hair as she placed a kiss there.

Oswald caught his breath and reached for her, placing his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. She was trembling in his arms as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

“May I kiss you, Beth?”

“Oh yes please, kiss me, Mayor Cobblepot!” she whispered.

As their lips touched, her eyes were closed and her head was swimming as she tasted his mouth, living the teenage dream she had never lost from her heart. As their kiss deepened, he embraced her, pulling up close to his body. Then she drew back.

“Did something slip through the safety checks, Oswald?” her tone had changed.

He looked at her in confusion.

“As much as I feel for you and admire you, I can't allow weapons in here!” she said firmly.

“Weapons?” he exclaimed, “I do not have any weapons on my person, I assure you of that!”

She tensed for a moment, looking downward.

“You have a gun in your pocket. I felt it. You don't have to do this, Oswald. I would get you a helicopter if you wanted one and bust you out of here myself!”

Real hurt reflected in her eyes.

“I won't punish you for this. But if you're planning on escaping let me know. I would do anything to see you out of here and back home with your family. But you can't conceal weapons in here, Oswald!”

“I don't have a gun.”

“ _I felt it.”_

Suddenly his face flushed deep scarlet and he laughed, and as she looked at him in confusion he stepped closer, taking hold of her hand.

“I am...rather blessed.”

“What do you mean?”

Oswald was still blushing, and as he gently placed her fingertips over the hard bulge in his pants, he made sure she only touched him through the fabric of his suit very lightly, because he was sure if more of his fantasy came true, he would come in his underwear...

“Beth, he whispered nervously, leaning close to her ear as he pressed her hand a little harder, _“It's actually my cock.”_

He drew back, just as her hand stroked lightly over his covered erection, and her eyes grew wide.

“Oh, I see...” now she was blushing as much as him, “You are well endowed! I'm sorry, it's just that I've never...” she fell silent, smiling as she shook her head at her own mistake.

Now he felt like ruining a good suit by ripping off his pants impatiently, freeing his erection and coming instantly. _She had never had a big cock before?_ He smiled as his blush refused to ease up.

“I guess there's a first time for everything. I may be a little guy but Penguin's not so little where it counts!” he laughed and she smiled, then she slid her arms up his jacket and over his shoulders, then her fingers trailed gently through his hair as he embraced her. Now their bodies were firmly pressed together and she was pressing against his hardness.

“I'll be very gentle,” he assured her.

What she said next almost blew his mind.

“ _No, don't be gentle. I'll just lie back and brace myself for impact, Oswald!”_

He breathed out hard and now he was shaking as she laid back on the bed and he pushed up her dress and slid off her underwear. She was still shaking, and as he got on the bed and buried his head between her legs she gave a gasp, after what she had said about her husband, he was determined to give her real pleasure. She was soaking wet and swollen as if her body was screaming with the need for him as her fingers gently slid though his hair and she gave soft moans as he used his tongue to tease her, then to lap at her wetness, and as she moved her hips upwards, he caressed her harder, firmly, and she gave a cry and he slid two fingers deep inside her, feeling every squeeze of her walls as she hit her peak. She felt tight and the way she was shaking and helpless in his arms, he guessed she had not had much experience with lovers. Maybe her husband had been the only one until now – she had been far too dedicated to building a career to explore other areas of life, that was very clear. She was about to have a whole new experience...

Her face was still flushed as he carefully positioned himself between her legs, pausing to kiss her open mouth as she recovered. As she looked into his eyes her expression was one of awe and absolute surrender as their gaze locked. His voice trembled as he spoke again and unbuckled his belt.

“ _You'd better brace yourself for impact, Beth.”_

He entered her with a firm, fluid movement, thrusting deep as her back arched and she threw her head back and gave a low cry of pain and pleasure, then as he pushed deep and he felt her stretch to accommodate him, he was breathing harder. He knew he wouldn't last long, not under these circumstances, and then there was his spinal pain to think about. _Fuck my back_ , Oswald thought, _this could be my last ever intimate encounter, I could be dead tomorrow..._

He began to thrust gently, then harder as his spine ached, and he blocked out the pain by focusing on her, if she hadn't been so heavily aroused, first time sex with him, taking him all in like this, would have been a little uncomfortable, but he slid easily into warm, wet tightness and with every thrust she gave a gasp and clung to him tighter as he shifted position changing his rhythm, as his cock hit her G spot over and over and she cried out helplessly as she experienced a deep internal orgasm. Oswald showed no mercy after that, slamming against her hard as she cried out with the impact of it and her too sensitive nerves still felt raw from that second climax. A few more rough thrusts and he came hard, the orgasm was intense and the relief beautiful to finally hit his peak and lose control, spilling hot come in sharp spurts inside her body. As they separated, he felt a throb in his back and this moment was too damned perfect to spoil by telling her he needed his next dose of pain relief. They lay together, Beth wrapped in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, as her eyes deeply reflected love and admiration. He paused to take off his tie and open up his shirt.

“Sorry about my scars,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward.

She placed a kiss below an old bullet wound.

“It's okay, I just don't look at that. I see you instead, just you,as perfect as you are.”

That remark had been said with such kindness, but his heart ached sharply as he recalled Molly's complete acceptance and attraction to every inch of him – she admired his scars, but Beth thought it was something to look away from and never mention. He missed his wife, he hated himself for what he had done, but he didn't want to let go of Beth. It was company, closeness, she had got close and he had let her in, and while he was locked away, he didn't know if she would be the last chance he would ever have for tenderness and intimacy and warm embraces.

“Thank you, Beth,” he said as emotion choked his voice.

She looked up as her fair hair framed her face and her eyes reflected confusion.

“What for?”

“Being here for me when I'm at my lowest, when I'm feeling hopeless and afraid. _And I shouldn't have cheated on my wife!_ ”

As he started to sob, she sat up beside him, looking down at him as she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

“What happens between us stays between us,” she reminded him, “Sometimes two people meet under unusual circumstances and they are just thrown together. I want you to go home to your wife, I will actively campaign to help you to do that! And I know when you leave I will never see you again and I would never contact you or ask that you saw me again, I'm just thankful for every precious moment I can spend with you, Oswald.”

He looked up at her as he suddenly realised something that eased the pain of guilt in his heart as his tears stopped flowing.

“Are you falling in love with me, Beth?”

“From the first day I saw you. There are some people our hearts don't let us forget, Oswald. But I understand my position in this situation. I just want us to make the most of what we can, while we can. I don't believe I'll lose you to death. I'll lose you to the day you regain your freedom, and that's something I want you to have, so how can I be sad about that?”

Her words lifted the sorrow from his eyes.

“And maybe in time you might decide you have room in your life for a mistress,” she added, “I'd be the proudest woman in the world just to have stolen moments with you, Oswald. But if that's not to be, I accept that too. Your wife and family must come first. And while you're in here, I'm going to make sure you get as much contact with them as possible.”

Oswald placed his hand on her cheek, then slid it through soft pale blonde hair as he looked into her eyes.

“I'm not the kind of man to have a mistress,” he said softly, “As much as I wish I could, my conscience will not allow it.”

“It's all up to you,” Beth said, and she kissed him tenderly, “Can I hold you for a while longer? The cameras won't come back on for another hour...”

Oswald smiled, drawing her close.

“Of course you can my dear,” he said softly.

A while later, Beth got up and tidied her clothing and kissed him goodbye. After she left, the pain in his spine flickered stronger and he turned on his side, shoving pillows behind him as the agony went deeper. Just before ten thirty a nurse came in and reminded him he needed to take his pain medication, she left it next to the bed with more iced water. He drank the water because his raging thirst was back, but didn't take the pills, figuring after what he had done, a night of deep pain was no less than he deserved for betraying his wife. He called Molly just after eleven pm, she said he looked tired. By now his back pain was severe but he hid it with a smile and they spent the next hour talking. He told her he loved her before he ended the call, and wished the family luck with their press conference the next day. Then he tried to sleep as pain kept him awake and the pills sat in plain view next to his bed, and he left them there.

 

As Julian had navigated roads and part of the highway still in chaos thanks to the road blocked off due to the major accident, it had taken a while to reach his destination. Now he left his bike outside the apartment block that over looked the river on the other side of town and made his way up the stairs to the top floor of the old building. And armed guard stood outside, a dagger sheathed at the waist of her leather skirt. Her hair was long and dark and she bore street gang markings painted on her face, old markings that went back to the days when people would have served Fish Mooney in this town.

“I'm here to see Fish.”

“And you're late,” the woman replied.

She unlocked the door and Julian went inside. As the door closed, he looked about the exotically decorated apartment that brought to mind old Gotham, and then he saw her, wearing a shimmering gold dress as she got up from a padded couch in the next room. He shoved aside a curtain of glass beads and stormed in.

“ _What the fuck did you put inside my head?”_ he raged as his eyes blazed with anger.

Fish regarded him coldly and then shook her head.

“I didn't do that, Julian! I sensed the dead memories and left them alone because Oswald wanted your memory edited - and for all the right reasons.”

Julian took in a sharp breath as he felt his mind start to fog as the rage filled his thoughts, blocking the flow of his speech.

“I saved a girl... she almost got raped. Now I see _myself_ trying to rape someone... _That's not me, Fish! WHY am I seeing that? Make it go away!_ ”

He became tearful as raised a shaking hand, wiping his eyes, then that look of fury was back.

“ _Why did I see that shit?”_

Fish went over to a drinks cabinet, poured a drink and offered him one. He shook his head.

“ _Just talk to me!”_

Fish took a seat at a small bar area at the back of the room and Julian went over to join her, standing there with anger still burning in his eyes.

“You know you were born Julian Sweeney, here in the Narrows in Gotham. Your parents died in a fire. You know the story of your birth by Oswald's tragic teenage romance is a lie that needs to stand because you're not a Cobblepot. The rest is missing for a reason. As a baby you were adopted by a wealthy psychopath who gave you such a terrible childhood you were an unstable wreck by the time you were in your late teens. Eventually, after many years of tolerating what he saw as your weaknesses, he had you committed to an asylum, a place where he was financing research into a terrible virus capable of turning half the population into killers. He let them use you for experiments. Those scars on your head came from that time. You were dying by the time Oswald got you out of there. He took you home and took care of you but you died in his arms and he instructed River to bring you back. That attack you saw in flashback was you under the influence of those experiments, you had no choice or control. The young woman escaped. You have no need to worry for her welfare now. And that is all I can tell you because I saw no more!”

His rage fired up white hot as he reached for her and pinned her to the wall.  
 _“Tell me everything!”_

She grabbed him with strength greater than his own, turning him sharply and slamming him against the wall and pinning him there as she fixed him with an icy glare.

“That is all,” she said darkly, “We all have our demons, Julian. _Live with it!_ You were destined to become Messiah and you were destined to run the Gotham underworld and make great sweeping changes in this city as Julian Cobblepot, son of Penguin. Just like River Zsasz -” she smiled briefly, “She will be Mrs Zsasz one day – Doctor River Mooney, will become the first Gotham born, underworld trained doctor to be awarded the Nobel Prize for her research into repairing brain injuries – the first, Julian! Thanks to your work bringing down the barriers between the city and the outside world, changing the face of the underworld and making the ties between the law and the underworld stronger and so much more clarified! You are going to bring in a new age! And as for Oswald, he will come through this,” she smiled, “In the not so far off future he will be on that beach in Ireland with Molly and the children. Doing what he should have done a long time ago, making the most of life, the most of what's precious! I've seen him there, the sea breeze on his hair, smiling as he kisses his wife...I want nothing but happiness for him! I denied him so much long ago but now he will have that future he deserves! I can see it all, Julian! We have all had a dark struggle but sometimes, it leads to the light, accept your destiny and ask no more questions!”

She let go of him and stepped back.

“I can't help you with the resurfaced memories. Just focus on tomorrow. It's a significant day, and the first of many.”

“Will I get my father out of jail?” he demanded.

“Yes,” Fish replied, “You will. Laura Swanley is significant. I can not tell you why, but you will know what to do when the time comes. Now go home, it's getting late. Don't let Iris worry.”

Julian headed for the door, then glanced back at her.

“You'd better be telling me the truth.”

“And what would you do about it if I was lying?” she said with a smile that rapidly faded, “Go home, Julian.”

He left the apartment, closing the door heavily behind him.

 

By three am, the pain had got so bad Oswald had no choice but to grab the pills and take them quickly. Then he laid there in the dark as pillows did little ease the pain in his throbbing back as he felt torn between his marriage and Beth. She didn't see it like he did, her view was very simple – their time together was private, and no one would ever have to know. When he looked at her all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, that beautiful and brilliant woman who had risked her life to get him a possible cure – but the weight of his guilt was heavy. He wondered how much longer he could carry on like this. If the day came when he could walk out of here a free man, he knew he would have no choice in the matter:

 _If he lived long enough to get out of here,_ _he would have to confess. He would have to tell Molly everything and beg her forgiveness..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

The press conference was scheduled for mid day. It was just after nine am, Victor had taken the kids to school and River had gone to the clinic to get a couple of hours work done before noon. Iris was upstairs with Julian, and he was already practising his speech yet again as Ed, who had arrived extra early, listened with approval.

While this was happening, Molly was downstairs with her father while Luna slept in his arms. He looked down at his grandchild and smiled warmly.

“Oh Molly, you did a beautiful thing, bringing this little one into the world. I can see so much of River in her...Maybe when she's a bit older, if all goes well, you and Oswald should have one more. I know he said to me once he wanted three kids with you.”

Molly had been sitting there cradling her coffee in her hands, and she set it down and looked at him with sadness in her gaze.

“Well, he counts Julian as his eldest, so him, River and our two make four, he's said baby number five would be a great idea... but I don't think we'll ever see that day. How am I going to cope if I lose him, Dad? I feel like I'm falling apart, I've been like this ever since he got the diagnosis. I always thought I'd struggle if he went to jail, but the worst is knowing he could die. That's what's scaring me. How can I go in guns blazing and handle a problem like we had with Valeska, yet this situation rips me to pieces? Why can't I handle this?”

“Because you love him,” Kane replied, “And he's very ill. It's a different situation. I don't think the authorities can keep him in jail forever. Not after we stir things up.”

“And then what?” Molly ran her fingers through her hair and flipped it off her shoulder, “He comes home, he gets worse, I have to watch him fade away... I'm barely keeping it together now!”

Kane got up and placed the sleeping child in the portable baby rocker that was sat on the kitchen floor - a gift he had bought over from Ireland, it was lilac with crescent moons and perfect for Luna, with a padded seat that floated on a circular base. He laid Luna in it and secured her, then watched as she slept peacefully, before turning back to Molly, who had got up to join him.

“Molly,” he said, “You may not feel like you're coping, but you are. Look at Cain, he's doing so well under the circumstances. And that little baby there, she's doing just great too. Look at her sleeping, she's doesn't have a clue what's going on around her... she's a happy little girl. That's down to you, the kids are fine. You _are_ holding it together.”

“I'm visiting Oswald on Monday,” she added, “How can I go and see him then walk out of that place without him?”

“Because you have to,” Kane reminded her, “Is it a private visit?”

She nodded.

“Then you'd better make sure you're smiling and happy to see him, and you go in there and treat that man like it's a second honey moon! Don't give him any reason to feel worse than he already does. He wants to be home with you and the kids. Let him see that you're okay and coping so he doesn't have to worry about anything except taking that medication and coming home.”

Determination returned to her gaze.

“I'm looking forward to that conference today, I've got plenty to say, too.”

“And Julian will be brilliant,” he reminded her, “We'll get through this, Molly. Nothing is ever as bad as you think it will be. Trust me on that.”

“I'm so glad you're here,” Molly replied, “I don't know what I'd do without you, Dad.”

 

Over at the clinic, River's business was closed to patients as she sat in her office, looking into the many research files she had gathered on cromine poisoning. She had worked closely with the research team based away from Gotham who had come up with the Amprophetadrol, and the more she read about this single dose experimental treatment, the more she felt uneasy. There was a risk of death with the procedure, it was much stronger than his current treatment and had painful and harsh side effects. Her Dad was just about coping on the meds he used now... Then she heard the back door open and as footsteps sounded in the corridor, she listened, wondering who it could be ... it couldn't be April, she was at school, and Iris was at home with Julian helping him practise his speech... She soon got her answer as the visitor arrived at her office door.

“Hello River,” said Fish Mooney.

River turned around in her chair and got up, staring at the sight of her birth mother standing there looking as if the coma had never happened. She looked more like she used to now, she was wearing a shimmering dress that hugged her curves and gold shoes with spiked heels. That lighting bolt scar was still visible on her face, but her lipstick shimmered as she smiled.

“I hope you don't mind me stopping by to watch my genius daughter at work. You'll go far River. You have no idea how successful you will be.”

“Well I can't say I feel too successful right now,” River replied, “I'm trying to save my father and all I can find is a drug trial that looks like it could kill him.”

“There's another option,” Fish told her, “I think you will be hearing about that rather soon. It's the better option for now, until he can find a real cure. Are you going to see Julian speak in the city today?”

River blinked and adjusted her monocle.

“What other treatment option?”

Fish didn't answer her question.

“It's going to be quite a day,” she added with a smile, “History in the making.”

“Why history?”

“You have no idea how powerful Julian will become. Son of Penguin, born to rule the Gotham underworld. When your Dad gets better - and he will - Julian will take over most of the business for him. And Oswald deserves that, he needs time with his family, he's going to want that, too. Things are going to change!”

River stared at her.

“How could you possibly know that?”

Fish stepped closer and smiled. In that moment, River felt sure as a spark of warmth ignited in her heart, that this had to be the first time she had ever seen love shining in her mother's eyes.

“Because I returned with the ability to _see_ ,” she replied, “And you are going to make me so proud! The daughter of two underworld leaders who carved their careers in blood, and here you are, making discoveries that will save so many lives! I used to think the ultimate power was ruling this city. Not so. You will have the knowledge to save and improve lives all over the entire world, River!”

As Fish said those words, River looked at her in surprise. Fish smiled warmly as she leaned closer.

“You really are the best of me and Oswald,” she said fondly, “And I want you to know how proud I am of you! Your husband will proud too.”

“Husband? You seriously think Victor will change his mind about never marrying again?”

Fish didn't reply as she continued to speak of the future:

“There you are, an underworld doctor trained by Hugo Strange, achieving such greatness! But that's what we all want for our children - for them to go further than us, I think all parents feel that way. Some day Luna will take over the Iceberg Lounge. And build another club right beside the river. And as for Felix, he's going to to do so well in politics – Gotham City politics, representing the underworld – an officially elected City Unification Extension representative. We will have a voice every bit as valid as the legal authorities and be recognised as such. And it starts today, with Julian's speech!”

“Who is Felix?” she asked.

Fish smiled.

“Your youngest brother. But I'm getting ahead of myself. There is so much that must happen first.”

River looked at her doubtfully.

“Dad is far too sick to think about more kids.”

“You should have more faith in me!” River said, and she playfully touched the tip of her daughter's nose, a nose so like Oswald's, “I must go, River. Speak soon.”

“But where will you go -”

It was too late. Fish had walked away. River hurried from her office and turned for the back door, just then a knocking sounded on the front entrance. River turned back, walked through the corridor and reached the front of the building. She opened the door to a woman in a close fitting blue dress. Her hair was blonde and there was something about her that reminded River of Marilyn Monroe.

“Hello,” she said softly with a smile, “I'm Beth Crane, the governor of Blackgate prison, and I have something for you...” she paused to rifle through a purse that was a shade lighter than her dress, then drew out a vial and handed it to her, “This is pure hexazigate, I had imported recently - I understand you may be able to use this to treat your father.”

River looked in surprise to the vial and back to Beth. She had been reading about the same substance only two days ago, and had thought this had to be a better, safer solution than the new drug that had recently been developed...but she had no clue where to obtain any...

“Thank you so much! Please, do come in,” she said.

“Oh no I must dash, I'm late for work!” Beth replied, “I'll say Hi to your Dad for you... and don't forget you're coming over to see him next week to talk to him about his treatment and make an assessment.”

“I'm looking forward to seeing him, “ River replied, “Tell him we're all thinking of him.”

“I'll do that,” Beth said warmly, “And it was lovely to meet you, Doctor Mooney.”

Then she walked away. River stood there for a moment, staring down at the vial in her hand. Then she started to smile. This was real hope. This was the very best option her father could take – _if_ she could find a way to safely administer it...

 

As the time drew near to speak with the press, a huge crowd had gathered, so huge that the cops were kept busy as Molly instructed them to cut off sections of road that led into the area, staying ever mindful of safety. A platform had been set up and a microphone was set in place and the press had gathered as Molly and Kane met with River, who had just arrived as the road was about to be closed off. They stood together, looking towards the vast crowd.

“Oh my goodness!” River exclaimed, “Looks like half the city turned up!”

Molly and Kane exchanged a smile.

“I do believe today will go well,” he said and for the first time in a long while, Molly had a hope in her heart.

“I think we can do this!”

“And there's new hope for Dad,” River told her, “Beth Crane just came up with an alternative treatment – Hexazigate – it's very hard to obtain, I don't know how she did it, but if I can figure out a way to administer it, Dad won't have to try that new untested drug. This would be a much safer option.”

“That's wonderful!” Molly exclaimed.

Kane smiled on hearing the news, then he checked his watch.

“Come on, Julian!” he exclaimed, “Get out of the bloody car!”

And they looked to the side of the platform, where a section of the space had been kept empty. There was a limousine parked nearby in the shadow of the courthouse, and a red carpet had been rolled out from the limo to the platform.

“A red carpet?” River exclaimed.

Molly smiled.

“Oh there's more to come, River – he's the new king of Gotham, he's got to make a big impression!”

 

In the limousine, Ed sat there in his question mark suit and hat and checked the time. Then he looked across the seating at Julian and Iris.

“You both look great!” he said, “And Julian – make sure you talk about your Dad before we drop the bomb!” then he chuckled, “I mean, before you pull the ace from your sleeve! In the old days it probably would have been a bomb if I'd been up to my old tricks, ha ha!”

Iris adjusted the jacket she wore over her matching short white skirt and ran a hand over her hair, checking her swept up style decorated with tiny pearls had stayed perfect.

“Don't make jokes like that,” she said to Ed “I feel nervous!I feel like the whole city will be watching me!”

“That's what we want,” Julian added, and as he sat there in his dark suit with his fair hair slightly spiked in a resemblance of his father, he looked like the king of Gotham. His shoes were polished to a high shine, he was still wearing those black gloves, and he was carrying a silver cane with a penguin head. Beneath his jacket, he wore a t shirt instead of a shirt and tie and as he looked at Ed he smiled.

“I'm ready to do this.”

Ed made a quick call.

“Get ready to present the king,” he said and then he hung up and looked to Julian and Iris with a big grin on his face.

“It's show time!” he said excitedly.

 

Jim Gordon had been sitting in his office, listening to the radio. Julian was about to hold a press conference and the word had got out on the street that it would be a great deal more than simply answering questions. Apparently the new king of Gotham had a _lot_ to say...

And Jim wanted to be there. He wanted to stand up and support the system that had helped to keep this city running since the end of the war. And as he recalled that meeting with Julian, that moment Messiah had revealed his face, he felt a new determination building inside, then he thought of Oswald and all the years he had known him, and all the years since that he had not been there for his friend... and then he made his choice. Jim got up from his desk, left his office and walked out the heart of the building, where he looked around at the busy police department.

“ _I have an announcement to make,”_ he said, and everyone stopped working. There was a split second of deathly silence where his heart was in his mouth as he remembered cops - and many others working in areas of legality and law and order - kept silent about their support of the underworld-city pact, because it had always been the way, a division between the two worlds... Then he thought of Oswald again, and the moment he had told Julian whose side he was on. Now he found his voice.

“ _I'm going to join the crowd gathered today to support the campaign for Penguin's release,”_ he said, _“I also support a unified Gotham, I believe the pact agreement between the underworld and us works well and I want it upheld. If anyone wants to come with me, I'm leaving right now. I'm standing with Julian Cobblepot.”_

The room was silent as he walked out and he didn't look back as he left the GCPD and began to head towards the place at the end of the street where the road was sectioned off and beyond it, a vast crowd was gathered. As he reached his destination and flashed his badge, the cop on the other side of it shifted a section of barrier to let him through. Then he glanced behind Jim's shoulder in surprise. Jim looked back to see what he had spotted, and that was when he realised there were cops behind him, a lot of them, all following him through the barrier to witness the speech. Jim smiled as he used his badge to get a closer look, edging towards the side of the platform. As others followed him, he realised he had done something significant. He had openly said he supported the pact, and clearly, these guys did, too. _That was the day Jim would never forget – the day he walked out of the GCPD, and three quarters of his colleagues walked out with him..._

Fish Mooney was standing at a distance, wearing her long black coat and veil to ensure she would to be recognised. And she was smiling behind that veil, because she knew exactly what would come to pass. _She was here to witness history..._

 

Oswald was sitting in bed feeling weary after his morning shot had made him feel lousy and the effect had lingered for hours, but when the door opened and Beth entered the room, he felt slightly better and certainly less alone. She greeted him with a smile as she locked the door behind her.

“I gave the hexazigate to your daughter this morning. And just now I told security to turn the cameras off in here, I said you were feeling emotional and wanted privacy to watch your family's campaign on the TV.”

“Thank you, Beth,” he said, returning her smile fondly as she sat beside him on the bed and took hold of his hand.

His thoughts were with Molly and his family as he watched the TV and waited for Julian to make an appearance. As his heart ached for Molly, he let go of Beth's hand, but tiredness swept over him and he rested his head on her shoulder. She placed an unexpected kiss in his hair.

“That's for Disco Vampire,” she said, then she kissed his cheek, “And that's for you, Oswald.”

He turned his head, looking into her eyes as he tried and failed to fight the pull to kiss her.

“And this is for you, my dear,” he said, and softly kissed her mouth, then he rested his head on her shoulder once more, waiting for Julian to begin his speech.

 

As Julian left the limo with Iris, they walked up a red carpet flanked by Penguin's men who raised guns and crossed them to form an archway. When they reached the end of it, they paused for a moment to allow the press to take pictures – the media had instantly fallen in love with Gotham's new king and the beautiful queen who stood beside him. Julian recalled Ed's advice – there had been a lot of it - and didn't look too happy, because this was a serious day and he knew it would bring the start of a whole new chapter to the running of the city... Then he headed towards the platform with Iris as Ed followed. Molly and Kane and River had already gone up and taken their seats. That was when the size of the crowd beyond the press that hovered nearby really hit them: This was a huge day, the response had been massive, every available space was taken up by a massive sea of people, all watching them as they sat there in the shadow of the courthouse. Julian briefly spoke to the press.

“No questions yet. I have plenty to say and then Molly Cobblepot will speak and then, when I say you can – you are permitted to ask questions. If any member of the press interrupts me, you will be removed. Thank you for your patience.”

Then he stood at the microphone as he leaned lightly on his silver cane.

“Hello people of Gotham,” he said, “My name is Julian Cobblepot. I'm Penguin's son. I'm also the new King of the underworld and I suspect many of my underworld brothers and sisters are here today... We will meet properly at the next scheduled meeting. Today is about my Dad. Thank you so much for attending this press conference. The purpose of this meeting is to demand justice for Oswald, who a lot of you know as Penguin. He is also father to my sister River, who is a doctor, and to six year old Cain and his baby sister Luna. He has four children who want to be with their father, and his wife Molly, also desperately wants her husband home. Oswald is currently very sick and to refuse him bail at this time is inhumane! We don't know if my father will recover. But we do know all he was doing on the day of the bombing was feeding his baby daughter, he was spending precious time with his family. Time he may not have for much longer.” Julian paused, looking about the hushed crowd, then he caught sight of Jim and many of his colleagues.

“It's good to see the GCPD has turned up in great numbers,” he added, and there were cheers and whistles from the crowd, “Which proves the point that many of those who work in areas of law enforcement and the legal system in general, do support the underworld pact.”

He stopped again, as his gaze hardened.

“But there is a conspiracy at the highest level involving members of the legal and justice system to frame my father for murder. It's an abuse of article nineteen of the pact that states, if the head of the underworld harms a leading figure of city authority, law enforcement authorities have the right to take down the entire underworld. This is a fact, this is in the pact, look it up online or get a copy of the breakdown of all the parts in the agreement and you will see it. _There IS a conspiracy_.”

A shocked murmur went around the crowd. As Ed sat with the rest of the family, he watched Julian, nodding in approval. He was natural for this, he had the crowd captivated. Then Julian spoke again.

“I'm sure a few of you out there know my story, but for those who don't, my Dad Oswald brought me up as a single parent, from the age of sixteen. My mother was killed in the same accident that left me with terrible head injuries. It's taken years to get to where I am now, living a normal life. If not for my Dad, I wouldn't even be here speaking to you all today. I'm sure many of you know what a good man Penguin can be.”

There were cheers and applause from the audience, and Julian briefly smiled, then his steel cold gaze was back, “Oswald is very sick. He has level six cromine poisoning and he is in constant pain. All he wants is a chance to fight this thing and be at home with his family. I'm not going to throw  _ our _ book at the cops and mention how his pain wasn't managed while he was transferred to Blackgate - and that's another part of the agreement broken regarding laws transferring prisoners.... I'm not going to complain about the GCPD at all. I know most of you support our partnership and the cops who arrested my father were doing their job, no matter what their personal view on the matter may be. I'm not saying we are perfect either. In fact there was an incident two years ago down town with a shoot out that I'm sure you recall – a street gang had set up a drugs factory making very poisonous and cheap pills that were unsafe to be on the market. They were made without the permission of the underworld. We regulate this kind of stuff so the real poison doesn't flood the market. But on that day our people took out that gang and unfortunately two police officers were caught in the crossfire and killed. Today I would like to personally apologise for that tragedy on behalf of the underworld.”

There was more applause. He waited for it to fade out.

“But incidents like that are rare. We act every day to keep our business going and make sure the real trouble doesn't break through. During the city bombing when Jeremiah Velaska attacked our city – yours and mine – and sent in looters to further the destruction and to block the emergency vehicles from reaching survivors, it was our people who assisted the GCPD in taking them out! We also have a right to join with the city council. They won't invite us in. This right has existed since the making of the pact, post war. We stepped up from the moniker of _criminal_ a long time ago. We also want to renovate areas that we run but the city won't pay out to improve _their_ housing that sits on it!”

The crowd cheered loudly on hearing that and Julian held up his hand for silence.

“I see there's a lot of press here today. Some from outside of Gotham. I'm glad you're here. When people come to Gotham they often say it feels like some kind of alternative universe world because we have our own way of doing things. And they are right. But we could do everything better if we worked together without conspiracies to take apart everything that's held this city together since the conflict – both sides working together is the key to a better future, and it won't happen while there is corruption on the side of those who claim to be the law and order in this city,” he gestured to the courthouse, “This is the side we look to for responsibility for the death of Mayor Galavan. My Dad wanted to meet with him to talk. He doesn't wish death on anyone. He's a peace maker, he's been a businessman and a peacemaker for years, like every other member of the underworld system has been since the pact was drawn up! And he's sick, he may not have long left and he wants to come home to his family. I'm asking for compassion. There is no reason not to grant Oswald bail - he is too sick to do anything but have specialist treatment here in the city, and to stay at home until the trial date. He may not live to see a trial – if there is one, based on such vague, unproven evidence...” Then he fell silent for a moment as he drew in a breath, preparing for something no one expected:

“ _If my Dad is not released,”_ Julian added, _“We will not start a war. We will not carry out acts of revenge on the authorities. Instead we will simply withdraw our support in this city. That will mean no regulation on the drugs or weapons trade, no regulations on crime. The GCPD will have to cope alone. We want Oswald Cobblepot released or the underworld will withdraw its support in all the areas where you need us the most. Again, this is easy to avoid. We are asking for compassion.”_

There was a shocked silence. Then the applause started, and Ed noticed it began where a gathering of gang leaders stood and it slowly rippled around the crowd and got louder and louder until it filled the air and went on and on. Julian blinked away tears as he realised he had just made a huge impact on the city, and Ed gave him a nod, urging him to wind it up. He turned back to the crowd. 

“The last thing I have to say before I hand over to Molly, is this, and now I'm speaking to the people who have the power to change the outcome:  _ You're holding an innocent man, a father and a husband and we love him and we want him home! _ ”

The crowd went wild. Cameras flashed, and Julian glanced down to see several TV news stations had just captured the whole speech. He turned his head for a brief moment, caught sight of Jim and as Jim looked at him, Julian gave him a brief smile, conveying a look of wordless thanks for his support. Jim smiled back.

“I'm now going to step aside and let Oswald's wife Molly say something,” Julian said, and he stepped back and stood next to Ed as Molly stood before the microphone and she pushed her hair off her shoulder and then ignored the crowd, looking past it, thinking of the prison where Oswald was held, far away from where she stood now.

“My husband Oswald is being held on charges that have no truth behind them,” she stated, “He's innocent and needs to come home to me and his children. He's in a lot of pain, he's being very brave in a very difficult situation and he has six year old son who he may not see grow up. He also has a baby daughter who needs time with her Daddy. Time is very precious to us because Oswald may not have much time left. Oswald has dedicated his life to the running of the side of the city that, without his help and co operation, would have fallen into ruin years ago. He deserves better than to spend his last days locked away from his family. If he's watching this I want to say, _I love you, sweetheart. Stay strong, you're coming home._ ”

Then the crowd applauded as Molly stepped down. As she blinked away tears Kane put his arm around her and led her back to her seat. 

Then Ed got up.

“My name is Edward Nygma, many of you may recall me from the days when Oswald was mayor of this city. Hello Gotham,” he flashed a smile, “If you were not aware, there is a petition to sign to free Oswald, there's also an online version. You can sign it on the way out today if you haven't already – there are copies to sign at every designated exit. Thank you so much for attending today. I'll also add Oswald is being held at Blackgate Prison, in the infirmary, so please feel free to send gifts or flowers. Alternatively, you can send your good wishes to Oswald's family via myself, and I will pass on anything you wish to give or convey. I'll now open the floor to the press. Thank you for attending.”

Then he handed over to Julian, who stood there patiently and answered many questions for the media as Molly and Kane stepped down from the platform and Kane led her over to his car.

“Do you think this will work?” Molly said as they stood at a distance from the crowd that had started to disperse.

“I hope so, Julian was bloody brilliant!” Kane said, “He's come so far, he's got so much better, it's like a miracle. He spoke like he was born to be a leader.”

Molly smiled as she nodded in agreement.

“I think you're right about that, Dad,” she said.

Then as River joined them, they waited together, while Iris and Ed sat there in the background and Julian continued to speak with the press. By now, the crowds had mostly gone. Victor strolled up and gave River a bright smile.

“I was watching for trouble all the way through, and there was nothing. That's a good sign. And the speech went well. He's certainly given the authorities a lot to think about.”

“I should get back to the clinic,” River told him, “I have a treatment alternative for my Dad! It's a very strong substance and I need to find a way to safely administer it. I think I can create a slow release implant to give out a daily dose, I need to get to work on that.”

“I'll come with you,” Victor said, and he paused to give her a hug, “You can work on the implant while I make the coffee.”

River smiled.

“That sounds like a plan!” she said, and they went off together towards her car.

 

Back in his locked room, as the broadcast had finished, Beth turned off the TV and then turned to Oswald with a smile.

“I think you'll be out of here very soon!” then her smile faded. His face was streaked with tears.

“Oh no, don't cry,” she said softly, “Today went very well!” and she brushed away his tears then wrapped her arms around him.

He sobbed on her shoulder, thankful to have her closeness. His heart was breaking for home and to be in the arms of his wife, yet he was glad of Beth's embrace, her kindness and the fact that she had risked so much to help him. As he drew back he looked into her eyes.

“I must tell you this,” Oswald said tearfully, “I feel as if there's a place in my heart where you belong. I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. I love Molly more than life itself and I shouldn't feel anything for you - but it's there. My darkest hour has been brightened by you. Oh Beth,” he ran his hand over her soft hair, “May I hold you for a while longer?”

She nodded and drew him back into her arms, as he rested against pillows piled behind him that did little to ease the ache in his spine.

“Keep thinking about all those things you want to do,” she said, “That private jet, more time with your family, doing the things that make you happy.”

“And _ maybe _ ....” Oswald was still tearful as he clung to the only source of comfort he had, “there  _ is _ room in my life for a mistress,” he said, and as she kissed him he gave another sob, as he hated himself for being so weak and for letting his emotions tear him apart at a time when his family was out there fighting for him, being so strong. But right now, he felt a wreck - and Beth was there, his only source of comfort...

“I love you, Oswald,” she said, and her words carried complete honesty.

“I care for you too,” he replied, being equally honest, as he imagined his heart as ninety percent filled with Molly, and then there was a tiny space with the name  _ Beth _ written on it.

 

By now the crowds had gone and the press were packing up to leave. Julian lingered back with Ed, still talking to reporters who were keen to get to know the new king of Gotham.

“I'm only king until my Dad recovers,” Julian added as Iris joined them, “We're all hoping he will make a good recovery, and then I'll be happy for him to take back leadership once more.”

“Or maybe you will run the underworld together,” Iris added with a smile. Seeing Julian make such a remarkable speech, seeing the way he had such control over the crowd, had been breathtakingly spectacular to witness, and Iris was in awe of him, as she had thought back to how far he had come since his rescue from Shutter island.

The reporter asked for another picture, and they were happy to oblige as Julian put his arm around her and they posed for the camera. They were yet to realise that next day, along with many useful articles highlighting his campaign, there would also be articles about the beautiful new royalty of the Gotham underworld. Julian Cobblepot and girlfriend Iris were certainly the next generation of the ruling underworld family – they were also the first generation that would be treated like celebrities, and in time, they would welcome that attitude, with Julian claiming it was good for the image of this other ruling side that kept the city together. Times were certainly changing...

And Fish Mooney had witnessed the speech, she was one of the last to leave, heading for the now quiet street as the police began to disperse. She hesitated briefly and looked back. There were more events yet to unfold on this historic day, but it wouldn't be caught by the press, and the cops would have left the scene by the time it happened. She smiled as she walked away, knowing exactly what was about to occur, and knowing what the consequence would be:

_An assassin was about to strike. And what followed, would be most unexpected and certainly turn the situation around in the favour of her dear umbrella boy Oswald..._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

The cops had gone. The press had gone. The vast open space was deserted as Molly and Kane headed for their car. The limo had been taken away, as Julian wanted to go home in the car with Iris and Ed to avoid more attention. As Molly looked around and then towards the closed courthouse, she gave a sigh.

“We tried hard today. I just hope it makes a difference.”

“It will,” Ed assured her with a smile, “We have so much support behind us, and Julian made so many accurate statements about how the city has failed to honour the pact. It's going to make a lot of people think. And the pressure to release Oswald will be immense.”

“Molly,” said Kane, “You did great today. I'm proud of you,” then he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a brief squeeze. She smiled, and to see her smile at such a tough time was all Kane needed to know his daughter was getting stronger again.

And then shouts came from the courthouse as a door opened and woman struggled with a man who held a gun.

“ _Run!”_ she screamed, _“He's crazy, I can't stop him!”_

The armed man slammed a punch into the woman's jaw and as she fell, he ran down the steps, towards the two parked cars.

“ _There will not be another king of Gotham!”_ the man raged, taking aim.

Molly turned around, taking in the sight of the gunman as she recalled she had no weapon – today had not been about fighting, the emphasis had been on peace. The shooter was aiming at Julian. Kane pulled his gun.

“ _Drop it!”_ he yelled.

Julian stepped in front of Iris.

“Get down!” he shouted, giving her a shove as she tumbled to the street behind their parked car.

Two shots rang out as Julian saw the gun go off and then he was shoved to the ground in a blur of green and black question mark fabric. The second bullet hit the wall and brickwork exploded, and Kane took aim like a marksman, pumping three bullets into the assailant, who was knocked back and spun round by the force of it as bullets punched into flesh, hitting him in the arm, shoulder and back as he fell. Kane exchanged a glance with Molly.

“This one's for Victor. We'll take him alive and get names. I think we may have just found a source to name the conspirators.”

As Kane walked off towards the wounded man, Iris gave a sob as she staggered back against the wall. Her clothing was spattered with blood.

“Oh my god no!” she wept, looking down in horror as Ed lay on the ground coughing blood. He had a single bullet wound to the chest and blood was pooling on the ground beneath him.

“We need to call 911!” Molly said, grabbing her phone.

“No, there's no time for that!” Julian fell to his knees beside Ed, then looked to Iris and Molly, “He will die before help arrives. I have no choice. Please let me explain later...”

And he took off his gloves, revealing a tattoo on the back of his hand.

“What's that?” Iris said.

“ _Oh my god...”_ Molly whispered as she recognised the tattoo.

Julian placed his hand on Ed's bullet wound, looking into his eyes as he spoke reassuringly.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he said, “And you're going to be just fine, Ed...”

Suddenly Ed took a sharp breath and sat up, there was a look of panic in his eyes as he ripped open his shirt, his bloodstained shirt that bore a bullet hole - but nothing remained of the wound but a faded scar. He stared at the healed wound, then he stared at Julian.

“ _You're Messiah?”_

Julian smiled as he grabbed his hand and helped him up.

“Long story,” he replied.

Iris grabbed at Julian's jacket and as he turned to her she looked amazed and shocked at the same time.

“Are you...are you _him,_ you're really Messiah?”

“Fish Mooney gave me a gift of healing. It's meant to be used to help look after the family if they needed it. But I prefer to share it with -”

“The whole city,” Iris said as love and admiration shone in her eyes.

Molly's voice was hushed as she stared at the young man who had been rescued from Shutter Island barely alive, who had suffered so much and struggled so hard to make a recovery... he could heal the sick at touch?

“ _Do you know how special you are?”_ she said in a hushed voice.

“Not that special,” Julian replied, “I can't cure Dad. I can't lift out man made toxins, it would kill me.”

Just then he sensed something and turned his head to see the woman who had tried to stop the gunman stagger up the steps as she pressed a hand low to her belly. She clutched at the door and swayed, then went back inside.

“Wait here.”

“Why?”

“She needs my help, I can feel her pain.”

Julian ran off towards the courthouse. Kane had just shoved the wounded gunman into his car, then he paused to speak on the phone as he glanced about the quiet street.

“Victor, open up a safe house and send me the address we need some privacy for this... I have a conspirator, he's still alive....”

There was a brief pause as he listened, and then Kane chuckled, “Yes, Victor, he can give us names. And yes, _of course_ we can take turns torturing the bastard!”

Then he ended the call, got in his car and drove off at speed.

Molly hoped Julian had not been mistaken about that woman needing his help as she recalled neither of them were armed, and then she ran after him just to be sure he wasn't heading into a trap...

“ _Julian, Molly, get back here!”_ Iris called as she stood there in her blood spattered clothing. Then Ed opened up the door of the car and sat down heavily. His shirt was still open and he looked down at the healed wound then to Iris with a stunned look on his face.

“ _He's Messiah?”_

Iris thought of the man she loved and felt a glow of pride and deepest love.

“Yes,” she said as admiration shone in her eyes, “Clearly, he is!”

Then Ed looked to the courthouse. The door was still open and Molly and Julian had still not returned - it wasn't over yet...

 

The courthouse had been closed that day due to the large gathering outside. No one was supposed to be in that building, but as Julian ran after the woman who struggled around another corner along a vast corridor, he sensed her fear. She had known about the assassination attempt and tried to stop it... And there was something else, her fear was much deeper than the events that had led to this and the people who were pressurising her to work with them – he knew what it was as he caught up with her and she leaned against a wall, breathless and pale and scared.

“It's okay, you're not in trouble. You tried to stop him. Is he part of the conspiracy against my Dad?”

She nodded. Her red hair was damp with sweat and her eyes were filled with tears as she clutched at her belly. Julian paused for thought.

“I know what's wrong,” he said, “That pain started this morning, before the assassin punched you. But you came here to find him and stop him because you don't support what these people are doing, you want a unified Gotham, you want my Dad out of jail, too - but you think these people will kill you if you don't obey them.”

She nodded again. Julian looked into her eyes.

“What's your name?”

“Laura Swanley,” she said, and suddenly everything made sense as he recalled her name: _She was the one who had the power to drop the charges against his father..._

“Listen to me,” Julian said as he sensed information from her, “I know you are in pain because you're about to have a miscarriage. You've had three before and you knew this was starting today but you still tried to stop that gunman. _So I'm going to help you_. _I can save your baby._ ”

He turned his hand over and her eyes widened in surprise to see the mark of Messiah.

“But I need your help too. Can you do that?” he asked.

She nodded as a tear ran down her face.

“Would you allow a Gotham monster to put his hand on you and save your unborn child?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Julian placed his hand on her belly, and as the pain faded away, he drew his hand away from her body and paused to put on his gloves, covering his tattoo.

“I have showed you compassion Laura and now I ask likewise. Three things: You get the charges against my Dad dropped...” he pulled a notebook out of his pocket and tore off a page, then handed her a pen.

“You also write down the names of all the people involved in the conspiracy to bring down my father and the underworld. They won't come after you, because they will be eliminated – that is how we work. And you never tell anyone I'm Messiah.”

“Yes, I can give you the names,” she said, “And your father, I can get him released... I can drop the charges, it will take a while to process it all but he should be a free man in two weeks or less. And I'll never tell anyone about this, Julian...”

Her hand shook as she write down a list of names and then handed the paper back to him.

“Thank you,” Julian said, and then he smiled, “You will carry this child full term and the baby will be healthy. It's a little girl.”

As he walked away she called out _Thank you_ , but Julian was already gone, he had reached the turn in the corridor and seen Molly standing there, staring at him.

“You just saved her baby!” she exclaimed.

“And I got this,” he replied, holding up the list of named conspirators.

They headed towards the open door and just as they reached it, Julian had a big smile on his face.

“That lady was Laura Swanley. She's going to drop the case against my Dad!”

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly.

“Oh Julian, you're amazing!” she exclaimed.

He laughed as she let go.

“No I'm not!”

“Yes, you are!” she told him, and they left the building together and hurried back to the place where Iris and Ed were waiting in the car.

 

When they reached home, Ed went off for a shower to clean away the blood and Molly called her father to say they had the list of names. She heard Kane speak to Victor and then the two men laughed as Kane replied, “There might be more names to find... also, this bastard wanted to see your Oswald die in jail. We'll hang on to him for a bit longer before we shoot him, me and Victor are having fun!”

In the background, Molly heard the gunman scream.

“Okay, I'll leave you two to have fun and play,” she replied in a bemused tone, “You underworld boys and your toys! By the way, two weeks from now, Oswald's free! Julian saved Laura Swanley's baby. She's got the power to drop the charges and she's agreed to do it! I want to phone Oswald and tell him right now!”

“No, don't do that,” Kane replied, “Just wait a while. We don't want to get his hopes up if something goes wrong. Just be optimistic and tell him he could be out very soon. Leave it at that for now, remember he's not well. We don't want him getting worked up about anything. Let us do the waiting and worrying, okay?”

“I guess you're right, Dad.”

“I am right!” he replied, “Now I must go, me and Victor are taking turns pulling out teeth and breaking the bastard's fingers. I'll be back at tea time after we've dumped the body.”

“Okay, see you soon Dad,” Molly replied, and she ended the call.

Then she felt her hopes rising as she put down the phone and looked down at the wedding band she lovingly twisted on her finger as she thought of her husband.

“You're coming home, Oswald,” she said as she started to smile.

 

Oswald had spent an uncomfortable afternoon caught between cold shivers and hot sweats. The dose of medication that morning seemed to have hit him harder than it ever had before. Even drinking iced water didn't seem to help his thirst, and he felt thankful it had worn off enough to enable him to take a shower just after five pm, he had gone back to bed naked and now the feel of cool sheets was comforting. He shivered again and gave a deep sigh as he wondered how bad these side effects would get before they wore off completely. He had weeks of this ahead of him and he didn't know how he would cope... Then his phone buzzed and he picked it up and read a message that made him smile:

Work is finished for the day. I'm coming up to see you. Private meeting! Would you like me to bring you anything, _Big_ Mr Penguin?

That question had been closed with a wink. Oswald smiled. Then a gleam came to his eyes. Now the pain and discomfort had worn off, he felt daring.

He turned on his side to avoided the cameras, lifted back the sheets and stroked his cock, feeling relieved that despite the harsh side effects of the medication, he had no problem getting almost instantly hard. Then he quickly took a picture of his cock and sent it to her, along with the message:

_As you can see, I need something attended to, urgently!_

A reply came back:

_Goodness me, Oswald... I shall have to think of something to bring that swelling down! (wink)._

His cock got instantly harder as he read her message, and he laid back, with the covers over his body, resting on his back as he waited for the door to open. It had been a hard day, both physically with the side effects, and emotionally, watching the speeches on TV. He needed this to save his sanity, he felt sure of it...

The door opened and she closed it behind her and locked it. She looked to the cameras and they went off. Desire had darkened her eyes as she approached him, and as she reached the bed he was breathless as he spoke up, daring to be adventurous.

“I'm naked today,” he whispered, and turned back the covers.

Her gazed wandered over his body and then she climbed on the bed, kissing him hard, with passion that was instantly deep and hungry as she ran her fingers through his hair, then she kissed down his body, and he noticed she didn't go near his scars, but avoided them. That made his heart ache for Molly but he didn't dare turn his thoughts to his wife, not at a moment like this...

“Oh Oswald,” she whispered, and her breath was warm against his hardness, “I love you so much!”

“And I -” he gasped, his words stolen away as she took him in her mouth, sucking gently as she slid her mouth up and down his length, trying each time her head dipped to take more in. He wanted to thrust against her, but she wasn't used to a well endowed man and he didn't want her to choke on his cock - as exciting as the thought became the closer he got to the edge. He reached down, gripping her hair gently as he watched her.

“ _That's wonderful!”_ he gasped, closing his eyes as he leaned hard against the pillow.

She was sucking him harder now, faster and taking him a little deeper. He thrust against her and she shifted back a bit. _She couldn't take all of him in._ She couldn't handle _that_ much in her mouth, not all at once...The thought blew his mind as he climaxed, thrusting up against her as he spurted hot and fast and she sucked and swallowed and as she drew away, a trickle of white spilled from the corner of her mouth. She gasped for air and then wiped her mouth, smearing the back of her hand with his come and her lipstick.

“That was so very good...” Oswald said, opening his eyes and giving a sigh as he felt the satisfied glow that only post orgasm moments could bring.

As she shifted up the bed and joined him, he put his arm around her and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

“I wish we were far from this place, Beth!”

Her eyes sparkled with a sudden idea.

“ _You can be!”_

“What?” he felt his heart skip a hopeful beat.

“You're on experimental medication. So you can have as many meetings with your specialist as you need,” she replied, “I can take you to a meeting with your consultant tonight...I saw your medical file this afternoon and it's listed all the side effects you've suffered lately – some more severe than usual. That would justify an emergency appointment. Call your daughter, tell her to open up the clinic and to expect us as soon as I've got through the mountain of red tape and paperwork needed to personally escort you...” she smiled, “You can meet your family there, say around seven pm. You'll have an hour with your wife and your kids, and then I can escort you back... and traffic can be terrible at night, Oswald..” her smile got brighter as amusement danced in her gaze, “We can go back to my place for a while... What do you think?”

His eyes sparkled.

“I can see my family tonight?”

“Of course you can!” she said, “This is my prison. I know how to bend the rules!” Then she kissed his cheek and got off the bed and went over to the wardrobe and opened it.

“Which suit?”

“The blue one,” he said with a smile.

“Tie?”

“The dark blue silk one, my dear.”

She took his suit over to the bed and laid it down.

“I'll be back soon. I just have to fill out the necessary excuses – I mean paperwork!” she said with a wink.

“Beth,” he replied, “Before you go...” there was an amused look on his face as he indicated to the corner of her mouth, “Go in the bathroom and clean up. You smeared your lipstick, and you also have my come on your face.”

She smiled as her face flushed and she hurried off to get cleaned up before leaving the room. Oswald sat there with a smile on his face as he thought of her plan. He would see his family tonight, and later, he would go to Beth's house... after spending days behind bars, it felt so good to even glimpse the outside world. It was going to be wonderful...

 

Molly was settling Luna down in the nursery when her phone rang.

“Oswald?” she said in surprise.

“I have the opportunity to see you tonight, for an hour,” he said, “River has to open the clinic and see me as a patient. Be there with Cain....” he suddenly sounded emotional, “Tell Cain he can see Daddy tonight, I'll be there at seven.”

“Okay -” the call ended.

Molly's face it up with a smile as she left Luna to sleep and hurried out of the nursery.

“Cain!” she called as she hurried down the stairs, “Come on, we're going out!”

Cain ran up the hallway, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Where are we going, Mommy?” he asked.

“We're going to see Daddy!” she said excitedly.

Just then River and Kane came up to join them.

“I know,” River said as she grabbed her keys, “Beth Crane just called me. She said she can fake a consultation at the clinic and grab my Dad some time with you and Cain away from the jail. She's such a nice person to do that! And I need to talk to Dad about the implant anyway, I was going to see him at the jail next week but today is perfect. I can take some blood, too and see how he's getting on with the meds.”

“And I want some time with Oswald,” Molly reminded her, then she glanced about the hallway and looked up the empty staircase.

“Where's Julian?”

“He went off to his room with Iris,” River replied, lowering her voice, “He said something about needing _Nurse_ Iris to kill his tension after a hard day!”

Molly giggled as Kane shook his head.

“The dirty little sod!” he said with a chuckle,”For a man of such great gifts, he's certainly got more kinks than a chain mail fence!”

“Should we let them know we're leaving, Julian might want to see Oswald -”

“No,” Kane said “You go with River and young Cain, Oswald won't want to see everyone all at once, it will be a bit emotional for him. Just go and see your husband, Molly. I'll watch the baby.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, and then she hugged her father and took hold of her son's hand as they left the house with River. As they headed for the car, Cain looked up at Molly as his eyes shone with joy.

“Yay! I'm going to see my Daddy!” he said.

Molly smiled down at him.

“So am I,” she said as for once, the deep pain in her heart lifted.

 

Oswald felt weaker than he cared to admit as he was led out of the building with his hands cuffed. He had taken his time to get ready, making sure he looked immaculate in his suit and his hair was the same Disco Vampire style he usually wore, he had added a splash of cologne and he hoped that when Molly saw him, she wouldn't notice how weak he really felt. Or how guilty for what had happened and was still happening with Beth. The thought of Beth walking into that clinic with him and Molly standing there filled him with dread: _Would she look at him and then Beth and somehow know?_

He felt tense as they drove away from the gates of the prison. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. Then as the motion of the car stopped, he opened his eyes again.

“What are you doing?” he asked in confusion. Beth was unlocking his handcuffs, and then she took them off. She had pulled the car over to the side of the road and as she looked at him intently, she grasped his hand.

“I've only ever been in love twice,” she told him, “Once with my husband, and the other time was when I met you. _And if you want to take this car and drive away, you can do it! I won't stop you!_ ”

He glanced to the gun holstered at her hip.

“I doubt you would throw away your lifes work for me! You're dedicated to improving the lives of prisoners, Beth!”

“But I can sacrifice it all for you,” she replied, “I know if you run now, I'll never see you again. But I'll also know you are with your family. You have money, you can leave, go somewhere else and -”

“And hide?” he said as anger flashed in his eyes, “Spend what could be my last days on the run, hiding away?”

“You would be with Molly and the children.”

“And if I did that over a crime I did not commit, after all the work Julian has done to help me and bring the underworld's cause in Gotham forward – I would be throwing away my life's work! No Beth, it's out of the question. I didn't fight for nothing during the war. Nor did I fight my way up from nothing to become Penguin! I must see this through properly, no running, no hiding. And I refuse to put my family through that ordeal!”

Beth blinked away tears.

“But you could be free. Just think about that, Oswald!”

He rested against the seat once more, fighting a wave of tiredness.

“No, Beth. I appreciate the offer, but that is not the way to handle this. Not when so much else is at stake.”

She fell silent for a moment, looking to the road ahead as cars passed them by and the night sky began to darken.

“If you ran now you could still get treatment – River could help you. And your children could be with you every day, and your wife! You could leave the country, get that private jet and -”

“My home,” he said as he turned his head and ice blue eyes met her gaze, “Is in Gotham. If I ran now, I look guilty. The respectable image of the modern underworld rests on my innocence!”

“Your hands are not cuffed and the keys are in the ignition,” she said, “I'll ask you one more time, are you sure you don't want to run?”

“I am very sure,” he replied coldly, pulling his hand from her grip and leaning back stiffly against the seating as pain vague flickered down his spine, “Now I would like to visit my family, please Beth.”

“Okay,” she replied, “Let's go see them right now.”

Her voice had sounded tearful, he felt bad for making her cry but didn't look at her as the car pulled away. Soon they were back on the highway and heading for the route that would lead into town, and to River's clinic.

 

A short while later as Molly sat with Cain in the waiting area at the front of the clinic, River's phone rang. She glanced at Molly and walked off down the corridor to take the call, not wanting Cain to get too excited and run at his Dad the minute he entered the building.

“We're almost there,” said Beth, “I'll wait in the car. You'll need to come out and help him inside, he's a little unsteady.”

“Okay, come around the back way, I've got Molly and Cain waiting for him. Cain's a very bouncy six year old and he's so excited to see his Daddy. I'll take my Dad through to the treatment room and sit him down, then Cain can come in.”

“We're outside now,” Beth replied.

“Okay, I'm on my way,” River said.

Then she went out the back way, walked over to the car, thanked Beth for her help and opened the car door. Her Dad was pleased to see her as she hugged him tightly, then she put her arm around him and helped him walk inside. She led him through to the treatment room and he sat down and River kept a smile on her face, trying not to show shock at how weak and sick her father looked.

“I'm developing an implant for the hexazigate,” she said, “As soon as it's ready, you can have it.”

“Will it cure me?” he asked.

River hesitated, and then she shook her head.

“It's not a cure but it is a long term solution. It can destroy up to fifty percent of the toxin levels and keep the remaining toxin static so it can't go deeper or cause more harm. You can live with that. I can probably get you down to a level three.”

This was not the best news, but better than he had heard before.

“Are you sure, River?”

“Yes,” she replied, “And it contains its own natural pain killing agent too. So there will be no more need for pain killing drugs. But, it does have a downside.”

Oswald smiled kindly at his daughter and briefly squeezed her hand.

“It's okay River, I'm not expecting a miracle.”

“I would have to surgically implant the medication under the skin in your shoulder. I would have to replace it every six months. And that would be ongoing indefinitely.”

“Fine,” he assured her, “It all sounds good so far.”

“And you will get the same symptoms you get now on the synthetic drug,” she added, “But some will be much worse because this is a very strong substance. It will also destroy your sperm count. You won't be able to father any more children.”

That had been quite a blow. Oswald covered his shock with a smile.

“I have four kids, River. If a fifth is not to be, I have to accept that. Will I still be able to have... _relations_ with Molly?”

“It won't affect your sex life,” River said, “Just your ability to father more children. Are you certain you want to do this?”

“I have no choice,” he replied, “And this is safer than the untested drug?”

River nodded.

“It's a lot safer, I've taken your name off the list for the drug trial because we're going with this instead and it should make a huge difference to you. But nothing is guaranteed. It could work for months or years or it could stop working within a few weeks. It's all unknown to a certain extent.”

He noticed River looked rather emotional and he hid his feelings of despair as he smiled brightly again.

“Where are Molly and Cain?”

“I'll let them know you're here,” she said as she got up, “Then I'm going to take some blood and analyse it to see how you're doing on the current medication. Hopefully there will be some good news.”

She got up and left the room and Oswald sat there on the other side of her desk, his heart aching to hold his wife and son as he tried not to think about what he had done with Beth a short while before. This guilt was hard to live with...

 

Molly let go of Cain's hand as they went up the corridor. He ran off yelling _Daddy_ and ran straight into the room and Oswald caught him, putting an arm around him and hugging him tightly.

“I've missed you Daddy!” said Cain.

Oswald's eyes shone with tears as he forced a smile.

“I've missed you too, son! Just stand here next to my seat because River needs to take some blood from me.”

“Okay,” Cain said, “But are you coming home after that?”

“No, but soon,” he promised, then he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. River had prepared a needle but stood back and waited as Molly entered the room.

Molly stood there for a moment, looking at her husband, as she blinked away tears. Oswald's hair was swept up in its usual style but seemed limp and dull, he had shadows under his eyes and he looked tired. He seemed to have lost some weight, too.

“ _You look bloody terrible!”_ she said as her voice broke up in tears, and as she embraced him, he clung to her tightly, inhaling the scent of her skin and her hair and wanting the moment to last forever.

“I've had better days,” he said as forced a smile and looked into her eyes, “But I'm coping. You were magnificent today. And Julian was incredible. He's a natural born leader. Tell him I'm proud of him.”

“I will,” Molly promised, then they shared a kiss and he hugged her again, and as he let go he glanced at River.

“As much as I hate this procedure, let's get it over with so we can spend some time as a family.”

Molly held his hand as the needle sunk into his arm. He thought of all the other times he had suffered the pain of needles, and was thankful for her presence, feeling somehow safer for the fact that she was at his side.

River took the blood sample into the next room to analyse it and Oswald rolled down his sleeve to cover his needle marks and as he shivered, Molly helped him to put his jacket back on.

“I'm sorry I said that,” she told him, “But you look so much worse. I want you out of there, I don't think they're looking after you properly!”

“They are,” he assured her “But the medication is hard to tolerate, it makes me sick every day,” he paused to lift Cain on to his lap and Cain gave him a big hug, then stayed like that, his arms around his Daddy's neck as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“If I hug you and don't let go, you can't leave,” Cain said, “You will have to come home with us.”

“I wish I could,” Oswald replied, “But I need to go back to the hospital.”

Cain raised his head from his shoulder and looked at him in confusion.

“I thought you was in jail?”

“Not exactly,” Oswald said as he looked into his son's eyes, “I'm very sick so they let me stay in a hospital instead. It's not like a jail.”

“So they don't lock you in a cell, there's no guards with guns?”

“No, just security staff to protect the place and I'm in a nice room and if I need anything, all I have to do is push a button and a nurse comes in to look after me,” he glanced at Molly as amusement danced in his eyes, adding, “Julian would love the place!”

Molly laughed out loud as she thought of Julian and his fetish.

“Oswald!” she laughed again, “Stop it!”

Then as Cain hugged him again and rested his head on his shoulder, Oswald spoke quietly to Molly.

“Is there any news yet, any result from Julian's speech?”

Molly noticed her son had closed his eyes as he cuddled up to Oswald, and she lowered her voice.

“It's not been going for long but we have over ten thousand signatures so far on the petition. I saw a few big names on there too, a few city people, businessmen – Bruce Wayne was one of them.”

“Bruce signed it? That was very kind of him.”

“And I saw Barbara Kean's name too.”

“That is a surprise,” he said quietly, recalling the bad blood that used to be between them.

“And there's tons of signatures from cops. Jim Gordon signed as well.”

Oswald smiled.

“I knew he would.”

Molly dropped her voice to a whisper.

“Cain's asleep.”

He held his son a little tighter as he rested with his head on his shoulder.

“All I want is to come home, Molly.”

“We've had a few calls from TV news stations that want to schedule more interviews,” she added, “Ed and Julian are taking care of that. Some of them are from outside of the city, too.”

“He did well,” Oswald replied, “Campaigning for my release and demanding the city honours the post war pact properly at the same time. He's going to be a fine leader.”

“But not for a long time,” Molly reminded him, “You're still here and when you get better, you can take over again.”

Oswald looked into her eyes as he found a sudden spark of strength as he dared to think of the possibility of having a future once more.

“No, Molly,” he replied, “If I go free, and I recover, things will change. I will leave a large part of the running of the underworld to Julian, and make the most of my time with you and the children. So much has happened, I can't go back to being the man I used to be....” his guilt was weighing heavy as he thought of Beth and briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, “No Molly,” he said again as he looked at her, _“Things will change. I'll be the kind of husband you deserve.”_

“But you already are!” she said in confusion, “Oswald, it's not your fault you're ill! And you were framed for this murder! None of this is your fault.”

“When I come home,” he vowed, “I will make you happy, forever.”

She was about to ask why he was talking like that when River returned to the room. She stood there for a moment and noticed Cain was asleep in her Dad's arms and kept her voice low.

“I ran the blood analysis and then I called Strange and got a second opinion,” she said, “Because I had to be sure. I'm sorry Dad, but the current medication isn't working. You have to stop taking it and as soon as the implant is ready you can go on to the hexazigate.”

Oswald stared at her. Molly felt as if the news may as well have shook the room like an earthquake tremor.

“It's not working?” Oswald said.

“But you said it could take a few weeks to make a difference,” Molly added.

“Yes that's true, but I should be seeing some kind of reduction in the toxin levels. Dad, I'm sorry, it's still at level six. You have to come off it because it's a harsh drug and it will only make you weaker. You could get weaker between now and when the implant is ready but the current drug has to be stopped because it's ineffective and won't do you any good.”

Oswald took in a slow breath as he controlled his anger and frustration as his son slept in his arms. Bitterness reflected in his voice as he spoke.

“I took a needle every day. It made me sick, it made me weak, it even started to wreck my hair and for what, River? _For nothing?_ ”

“Cromine poisoning is difficult to treat,” she reminded him, “But the implant will help. This is a pure substance that every other medication for the condition tries to mimic. It's the best option you can take. Please tell me you will still go ahead with it. If you don't do this, there's no hope left.”

He nodded.

“I'll try it, River. But if it doesn't work, I'm stopping treatment.”

“I understand,” River replied, “That's up to you and I'll support any decision you make, Dad,” then she checked the time, “I'd better tell Beth the change in the treatment plan, she needs to tell the medical staff to stop the daily injections. Then I'll update your file and send it over.”

As she left the room, Molly took hold of her husband's hand.

“We don't have much time left tonight. Listen, there's a chance you could be out soon. It's not definite, but there's a possibility the case might be dropped.”

She saw an instant spark of hope in his eyes.

“Don't get too excited, we have to wait and see, okay?”

“But how, Molly?”

“There's not enough time to explain and I don't want you getting worked up,” she added, “Just spend your time resting and don't worry about anything. Let us take care of this for you. And remember I love you.”

“I love you too,” his eyes filled with tears and she leaned closer and kissed him, then as River returned and said it was time to go, Oswald carefully handed his sleeping son to Molly, pausing to kiss the top of head.

“I'll see you soon.”

“I'm coming to visit,” she reminded him.

“I look forward to that more than you know,” he replied, then he leaned on the chair as stiffly got up and River put her arms around him and helped him to walk out of the room. Molly sat there hugging Cain, who would soon wake and find his father gone, and then he would cry again. Her heart was aching but she had some real hope now, and that was something to cling to - Oswald could soon be free.

 

As Beth drove away from the clinic, Oswald sat in silence. A short while later they turned off the highway, taking the route away from the prison as they headed up into a wealthy neighbourhood. He kept his cuffed hands in his lap, before leaving Beth had apologised for the need to cuff him but had explained while they were travelling it was better this way as it was growing late and if a passing patrol car stopped her, she would have a lot of explaining to do if her prisoner was not cuffed.

They reached her house – it was all on one level, the roof was flat and the walls were white, the windows were high and wide and as they approached the garage, the door slid up. Once they were inside, she switched off the engine and closed the door by remote control and used another button to turn on the lights. Then she set the remote control aside and unlocked his cuffs and removed them.

“Welcome to my home,” she said with a smile, and she got out of the car and as he opened up the door on his side, she came around to meet him and helped him out.

“I can walk,” he told her, not wanting to seem weak yet again in front of Beth.

“This way,” she said, and she opened up the back door and then led him down a small corridor. As she unlocked a heavy wooden door, it opened up into a place that was the height of luxury, with high ceilings and an open fire place and pale walls and floors covered by soft carpet. The furniture was comfortable and inviting and as she snapped her fingers, the lights came on and glowed softly.

“I'm sorry I upset you earlier,” she said as she closed the door behind them.

Oswald smiled.

“I must confess it's the first time in my life I've ever been angered at the possibility of being offered an escape when I needed one!”

“I understand,” she added, “You must put your lifes work first, and think of the impact it would have on your family to go on the run. But if you changed your mind, I wouldn't stop you!”

He laughed softly.

“I will not change my mind, Beth.”

She glanced to a drinks cabinet, then recalled Oswald still couldn't drink alcohol because he didn't stop taking the current meds until tomorrow.

“Do you need some water?” she asked.

“With ice,” he replied.

“Let's get you comfortable first,” she said, noticing how he was leaning against the sofa for support, and she put her arm around him and led him through a doorway, then up a hallway where they paused for a moment.

“This is my bedroom, “ she said and she opened the door to a room with a big, comfortable bed. The floor was covered with a large soft rug and the walls in here were natural exposed stonework. She snapped her fingers and the lights glowed warmly, then she grabbed a remote from a shelf and the fireplace lit up in a warm blaze of flickering flame.

“Make yourself comfortable, I'll fetch that water,” she said.

Oswald limped over to the bed and sat down, feeling exhausted as he looked into the flames and they reflected in his eyes as he thought about River's news. The current treatment had failed, despite all he had suffered, it had been for nothing. His only hope now was the hexazigate and if that failed too, he had to accept there were not more choices left... A _nd he wanted to get out of jail. He didn't want to die there._ He pushed that fear far from his thoughts as he made a decision:

 _This would be the last time._ Beth was a lovely woman, someone he could easily fall for deeply – but his heart belonged to Molly and how ever long he had left to live, he wanted to spend those days with her and the children. He wouldn't tell Beth yet, not until he was sure he was getting released – that choice was not to coldly ensure his comfort level remained the same while he was a prisoner, it was more to do with not wanting to break her heart. She had said she wanted him to go home to his family, that she knew she would never see him again, but he doubted she would take it so well when the time came. He would have to be kind and break it to her gently, but not yet, not tonight, they both deserved one last precious memory...

Beth brought him some iced water. Her sat comfortably on her bed as she took off his shoes, pausing to rub his ankle, then she joined him on the bed, sliding his jacket from his shoulders and loosening his tie. They kissed softly by the firelight and then as they laid back on the soft bed that carried the scent of her perfume and carried no reminders of prison or the infirmary, he took her in his arms, and she was trembling as she felt him hard between her legs. Her hand slid downward as their gaze stayed locked and she gently working her hand up and down his thick length, then as his eyes darkened with desire, he rolled her on her back and took hold of her hands, pinning them to the bed as she parted her thighs wider.

“ _Get ready for impact,”_ he murmured.

He thrust firmly, determined he would use all of his strength to see through this last night, and as she cried out with every movement and her body shook with the force of it, he drew out of her and thrust in again, burying his cock in tight wetness that wrapped around it with such warmth and need. It wasn't gentle lovemaking. He thrust hard and fast, gasping for breath as he blocked out the pain in his back and focused only on his building climax. As he slammed against her hard, hitting her g spot over and over, she became a helpless wreck at the moment of climax, and it set off his own as he slammed into her one last time, gasping and giving a low moan as he spilled his come inside her in short, hot bursts.

Afterwards they lay together on her bed as the firelight flickered and the soft lights set a glow about the bedroom. She was curled on her side, her hand on his chest as her head rested on his shoulder.

“I don't think I could ever love anyone as I love you, Oswald,” she said softly, “And I'm not sorry that I can never spend my life with you. I'm just thankful that found each other, and for the time we can share. In a world like this one, love is a miracle whenever it happens.”

He held her closer and placed a kiss in her blonde hair.

“Yes, it certainly is,” he replied, “But I may not have long left, my current meds are not working, I could get worse before the implant is ready and all I want to do is go home.”

There was a trace of sadness in her voice as she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

“I hope when you get home this new treatment works. And if you can't see me again, I understand why. But I can't deny a part of me is hoping you can – the part of me that knows I'll never love anyone again the way I love you. I don't think I could ever replace you.”

“Well, I guess there is only one Penguin, and I'm sure there have been many times Gotham City has been glad to know that!” he joked, making light of the remark, “Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure it will all work out for the best.”

Then his gaze wandered to the clock on the wall.

“We should be leaving soon. You can't bring me back too late.”

She gave a heavy sigh as she got up and left his embrace and reached for her underwear.

“Yes, we should leave soon,” she replied reluctantly.

Oswald tidied his clothing, closed up his shirt and reached for his jacket. As he sat on the edge of the bed, she knelt on the floor pausing to help him put on his shoes. He was sure if he had asked her to kiss them, she would have done so, but he didn't have the kind of dominance about him that Fish used to enjoy. It was clear Beth loved him, and he was thankful to be loved. But his heart was with his wife, and he had never been more sure of that as they left the house and got back into the car.

As they drove through the night heading for the prison, he looked down at his cuffed hands and thought of home and Molly, and how he needed to bring this mess to an end sooner rather than later:

_He loved his wife. That was where his future lie – if he still had a future – and it was time to make some changes. He promised himself there would be no more intimacy with Beth, and this time, he was determined to stick to that promise, even though he was yet to break the news to his lover...He wasn't even sure how to do this. He had never been in a situation like this before in the whole of his life, but it had to change. This affair had to end, whether Beth could handle the news or not..._

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

The next few days passed by slowly as Molly waited for the day to arrive to go and visit Oswald. River was still working on the implant, and said it would ready within the next three days. Molly had been patient - at least, on the surface - but knowing her husband was off the medication until the implant was ready made her uneasy. Since she had seen him at the clinic, in the time that followed, he had been in considerable pain as the after effects of the first drug had worn off, and that had increased with every day that went by, making her feel deeply worried. She had spoken to him daily but Oswald had been weak and sleepy and when he wasn't, he had been emotional. When she told River, his daughter had simply said she was working as fast as she could to get the treatment ready. In one conversation, Oswald had been tearful and still sounded sedated as he said, “ _Molly I'm scared I don't want to die in here,”_ echoing her premonition, which was worrying – but by morning, River had called her and said her Dad was a lot better now, he was getting stronger and he was emotionally together again. It had been a scary few days, but he was recovering from the worst now.

By now Julian had met with gang leaders and outlined his plan, announcing each gang would offer their best hit man and those men would form a squad led by Victor Zsasz to take out the list of conspirators. None of the deaths would look like gangland hits, there would be accidents and robberies gone wrong and a couple of fires... and Julian had spoken at length to Jim Gordon, his fathers old friend, who Julian now called his good friend, and he had explained this necessary act was vital to stop the rot at the highest level. Jim had detested the idea but agreed that accidents happened, and if they happened to the guys responsible for trying to dismantle the unity pact, that could only be for the best...

The wheels were turning, in the background. The list was getting smaller. Soon the threat would be gone. And while this was happening, something else had been going on :

Ed's invitation to leave good wishes and gifts for Penguin had certainly been acted on. Flowers and cards were turning up at the infirmary and at the house. When Molly saw the deliveries that had turned up, she had looked to the flowers and the presents and as Iris took in more bouquets of flowers, Molly had turned to Julian and said, “We should have brought Cain along with us. He wants a bike and needs a new iPad to play his games on!” and Julian had laughed.

“If we do any more pubic speeches about Dad,” he said “Ill make sure he's there. Let's see what the little leprechaun gets for free!”

Molly laughed too.

“It was nice of Ed to think of saying that,” she added, “But just look at all this stuff!” she gestured to the flowers and the chocolates and then she opened up a box and her eyes shone with joy, “Oh look, it's full of baby clothes for Luna!” she paused to read the note attached. It was from a woman who ran a children's clothing store in the city.

“We don't even know these people,” she said, “I can't believe we're being showed such kindness!”

“I guess it takes something like this for people to be kind,” Julian replied, “It's quite a surprise in a city like this one.”  
“That's because a lot of people love Oswald,” she replied, and then as they stood outside the house together, Molly's phone rang. She recognised the number.

“That's the prison. I hope he's okay, he's not been feeling too good lately.”

She answered the call quickly.

“Hello Molly?” said Beth, “I have some good news for you. It's going to take forty eight hours for the official documents to be signed and all the red tape to be cleared, but two days from now, your husband is a free man. The case is being dropped due to lack of evidence.”

“Thank you so much!” Molly said as her voice became tearful, “Does Oswald know yet?”

“I'm about to go and tell him myself,” Beth replied, “As you know he's been rather unwell since he came off the meds, he's been sleeping a lot and the medical staff are taking the very best care of him. I'm sure this news will be just what he needs to find his strength again.”

“I'm sure it will be. Please tell him I'm overjoyed. Tell him I love him... Thank you so much!”

“I'll call you again when we have a definite time he can leave the prison,” Beth replied, “I think you can assume he will be home with by you at the latest by six pm on Friday.”

She thanked her again and Beth ended the call. As she turned to Julian tears of joy shone in her eyes.

“Your Dad's coming home!” she said, and she hugged him tightly, then as she let go, she thought of her son.

“I can't wait to tell Cain!”

Julian smiled. He went up the steps and looked in through the open front door, then called out to his little brother.

“Cain,” he shouted, “Get downstairs, Leprechaun! We've got a surprise for you!”

There was a loud thumping as Cain ran down the stairs, then he dashed outside and looked up at his big brother, then to Molly.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Guess,” said Julian.

Cain looked to the boxes.

“I don't care about the presents. I only want one thing to happen.”

He looked up at Molly with sad eyes. She gave him a radiant smile.

“Two days from now,” she said excitedly, “Daddy's coming home!”

His jaw dropped, then he started to smile and joy shone in his gaze. He looked from Julian to his mother.

“Really? Forever?”

“Yes really, yes forever!” Molly said as she leaned down and hugged him tightly, “Daddy's coming home, Cain. And he's not leaving us ever again!”

Just then Ed pulled up in the driveway and got out of his car.

“ _Ed!”_ Molly yelled, and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, _“Oswald's coming home!”_

Ed smiled as his eyes shone fondly.

“I told you so!” he said warmly.

Then Molly got on the phone, calling River with the good news, then calling April, who was at a friends house. Then she made another call, and this one was to Jim Gordon, as she recalled how his information had helped so much, and he said, he had already heard the news, as she shed more tears of joy, Molly could only say a brief, but heart felt message:  
_“Thank you.”_

 

As Beth made her way to Oswald's room, she felt happy for him, but at the same time sad to know when he left, she would probably not see him again. In her heart, she secretly hoped they would carry on their affair. Maybe they would, once he was home and with his family and starting on the new treatment. He had been very unwell for the past few days, and she had worried for him, then wondered if coming off the meds had caused it, or if he was simply getting weaker because he was losing hope. He needed to be home, and surely learning the news that would soon happen would lend him much needed strength...

But as she neared his room, a look of alarm came to her face The medical team were setting up equipment around his bed as a line was fixed into his arm. He turned his head and saw Beth standing in the open doorway.

“Beth....” he said weakly, “It's getting worse.”

She hurried into the room and glared at one of the medics.

“Why wasn't I informed?”

“The patient collapsed ten minutes ago complaining of weakness and he's developed a fever.”

“So help him!” she demanded.

The doctor turned her back to the bed and lowered her voice.

“It's the cromine poisoning,” she said, “It's getting worse, he needs an effective drug to control it. We don't have anything.”

He said her name again and she waited for a nurse to step aside and took hold of his hand.

“I need Molly,” he whispered, then he weakly caught his breath as a needle was pushed into his arm to hook him up to an IV.

“Listen Oswald,” Beth said, “You have to stay strong. You're free in two days... you're going home, the charges are being dropped!”

As those words sunk in, his eyes widened and he drew in a breath and started to smile.

“I'm free to go?”

“Yes,” Beth leaned closer and brushed a lock of dark hair off his face, “You must rest until then, Oswald. I'll make sure you get out of here as soon as the documents are completed, Molly can come and fetch you...”

He didn't hear what the doctor said, but Beth suddenly turned away from him sharply and looked at her.

“What?” she said in a hushed voice.

“He's been getting weaker for several days now,” the doctor told her, “He needs to start the new treatment right away, or he may not live much longer. He's dying. You need to contact his family right away.”

Beth left the room as her face paled with shock. Oswald had been noticeably weak on the day she had taken him out of the jail to see his family, and his weakness had worsened since but she had not expected this, not so suddenly.

By the time she reached her office, she had to sit down and take a deep breath before calling Oswald's wife, because while she had always been good at bending the rules, there would be no excuse for a prison governor to be in tears on the phone, even breaking bad news like this...She wiped her eyes and hoped she could control her emotions as she made the phone call she had hoped she would never have to make.

 

Molly had been sitting at the dinner table with the family when the call came through. She had answered the phone with a smile on her face, assuming it was more good news and maybe Oswald was coming home even sooner. Then Beth spoke and her face paled and she clutched the phone in one hand as she leaned on the table with the other.

“I'm on my way...” she said, and as the rest of the family looked at her, noticing something was wrong, she glanced to Iris and Julian.

“ _Watch the kids, I have to go.”_

She walked out of the room as her father hurried after her.

“Molly?”

She was heading for the door, and on hearing his voice, she turned back.

“Oswald's critical... I need to call River, he needs the new meds right now or he won't make it.”

Victor had just joined them in the hallway.

“I'll call River and she can take care of the meds,” he said, “Just go and be with Penguin, Molly.”

“I'll come with you,” added Kane, then he and Molly left together as Victor called the clinic where River was working late as she tried to finish building the implant for her father, who needed it sooner than she realised...

 

Molly held her father's hand as they were let into the infirmary by guards and directed to the top floor. She was still holding his hand as they walked up the corridor together, Molly's pace quickening as she neared his room, where Beth Crane waited outside.

“Mrs Cobblepot – Molly,” she began, “As you know he's been very weak and he's got worse since he came off the meds, but we're doing all we can for him -”

Molly swatted her aside like a mosquito on a hot day as she shoved past her.

“Get out of my way!” she snapped, and as she went into Oswald's room, Kane lingered back, casting Beth a look of apology.

“She's upset,” he added, remembering Beth had done a great deal to help his son in law, “Please let your medical staff know Doc Mooney will be here soon. She called us on the way over here, the implants not ready yet but she thinks she can give him a single dose as a injectable shot. It should improve his condition quickly, but she's had to call Professor Strange to advise on the dosage.”

Beth nodded.

“I'm sure Doc Mooney will know what to do,” she said, and to Kane's surprise, Beth blinked back tears, “I'll be in my office,” she added, then she quickly walked away.

Kane went inside to join his daughter. Molly was sitting at Oswald's beside holding his hand. He turned his head and looked into her eyes, and as he drew in a weak breath, he gave a sob as his guilt became unbearable.

“Molly, I do believe this may be the end for me!”

“No, stop talking like that! River's on her way over with the hexazigate she said she can work out a single shot that can pick you right up and get you stable.”

“ _I fear it may be too late.”_

Oswald blinked rapidly to clear his vision as he gripped her hand harder.

“ _I love you so much,”_ he said tearfully, _“I never knew happiness until you came into my life!”_

As he held her hand strongly in his grip, she swept her hand over his hair.

“Oswald, they said you could die if you don't have the medication. But River is bringing it over, so you're _not_ going to die! Stop talking like this! And you're far too strong and talkative to be dying! The doctor meant, you could die if you went untreated, she didn't mean right now! I'm here because you're in a serious condition, but you're going to stabilise soon!”

“No I'm not!” he said tearfully as his eyes filled with despair, “Please forgive me, Molly! I would _never_ do anything to hurt you!”

Now his words were confusing her.

“It's not your fault,” she said gently as she stroked his hair again, “You're not well, you didn't choose this. And you're going to get better!”

A tear streaked his face as he clung to her hand.

“ _Molly, I must make a confession. Please forgive me, as my dying wish, just say you forgive me even if you don't!”_

She felt utterly bewildered.

“There's nothing to forgive, my love.”

He drew in a sharp breath as he looked up at her.

“If I lived, I planned to spend my life making amends for this! But I'm dying and all I can do is confess my guilt...” he gave a sob, “I was sick and locked away and scared and alone and... _I was weak._..”

Kane stepped forward and looked intently at Oswald. Whatever he was going to say, he had the feeling it was best _not_ said...

“Oswald,” he said, “Calm down, you're obviously not yourself right now...don't get upset, just rest and hold Molly's hand.”

“ _No! I must tell her!”_ Oswald wept, and Kane stepped back, knowing in a heartbeat that he had seen the look of a guilty man, it was a look he knew only too well. He had made mistakes years ago, and thankfully his wife had forgiven him... As River arrived and Molly kissed Oswald's cheek and briefly left his side to speak with her, Kane took her place, sitting down and speaking in a low voice to Oswald as he drew a slightly wrong conclusion:

“Listen,” he said, “I know that look, Oswald. We're both powerful underworld men, we know the various temptations that we sometimes face... it's part of the territory, it comes with power...” he took hold of his hand, “We marry with every good intention but sometimes we make the mistake of going astray... I know you love my daughter. I know you love your family. And I'm not going to condemn you for having a past that maybe sometimes touches the present.”

Oswald looked at him in confusion.

“The past?” he said weakly.

Kane glanced to the door. Molly was still talking with River. He looked back at Oswald.

“What belongs in the past is between you and your heart,” Kane added, “You're seriously ill, I wouldn't blame you for reaching back one last time to a lost love. Of course I don't condone it, I think it was fucking weak of you, but what did you have left to hope for? If you felt it was right to see Edward Nygma one last time -”

“Ed?” Now Oswald was truly confused, “No, we were over years ago.”

“Ed has got a family now, you've got your life with Molly... but these things happen, Oswald!” he cast a glance to the door again, then lowered his voice further, “I've had an affair. A long time ago, and thank God my wife forgave me. We can't help what our hearts lead us to, especially when it comes to lost loves, we're only human.”

“ _Kane... it wasn't Ed! It was the prison governor!”_

Kane stared at him.

“ _Beth Crane?”_

“Yes!” Oswald became tearful again.

“ _Don't_ tell my daughter!” Kane said sharply, “Think how she's feeling right now!”

Just then Molly returned and Kane got up and Molly took his place. Oswald heard River's voice and turned his head.

“Dad, I'm going to give you a shot of hexazigate,” she said, “It will keep you going until the implant is ready and  _ should _ stabilise you very fast.”

_ Or it will kill me _ , Oswald thought, then he grabbed Molly's hand as the needle stung his arm and drew in a sharp breath as he decided to make his deathbed confession.

“ _Please forgive me, I slept with Beth Crane! I'm so sorry, Molly! I'm sorry...”_

He slipped into unconsciousness as his hand slid from her grip. Molly stared down at him, her face pale with shock.

“ _You did FUCKING WHAT?”_ she yelled, and then as she stood up she realised he was unconscious, “River, what's wrong...” now her voice was edged with panic. 

River watched the monitors and kept on watching them as she gave her reply.

“The strength of the drug knocked him out. I was expecting that. His vital signs are okay and he should vastly improve over the next few hours. You sound worked up, Molly. Maybe you need to step outside and get some air. I'll take care of Dad.”

She kept watching the monitors as she heard Kane speak softly to his daughter, and as he led her out of the room, River looked down at her unconscious father:  _ He had just confessed to sleeping with Beth?  _

“Oh Dad, what have you done,” she said with a sigh, then she stroked his hair and sat beside him as she continued to monitor his condition.

 

Molly's head was down and her hair shielded her face as she gave a sob.

“ _He did what?”_ she raged, then she flipped her hair off her face as her eyes blazed,  _ “Where's Beth? I'll fucking kill that slag!” _

Kane caught her arm and pulled her back sharply, looking hard at her as he held her against the wall and kept his voice low.

“Molly, shut up and  _ think _ about this! Yes, I know it was wrong, but he was given an incurable diagnosis, then he was locked away in here – and she runs the whole place! She's probably the only real contact he's had with another person since those cuffs went on his wrists! This has broken him, don't think he would have looked at her twice if she'd made a move on him under other circumstances. I know Oswald. He's _ not _ the type to stray! Don't go in her office and start on her, she'll have you arrested, and what then? What about the kids, what about your husband?”

Molly leaned hard against the wall as she blinked back tears of anger.

“You know what Dad, you're right,” she agreed, “This  _ did  _ happen because he was sick and scared and locked away. And our marriage is too precious to throw away over his bad choice!”

Kane let go of her and breathed a relieved sigh.

“You're right, Molly.”

Then Molly's eyes blazed with anger.

“ _But I'm still gonna have her!”_ she said darkly, and she turned sharply and headed for Beth Crane's office. 

 

Molly didn't bother to knock as she entered the office. Beth was in an adjoining room, where she stood with a stiff drink in her hand, the glass poised delicately in her grip as she turned around in surprise. She looked tearful, and that only made Molly's anger rise further...  _ This cow had the nerve to be crying over someone else's husband? _

“I know what you've done because he told me!” Molly said angrily as she marched over to her, “And I don't care what excuse you make, he was vulnerable and scared and sick and you saw your chance to make a move on him! I saw what you was like at the iceberg Lounge a few months back! You were all over my husband, when he ended up in your jail you must have felt like you'd won the lottery!”

Beth blinked away tears.

“I fell for Oswald when I first met him, when he was mayor of Gotham! Back then I was far too young for him, I thought it was just a crush but I never forgot him, Molly. We followed our hearts -”

Molly knocked the glass from her hand and it smashed against the wall.

“ _Don't give me that shit!”_ she snapped,  _ “You were on your own and you took one look at my sick and vulnerable husband and you followed the ache in your lonely, neglected, cobweb-filled vagina!” _

Beth's jaw dropped.

“You have  _ no _ idea how much we feel for each other!”

“Yes I do,” Molly replied, “He feels so much guilt and remorse that he confessed to me! And he begged my forgiveness!” Molly's eyes filled with tears, _ “And he's got my forgiveness because our marriage is too strong to break up over someone like you!” _

“ _I risked my life to get him that cure!”_ Beth yelled.

“That was your choice, Beth. He doesn't owe you anything!” then she stepped even closer, leaning in as Beth leaned back, seeing something in her eyes she could only name as  _ aggressive _ .

“Let me tell you about my Oswald,” Molly said darkly, “He's  _ not _ your noble and honourable Mayor Cobblepot. That was just his image to win votes. He's Penguin, he's the head of the Gotham underworld and his hands are soaked with blood. His body is covered with scars too, from all the fights he's had over the years with people who tried and failed to take him out. He's a former member of the Legion of Horribles and he's been a violent and dangerous criminal in more ways that I can list and that's the  _ real _ Oswald Cobblepot! He's the man I make love to every night, the man whose children I've carried. And I'm  _ proud _ of him! The last of the true Gotham monsters is in my bed every night and I kiss his scars because I think they're beautiful and I welcome him into every orifice of my body because he's the other half of my heart. So think about _ that  _ while you remember how much it hurt when he fucked you, or how you gagged when you tried to take him all the way down in your mouth because you couldn't manage it! I can - it's  _ so _ easy for me to do!  _ I want him inside me every day, MY Gotham monster! That's who he is, Beth. He's never been Mayor Cobblepot. The man you fell for is an illusion! _ ”

Beth turned away from her.

“ _Look at me!”_ Molly ordered.

Beth's back stayed turned as she gave a sob. Then she heard a crash and spun sharply to see Molly had just punched her photocopier, and her fist was still closed.

“You dented my photocopier!” Beth said tearfully.

Molly glared at her.

“ _I'll dent your fucking face if you go near my Oswald again!”_ she said darkly, “He's very sick and he needs his family. Keep away from his room, don't bother him, don't speak to him, don't even look at him! When he leaves this place, he's going home, where he  _ wants _ to be – with me and his kids.  _ Keep away from my husband! _ ” Then she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. 

 

The hours passed by.

Molly had gone back into Oswald's room and as she took a seat at his bedside, Kane had glanced at his daughter.

“Is Beth still breathing?” he asked casually.

“As long as she stays away from Oswald,” Molly said quietly, then she had fallen silent.

In the time that passed, as he stayed unconscious Molly held his hand, watching him as he breathed slowly and listening to the sound of the monitor that tracked his heart rate as she looked at him, taking in every detail of his pale and tired face, the shadows under his eyes, the way his hair hung limp and brittle over his eyes. He looked like he had fought a battle. And she remembered he had been sick and desperate and scared and alone and losing hope. And Beth had come along...

As the time went by, the pain she had felt began to fade along with the anger. If Beth had tried to make something happen with her husband under any other circumstances, Oswald would have laughed it off, just like he did on that day they had met her in the Lounge. He wasn't the kind of man to have an affair, he gave his heart completely to his wife and his family. And as she had said, their marriage was too strong to break over this. She thought about how he had made his tearful confession moments before that shot that would either kill or cure him. At his most desperate moment, he had told her the truth. She didn't doubt the biggest problem to come out of this would be Oswald's guilt and remorse. He would shed a lot of tears over what he had done, and she didn't want him to spend what would be a difficult and painful time adjusting to the new treatment in tears over a mistake that she had forgiven. It was almost midnight before he opened his eyes, and when he saw her next to his bed, he drew in a breath and his eyes filled with tears all over again.

“Please forgive me,” he said weakly.

Molly leaned over him and kissed him softly.

“I love you, Oswald,” she promised, “And you have to get strong so you can get out of here and come home. The kids miss you.”

“I will make this right,” he vowed, “I promise you, Molly!”

“Go to sleep sweetheart, you need to rest,” she whispered, and she held on to his hand and kissed the back of it. As he slipped into a deep sleep, River had finished checking the monitors.

“He's okay now,” she said quietly, “This stuff will kick in rapidly. He will feel strong enough to leave by the time his release is formal.”

Just then Victor came in. He glanced at his boss and then looked at River. She had told him all about Beth and it had come as a shock:  _ Penguin had an affair? _ He didn't know what to say to Molly about that, and hoped she would never ask his opinion. It was awkward.

“Is anyone ready to go?” he asked.

“I'm staying here with Dad,” River replied, “I'm going to monitor his condition until he leaves. I'm here for the next two days.”

Molly got up and glanced at her father.

“We're going home,” she said quietly, then she paused to lean over Oswald and kiss his cheek.

“I love you, sweetheart,” she told him softly, then she stepped away from the bed and walked out of the room.

 

An hour after Molly had left, Beth Crane entered the room. Oswald was still sleeping and River was sitting at his bedside. As she saw Beth standing there, she got up.

“How is he?” Beth asked, and River noticed her face looked pale.  _ Yes, Molly had certainly handled this the right way...  _

“My father is stable and getting stronger by the hour. I'm staying here to personally care for him until the signature is on the necessary paperwork and then I'm getting him the hell out of your prison,” River replied, then she adjusted her monocle and just for a moment, there was a cold blaze of something dark resembling the look of her father when he faced an enemy, “I shall keep this polite for the sake of being professional,” she added, “Thank you for allowing my father to be so well cared for while he was in your jail. The rest of it makes me  _ so  _ angry I could punch you in the throat – but I won't because as I said, I'm being professional.  _ Now kindly get the fuck out and let me look after my patient, Ms Crane. I believe your office is down the corridor. You have no reason to be in Mr Cobblepot's room at this time. _ ”

“I'm as relieved as you are that he's recovering,” Beth said nervously.

“ _Goodbye, Ms Crane,”_ River replied, her eyes cold and penetrating as lasers as she glared at Beth, who turned around and left the room swiftly.

 

Over the next forty eight hours, while Oswald was making a rapid recovery thanks to the new medication and River stayed with him, sleeping when she could in a staff room while her father rested behind his locked door, in the city, Jim Gordon had been visiting the scenes of several crimes. The first was a shooting in an alley way, it looked like the work of an assassin and he made a mental note that the victim was a name on the list.

“Yet another mugging gone wrong,” said Jim as he walked away from the crime scene.

Then there had been a drowning, an apparent suicide and a fire.

“Tragedies happen all the time in a city like this one,” he had remarked.

Julian's plan had been executed well. Before the ink was dry on his Dad's release papers, every conspirator had taken out by Victor and his team...

 

When the phone rang, Molly was in the kitchen, she had just given Cain some fruit juice and he had gone outside to join his Grandfather in the garden, where Luna was in the shade in her baby carrier.

She looked down at the number. It was Oswald. Her heart ached as she answered the call.

“Molly?” he sounded nervous.

“Hello Oswald,” she said softly, “River tells me you're feeling a lot better now. I know the papers have been processed. What time are you coming home?”

There was a pause.

“I'm free to leave at three pm,” he said, So I've got five more hours to go. I can't wait to come home I've missed you! I love you. Do you still love me, can you still love me, or is this just for the sake of the children?”

He sounded so nervous and afraid.

“You will know how much I love you when you come home,” she replied, “Please stop this, you don't have beg forgiveness.”

Oswald took a deep breath.

“I have wronged you, Molly. I have done something unforgivable! If you give me another chance I'll prove to you how sorry I am!”

“You were in a bad situation and she was there,” Molly replied, “I know you, Oswald. I know you wouldn't have done this under any other circumstances.”

“And I am still guilty, my love.”

“Just come home,” she said gently, “We all love and miss you and we want you home where you belong.”

“But do you still love me?” he sounded tearful.

“I think you'll know if I love you by the time you get home,” Molly replied, “See you soon, Oswald.”

Then she ended the call and started to smile as she thought about her plan:  _ Yes, he certainly would know how much she loved him by the time he got home... _

 

Back at the prison, Oswald was counting down the hours to his release as he nervously straightened his tie and checked his appearance in the mirror. He felt tired and it showed, he had lost weight, too, his suit felt loose and he had adjusted his belt, taking it in two notches. The pain was gone thanks to the new medication, but his hair was limp and the length was brittle. River had told him this would be ongoing while he was on the treatment. He also knew he would most likely be on it for the rest of his life – if it carried on working that long...

“I've packed up your stuff, Dad!” River called from the next room.

Oswald reached for the styling wax, a gift from Beth, and then he looked in the mirror again and paused to throw the styling wax in the waste bin before leaving the bathroom.

“River,” he said as he limped across the room, “I need your help with something.”

“What is it, Dad?” she asked, then she noticed he looked apprehensive as he sat down at the table, he hesitated, looking to the window and thinking of that view of the city and beyond it, home, a place he would soon be going back to. He briefly thought back to how Beth had fussed over his hair, and how afraid he had been of losing his spikes. It seemed so insignificant now, and as he looked up at his daughter he felt stronger. This was a new start. No more Beth, he was going to get on with life, no matter how hard it would be, and if he was going to put the past behind him, it started now.

“I don't have much hope of spiking this brittle mess,” he said, “Will you cut my hair for me, please River?”

“Of course I will, Dad,” she replied.

 

Later, while River was loading her father's suits into her car, Oswald waited in his room, still behind that locked door, waiting for the hour to arrive when he was officially free. The door unlocked and as he stood up, Beth walked in. Oswald looked away, turning his face to the window as he thought of home.

“I came to say goodbye,” Beth said, and she sounded tearful.

Oswald drew in a deep breath and turned to face her, forcing a smile as he stayed strong and thought of Molly. He had made his choice and there was no going back.

“There was no need for that,” he said, “We had our... moments, and we have our memories. And when I leave this place, I will never see you again because my place is with my wife and will not change my mind, Beth. I hope you are clear on that.”

She walked across the room, standing in front of him as her heartbroken gaze met his look of determination.

“I'll never love anyone this deeply again,” she said as her voice trembled, “I can't love again. I fell for a man who can't be imitated or surpassed. I'm just thankful for what happened. I will cherish the memories of us forever.”

“And I am keen to get home to my family, where I belong.”

She stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of him in his immaculate suit and looking so much stronger. His hair was much shorter now, the brittle length had been cut and now it was close to his head, but the top was still long enough to make very short spikes, and they stood rigid where he had used hairspray instead of her gift.

“Your hair looks nice,” she said as her eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you,” he replied politely, “Now you really should leave, Beth. We have nothing more to say and to linger here will only prolong your upset. We knew this day would come.”

He had spoken with strength and determination and made no attempt to step closer. As River entered the room, Oswald smiled at his daughter.

“Thirty minutes to go and I'm a free man,” he said, then glanced to Beth, “Thank you for stopping by, Ms Crane. I fully expect to be released on time, must I wait up here any longer?”

Beth looked down at the floor.

“You can wait downstairs by the exit with Doctor Mooney,” she said.

“Thank you,” Oswald replied, and he walked out of the room with his daughter and they headed for the elevator. Beth stood there in the empty room for a moment as her eyes stung with tears, then as she heard the elevator doors open then close again, she walked out of the room, breaking into a run as she headed for her office, where she locked the door, sat at her desk and wept.

 

Thirty minutes later, downstairs at the exit, the doors unlocked and Oswald stepped out of the building a free man. Then he looked around the parking area and saw no sign of Molly.

“Where's my wife?” he asked.

“She's waiting for you at home,” River replied, “Ed's picking you up.”

Just then Ed got out of his car with a big smile on his face and as he approached him, he held his arms out, grabbing Oswald in a big hug.

“We did it!” he exclaimed, “We got you out thanks to Julian's hard work and Molly's speech and of course the  _ other _ stuff we won't mention here... let's just say we cleaned up some  _ garbage _ out there... and thanks to the media exposure regarding your case, public pressure helped to get you out  _ much _ sooner than planned!”

His smile faded as he let go of him, noticing the look on his face.

“What's the matter, you should be happy?”

“I will be when I see Molly – I hope,” Oswald replied.

River paused to kiss his cheek.

“I'm off in my own car,” she said, “I have to get back to work – I'll have the implant ready for you by tomorrow. I want you to rest when you get home, okay?”

Oswald nodded, and as River walked off towards her car, Ed led him over to his own vehicle and opened up the door.

“Get in Oswald,” he said brightly, “You're going home!”

 

As they drove away from the prison, Oswald didn't look back. He sat beside Ed and stayed silent, looking to the road ahead as the car put more distance between them and the jail, and home got ever closer. Then Ed broke the silence.

“I have to say this, Oswald – in all the years I've known you, I never doubted your sanity. But I do now!”

He looked at him sharply.

“ _Excuse me?”_

“I've seen Beth Crane on the TV news, taking about prison reforms and all this great work she's done. And she's beautiful! And you don't want her?”

Oswald gave a weary sigh.

“I have Molly. I _love_ Molly!”

“But Beth's hot! She's smart, she's got a brilliant career, she's not demanding commitment... she's _mistress material_ , she's got _worlds best side chick_ written all over her!”

Oswald shot him a shocked glance.

“Are you suggesting I should have taken her as a mistress?”

Ed shrugged.

“I've had affairs... I blame my split personality - unfortunately Lee caught me. That's why she's always calling and checking up on me! But I'm just saying it would have been worth considering. I wouldn't have said no!”

Oswald's whole demeanour changed as he tensed in his seat.

“That is unthinkable!” he said, “And I shall have no more of that talk, Edward! I'm going home to Molly, then I'm going to try and make amends for my terrible mistake. I don't even know if she still loves me. She says she does, but she knows I'm sick so maybe it's a sympathy thing.”

Ed glanced at him.

“You are so wrong, Oz! She loves you, she wants you home.”

“And tomorrow I have the new implant,” Oswald added, “Condemning me to a lifetime of tiredness and waiting for the pain to return, the first sign that the new drug has stopped working. There's no cure for cromine poisoning. All I have is borrowed time.”

Ed gave a sigh.

“Could you _please_ lighten your mood before you go home!”

He looked sadly to the road ahead as they began on the route that would lead to the house

“How can I feel positive, Ed? She didn't even meet me when I left jail.”

Ed smiled.

“That's because she was busy, showing you how much she loves you. Showing you how glad she is that you're free.”

“By not being there?”

Ed said no more as they turned the corner and headed up the road that would lead to the mansion. He waited for it, and he didn't have to wait for long.

“ _What's this...”_ Oswald's voice started to choke up, _“Did...did Molly do this to welcome me home?”_

Now Oswald sounded emotional. Ed smiled as he indicated to the trees that lined the way leading up to the mansion gates:

_Every one had a yellow ribbon tied around it._

“Yes, she did,” Ed told him.

Oswald wiped away tears.

“Don't start crying,” Ed reminded him, “Just be happy, go up to her and give a kiss.”

They went up the drive way and there was a big sign over the entrance that said _Welcome Home Daddy_. Ed stopped the car and Oswald got out and as the door opened up, Molly and Cain emerged from inside.

“ _Daddy!”_ yelled Cain, and he ran to his father's arms and Oswald hugged him tightly.

“Are you really home forever?” Cain asked, and Oswald smiled.

“Yes I am, son,” he promised, and then he hugged his son again. Then Cain took him by the hand and led him towards the house. Molly was waiting by the front door. As he reached her, Oswald looked into her eyes, searching for coldness and hostility, but saw none.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” she said, and she took him into her arms and held him tightly as he clung to her, weeping softly against her shoulder.

“I love you so much!” he said as he drew back and tears streaked his face.

“I love you too,” Molly assured him, then she held him again, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Let's see the rest of the family and then I want you to go upstairs to rest. And I'm coming with you,” she gave his hand a squeeze as she saw the hopeful look in his eyes, and then she led him inside, where the rest of the family waited to welcome him home.

 

Much later after a reunion that had seen him get many hugs and kisses to reassure him that he was loved and all was forgiven and they were glad to have him back, Oswald left Cain downstairs with April and Iris as Julian announced he would cook dinner that night. River was still at the clinic. Victor had gone over there to join her. He understood the pressure she was under to complete the treatment plan for her Dad, and even if he only made the coffee, he knew his presence made a difference to her at this time.

While they had the chance to be alone Molly took Oswald upstairs and she kept a tight hold on his hand as she led him to the bedroom he had missed so badly – their room, the place where he had wanted to be ever since his arrest.

She locked the door behind them and he sat down heavily on the bed, giving a weary sigh.

“I must be the luckiest man alive!” he said as tears filled his eyes, “Even with the cromine poisoning, I'm still fortunate because I still have you and your forgiveness...” his voice began to break up tearfully, Molly sat down beside him.

“Stop that, Oswald,” she said, and loosened his tie and slipped it off, then she opened up his jacket and helped him take it off, and he was still weeping quietly as she stripped off his shirt then unbuckled his belt, “Lie back, my darling.”

He obeyed her, wiping his eyes as he got on to the bed and she removed the rest of his clothing and then she stripped off her own clothing and joined him, turning the covers over them both, snuggling down with him under warm blankets as her hands roamed over the body she had missed so much. He had lost weight, but that was to be expected after all he had been through. She slipped under the covers, and his tears dried as he started to smile, feeling her familiar loving kisses cover his scars as she worked her way down his body. He gave a gasp as she briefly sucked his hardness, then she came back up again, looking into his eyes as she lowered herself down on to his cock, taking him all inside at once in a single movement.

“ _Welcome home, Oswald,”_ she whispered, and as she started to move with him, he closed his hand around hers never wanting to let go as they began a slow and steady climb to orgasm, paused only by deep and lingering kisses and shared words of love. When he reached orgasm, it was right after she had climaxed, and he gave a gasp and thrust upwards, his body shaking as he whispered that he loved her.

They rested in a warm embrace, recovering together. Molly kept giving him tender kisses, and speaking reassuring words of love that told him beyond all doubt their marriage was very safe and her love for him was not changed.

“And don't worry about the cromine poisoning,” Molly added as she held him closer, “We're in this together. We will fight it together.”

Oswald soon slipped into a deep and much needed sleep, a comfortable sleep, the kind that only happened when he was home and warm in bed and Molly was beside him.

 

Oswald was exhausted. Molly stayed beside him for two hours, then she quietly got up, got dressed and went downstairs to make some tea to take up to Oswald when he woke. Cain was noisy and lively and full of joy because his father was home. Iris and Julian took him outside to play in the garden so his enthusiastic mood didn't wake his tired father. Kane met Molly in the kitchen, and he saw the flush to her face and the sparkle in her eyes and he smiled.

“I take it Oswald had a wonderful home coming, then?”

“Too right he did,” Molly said, and at last, the light was back in her eyes. Kane gave his daughter a hug.

“It will all be okay, you'll see. He's going to get on just fine with these new meds. You won't lose him, Molly.”

Then her phone rang. Molly glanced down at it and all radiance left her face as it was replaced by rage.

“I don't fuckin' believe this!” she snapped, looking down at the number:

_It was Beth Crane. What the hell did she want?_

She answered the call.

“Yes?” she said coldly.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

“ _I just called to say goodbye. Please tell Oswald I'm sorry, and tell him I said goodbye. That's all I want, because I can't say say goodbye again, not after I end this call. He's your husband, love him and cherish him, Molly. He's so easy to fall in love with. And you have a wonderful life with him. I'll never bother him again. I won't be around to bother anyone, and it's not his fault, it's mine, be sure he knows it's mine.”_

The call ended. Beth had sounded tearful and there had been something final about her words. Molly glanced to Kane.

“There was something about that message.”

“You think she might do something stupid?”

Molly did a quick search on the phone, looking up the name Beth Crane. She found links to awards for her achievement in prison reforms, then she looked further, and dug up an address. But searching even further back, she saw an old story in the press and then she put the phone in her pocket and gave a heavy sigh.

“I'd better get over there, just to make sure she's okay.”

“But she slept with Oswald!” Kane exclaimed, “If I had a love rival who was on the brink I'd bloody well leave 'em to it!”

“She's not my rival – Oswald chose _me_ ,” Molly reminded him, “And she's valuable for her work, her reforms to the prison service, we need someone like her in a city like this one purely for the good work she does... And I just found out when her husband left her, she tried to kill herself.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kane asked.

“No, I'll be fine,” Molly said, “Don't tell Oswald, he mustn't have any worry, he needs his rest. I won't be long.” Then she hurried out the door.

Molly sped off in her car, heading for the highway as she hoped she had either read the phone call wrong, or she would at least get there in time to stop Beth from ending her life – the city needed more dedicated people like Beth and she didn't want such a loss to this city her Oswald loved so much. No matter what she had done or how much she disliked her, Beth was someone Gotham needed alive...

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone reading is enjoying this fic!   
> ***WARNING***  
> This chapter contains scenes of a suicide. But the chapter does lighten up I promise!
> 
> Also: This chapter (and the next chapter to come) will be very emotional. If you cried for any of the other fics in this series you may cry for this one. Sorry about that! Its a bit of a roller coaster!! Enjoy the read! Love, Davina :-)

Chapter 14

 

 _When she had said goodbye, she had meant it._ For Beth, there could be no going back. She had taken a stiff drink as she stood there in the front room of her luxury home and looked about the walls, taking in the sight of the awards and the articles she had framed, celebrating her achievements.

 _But it wasn't everything._ Over the years, she had learned to keep a smile on her face as she took on often tough challenges to change a system that had left her wanting to weep for the human suffering she had witnessed.

But that was who she was. Beth Crane, the strong and capable woman who could take on the world. _Alone._ So alone that when love had found her, it had felt like colour had flooded into her dark world. _And now it was gone._ The pain of loneliness was something she had never been able to learn how to bear. Love had always remained elusive. Yes, it was lonely at the top. So lonely that the pain was something only she could bear in her own way, and cover it with a smile. She was Beth, sexy Beth, smart Beth, who to the rest of the world, could handle anything. _It was the most painful lie._

And the love she had shared with Oswald had been the best, there would never be another Oswald... This had been the greatest love of her life. _There could never be another like him._

So it was time to go. Away from Gotham, away from her job, away from the life she had carved for herself over the years, using success as a dressing to cover the wound of personal failure and aloneness. Countless times, she had thought of doing this, walking away from her life, just leaving. And now she was going to do it and it felt like salvation. _Freedom. Time to leave it all behind._ She hadn't bothered to leave a letter of resignation, nor an explanation to anyone for her decision. There was no need. It was her choice.

She locked up the house and didn't look back, then she entered the garage by the back way and locked that behind her too. Her cell phone was ringing. She shut it off. There was no point answering to the past because it was lost. _A waste of breath._ She opened up the driver's seat and got into her car. Then she looked to the open garage door, starting the engine as she looked to the view of the driveway and the road beyond and all the possibilities that lie on the far side of it.

She gripped the wheel, smiling as she thought about all the places she could go and all the things she could do. _Alone._ Her smile faded. She recalled Oswald's kiss and the feel of his arms around her, and how a piece of her heart was irretrievably lost. The end of her marriage had almost destroyed her, but she had eventually carried on and not thought about the possibility of ever falling in love again. Then Oswald had come along, the man of her dreams, and it had been even better than she had hoped. And it hurt all the more for the loss of all they had shared. Even if some of the promises had been dreams, while there was still a chance to one day have those dreams, she had clung to that hope. _Now those dreams were gone._

She glanced to the driveway and the road ahead, then as a tear ran down her face, she reached for the remote control, closing the garage door. The engine carried on running and her hands were still on the wheel as she looked to the closed door and the pipe that ran from the exhaust fed the fumes into the car. Then as dizziness and weakness took over, her breathing slowed to a stop and her hands slipped from the wheel. _Beth Crane was dead._

 

By the time Molly reached the house, dusk was setting in. She pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car, went up to the door and rang the bell. There was no reply. Then she heard the muffled sound of a car engine running behind the closed garage door. She tried the door, it was closed firmly, she kicked it in frustration and ran around the back.

“ _Beth?”_ she called as she reached the back door that led to the garage. She looked through the glass in the upper half of the door, saw the car inside with engine running, and Beth was slumped at the wheel.

“ _You stupid cow!”_ Molly said angrily, and she took off her jacket, wrapped her hand around it and punched through the glass, then reached inside, found the key and turned it. The door opened and she stepped back, remembering the invisible fumes as the engine kept on running. She saw a work bench close to the door, stepped in and grabbed a crow bar and then ran back to the front of the garage. After several attempts something gave way and she tossed it aside with a clatter and grabbed at the door and wrenched it open.

Molly stepped back, looking in at the sight of Beth dead at the wheel, her eyes closed, a tear drying on her face, her skin was flushed and her lips were blue.

 _Okay Molly_ , she said to herself, _Take a good look. You hate her and here she is, dead. She slept with your husband and now she's dead..._

And it didn't make her feel any better. There was no sense of revenge or satisfaction as she thought of how this would affect Oswald, or how important Beth's work had been to lives of those in prison. Now the door was up she went inside, opened the driver's door and turned off the engine.

She took one more moment to look at Beth, whose death would have been a terrible shock to her husband, her weak husband who was fighting to stay alive. He didn't need something like _this_ to devastate his life. She paced the garage. She ran her fingers through her hair as she flipped it back, casting a furious glance to the corpse.

“ _FUCK IT!”_ she yelled angrily, aiming a solid kick at the car, making a heavy dent with her boot. Then she went back outside and called home.

“River,” she said, “Get over here. I've got a job for you...”

 

It was nightfall by the time River had come over to the house with her restorative agents and brought Beth back to life.

“If it was up to me,” River had said as she cast a glance at Beth and in that moment her gaze had been pure Fish Mooney, “I would have left her there to rot!”

After River had gone home, Molly lingered back at the house. The lights were off, the only glow came from the moon through the window and the tip of a lit cigarette as Molly sat on a chair, smoking one of Oswald's stolen smokes as she looked to the woman on the sofa, who stirred, and then opened her eyes and sat up sharply, giving a gasp.

“Awake at last?” Molly said coldly.

Beth stared at her. _The last thing she recalled was locking herself in the garage and running the car engine...She hadn't intended for anyone to find her in time..._

“You were dead when I found you,” Molly said coldly, “Selfishly dead, not caring what that might have done to my husband when he found out!”

“You... you don't understand...” Beth said tearfully.

Molly stubbed out her cigarette in a fancy, expensive looking seashell sculpture, “Listen to me,” she said darkly, “I know you loved my husband. And I don't doubt that you still do. So you had better use that in a positive way and carry on your work to push for better treatment for prisoners. Do it for Oswald, because that's the _only_ way you can use your love for him now. If you _really_ loved him, that's what you will do...” she leaned closer, “That's why I brought you back, because even though you're a home wrecking, husband stealing _slag_ who took a vulnerable man when he was at his lowest to satisfy your own selfish needs, you're still one of the good people in this city for your improvement of prison conditions. And this city needs more people like you, it doesn't need to lose them! That's why you're here now, talking to me!”

 _Molly had saved her?_ Beth blinked away tears as she looked at her, that angry woman veiled in shadow with the moon on her back and her hair hanging in her face as her eyes glittered with rage.

“I'll never contact Oswald again,” Beth whispered, “And you're right about my work... I can't stop loving him but I can dedicate my work to a cause that means a lot to him.”

“Yes, you will do that,” Molly stated, “And you will miss him every day and live with that pain and I hope you learn to own it as a constant companion. That's what you get for taking _my_ husband! He's not yours, he never was! Now I'm leaving. By the way, you might want to clean your car out tomorrow, it stinks. It smells like something _died_ in there!”

As Molly reached the door, the lamp turned on, bathing the room in a soft glow. Then Beth spoke up and sounded mortified.

“You put out your cigarette on my valuable sculpture!”

Molly looked back at her as her eyes burned with cold anger.

“ _Live with it.”_ She stated, then she left the house, closing the door with a heavy slam.

 

The days passed by. Oswald had the implant fitted in a minor procedure and it went well. He still lacked energy, but was happy to be back at home with Molly and the kids. Kane stayed another week and then returned to Ireland, happy in the knowledge that the crisis was over.

The press wanted interviews. Julian handled it, saying his father was too unwell at present, but wanted to thank everyone for their efforts to get the case against him dropped. And while he ran the underworld by day, by night, Julian was out on his bike, often journeying to places he had never been before to meet with strangers who needed his help. There were always messages on the bridge, always people asking for Messiah to heal them. And by now, he had taken Ed's advice, writing that letter to Iris to say all the things he struggled to voice aloud.

The sun was setting amber and mellow as he rode the highway, heading out to give the city more miracles. And at home, Iris was out on the balcony watching that same sunset as she opened the note she had found on her pillow, and she smiled as she read it:

_'Dear Iris,'_ Julian wrote, _'I sense things now. I know thoughts and feelings and from you, I've felt for a long time that you wish I could tell you how I feel without that missing five percent getting in the way when emotion fogs my head. So here it is:_

_While you're reading this, I've just left the Gotham bridge and I'm on my_ _way to see someone who asked me for help. By day I run the underworld while my Dad is unable to do so, sometimes I have to order killings, sometimes I have to threaten people. But by night, it's a different story. That's when I become Messiah, and I heal the city, one person at a time. And while I'm doing all these things, you're in my heart. Sometimes I have nightmares and flashbacks about my old life. Not enough to remember it, but Fish stirred something up when she healed me and sometimes my head feels like a haunted house full of ghosts. But there's always light, Iris. Our love is my strength and I will always protect you from the dangers and the shadows and all the other threats in this cold world. I know there was a time when I couldn't look after myself, when I was so damaged that I had to die to be brought back and be who I am today. Now I'm stronger and I'm the person I was born to be. And through everything, you were there. You're my first thought at sun rise and my last thought at nightfall. I want to take you in my arms and cherish you every day for the rest of my life. I love you – Julian.'_

Iris looked again at his letter and then to the sunset as pictured him riding through the fading light, off on another mission of mercy to grant a miracle, and as she clutched the note to her heart, she smiled as love shone in her eyes.

 

Far off in the city, another watched the sunset. Fish Mooney stood by the river and watched as the sun dipped and cast a golden glow over the Gotham waters as she cast her mind back many years, to the day she had stood at this very spot and her umbrella boy Oswald had begged her to keep the baby. Regret bit deep in her heart as she recalled how she had lied to him and given River up for adoption. Then she recalled how later, a reunion had seen her back in Oswald's arms, this time she was not making love with an umbrella boy, instead he was a powerful man the city knew as Penguin... she would have kept Luna, if not for the cruel hand of fate that had seen her mortally wounded. Now River was a successful and brilliant doctor and Luna, who should have been born years ago – had instead been born recently, to Molly... But any sting of regret she felt for the past was gone as she smiled at the sight of the sinking sunlight, watching as it framed the city that had once meant everything to her:

There was so much more to this world that what lie on the surface. She had seen it all now, returning from a place between worlds where she had seen the future and come to understand there were greater riches in life than power and dominance. Then she thought about the reason she had chosen to return and she took off her glove, turned her hand over and watched as energy burned brightly within the palm of her hand, snaking through her skin like a crackle of electricity. A smile came to her face. _The wait was over._

 

The evening was settling to a twilight haze. Cain had been playing out in the garden all afternoon and had gone off to bed early and tired, Luna had spent the evening cradled in Oswald's arms as he gave her a feed before Molly took her up to the nursery. She had watched as her tired husband fed their baby, seen the love in his eyes as he held her, then he had looked up at her and said, _I hope I live to see her grow up, even if I am tired most of the time,_ and she had assured him that he would be around for a long time to come. Then Molly had taken Luna upstairs and settled her in the nursery. When she returned, Julian entered the house and Iris ran down the stairs and kissed him.

“I read it,” she said as her eyes shone with joy, “I love you so much, Julian!”

He held her tightly in his arms.

“I love you too, Iris!”

“Am I missing something?” Molly asked.

They both pulled back from their embrace and looked at her.

“No,” Iris said, then she giggled and kissed him again.

As Molly went back into the garden, she headed over to the padded swing seat that was in the shade beneath the heavy boughs of a tree, Oswald was sitting on it leaning back as he rested with his eyes closed. She surprised him with a gentle kiss and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Sorry I'm so tired,” he said.

She sat down and put her arm around him.

“Never apologise,” she said softly, “You're in a constant fight. I'm just glad you're still here.”

“And always tired and often sleeping as a consequence of the medication,” he said with a sigh, “As glad as I am to be alive, I shall always regret the fact that this drug has destroyed my ability to father more children. I wanted one more with you, Molly.”

“And we have Cain and Luna,” she reminded him, “And River's doing just great and Julian's running the underworld for you... and he's got his amazing gift. I really don't think you could wish for more, Oswald. Our family is incredible.”

Oswald looked at her fondly.

“I guess to ask for more would be impossible,” he replied, “This affliction of mine is the price I paid to have this life I live today – if not for the day Jim faked shooting me, I would have been dead before my career had even started. Being contaminated by the polluted waters was a small price to pay for it. I am thankful for what I have, Molly.”

As she looked into his eyes, she smiled in agreement and then paused to kiss him, as she tried to hide the pain she felt in her heart. She already felt as if she had started to mourn for the fact that her husband would never have his old life back, not completely.

This was how it would be from now on. He would always be tired, spending most of his time resting at home. On good days he would spend time with the family and then he and Molly would go to bed at night and make love and enjoy the togetherness they had always shared. But the rest of life had come to a stop. The poisoning had taken so much from him, and she was powerless to change that.

“I was thinking,” he said as they sat there embracing, “If I had my health back, there's so much I'd still want to do. Get a private jet, buy a house in the countryside far from here so we can spend more time together as a family...Julian's doing an amazing job of running the underworld. He would love to take over eighty percent of it and leave me to take lots of time out to be with you and the kids...There's still so much I want to do and now it's too late.”

Molly closed her hand over his as she rested beside him.

“It's not too late,” she replied, “You've got years ahead of you -”

“We hope,” Oswald reminded her.

“And plenty of time to be together,” Molly continued, then she paused for thought, “You know what I wish we could do?”

“What's that, Molly?”

She smiled as she thought about it.

“I know it would never happen, but I wish you and me could just leave.”

He said nothing. She raised her head, leaning on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

“Leave Gotham?” he asked.

“Yeah, you and me and the kids, move to Ireland. Julian could run the underworld for you and if there was any trouble, you could fly back on your private jet,” she laughed, “We could come back twice a year and see everyone anyway, we can afford it...I guess it's okay to dream.”

He thought back to a conversation he had once had with Beth and smiled to cover his sadness at the fact that he was too sick to pursue any more dreams now.

“Yes, we should always have dreams,” he told her “As long as we appreciate what we have, dreams are nice to think about once in a while.”

 

Upstairs, Julian had opened up the door to the playroom as he kissed Iris and she pulled him inside.

“Tie me down!” he said breathlessly, and just as he was about to strip off his t shirt, he stopped, turning his head and looking towards the door, sensing something... _someone_...

“What's the matter?” Iris asked.

“Nothing, I just need to speak with someone, she's outside.”

“Who is?” Iris asked.

Julian hurried through the bedroom and reached the hallway.

“Fish,” he called back, then he went down the stairs and headed for the front door. He could sense her presence, and he knew why she was here...

 

Fish Mooney was waiting on the driveway. As Julian ran out of the house, she stood there, her long black coat wrapped about her slender body and her lace veil folded back.

“You know why I'm here.”

Julian stood there silently for a moment, then he nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I told you before,” Fish replied, “The time has to be right.”

“But what if it isn't?”

She looked up at the house, sensing that Luna was sleeping peacefully in the nursery.

“My eldest daughter is hard at work with her research and my youngest is asleep upstairs in the house, feeling warm and secure and loved by her parents... Molly and Oswald. That's enough to make me happy...” she smiled, “What a sentimental old ghost I've become!”

“You're not a ghost,” Julian said.

She looked at him intently.

“Not quite. But you know why I came back. And I had to wait, because I needed to be strong enough -”

“And we both know what will actually happen.”

She laughed softly.

“I have no regrets,” she told him.

Emotion was clouding up his mind and all he could do was hug her, then as he let go she turned and walked away towards the path that led to the back of the house, and he watched her leave and wiped tears from his eyes.

 

As Fish took the path around the back of the house and followed it to the garden, Oswald and Molly sat up on the swing seat, then Molly got up first and Oswald reached for his cane as Molly helped him up.

“ _Fish?”_

As he looked at her in surprise, Molly could tell at a glance that a flood of memories and emotions had come back to him as he leaned heavily on his cane and his hand trembled. Fish glanced at Molly.

“I just need a short time alone with your husband,” she said, “I have come far for a purpose and my journey is almost over. But I think I'm appropriately dressed for the occasion.”

Molly stared at her. She recalled she had once asked her why she was dressed like she was ready for a funeral. _Not Oswald's. Now she knew what was about to happen._ Molly stepped back, looking on as Oswald's attention was still taken by Fish, as he couldn't believe she was really here, standing in front of him after all these years. And then she took off her gloves.

“How are you?” Fish asked.

Oswald forced a smile and shrugged.

“I've been better. As long as I don't get any worse I might see the kids grow up. I'm very tired, but at least I'm still here. Did you want to see Luna?”

Fish smiled back at him as fondness shone from her gaze.

“I came to see you,” she told him, “Because I have a gift for you. And I also have a confession to make.”

“What confession?” Oswald asked.

Fish stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, then she slid her other arm around him and placed a hand on his back as she pulled him close.

“ _I always loved you, umbrella boy,”_ she said.

Then tears filled her eyes as power flowed and he felt trapped in sudden heat as she gave a soft gasp and pain briefly registered in her eyes. Then the living shade faded from her face as she slumped to the ground and Oswald fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms. Fish drew in a dying breath as she smiled.

“ _It's a beautiful sunset,”_ she whispered, _“And you will see many more of them, Oswald,”_ then she closed her eyes and breathed one last time as he held her tightly and wept.

As Molly stepped closer, Julian hurried across the lawn and joined them.

“She came back to heal Dad,” he said, “She told me that, she said if she waited until her energy was strong, she thought she might survive lifting out the cromine. But she knew it would probably kill her,” he looked to Oswald, who was still cradling Fish as he looked up at him tearfully, “She was determined to do this because she loved you, Dad. She said she was sorry she crippled you all those years ago. And you were the father of her children. So she chose to come back to make amends. This is a choice she made out of love. _And by the way Dad, she absorbed all the toxin from your body. You're not sick any more._ ”

Oswald gave a sob as he hugged Fish tightly.

“ _Thank you so much,”_ he said tearfully as he pressed his face against her cold cheek, _“Thank you, Fish...”_

As he knelt there holding her and weeping, Molly stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oswald, she's gone,” she said gently, and he nodded, and she helped him up as Julian handed him his cane.

“I don't feel sick any more,” Oswald said. It was still sinking in, he really was free of the toxin.

“We should call someone,” Molly said as they walked way from the body, “Maybe River...”

“I believe River would want to handle this,” Oswald said sadly as he nodded in agreement.

And then a loud gasp sounded and they turned around to see Fish slam her hands hard against the ground. Her eyes shone unearthly as she gave a cry and her body went rigid as power surged through it, visible like a crackle of electricity. They looked on in shock as Fish sat up, breathing hard, then she stood up, at first unsteady and she laughed a crazy laugh.

“Well _that_ is unexpected!” she exclaimed, “I was strong enough to do this!”

She pointed a manicured finger at the ground where she had collapsed.

“This area is off limits because it's full of cromine. Dig it up, dig it deep. Put a pool there or something...”

Oswald's jaw had dropped, his eyes were side as she stared at her... _Fish wasn't dead?_

Thoughts and emotions were surging at her as she briefly placed her fingertips to her temples.

“I can see and feel _so_ much more!” she exclaimed, then she laughed again, and this time, there was no hysteria about it, now she was just Fish, and bemused by all she had sensed. She walked over to join them.

“I know you're grateful Oswald,” she said as she fondly stroked his cheek, “And no, I'm not going to try and take Luna. But I will be getting to know River very well. Too much time has been lost and I need to make up for that...”

“I have no objection,” Oswald told her warmly.

She glanced at Molly.

“No, I'm not after your husband, he's yours!” then she smiled, “As for the other woman, I would have left her to rot!”

“River said that too!” Molly exclaimed in surprise.

Pride shone in her eyes as Fish gave her reply.

“She's more like me than you realise!”

Then she turned to Julian.

“We were both wrong. I'm still alive!”

Julian was tearful and simply hugged her, then let go again.

“And I require some assistance from you,” she added, “It's time for me to rebuild my life as I'm unexpectedly here to stay... I require an apartment, and I have some business plans too.”

Julian looked to Oswald, who nodded.

“You saved my life and gave me back my health, Fish. You can have whatever you desire. There is a place for you in the underworld should you wish to take it up.”

Fish smiled warmly.

“That's an offer I can't refuse.”

Then she glanced at Julian.

“I will be in touch tomorrow.”

Julian was still feeling emotional, so he said nothing and gave her another hug. Then she said goodbye and her gaze lingered on Oswald, who was still stunned at all that had happened, and that look of surprise on his face made her smile. Then Fish walked away, and the three of them stood there in silence for a moment.

“She cured me!” Oswald said as tears of joy filled his eyes, “Molly, I have my life back!”

“I know!” she hugged him tightly. It was sinking in now, Oswald was going to be okay...

Julian looked to the patch of lawn where the grass was turning yellow.

“And we need to get that earth dug up,” he reminded them, then his face lit up with excitement, “We can get a pool!” he exclaimed, “I've always thought this place needed one!”

Molly drew back from Oswald's embrace and looked into his eyes.

“Who would have thought life could have changed so fast?” she said as she smiled, “Now we really can afford to have dreams – _and_ live them!”

 

The weeks passed by. The first thing Oswald did the day after Fish cured him, was have the implant removed. River warned him some lingering tiredness might continue for up to ten days as his body got rid of the drug, and then added that while he would recover completely, his fertility would not. Oswald didn't give that much thought and neither did Molly – his cure had been a miracle and they were thankful for it. At first, Oswald saw this second chance as the perfect opportunity to stay healthier. He had lost weight while he had been unwell, and he said he was determined to look after himself better now. Molly had cast him a doubtful glance, then she had laughed. He had made that statement as he finished off his second slice of chocolate cake and washed it down with a brandy and reached for his cigarettes.

 

Towards the end of summer, the earth that had been removed was filled in with a pool. And that wasn't the only thing Oswald had paid out for. He kept it quiet until the deal was done, and then he had showed Cain a picture and told him all about it.

“ _Yay!”_ he yelled as he ran through the house and into the garden, where Molly was on a sun lounger relaxing in a bikini next to the pool, _“Daddy bought a plane!”_

She looked at him in surprise as she sat up.

“A plane?”

Oswald leaned lightly on his cane as he limped over to join them. His skin had a healthy glow, all his tiredness was gone and his hair had grown longer and now he was able to style it long, swept up spikes. Disco Vampire was back.

“Yes, Molly!” he said excitedly, “I am now the owner of a private jet! We can go anywhere, do anything!”

Molly got up and as she smiled, she thought about how their dreams had once seemed out of their reach. Now anything was possible....well, maybe _almost_ anything...

“That's wonderful!” she said, and then Oswald caught a look in her eyes, something unsaid that she was holding back.

“What?” he asked softly, “What do you want most of all, Molly? Just say it, life's too short to hold back, I know that now!”

“I was just thinking about all the things we wanted, “ she said, “I want all our dreams to come true.”

Oswald smiled as his eyes sparkled.

“And they will, my love!” he promised, then no more was said about it and Molly didn't raise the subject again, recalling that sunset they had shared and those _if onlys_ they had discussed. Life was moving on, and Oswald was becoming busy once more, working with Julian to ensure the smooth running of the underworld, bringing Fish Mooney back into the fold, looking after his investments and advising Julian on how to take care of business. Oswald was back in every sense of the word, and as much as Molly wished they could take the kids and go back to Ireland, his life was very much here in Gotham City.

 

River was about to close up the clinic for the day when the door opened and Fish walked in. River had heard about what she had done for her Dad but since that day, Fish had stayed away. It was a surprise to see her and she felt glad that her mother looked so well, too. Fish wasn't draped in black any more. She wore a gold dress and shiny shoes with pointed heels and she had added a streak of red to her dark hair.

“Hello River,” she said, “I just wanted you to know that I'm opening a club soon in the city centre. Once it's up and running I'll be spending more time around family.... you and Luna. Especially you. Luna was born to Molly and I want Molly to be her mother, it's only fair. She can hear the facts when she's old enough to understand. Your Dad agrees with that and so does Molly. I don't know if you want to spend time with me, I know I gave you up as a baby and maybe I don't deserve that chance but...”

Fish stopped abruptly, immediately sensing River's words, the words she was yet to speak, and River knew it too as she started to smile.

“You already know what my answer is,” River said.

Fish blinked away tears as she nodded.

River stepped closer as warmth filled her gaze.

“Of course I want to spend time with you,” she said as she hugged her, “I love you, Mom!”

 

As the moon rose that night, Molly wasn't thinking about more of her dreams. All that she wished for faded away into insignificance as she knelt on the bed, looking down at the man who lay there on his back with his legs open as she raised the hem of her short nightgown, turning him on as she fingered herself and then brought her fingers to her lips and tasted them. Everything she wanted was right in front of her, he was her world – Oswald was everything and as his cock visibly hardened as he caught his breath and recalled how that _thing_ she did had blown his mind on web cam, Molly knew at least one good thing to come out of his imprisonment was this new thrill he had found for watching her touch herself and taste her own wetness. It was driving him wild as he reached for her, and as he pulled her down into his arms she kissed him, and the taste of her sex in his mouth made him shiver as he reached down, stroking his cock firmly.

“Oh Molly, that blows my mind!”

“I know it does,” she whispered, and she slipped her fingers between her legs and drew them upwards, stroking the head of his cock with her wetness. Oswald's breathing came in short gasps and his hand pumped harder as he looked into her eyes.

“ _Good boy, Oswald,”_ she said tenderly, seeing him lost somewhere between overwhelming desire and the brink of orgasm, then she grabbed his other hand, holding it tightly as she kissed him again.

“ _Wet my cock again!”_ he gasped.

Molly didn't have to struggle to do grant his wish, she was soaking wet watching him get worked up, and she circled her fingertips over his cock and then slid her hand downward, taking over as he let go and the sensation of being coated in her arousal was almost too much.

“ _I want to come!”_ he said breathlessly.

She kissed him softly as she jerked him gently, looking into his eyes.

“ _Are you going to be a good boy for me, Oswald?”_

“ _Yes!”_

“ _Are you going to come?”_

“ _YES!”_

He lost all control and spurted hot and wet over her hand, coating his skin and hers. Then he lay back breathing hard as she grabbed a tissue and cleaned him up, then took two more for him and for her because he had shot a heavy load. Then Molly lay beside him, running her hands over his body as he shivered and made little sounds of appreciation as he lay there with his eyes closed and a trace of a smile on his face, feeling as if every nerve in his body had come to life sharply.

“ _I love every part of you, my darling, my chubby Penguin!”_ she whispered in his ear as she ran her hands over his waist, already he was thickening up again now he was eating well and Molly wouldn't have him any other way.

“I love you too,” he whispered, and then as she rested in his arms, she slipped into a deep sleep.

And a short while later, while Molly was still sleeping, Oswald got out of bed, threw on his dressing gown and went downstairs to his study, where he locked the door and turned on the lamp. Then he opened up his laptop and made a video call, as he waited for the other person to reply, he had a smile on his face. When the call was answered he kept his voice low:

“ _Firstly,”_ he said, _“Before we begin, you must understand we keep communications discreet. My wife must not know about this...”_

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Part 3. I hope its been enjoyed, I love writing Molly and WILL be a fourth part to this story, its in progress very very soon! ( starting it 16th August 2019) :D  
> I appreciate the kudos and the comments on all my fiction and it's always nice to know what I enjoy writing also makes for enjoyable reading too! Love, Davina :-)

Chapter 15

 

It was six whole months before Oswald made his confession.

 _Six months of secret communications._ He had never kept anything from Molly before – apart from the _Beth_ incident, which they had no need to speak of any longer... He had been making careful plans. It had taken a lot of careful thought and the secrecy was something he hated, because after Beth, he wanted to be honest about every aspect of his life all the time, he wanted complete clarity and a constant reassurance that she knew she could trust him – even though he was sure what he had done behind her back recently would be something she would not be unhappy about...

It was the end of winter when he told her. Spring was just around the corner and the snow had melted and the grey skies had started brightening. In the months since his recovery, a lot had changed, he had made sure of it:

Julian now ran the underworld. If he needed help, he was there to advise him, and so was Victor and Ed. With business going smoothly, he had no concerns for the future of the agreement between the city and his people. Fish Mooney's intuition was invaluable at gang meetings, because she could read minds. Oswald had noticed this gift was somewhat shared by Julian, and there had been occasions when they had been in the same room, talking business, and Fish had glanced at Julian, and that glance had been one that Oswald compared to the way she used to look at him many years ago :

Yes, Fish saw Julian as a kind of young Oswald, and thankfully, Julian picked up on it. What ever she had thought as she looked at him across the table had come to nothing as Julian had looked back at her and laughed, saying, _“I caught that thought. You wish, Fish!”_ Oswald had looked down at the table, smiling as he heard the tone in her voice as Fish had replied: _“Your kink isn't my sort of thing. Go and see Nurse Iris.”_ It seemed that while their shared gift worked well, they had these... _moments._ Oswald wasn't surprised. Same old Fish, always with her eye on someone... But Julian took it in good humour. _“She thinks about you too, Dad,”_ he had added, _“It's sexual!”_ making Oswald cough on his brandy. And Fish had looked across the table at him and smiled that unapologetic, seductive smile of hers. Oswald had carried on with the meeting, feeling his face go scarlet as he turned to business matters.

Fish and River had grown closer, and her adopted daughter April loved to call her Grandma Fish, something Fish disliked, saying, _“Look at me, do I look like a grandma to you?”_ River was fond of taking pictures posing with her mother, posting them on social media with the words, _Baby Fish and Mama Fish!_   As their lives settled into a new routine, Fish also came to the house three times a week to see Luna. Molly didn't object. The two of them got on a lot better than Oswald had expected, the fact that she had saved his life had helped her to warm to his ex lover. And with life going so well, now seemed like the best time to tell Molly the big secret he had been keeping for so long...

 

“I have a confession to make,” Oswald said as they met alone in the dining room and flames flickered warmly in the fireplace, “There's something you don't know and now is the time to tell you. I hate keeping secrets from you, but this had to wait...”

He paused. Molly looked back at him as he stood there with a look in his eyes of deep emotion, the firelight reflected on the silver top of his cane as he leaned on it, and there was something about his expression that told her this had been a big secret, and he wanted her to know, but he was hesitant.

“What is it?” she asked.

He looked back at her as a shine came to his eyes and all his building enthusiasm burst out at once.

“ _I bought us a house in the countryside!”_ he said excitedly.

Molly started to smile.

“Okay... when was this?”

“Six months ago. It's not ready yet, it still needs renovation and I'm restoring it to its former glory. It's going to be another year before it's ready. It's a six bedroom Edwardian house set in twelve acres of land, it has a rose garden and an orchard and I'm having a hedge maze created at the back of the house – the kids will love it! We can move in as soon as it's ready and if Julian needs my help with business, he's got Victor and Ed to help him and he's only got to pick up the phone if he needs me.”

Oswald had a big smile on his face as he stepped closer, looking into Molly's eyes as she looked at him in surprise.

“We're going to do this, Molly. Life is too short to not do the things we want to do. I've built my empire, now it's time I sat back and enjoyed the other things in life that matter, the really important things!”

He turned to the table and opened his laptop.

“Take a look at the house!”

Molly turned to the table, studying the screen:

She saw the big house with its weathered brickwork, then she saw the garden at the front and the garage and the shots of the ground behind it that stretched on a great distance. Part of the garden at the back was divided off by an old brick wall with a gate set into it, beyond that, was an orchard and a rose garden and more land behind that. Then she looked at the interior of the house, it was still in the process of renovation but it was beautiful and echoed a bygone era, much like the mansion here in Gotham did. She left the rest of the shots and turned back to him.

“Oswald it's beautiful! Where is it, just outside of the city?”

He still had that sparkle in his eyes as she spoke again.

“Look at the rest of the pictures, my dear.”

She turned back to the screen as Oswald stepped closer, so close the scent of his cologne made her smile as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked at shots that showed a road next to the house, a road that led past fields where in the distance, houses were scatted here and there. And there was a farmhouse far off in the distance and up ahead, at the far end of that narrow lane beside the house, was the coast. _And she recognised it all and knew it so well, especially that hillside nearby, that green, rolling hillside..._

As she drew in a breath and her eyes filled with tears, she turned to her husband and smiled. For a moment Molly struggled to find her voice and as she blinked, a tear rolled down her cheek and Oswald put his arms around her as he pulled her closer.

“I know where that is!” she exclaimed, “That's in County Mayo!”

Oswald's eyes shone with deepest love.

“For every time you've stood by me, defended me, loved me, forgiven me and cherished me... for bearing my children, for making me happy - for everything, Molly! Your dreams will come true. _Our dreams._ _We're moving the family to Ireland_.”

 

Life had moved quickly after that. Molly had worried that Oswald might have last minute doubts, but if he had ever doubted leaving Gotham, those second thoughts had evaporated months before as he set about his plans. He was looking forward to this move. He had told the family about it before he had surprised Molly. Everything was set in place, Julian would take care of the underworld, and Ed would be there to help too. Every decision made regarding business would be run past Oswald, who had remarked as he glanced at Molly that he was happy to make video calls, he liked the business kind – it was just the _intimate_ sort he didn't get along with.

The house was an hour's drive from the MacQueen residence – Molly's parents would be seeing a lot of their grandchildren. Kane was thrilled about the move. He had told Oswald he couldn't wait to see him, then he mentioned there was pub not too far from his new house and he was looking forward to having a pint with him, _“But slow down on those cakes and pies in the next few weeks,”_ Kane had added, _“Or you won't fit your fat arse on that jet of yours, Oswald!”_ And as Kane laughed, so did Oswald, as Molly had crept up behind her husband while he was on the phone and grabbed his round ass with both hands and gently squeezed, “I wouldn't have you any other way, my chubby Penguin!” she said fondly.

Everything was organised. The move was set to go ahead and Oswald had no concerns about what would happen in his absence – Julian was in control of the underworld alongside Ed. Fish played an invaluable part in ensuring trust and loyalty stayed strong – her intuition would soon tell her otherwise if any trouble stirred. Iris and Julian lived at the mansion, with River and April and Victor. And Oswald and Molly would come home to Gotham twice a year to spend summer and Christmas with their family.

 

That twelve month wait went fast, and then the family said a fond farewell at the airport, and Molly and Oswald and Luna and Cain boarded Oswald's private jet to make a flight to start their new life.

Before the plane took off, Oswald made a video call to Kane MacQueen, who was in a pub having a pint with friends.

“We're leaving now, we're on our way!” Oswald said, and paused to show the view of the interior of the private jet fore looking back into the screen.

“Ah, but will it take off with your fat arse on board?” Kane asked with a wink, and Oswald laughed as Molly looked into the camera.

“Oi Dad, stop that!” she said as she laughed too, “I love my husband's fat arse!”

“It's good to see he's put the weight back on,” Kane added, “You're looking well, Oswald. So, should I come over to the new house at the weekend?”

“Yes, that would be perfect!” Oswald agreed, then they spoke for a while longer and Oswald ended the call. As the plane left the runway, Molly took hold of his hand as she looked into his eyes.

“Our new life starts now,” she said.

“It certainly does, Molly,” Oswald agreed, and as the jet headed skyward, they shared a kiss.

 

One Year Later:

 

The sky was blue and the sun was shining. The breeze off the sea still had a chill to it, spring was yet to warm up and Molly and Oswald stood together on the beach, both wrapped up in warm coats as the waves lapped gently against the shore. The breeze didn't disturb Oswald's swept up spikes because he had blasted them with hairspray and as they stood together, Molly reflected on the past year with a smile on her face:

The house was beautiful. As soon as she had set foot in the place, she had felt at home. There were open fireplaces and Oswald had filled the house with fine antique furniture. They had a four poster bed much like the one they used to have back in Gotham, and they had spent many romantic evenings there behind the closed door of their bedroom. Cain went to the local school and loved it there, he had made a lot of friends and with so much land around their house, they had lots of room to play when they came to visit. They made regular trips back home to Gotham, and since they had moved out here, River and Victor had come to visit, and recently, so had Julian and Iris. Ed often called Oswald, and kept promising to visit as soon as he could. Summer seemed the most likely time, he had told them.

Their lives were happy, even though that one lingering regret that remained was the fact that Oswald's treatment had prevented them from having more children. He had often looked around the nursery as Luna played and remarked to Molly there was room for more than one child in there. Molly had hugged him and changed the subject, but she often felt a flicker of sadness to see that look in his eyes, knowing he was feeling the loss of that child they would never conceive.

Now as they stood together on the beach, Oswald's mood was good. He had just answered a message form Kane, who had said he was waiting in the nearby pub. _Come and have a drink_ , he had said, _We can have lunch too, you love the steak they do in this place!_ And Oswald had replied, _Soon, the kids are playing on the beach._

“I'm so glad we moved here,” Molly said as the sea breeze blew her long dark hair and she turned to her husband.

“I'm glad too,” Oswald replied, “I've never been happier.”

Molly's smile got wider.

“We _could_ be even happier...”

Oswald looked at her in confusion.

“I don't believe that's possible, Molly...”

At that moment, Luna ran past wrapped in a warm coat, making boot prints in the sand as she hurried towards her brother carrying a small bucket of sea water.

“ _Ha ha ha!”_ she laughed, tossing the bucket upwards in her tiny hands and splashing him.

“Luna!” Oswald called, “Don't do that, it's not warm enough today. No more water!” then he looked back to Molly, “What could possibly make us happier?” he asked.

Molly's eyes reflected joy, but just then Luna ran past again.

“ _No no no!”_ she yelled, as Cain chased her holding out a baby crab.

“Cain, will you _stop_ scaring your sister with that crab?” Molly called out.

Then she turned back to Oswald, a smile on her face as she recalled a conversation last night while Oswald was sleeping, the one she had shared online with Julian. She had recalled he had asked, _“How are the leprechauns?”_ and she had said, _“They're both fine,”_ then he had asked, _“Have you found any more yet?”_ It was then she had recalled something that had happened when Iris and Julian had visited, it had been at the airport before they caught their flight home...

“ _Did you...”_ Molly had began as her eyes had filled with tears.

Julian smiled and nodded as emotion stole his words, and he had paused to gather his thoughts and replied, _“Yes, I did.”_

As the sea breeze blew off the water, Molly put an arm around Oswald as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I can't see how we could possibly be happier than we are,” Oswald added.

Molly reached up and ran her fingertips over dark spikes that defied the breeze.

“Do you remember when we said goodbye to Iris and Julian at the airport?”

Oswald's eyes reflected the shade of the sea as he looked back at her.

“Yes, what about it?”

“He gave you something.”

“No, I don't think he did....”

“He fixed something for you,” Molly said as joy shone in her gaze, “He gave you something back. _When he hugged you, he took off his glove_.”

Oswald blinked.

“I don't understand. What did he fix?”

Molly reached into her pocket and handed him a positive pregnancy test. Oswald's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped, then he started to laugh and he swept Molly into his arms and they shared a kiss.

“We're having another child?” he said in amazement, and he had that same look of wonder about his eyes that had been there when she had told him about Cain eight years before.

“ _Yes!”_ Molly squealed excitedly.

Tears of joy filled his eyes.

“This is wonderful! I'm so happy!”

Then as a text alert sounded, he checked his phone. It was Kane: _Hurry up, Oswald, there's a pint waiting on the bar for you!_ the message said.

He proudly smiled as he showed Molly his phone and typed a reply, _Okay Grandpa! Me and Molly and our THREE kids are on the way!_

Then Molly called to Cain and Luna, and as the children joined them, Cain took Luna's hand and followed his parents as Molly and Oswald linked hands and they headed for the path, a path that led to a pub that overlooked the sea, a place they knew well, a place that had always been significant to Molly, and now she knew why – it was their local pub now, the one near their new house. It was the Mermaid Inn.

 

End

 


End file.
